The Lost Warrior Oder: Der Verlorene Krieger
by ChibiChibi
Summary: Die ZKrieger suchen nach einem anderen HalbSaiyajin. In unserer Dimension! Die Geschichte spielt etwa 12 Jahre nach Buu und Goku ist nicht weggegangen, um mit Ubuu zu trainieren. Ist besser, als es sich anhört! Ehrlich! Also, bitte lest und reviewt!
1. Prolog

**_The Lost Warrior_**

**__**

**Disclaimer:**   Dragonball Z gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit!

**A/N:**            The Lost Warrior ist ein Fanfic, das ich vor etwa einem Jahr geschrieben habe. Die ursprüngliche Version war auf Englisch und es war auch mein „Baby-Fic". Ich werde jetzt in etwa pro Tag ein neues Kapitel hochladen, vorausgesetzt, dass ich es nicht vergesse. *gg* Die Geschichte umfasst etwa 36 Kapitel, Pro- und Epilog mit eingeschlossen. Eigentlich ist Die „Lost Warrior" Saga eine Trilogie, die auch noch aus „The Lost Warrior – The Sequel" und „The Lost Warrior – The next Generation" besteht, aber die anderen beiden Teile habe ich noch nicht übersetzt. Für den Anfang werde ich den Prolog und das erste Kapitel hochladen, da der Prolog doch relativ kurz geraten ist.

So, eigentlich bleibt mir jetzt nicht mehr viel zu sagen, außer: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und bitte schreibt schön viele Reviews! Danke schon mal im Voraus!!!

ChibiChibi

**Prolog**

Eine junge Frau mit schulterlangem, blondem Haar stand mit vielen anderen Leuten ihres Alters auf einer Bühne in einer großen Halle. Plötzlich blitzte es hell und die meisten Leute lagen auf dem Boden. Sie ging zu einer von ihnen und drehte den Körper um. Dann erkannte sie sie. Es war eine ihrer besten Freundinnen. Sie versuchte einen Puls zu fühlen, aber er war nicht da. Auf einmal hörte das Mädchen lautes Gelächter hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und sah eine große Figur vor sich stehen. Sie konnte das Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie konnte erkennen, dass es derjenige war, der die Leute im Raum getötet hat. Sie starrten sich an und urplötzlich packt er sie und...

Piep piep piep

Sie wachte plötzlich auf und schaute sich um, langsam realisierend, dass sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer war und das der Lärm von ihrem Wecker kam. Sie schaute auf ihn. ‚6 Uhr 15. Zeit aufzustehen,' dachte sie, nahm ihre Klamotten und ging duschen. Als sie das heiße Wasser anstellte, dachte sie über den Traum nach, den sie hatte. Es war DIESER Traum. SCHON WIEDER. Es war das sechste mal in dieser Woche, dass sie ihn hatte. Alle anderen Nächte wachte sie auf, schweißgebadet. Dieses Mal hat sie ihr Wecker erlöst. ‚Scheiße! Wie spät ist es?' dachte sie, als sie ihr Haar trocknete. Das Mädchen schaute auf die Uhr im Badezimmer und es war 6 Uhr 40. ‚Großartig! Erst hab' ich letzte Nacht nicht viel Schlaf bekommen und nun werde ich spät sein!' Sie machte sich so schnell sie konnte fertig und rannte die Treppen runter zum Frühstück. Währenddessen war es 6 Uhr 55.

In der Küche grüßte sie ihre Mutter. „Guten Morgen. Du bist spät heute. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hab letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen und hab irgendwie in der Dusche geschlafen."

„So lange du hier schläfst und nicht in der Schule."

„Ja! Schule! Mein Gott lass mich sterben!" murmelte sie als sie das letzte bisschen von ihrem Brot aß. 

„Hast du was gesagt?" fragte ihre Mutter.

„Mmh? Nein! Oh, schon 10 nach 7? Ich muss los! Bis nachher!" sagte Jenny, ergriff ihre Tasche and Autoschlüssel und fuhr los.


	2. Neue Gesichter

**Kapitel 1: „Neue Gesichter"**

Jenny kam in der Schule um 7 Uhr 30 an. Sie parkte ihr Auto und ging zu dem Haupteingang ihrer Schule. In der Halle traf sie Diana und Naomi, zwei ihrer Freundinnen. „Hey Diana! Hey Naomi!"

"Hey Jenny!" antworteten beide.

„Wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte Diana. Jenny erzählte ihnen von ihren Ferien, wobei sie die Sache mit ihrem Traum ausließ, bis Naomi sie fragte, warum sie so müde aussah.

„Ich hab in den letzten Tag nicht gut geschlafen. Merkwürdige Träume. Muss der Gedanke an Schule gewesen sein," antwortete sie, als sie plötzlich Gina und Shana auf sich zukommen sah. Die Mädchen redeten für einige Zeit, bis Diana auf einmal zwei Jungs bemerkte, die sie noch zuvor in ihrer Schule gesehen hat.

„Hey Mädels, seht da," sie zeigte zu den zwei Jungs, „habt ihr die hier schon mal gesehen?"

„Nö. Hab sie nie gesehen. Aber ich muss sagen, sie sind niedlich," antwortete Isabel, die sich entschlossen hatte zu der Gruppe zu stoßen.

„Das sagt jemand, der schon einen Freund hat," kicherte Shana.

„Ich denke, sie sehen irgendwo hilflos aus," fügte Naomi hinzu.

~*~

Der Junge mit dem kurzen schwarzen Haar bemerkte die Mädchen und ging zu ihnen, seinen Freund mit sich mitschleifend. „Hey Mädels! Vielleicht kann jemand von euch mir und meinem Freund helfen. Wir sind neu hier und wissen nicht wo diese Räume sind," erzählte er ihnen mit einem trotteligen Grinsen und gab Diana ein Stück Papier, wo er seinen Stundenplan notiert hatte. „Unsere erste Stunde ist Englisch mit Dr. Sims im Raum P1."

„Ihr habt Englisch mit Dr. Sims? Ich auch..." fragte Shana aufgeregt.

„Großartig, dann kannst du uns zeigen, wo dieser Raum ist, richtig? Übrigens, wie sind eure Namen?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge.

„Ich bin Shana und das sind Gina, Diana, Naomi, Isabel und Jenny," sagte sie, während sie auf sie gezeigt hat.

„Und dürfen wir wissen, wer ihr seid?" wollte Diana wissen.

„Oh, ja... 'tschuldigung... Ich bin Glenn und dieser Typ hier ist mein bester Kumpel Tom," erzählte er ihnen und zeigte zu dem großen Jungen hinter ihm. In diesem Moment klingelte es und die Gruppe ging zu ihren Klassenräumen. Jenny, Isabel und Diana gingen zu ihrem Dänisch Kurs in P2, was direkt neben P1 ist, wohin Shana, Glenn und Tom gingen.

~*~

In ihrem Englisch Kurs haben sich die Jungs neben Shana gesetzt, die mit ihrem Rücken zum Fenster saß. Als Dr. Sims in den Klassenraum kam, bemerkte er sofort die zwei neuen Schüler. Er stellte seine Tasche auf den Tisch vor der Klasse, nahm die Namensliste und rief die beiden neuen Jungs aus. Nachdem er das gemacht hat, sagte er seiner Klasse, ein bisschen Gruppenarbeit an einem englischen Text zu machen. Shana und die beiden Jungs nutzten die Zeit, um ein bisschen mehr über sich selbst zu reden.

~*~

Währenddessen im Dänisch Kurs sollten die Schüler einige Sätze übersetzen, aber Jenny konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Sie dachte wieder and den Traum, den sie die letzten paar Nächte hatte. Sie glaubte herausgefunden zu haben, was diese große Halle war. Es musste die Aula ihrer Schule gewesen sein. Aber sie konnte nicht rauskriegen, warum sie und die anderen auf der Bühne gestanden haben. Auf einmal sah sie eine Hand vor sich schwenken. Es war Diana.

„Hey! Wovon träumst du?"

„Huh? Nicht... einfach... nichts..."

„Lügnerin! Es war von Tom, richtig? Ich hab gesehen, wie du in angeschaut hast. Er sieht WIRKLICH gut aus."

„Nein! Ich hab nicht an ihn gedacht! Und ich hab ihn nicht angeguckt... Ich hab einfach ins Leere geschaut und nachgedacht... Aber ich muss gestehen, als ich ihn gesehen hab, hab ich schon bemerkt, dass er recht niedlich ist..."

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt!" sagte Isabel. Sie fingen an zu kichern, aber ein wütender Blick von ihrem Lehrer Mr. Buchanan ließ sie sofort innehalten. Sie machten weiter mit dem Übersetzen und Jenny versuchte ihre Gedanken an ihren Traum loszuwerden. 

‚Aber Diana und Isabel haben recht. Tom ist wirklich gutaussehend. Mit seinem dunkelbraunen (NICHT lavendel, es wird später in der Geschichte erklärt) Haar und seinen kristallblauen Augen sieht er so hinreißend aus. Oh, was denk' ich nur. I wette mit seinem Aussehen hat er bereits eine Freundin. Komm schon Jenny, konzentriere dich auf diesen Text...' Somit wendete sie sich wieder dem Text zu und ließ die zwei Stunden Dänisch vergehen.

~*~

„Hey, wie war Dänisch?" fragte Shana, als sie zu der Gruppe kam in der 15 Minuten Pause.

„Gut, bis auf, dass Jenny hier die ganze Zeit von einem Jungen geträumt hat, den sie gerade getroffen und noch nicht mal mit geredet hat," sagte Isabel lachend. „Übrigens, wo sind sie?"

„Ihr nächster Kurs ist Kunst mit Mrs. Shuttler und sie wollten noch mit ihr reden. Deswegen habe ich sie zum Raum gebracht und ihnen erzählt, dass ihr auch Kunst mit Mrs. Shuttler," sagte sie zu Jenny und Diana.

„Über wen redet ihr?" fragte ein Mädchen, Alexandra, als sie zu der Gruppe kam.

„Wir reden über die zwei neuen Schüler, die sich entschieden haben uns in unserem Jahrgang Gesellschaft zu leisten."

„Wir haben zwei neue Schüler zu dieser Zeit? Ich meine, wir werden den 12. Jahrgang in nicht mal 3 Monaten beenden. Sie haben nicht mal alle Klausuren geschrieben... Wie wollen die Lehrer entscheiden, wie viele Punkte sie bekommen werden?"

„Das ist genau das, was ich sie gefragt habe, und sie haben mir erzählt, dass sie die Noten von dem letzten viertel Jahr von ihrer alten Schule bekommen werden und dass unsere Lehrer die dann als Basis für ihre eigenen Noten nehmen werden. Übrigens, Tom sollte eigentlich im 13. Jahrgang sein, aber sie dachten, es wäre das beste für ihn zu wiederholen, weil sie im letzten Jahr viel gereist sind und er nicht dachte, er könnte den Abschluss schaffen." In diesem Moment klingelte es und seufzend gingen die Mädchen zu ihren Kursen.

~*~

Die meisten anderen waren schon da, aber die zwei neuen Schüler fehlten noch. Alexandra, Diana und Jenny gingen zu ihren Tischen, wo Lisa schon saß. „Hey Lisa! Wo warst du in Dänisch?" fragte Diana das andere Mädchen.

„Och, mein Bett war so schön warm und gemütlich und so hab ich irgendwie verschlafen," antwortete sie und fügte lächelnd hinzu: „Habt ihr schon die zwei heißen Typen gesehen? Ich hab sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Ich frag mich, wer sie sind... Besonders der braunhaarige sieht sehr gut aus."

„Der mit dem braunen Haar ist Tom und der andere ist Glenn," sagte Jenny.

„Woher weißt du das denn?" fragte Lisa hysterisch.

„Wir haben sie vor Dänisch getroffen... Sie wollten wissen, wo der Englisch Kurs mit Dr. Sims ist," antwortete Jenny, genervt von der Tatsache, dass Lisa sich anscheinend zu Tom hingezogen fühlt.

In diesem Moment kam Mrs. Shuttler in den Raum mit den zwei neuen Schülern, die eine Menge Kopien von den letzten Stunden trugen. „Entschuldigung dass mich verspätet habe, aber ich musste  für unsere neuen Schüler hier eine Menge Kopien machen, und merkwürdigerweise hatten wohl alle anderen Lehrer den gleichen Gedanken." Sie schaute sich in dem Raum um. „Tom, Glenn, ihr zwei könnt mit den Mädchen an diesem Tisch sitzen," sagte Mrs. Shuttler und zeigte zu den Tischen, wo die drei Mädchen saßen. Während Glenn den Platz gegenüber von Diana nahm, musste sich Tom neben Jenny setzen. „Heute möchte ich, dass ihr mit euren Projekten anfangt. Jenny, Diana, bitte seid so nett und erklärt den Herren was wir tun wollten. Ich hatte keine Zeit, das zu machen." Beide Mädchen nickten und fingen an zu erklären.

Während Glenn die ganze Zeit entspannt war und Witze machte, schien Tom mehr nervös darüber zu sein, in einer neuen Schule zu sein und machte das, was er am besten konnte: vorzugeben zuzuhören und zu träumen. ‚Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir sie bald finden.'

„So ihr zwei. Nun wollen wir alles über euch wissen. Wo ihr herkommt, warum ihr die Schule mitten im Halbjahr wechseln musstet und so weiter," sagte Diana zu ihnen in der 5 Minuten Pause.

Beide Jungs waren plötzlich angespannt und zögerten. Sie hatten vor dieser Frage Angst, weil sie lügen mussten, schon wieder. 

„Was ist los? Wollt ihr oder könnt ihr uns das nicht erzählen. Ist das so ein großes Geheimnis?" fragte Alexandra.

‚Ja, es ist,' dachte Tom.

„Nein! Es ist kein Geheimnis!" sagte Glenn und lachte nervös. „Es ist nur, dass jeder das fragt und das ist ein bisschen nervend." Er setzte sein trotteliges Grinsen auf, hoffend dass die Mädchen das verstehen und nicht wieder fragen würden.

„Ich verstehe," sagte Diana. „Aber ich will es wissen. Und ich bin sicher, dass Alexandra und Jenny das auch wissen wollen," fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

‚Scheiße, nie war jemand so hartnäckig.' Glenn seufzte. „Okay, ich werde es euch erzählen. Wir sind hier, weil wir jemanden suchen. Wir wissen, dass diese Person hier irgendwo in Deutschland ist und so reisen wir durch dieses Land, in der Hoffnung sie zu finden. Und nun sind wir hier. Das ist alles, was ich euch sagen kann."

„Und wer ist diese Person?" wollte Jenny wissen.

„Das geht dich nichts an!" fährt sie Tom an. Verblüfft von diesem plötzlichen Ausbruch von Tom, entschieden sich die Mädchen nicht weiter zu fragen und für den Rest der Stunde herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen.


	3. Nach der Schule

**A/N: Nur für ChiChi-Pan heute ausnahmsweise mal zwei Kapitel... *lol***

**Kapitel 2: „Nach der Schule"**

Am Ende der Stunde verließ Tom den Raum so schnell er konnte, aber Glenn entschied sich noch zu bleiben um mit den Mädchen zu reden. „Hey, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Tom sich so benommen hat. Ich bin sicher, er meint es nicht so. Es ist nur, dass er müde ist von dem herumreisen. In diesem Punkt ist er genauso wie sein Vater," sagte er mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich glaube, wir waren nur davon überrascht. Es kam so unerwartet. Ich könnte mir vorstellen wie nervig es ist immer wieder ausgefragt zu werden, wenn ihr an eine neue Schule kommt," sagte Alexandra ernsthaft.

„Aber du musst auch uns verstehen. Wir sind Mädchen und neugierig zu sein ist uns angeboren," fügte Diana hinzu, mit einem gespielten, ernsten Gesicht. Bei diesem Kommentar fingen sie alle an zu lachen und verließen den Klassenraum.

Währenddessen lehnte Tom an der Wand in der Pausenhalle und schaute auf die Uhr and der Wand. ‚Was macht er da drin? Ich hoffe er erzählt ihnen nichts über diejenige, die wir suchen. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob wir sie jemals finden werden. Ich frag mich auch, warum Goten so gelassen sein kann. Es ist immerhin seine Schwester, die wir suchen.'

_RÜCKBLENDE_

_Goten und Trunks trainierten vor Capsule Corporation als plötzlich Dende auftauchte und sie unterbrach. „Hi Trunks! Goten, ich suche deinen Vater. Ist er irgendwo in der Nähe?"_

_„Ja, er ist in der Küche. Mom und Gohan sind auch hier."_

_„Das ist gut. Ich muss mit euch allen reden. Es ist sehr wichtig."_

_„Huh? Was ist so wichtig, dass du mit seiner ganzen Familie sprechen musst?" fragte Trunks, leicht genervt durch die Störung in ihrem Trainingskampf. _

_„Ich werde es euch erzählen, sobald wir alle zusammen sind."_

_„Okay, bitte folge mir," sagte Goten, als er Dende durch das Haus in die Küche leitete. Sie waren alle da. Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Bulma und Vegeta. „Hey Leute, hier ist jemand, der uns was sagen möchte," sagte Goten, während er Dende in die Küche schob._

_„Hallo Dende!" begrüßte Bulma ihn._

_„Oh, hi Dende! Was ist los?" fragte Goku lächelnd._

_„Es gibt  eine wichtige Sache, über die ich mit euch reden muss."_

_„Was ist so wichtig, dass du den Prinzen aller Saiyajins beim Essen stören musst?" fuhr Vegeta ihn an._

_„Es ist vielleicht nicht wichtig für dich, aber es ist sehr wichtig für Goku und seine Familie."_

_„Komm schon, Dende. Hör nicht auf meinen immer mürrischen Ehemann. Setz dich und erzähl es uns."_

_„Gut, wo soll ich anfangen. Ihr müsst in eine andere Dimension reisen um einen anderen Krieger zu finden. Sie wird eure Hilfe in einem Kampf benötigen, der in etwa zwei Jahren sein wird."_

_„Und warum sollten wir ihr helfen?" unterbrach ihn Vegeta._

_„Weil sie ein Saiyajin ist. Genauer gesagt, ein halb-Saiyajin."_

_Alle Personen in dem Raum mussten kräftig schlucken und plötzlich fragte Gohan seinen Kindheitsfreund: „Wie kann das sein? Ich meine Goten, Trunks, Bra und ich sind die einzigen halb-Saiyajins die existieren. Und Pan ist nur zu einem Viertel saiyan."_

_„Ich weiß es ist schwer zu verstehen. Und deswegen wollte ich mit euch allen reden. Besonders mit Goku und seiner Familie."_

_„Und was haben wir damit zu tun?" fragte Goten ein bisschen verwirrt._

_‚Wie kann ich es ihnen am besten sagen? Ich möchte sie nicht aufregen, besser ich erzähle es einfach gerade heraus. Sie werden es verstehen. Hoffe ich.' „Okay, das Mädchen, das ihr suchen sollt, ist die Tochter von Goku and ChiChi und der Zwilling von Goten." sagte Dende, als er sich auf das vorbereitete, was kommen würde._

_„Unsere was?!?" ChiChi und Goku schrieen zur gleichen Zeit._

_„Kakarotto hat eine Tochter?"_

_„Meine Zwillingsschwester?!"_

_ENDE RÜCKBLENDE_

Trunks, aka Tom (ich habe mich entschieden, sie von nun an bei ihren richtigen Namen zu nennen. Es wird nur der andere Name benutzt, wenn jemand mit ihnen spricht, der nicht von ihrer wahren Identität weiß) hatte immer noch diese Szene in seinem Kopf. Sie alle konnten nicht glauben, was sie gehört haben. Aber sie mussten es glauben, weil es Dende war, der ihnen davon erzählt hat. Kurz danach traf sich die Gruppe in Dendes Palast. Da waren Goku, ChiChi, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Bra, Goten und er selbst. Dende erzählte ihnen, dass sie ihr Aussehen ein bisschen verändern müssen, weil sie sehr verdächtig sein würden, so wie sie jetzt aussahen. Deshalb bekamen Goku and Vegeta normale Kurzhaarfrisuren und Trunks, Bulmas und Bras Haare wurde braun, anstatt lavendel und blau. Goten brauchte keine neue Frisur, weil er sich ein paar Wochen zuvor entschieden hatte, seine schwarzen Haare kurz zu schneiden. Trunks lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die Szene, die sein Vater machte, als Dende seine Haare in die kurze Form zappte. Dann wurden die Familien in die andere Dimension gesendet, auf eine andere Erde in ein Land das Deutschland hieß.

Trunks lehnte immer noch an der Wand, als Goten aus dem Gang kam mit den Mädchen. Als er sah, dass er mit ihnen redete, entschied sich Trunks, sich für sein Benehmen zu entschuldigen. Letztendlich waren sie sehr nett und sie waren nur neugierig. Und er benahm sich wie ein Idiot und fuhr sie an, nur einen kurzen Moment nachdem sie sich getroffen hatten. „Hey Kumpel! Danke für's Warten!" sagte Goten mit seinem Trademark Son-Grinsen.

Trunks lächelte zurück und zu Gotens großer Erleichterung wendete er sich zu Jenny. „Jenny?"

„Mmh?"

„Ich, öhm, ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Ich bin nicht böse auf dich, es war nur, dass diese Sache persönlich ist und das wir niemanden darüber erzählen wollen. Verstehst du das?"

„Ja, ich verstehe. Ich wollte mich auch entschuldigen, dafür dass ich so neugierig war und eure Privatsphäre nicht respektiert habe." Sie lächelte schüchtern.

„Okay, Tr... äh, Tom, nun da alles geklärt ist, willst du mit uns in die Stadt und etwas essen? Diana und Jenny werden uns ein bisschen rumführen," fragte Goten. Bei dem Wort essen hörten sie einen Magen knurren und guckten zu Trunks, der rot wurde.

„Ich nehme das als ein ‚ja'!" sagte Diana lachend. Somit ging die Gruppe in die Stadt.

~*~

Es war nur ein Weg von zehn Minuten, und während sie gingen, sprachen sie über Schule. Die Mädchen fanden heraus, dass Trunks Mathe und Physik als Leistungskurse hatte und Goten Französisch und Biologie. Die Jungs waren froh, dass sie nicht alleine waren in den Leistungskursen, weil Diana hat Mathe und Erdkunde und Jenny hat Französisch und Mathe. So hat sie einen Kurs mit Goten und den anderen mit Trunks.

Als sie endlich am Marktplatz angekommen waren, entschieden sich die Mädchen die Jungs zu Kochlöffel, einem Fast Food Restaurant, mitzunehmen. Als sie ins Restaurant hineingingen, fragte Trunks die Mädchen, was sie essen wollten, weil er sie einladen wollte, als Entschuldigung. Sie sagten ihm ihre Bestellungen und suchten dann einen freien Tisch für 4 Personen. „So, was denkst du wirklich über sie?" fragte Diana ihre Freundin, als sie nachsahen, was sie Jungs machten.

„Was meinst du?"

„Och, komm schon! Du weißt genau was ich meine!"

„Was guckt die Bedienung so verwirrt?" versuchte Jenny das Thema zu wechseln, als sie den merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck der Bedienung sah.

„Mmh? Vielleicht wundert sie sich, warum Tom soviel bestellt. Sie weiß ja nicht, dass er unsere Bestellung auch mitnimmt," antwortete Diana.

„Aber Glenn ist dran. Tom ist direkt nach ihm." In diesem Moment sahen sie die große Menge Essen auf Glenns Tablett. 

„Er kann unmöglich all das alleine essen," bemerkte Diana.

„Wer weiß. Du weißt, ich könnte auch soviel essen, wenn ich am Verhungern wäre."

„Nicht mal du kannst soviel essen. Ich meine, du kannst viel essen, aber nicht SO viel." In diesem Moment erschienen die Jungs und stellten ihre mit Essen vollen Tabletts auf den Tisch.

„Ladies, hier ist ihr Mittag," sagte Trunks, als er ihnen ihr Essen gab. 

Diana schaute immer noch skeptisch auf die Tabletts der Jungs. „Wollt ihr zwei wirklich das alles essen?"

„Warum nicht?" wollte Goten wissen. „Wir haben seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen und das war um 7 Uhr."

„Ja, ich verstehe, dass ihr ein bisschen hungrig sein müsst. Aber es sieht so aus, als ob ihr verhungert."

„Es ist ein Familien Gen, das wir geerbt haben," sagte Trunks, als er von seinem Essen hochguckte und traf Jennys Blick.

„Aber ihr zwei seid nicht eine Familie."

„Das ist richtig. Unsere beiden Familien haben dieses Gen in ihren Körpern. Es ist sehr kompliziert," erzählte ihnen Trunks.

„Wenn es kompliziert ist, dann lasst es bleiben. Ich bin jetzt nicht in der Schule, und das heißt, dass mein Gehirn nicht bereit ist voll zu arbeiten," antwortete Jenny grinsend.

~*~

Nachdem sie mit Mittagessen fertig waren, nahmen die Mädchen ihre neuen Freunde mit durch die verschiedenen Geschäfte und zeigten ihnen, wo man was kaufen konnte. Nach einer Stunde ihrer Tour hielt Diana plötzlich an und schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Was? Es ist schon 1 Uhr? Ich werde zu spät zu Sport kommen."

„Wenn du jetzt rennst, dann müsstest du es eigentlich bis um 1 schaffen," sagte Jenny zu ihrer Freundin. Sie nickte und rannte winkend los.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Goten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier eine Stelle gibt, die ihr bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen habt. Deshalb möchte ich jetzt auch gerne nach Hause gehen, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."

„Nein, es ist okay. Ich glaube wir müssen auch los. Ich bin sicher unsere Eltern warten schon," sagte Trunks. So ging Jenny zu ihrem Auto, das sie im Parkhaus geparkt hatte und die Jungs gingen nach Hause.

~*~

Trunks und Goten gingen schweigend. Plötzlich hielt Goten an. „Was glaubst du? Werden wir sie hier finden? Die letzten 9 Monate haben wir in ganz Deutschland gesucht. Und so sind nur noch 15 Monate übrig. Hier ist unsere letzte Chance, oder..."

„Oder wir werden von vorne anfangen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden sie finden. Ich bin sicher," sagte Trunks mit einem gespielten Lächeln, so dass sein Kindheitsfreund nicht sehen kann, dass er auch besorgt ist.

„Ich hoffe es. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wer sie ist, möchte ich sie nicht verlieren." sagte er lächelnd, aber wenn man in seine Augen schaute, konnte man sehen, dass er auch besorgt um seine Schwester war, die er nicht kannte.

~*~

Ein paar Minuten später kamen an dem Haus an, wo sie für die nächsten Wochen oder Monate wohnen werden. Das konnten sie nie sagen. Es ist ein Haus mit drei Wohnungen. Die große unter dem Dach gehörte Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks und Bra und die zwei anderen Wohnungen im Erdgeschoss gehörten zu Gokus und Gohans Familien.

„Hallo Onkel Goten! Wie war die Schule?" rief seine 6 Jahre alte Nichte und rannte zu ihm.

„Shh, Panny, du musst mich in dieser Welt Glenn nennen. Hast du das schon vergessen?" sagte er zu Pan.

„Ups, hab ich vergessen! Aber wenn ich dich Glenn nennen muss, dann musst du mich Pia nennen," erzählte das kleine Mädchen ihrem Onkel.

Trunks lachte bei diesem Kommentar, weil Goten den gleichen Fehler gemacht hatte, wie seine Nichte. „Hey ihr zwei! Warum gehen wir nicht rein? Dann brauchen wir nicht vortäuschen andere Namen zu haben," sagte er, als er zu der Tür ging. Goten und Pan folgten ihm und jeder ging zu seiner Wohnung.

~*~

Das erste, was Goten hörte nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, war wie seine Mutter ihn anschrie. „Wo bist du die ganze Zeit gewesen? Die Schule hat Montags um 11 Uhr Schluss, das heißt du müsstest schon seit zwei Stunden zu Hause sein!"

„'tschuldigung Mom, aber Trunks und ich haben in der Schule ein paar Freunde gefunden und sie haben uns in der Stadt ein bisschen rumgeführt," antwortete er in her Hoffnung, dass ChiChi sich ein bisschen beruhigen würde.

„Du weißt, du hättest die Zeit für's Lernen benutzen können," sagte sie ruhiger als zuvor. „Ich hoffe du hast schon in der Stadt gegessen, weil dein Vater nichts übriggelassen hat und ich erst einkaufen muss."

„Okay, dann geh ich in mein Zimmer und, öhm, lerne."

„Das ist der Sohn, den ich mag," sagte sie als sie auf seine Schulter klopfte, „Ich hoffe nur, dass deine Schwester auch schön fleißig lernt."

Goten lächelt seine Mutter an, zu ihrer Erleichterung, weil er in den letzten paar Tagen, nachdem sie eine weitere Stadt verlassen haben ohne ein Zeichen von ihrer Tochter, nicht oft gelächelt hat. Goten küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange und ging in sein Zimmer. Aber er hatte nicht vor zu lernen. Stattdessen legte er sich auf sein Bett und schlief sofort ein. Das war ein harter Morgen.

~*~

Währenddessen in der Wohnung unter dem Dach, ging Trunks in die Küche. „Bengel, du bist spät," sagte Vegeta.

„Ich weiß," antwortete Trunks nur.

„Und wo warst du?" fragte seine Mutter.

„Goten und ich waren in der Stadt mit einigen neuen Freunden."

„Ihr habt schon Freunde gefunden? Das ist gut für euch," sagte Bulma und Trunks lächelte. „Und wie ist die Schule?"

„Mom, das war der erste Tag heute, und ich kann wirklich nicht entscheiden, ob ich sie mag oder nicht, wenn ich nur für 4 Stunden da war. Heute war nicht so übel, aber ich glaube morgen wird es richtig hart," antwortete ihr Sohn.

„Übrigens Trunks, ich hoffe, dass du nicht hungrig bist, weil Goku hier war und unseren Kühlschrank geplündert hat. Dein Vater war glücklich, dass er noch etwas von Gokus Teller stehlen konnte. Aber mache dir keine Sorgen, ChiChi und ich wollen heute Nachmittag einkaufen gehen," sagte sie, bevor sie die Küche verließ. Trunks seufzte enttäuscht und entschied sich auf sein Zimmer zu gehen um ein bisschen zu schlafen. Die letzten Tage waren wirklich anstrengend und er hatte keine Hausaufgaben auf, so konnte er bis zum Abendessen schlafen.


	4. Bringt mir bei, wie man kämpft!

**Kapitel 3: „Bringt mir bei, wie man kämpft!"**

Den nächsten Morgen wachte Jenny schweißgebadet auf, gerade ein paar Minuten bevor ihr Wecker sie aufwecken sollte. Sie hatte wieder geträumt. Den gleichen Traum wie die Nächte zuvor. Aber dieses Mal konnte sie ein paar Sachen klarer sehen. Sie war jetzt sicher, dass sie in der Aula ihrer Schule war und dass sie und ihre Freunde feierten, bevor der Blitz kam. Aber sie konnte immer noch nicht sagen, warum sie da gewesen ist. Der Traum endete an dem Punkt, wo er auch schon die Nächte zuvor geendet hatte. Jenny konnte noch immer die Körper vor ihr liegen sehen und sie konnte immer noch die Angst spüren, die sie hatte, bevor der Mann packen sie packte. ‚Ja, es ist definitiv ein Mann, der all meine Freunde in meinem Traum getötet hat,' dachte sie in dem Moment als ihr Wecker piepte. Sie krabbelte aus dem Bett, ging ins Badezimmer, packte ihre Schultasche und ging runter zum Frühstück. Wie jeden morgen grüßte sie ihre Mutter und sie redeten ein bisschen bis es Zeit war für Jenny zur Schule zu fahren. Sie wollte früh in der Schule sein, weil sie, Trunks und Goten zur Partnerschule gehen mussten, die ein paar hundert Meter von ihrer Schule entfernt ist und sie wollte, dass Trunks noch jemanden trifft, der auch Physic hatte und sie wollte Goten ihren Französischkurs zeigen und was sie in den Wochen vor den Ferien gemacht haben.

~*~

Währenddessen in Husum

„Bra, Liebling, kannst du bitte deinen Bruder wecken? Wenn er noch länger schläft, wird er zu spät zur Schule kommen," fragte Bulma ihre Jüngste als sie in die Küche kam.

„Ja! Ich bin gleich zurück!" Sie grinste schadenfroh und stürmte zum Zimmer ihres Bruders.

„Vegeta, bitte geh ihr nach," sagte sie zu ihrem Ehemann, der am Tisch saß und die Zeitung las.

„Warum sollte ich das machen?" fragte er und schaute nicht mal auf.

„Weil ich weiß, dass sie etwas vorhat, wenn sie so grinst und ich möchte keinen Streit so früh am Morgen."

„Das ist kein Grund," antwortete er nur.

„Wein dein Sohn zu spät zur Schule kommt, muss er vielleicht nachsitzen und dann kannst du heute abend nicht mit ihm trainieren." ‚Das muss einfach funktionieren.'

„Gut!" sagte Vegeta und stand auf.

Aber bevor er die Küche verlassen konnte, küsste Bulma ihn auf die Wange. „Danke Liebling." Vegeta lächelte und folgte seiner Tochter. Er konnte sie schon rufen hören.

„Bro! Wach auf, oder ich muss dir dieses Wasser über deinen Kopf schütten!" Vegeta grinste schadenfroh, als er in das Zimmer kam. Das war SEINE Tochter.

Er nahm sie von Trunks Bett und flüsterte zu ihr: „Lass mich das machen. Geh zurück in die Küche. Ich bin sicher deine Mutter ist schon fertig mit dem Frühstückmachen." Bra nickte und verließ den Raum. „BENGEL! BEWEG DEINEN FAULEN SAIYAN-HINTERN AUS DEINEM BETT!!!" Erschrocken fiel er aus dem Bett. Er wusste, dass seine Schwester da war, aber er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sein Vater in sein Zimmer kam. „Mach dich fertig. Deine Mutter wartet mit dem Frühstück." Damit verließ er das Zimmer. Trunks schüttelte den Kopf und ging unter die Dusche.

„Weib, warum fängt die Schule in dieser Dimension so früh an? Ich könnte mit dem Bengel jetzt trainieren," beschwerte sich Vegeta während dem Frühstück.

„Du kannst heute Abend mit ihm trainieren, wenn er nicht so viele Hausaufgaben hat," sagte ihm seine Ehefrau und gab ihm und ihrer Tochter einen weiteren Teller mit mehr Essen. Bulma entschied sich Trunks Frühstück in seine Tasche zu tun, so dass er es auf dem Weg zur Schule essen konnte. In dem gleichen Moment, wo sie das letzte in die Tasche packte, stürmte Trunks in die Küche, nahm seine Tasche und verließ die Wohnung. 

Goten wartete schon unten. „War das Vegeta, der so laut gebrüllt hat heute morgen?"

Trunks nickte. „Er hat mich aufgeweckt."

„Wow, wenn mein Vater so laut brüllen würde, nur um mich aufzuwecken, dann würde ich aus dem Bett fallen, glaube ich," sagte Goten mit seinem trotteligen Lächeln.

„Ich bin."

„Autsch!"

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns ein bisschen beeilen. Und ich muss immer noch auf dem Weg essen, ansonsten ist da morgen ein Artikel in der Zeitung. ‚Junge verhungert, weil er kein Frühstück hatte.'. Beide lachten bei dem Gedanken und gingen zur Schule.

~*~

Als Jenny in der Schule ankam und in die Pausenhalle ging um ihre Freunde zu treffen, sagte Diana: „Wow, Jenny, du siehst schrecklich aus. Hast du letzte Nacht nicht genug geschlafen?"

„In etwa. Ich habe nur solche merkwürdigen Träume in der letzten Zeit... Ich möchte da jetzt nicht drüber reden." Als sie ihre Freundin ansah, konnte sie wieder die Bilder von ihr vor ihren Augen sehen, als sie tot auf dem Boden lag. Sie schüttelte sich und das bemerkte Diana.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles okay. Übrigens, hast du Tom und Glenn gesehen? Wir wollten zusammen zur HTS gehen."

„Nö, sie sind noch nicht hier. Wo wir grad von ihnen reden, was habt ihr drei gestern noch gemacht, nachdem ich gegangen war?"

„Nichts, wir sind auch nach Hause gegangen."

„Mehr nicht?"

„Nein, warum fragst du?"

„Es kam mir so vor, als ob Tom dich ziemlich häufig angeguckt hat," kicherte sie.

„Das musst du geträumt haben. Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum jemand so gutaussehend wie er mich anschauen sollte."

„So, du findest er sieht gut aus?"

„Was?"

„Du hast gerade gesagt, dass du denkst, dass er gut aussieht." Jenny errötete, als sie merkte, dass sie das wirklich gesagt hat.

„Wer sieht gut aus?" fragte jemand hinter ihnen. Es war Shana.

„Öhm, niemand," log Jenny.

„Ich glaube, du meinst Tom und Glenn und ich glaube auch, dass unsere kleine Jenny hier in Tom verknallt ist," ärgerte Diana.

„Das ist nicht wahr!" schrie Jenny.

Aber Shana tat so, als ob sie das nicht gehört hatte und stellte grinsend fest: „Das ist gut. Wenn du Tom nimmst, dann kann ich Glenn nehmen." Die anderen guckten zu Shana. „Ups, hab ich das grad laut gesagt?"

„Ja, das hast du. So, du magst Glenn. Das ist sehr interessant," sagte Diana.

„Okay, du hast mich. Ich glaube ich mag ihn. Er ist so witzig und sein Lächeln ist so..."

„Shhh, sie kommen grad," sagte Diana zu ihrer Freundin.

„Wird auch Zeit," murmelte Jenny. Das blonde Mädchen stand auf und wendete sich zu den Jungs.

„Guten morgen Ladies!" grüßte Goten seine neu gewonnenen Freunde.

„'tschuldigung, dass wir ein bisschen spät sind, aber..."

„Aber mein Freund hier verschlief und sein Vater musste so laut schreien um ihn zu wecken, dass das ganze Haus bebte," sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge grinsend, während er auf Trunks zeigte.

„Wow, ich bin sicher, ich möchte nicht bei euch sein, wenn sein Vater schlecht drauf ist," sagte Shana.

„Mmh, Leute, ich möchte euch in eurer kleinen Unterhaltung ja nicht unterbrechen, aber ich glaube wir müssen los," sagte Jenny zu ihren neuen Freunden.

„Oh, ja... Wir sehen euch später!" sagte Trunks und so gingen sie zu ihrer Partnerschule, die nur ein paar hundert Meter entfernt ist.

~*~

Unterwegs waren sie alle ruhig bis Goten die Stille brach. „So, wie ist unsere Französischlehrerin? Ist sie nett oder alt und mürrisch?"

Jenny lachte. „Mrs. Findel ist eine nette junge Frau. Keine Sorge, sie wird dir nicht weh tun."

„Als wenn sie das könnte," murmelte Trunks. 

„Was hast du gesagt, Tom?"

„Nichts."

„Sicher?"  
"Sicher."

„Okay. Hey Leute, wir sind da! Tom, siehst du den Jungen mit dem kurzen braunen Haar? Das ist der, der mit dir Physik hat. Und Glenn, dir werde ich jetzt unseren Klassenraum zeigen." Trunks verließ die Gruppe und ging zu dem Jungen, den Jenny ihm gezeigt hat und Glenn folgte Jenny zu ihrem Raum. Der Raum war in der zweiten Etage und sie waren die ersten. Das Mädchen ging zu ihrem Tisch und stellte ihre Tasche darauf.

„Öhm, sitzt da schon jemand neben dir?" fragte Goten. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen unbehaglich.

„Ja, das sitzt schon jemand. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr was ausmacht, sich woanders hinzusetzen, wenn du neben mir sitzen möchtest."

„Danke." Also setzte sich Goten hin und sie warteten auf die anderen Schüler. Und wie Jenny ihm gesagt hatte, machte es dem anderen Mädchen nichts aus, woanders zu sitzen.

Bald kam Mrs. Findel in den Raum und grüßte den Kurs. „Bonjour! Ah, vous êtes le nouveau élève. (Ah, Sie sind der neue Schüler.) J'espère que vous avez trouvé qn qui va vous montrer ce qu'on a fait. (Ich hoffe, Sie haben jemanden gefunden, der ihnen zeigt, was wir gemacht haben.)"

„Oui, Madame Findel. Jenny va me montrer ces choses. (Ja, Mrs. Findel. Jenny wird mir die Sachen zeigen.)"

„Très bien." (Sehr gut.)" Für die nächsten zwei Stunden sprach der Kurs über ein Buch, dass sie lesen werden und danach trafen die beiden Freunde Trunks vor der Schule uns sie gingen zurück zu ihrer Schule.

~*~

Zurück an ihrer Schule, der TSS, „überreichte" Jenny Goten zu Gina, Alexandra und Isabel, die jetzt mit ihm Biologie hatten und Diana und Jenny nahmen Trunks mit zu dem Raum, wo sie jetzt Mathe hatten. Der Rest des Tages verging schnell, obwohl einige von ihnen bis um halb 5 Schule hatten. Die Freunde fanden heraus, dass sie fast alle Kurse zusammen hatten, zu großer Erleichterung der Jungs, weil dann immer einer da sein wird, den sie mochten. Die nächsten Kurse nach den Leistungskursen waren Physik, Erdkunde und Sport. Sowohl Trunks, als auch Goten hatten diesen Nachmittag Sport, zusammen mit Jenny und Alexandra. Beide Mädchen waren beeindruckt, wie gut die Jungs bei allem waren. Am Anfang konnten sie machen, was sie wollten, bis ihr Lehrer, Mr. Knoedl fertig war. Die zwei Mädchen entschieden sich für Basketball, während die Jungs einen kleinen Trainingskampf abhalten wollten. So wie die beiden kämpften, bekamen sie die Aufmerksamkeit von allen anderen, obwohl sie nicht mal 1% ihrer Kraft nutzten, aber das wussten die anderen nicht. Als die beiden voneinander ließen, um einen neuen Angriff vorzubereiten unterbrach sie ihr Lehrer und sagte ihnen, dass sie zwei Teams machen sollten für ein Hockey Spiel. Danach spielten sie Volleyball, die Hauptsportart in diesem Halbjahr.

Anderthalb Stunden später gingen die Schüler runter zum Umziehen, aber Jenny stoppte Goten und Trunks. „Wo habt ihr gelernt so zu kämpfen? Das war unglaublich!"

„Wir haben es von unseren Eltern gelernt. Sie sind sehr gut darin," antwortete Trunks.

„Glaubt ihr, dass ihr jemand anderem Kampfkünste beibringen könnt?" fragte Jenny.

„Ja, ich denke schon, aber warum willst du das wissen?" Goten kratzte seinen Kopf.

„Weil ich es lernen möchte."

„Was? Warum?" fragten die Jungs überrascht.

„Ich habe meine Gründe. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Lass uns einfach sagen, ich möchte wissen, wie ich mich verteidigen kann," antwortete Jenny. Sie dachte an ihren Traum und schüttelte sich wieder. Wenn dieser Traum etwas bedeutet, dann wollte sie vorbereitet sein, für was auch immer passiert.

„Und was genau willst du von uns?" unterbrach Trunks sie in ihren Gedanken.

„Bringt mir bei, wie man kämpft!" sagte Jenny selbstbewusst.


	5. Erste Schritte

**Kapitel 4: „Erste Schritte"__**

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Goten. Das blonde Mädchen nickte. 

„Würdest du uns für einen Moment entschuldigen?" Trunks nahm Goten beiseite. „So, was denkst du?"

„Sie scheint es sehr ernst zu meinen. Ich glaube, wir sollten ihr eine Chance geben. Wenn sie es nicht schafft, können wir immer noch aufhalten."

„Aber wenn wir sie trainieren, müssen wir sehr vorsichtig sein, um sie nicht zu verletzen." Trunks dachte einen Moment nach. „Okay, ich stimme dir zu. Wir werden sie trainieren, aber wenn es ihr zuviel wird, halten wir sofort auf."

„Wow, du magst sie wirklich. Du warst nie so vorsichtig mit jemand anderem in den letzten Monaten."

„Lass uns einfach sagen, ich möchte sie nicht verletzen," sagte Trunks. Er meinte es so, wie er es sagte. Er wollte sich nicht verletzten. Weder körperlich, noch wollte er ihre Gefühle verletzen. Jenny beobachtete die Jungs als sie redeten. Nach einer Weile drehten sie sich um und gingen zurück zur ihr. „Okay, Glenn und ich haben uns entschieden, dich zu trainieren. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Wenn es dir zuviel wird, halten wir auf."

„Das wird es nicht sein! Danke! Vielen Dank!" sagte Jenny als sie seufzte mit Erleichterung.

„Und du musst uns ein bisschen helfen, die Dinge nachzuholen, die wir in der Schule versäumt haben," fügte Goten mit seinem typischen Son-Grinsen hinzu.

„Und wann fangen wir an?" fragte Jenny.

„Was hältst du von Freitag nachmittag?" fragte Trunks.

„Freitag ist gut. Noch eine Frage. Können wir bei euch trainieren? Ich möchte noch nicht, dass meine Eltern davon erfahren."

„Das ist okay. Wir haben einen großen Garten und ich bin sicher, dass meine Eltern nichts dagegen haben werden," sagte Goten. „Du kannst gleich nach der Schule mit zu uns kommen. Ich habe kein Mathe diesen Freitag. Und meine Mutter ist eine sehr gute Köchin."

„Okay, dann Freitag nach der Schule! Ich muss jetzt auch los, ich muss noch ein bisschen für die Bioklausur morgen lernen. Ihr habt wirklich Glück, dass ihr sie nicht schreiben musst, nur weil ihr neu seid. Das ist nicht fair!" jammerte Jenny. „Tschüß dann! Wir sehen uns morgen!"

„Tschüß!" antworteten beide.

~*~

In den nächsten paar Tagen war nichts los, außer die Bioklausur. Jenny wusste, es war egal wie viel sie dafür lernte, sie würde eine schlechte Note schreiben. Aber dieser Kurs war ihr inzwischen egal. Sie hasste ihren Lehrer, Mr. Fieldner, wirklich und sie fühlte immer, wie sie wütend wurde, wenn er in der Nähe war. Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Als er an ihr vorbeiging, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Naomi, als sie Jennys Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ja, ich bin okay," antwortete sie mit einem falschen Lächeln.

~*~

Währenddessen saßen Trunks und Goten in der Pausenhalle und redeten. Plötzlich bekam Trunks Gänsehaut. „Hast du das grad gefühlt?"

„Was gefühlt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas machte mir Gänsehaut. Hast du es wirklich nicht gefühlt?"

„Nö. Vielleicht hast du die das ja bloß eingebildet."

„Vielleicht..."

Nicht mal eine Stunde später ging Jenny durch die Pausenhalle zu Goten und Trunks. „Was machst du denn schon hier? Bist du schon fertig mit der Klausur?" fragte Trunks.

„Jup, das ist in Bio normal für mich. Aber ich glaube, dass ich es diesmal länger ausgehalten hab. Die letzte Klausur hatte ich innerhalb von 30 Minuten fertig... Aber nun Themawechsel, ich will jetzt nicht über Bio reden. Was hast du denn da?" fragte sie Goten, der eine Box in seinen Händen hielt.

„Schokoladenkuchen. Möchtest du was? Meine Mutter hat ihn gemacht. Er schmeckt wirklich gut." Goten bat ihr ein Stück an und sie nahm es ohne zu zögern. Sie dankte ihm und verschlang es in einigen Happen.

„Mjamm, er ist wirklich gut. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, das Essen von deiner Mutter am Freitag zu probieren," sagte sie grinsend.

„Willst noch mehr?" Goten gab ihr ein weiteres Stück. Sie nickte nur und verschlang es so schnell, wie das davor.

~*~

Bald war es Freitag und Jenny konnte es nicht erwarten, dass der Schultag endete. Sie war neugierig auf Trunks und Gotens Eltern, besonders auf die Kochkünste von Gotens Mutter. Das Mädchen hatte ihren Eltern erzählt, dass sie die Jungs treffen wird, damit sie mit ihnen lernen kann, da sie ja erst hergezogen waren und eine Menge in der Schule versäumt hatten. Aber ihr Hauptgrund war zu lernen, wie man kämpft.

Nach der Schule sagte sie den Jungs, dass sie nicht laufen wollte, weil ihr Auto an der Schule stand. Deshalb erzählten sie ihr, wo sie wohnten und Jenny fuhr mit ihnen dorthin.

Nach einer Fahrt von 10 Minuten kamen sie endlich an. „Hier sind wir!" sagte der immer fröhliche Goten.

„Wo kann ich mein Auto abstellen?"

„Da, auf dieser Auffahrt," antwortete Trunks dem leicht nervösen Mädchen.

„Wow, das Haus ist riesig." Jenny starrte mit Respekt auf das große Haus.

„Wir haben drei Wohnungen. Eine für meine Eltern und mich, eine für die Familie von meinem Bruder und eine für Tom und seine Familie."

„Wir wohnen unter dem Dach, in der größten Wohnung, weil wir vier Personen sind und die anderen nur drei," erklärte Trunks.

„Und wo werden wir essen?" fragte Jenny, als sie ihren Magen knurren hörte.

„Ich nehme an bei uns," antwortete der ältere Junge. „Wir haben genug Platz für alle."

„Kommt schon ihr zwei. Hört auf zu reden und lasst uns reingehen. Ich verhungere!" sage der immer hungrige Saiyajin.

Als sie die Wohnung unter dem Dach betraten, hörten sie Stimmen im Wohnzimmer und die Jungs leiteten ihren Gast zu diesem Zimmer. „Hallo Leute!" grüßte Goten seine Familie und Freunde.

„Oh, hallo ihr zwei, äh, drei! Ihr seid früh. Oh, und das muss Jenny sein. Ich bin Bryanne Briefs. Ich bin Toms Mutter. Das ist sein Vater Vincent und seine Schwester Beau."

„Und das ist meine Familie." sagte Goten lächelnd. „Meine Eltern Gunnar und Ciara Son, mein großer Bruder Gary mit seiner Frau Valerie und ihrer Tochter Pia."

„Nett Sie kennen zu lernen," sagte Jenny ein bisschen schüchtern.

„Ich wette ihr seid hungrig. Essen ist in 10 Minuten fertig," sagte ChiChi und verließ das Wohnzimmer um nach dem Essen zu sehen. Zehn Minuten später saßen alle an dem großen Tisch im Esszimmer und sobald da Essen auf dem Tisch war, stürzten sich die Saiyajin darauf, als ob sie seit zwei Wochen nichts mehr gegessen hatten. Zu Bulmas großer Erleichterung schien das ihren Gast nicht zu stören oder zu überraschen. Es schien als ob Jenny selbst Probleme hatte ihre Manieren zu behalten.

„Glenn, du hattest Recht! Deine Mutter ist eine ausgezeichnete Köchin!" sagte Jenny, so dass jeder es hören konnte. 

ChiChi lächelte bei dem Kompliment. „Danke. Ich hoffe du kommst bald mal wieder, so dass ich für dich kochen kann. Du bist viel dankbarer als meine Männer." Sie sandte ein böses Grinsen zu Goku, Gohan und Goten.

„Aber Ciara, Liebling, du weißt wie sehr ich dein Essen liebe. Würde ich es essen, wenn ich es nicht mögen würde?" sagte ihr Ehemann mit seinem kennzeichnendem Son-Grinsen, während er seine Arme um sie schlang.

„Ja, das würdest du. Wie ich dich kenne, würdest du alles essen, was auch nur wie Essen aussieht." Jenny musste bei diesem Kommentar lachen and bekam einen gespielten bösen Blick von Goten.

„Was? Ich denke sie hat Recht, Glenn. So wie ich dich in der letzten Woche kennen gelernt habe, wolltest du alles essen, was auch nur so aussieht, als ob man es Essen kann," sagte sie, schadenfroh grinsend. Dieses Mal musste Trunks lachen.

„Das ist nicht witzig!" riefen Goten und Goku. 

„Doch, das ist es und es ist die Wahrheit," sagte Bulma kichernd.

„Okay, okay, du hast uns. Aber Scherz beiseite. Wann wollen wir mit dem Training anfangen?" fragte der junge halb-Saiyajin.

„Ich würde gerne jetzt anfangen, wenn es euch nicht stört. Aber brauche ein Zimmer zum umziehen."

„Du kannst mein Zimmer haben. Ich zeig dir, wo es ist." Trunks stand auf und zeigte ihr ihm zu folgen. In seinem Zimmer sah sich Jenny um, während Trunks seine eigene Trainingskleidung zusammensuchte. Er wollte sich unten bei Goten umziehen. Plötzlich sah das Mädchen das Schwert an der Wand.

„Wow! Wo hast du das her?"

„Hmm? Was? Ah, das Schwert. Ein Freund gab es mir, als ich acht war."

„Weißt du, wie man es benutzt?"

Trunks nickte. „So, ich geh runter zu Goten, mich umziehen. Wenn du fertig bist, geh einfach raus, wir warten auf dich."

„Okay." Dann ließ er Jenny alleine in seinem Zimmer, die Tür schließend. Jenny stellte ihre Tasche auf sein großes Bett und nahm ihre Trainingskleidung heraus. Es war heute warm draußen, deshalb brachte sie ein altes dunkelblaues T-Shirt und ein paar alte Shorts mit. Trunks hatte ihr gesagt, es wäre besser alte Sachen mitzunehmen, für den Fall, dass sie zerreißen würden.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hat, ging sie runter, aber wurde von einer Stimme aufgehalten, die sie bis jetzt noch nicht gehört hatte. „Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?" Sie drehte sich um und sah wie Trunks Vater an der Wand lehnte, seine Arme verschränkt. Das Mädchen nickte. „Warum?"

„Weil ich muss," war ihre Antwort. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das gesagt hatte. Sie hätte einfach sagen können, dass sie es tun wollte, weil es Spaß macht, oder dass ihn das nichts angeht. Aber sie sagte zu ihm, dass sie es tun muss. Vegeta schaute ihr in die Augen als sie antwortete und er sah die Entschlossenheit in ihnen. Er war sich sicher, diesen Blick irgendwo schon mal gesehen zu haben, aber er konnte nicht sagen, wann und wo. Jenny fühlte sich ein bisschen unbehaglich und sagte schließlich: „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Die Jungs warten auf mich draußen." Dann verließ sie die Wohnung und ging in den Garten, wo die Jungs sich schon ein bisschen aufwärmten.

~*~

„Hey, was hast du so lange gemacht?" fragte Trunks mit Sorge in seiner Stimme.

„Nichts," log sie. Sie konnte ihm nicht von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit seinem Vater erzählen.

„Okay, dann lass uns anfangen." In den nächsten Stunden zeigten Trunks und Goten ihrer Freundin einige defensiv Haltungen, so dass sie Tritte und Schläge blocken konnte. Eine Haltung war ziemlich kompliziert, deshalb entschied sich Trunks, ihr genau zu zeigen, wie sie ihre Arme halten musste. Um das zu tun, ging er hinter sie und legte seine Arme um sie, um ihr zu zeigen, wie sie ihre eigenen Arme halten musste. Er konnte den Duft ihrer Haare riechen und fühlen wie sein Herz schneller schlug. ‚Sie riecht so süß. Oh, was denke ich nur? Ich kann mir nicht erlauben, sie wissen zu lassen, wie ich fühle. Ich möchte sie nicht verletzen, wenn wir gehen.'

Jenny konnte fühlen, wie sich die muskulösen Arme um sie wickelten. Sie hörte für einen Moment auf zu atmen. Seine Arme führten ihre Arme in die richtige Stellung. Ihr Herzschlag wurde schneller, genauso wie seiner und sie konnte sein Herz gegen seine Brust schlagen fühlen. ‚Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Er ist mir so nah.'

In diesem Moment kam Goten durch die Gartentür, mit drei Flaschen Wasser, welche er für seine Freunde geholt hatte.


	6. Entwicklungen

**Kapitel 5: „Entwicklungen"**

Plötzlich bemerkte Trunks, dass Gotens Ki auf sie zu kam und sprang von Jenny weg. Diese Handlung erschreckte das Mädchen, weil sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ihr Freund zurück war. Beide wurden rot. Der schwarzhaarige Junge starrte seinen Freund wütend an. Trunks verstand diesen Blick und nickte fast unmerkbar, aber Goten nahm es zur Kenntnis. Sie beide wussten, dass sie hier keine Beziehung anfangen konnten, weil sie nicht wussten, wann sie wieder gehen würden. In diesem Moment wünschte Jenny sich, die Gedanken ihrer Freunde lesen zu können. Goten sah, wie verwirrt Jenny war und sagte: „Ich kann euch nicht zwei Sekunden alleine lassen, ohne das etwas passiert." Er warf zwei Flaschen zu seinen Freunden, die sie lachend fingen. 

~*~

Vegeta seufzte erleichtert. Das war nah, zu nah. Er hat die ganze Szene vom Fenster seines Schlafzimmers aus beobachtet. Der Prinz der Saiyajins konnte seinem Sohn nicht erlauben sich zu verlieben, oder noch schlimmer, mit jemanden aus dieser Dimension einen Bund zu schließen. Sie hatten eine Mission, die sie erfüllen mussten. Und nachdem sie die dritte Brut von Kakarotto gefunden haben, werden sie diese Welt verlassen und nach Hause gehen. Er muss mit Trunks reden. Der Junge muss von diesem Mädchen fernbleiben, egal was passiert. Er hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

~*~

Nachdem die drei Jugendlichen ihre Flaschen ausgetrunken haben, entschieden sie sich für diesen Tag mit dem Training aufzuhören und stattdessen zu lernen. So gingen sie ins Haus und in Trunks Zimmer. Während sie lernten, merkte Goten, dass Jenny und Trunks sich sehr häufig ansahen. 

Zwei Stunden später dachten sie, dass sie genug gelernt hatten für diesen Tag und Jenny ging heim. Nachdem sie gegangen war, fühlte Trunks, dass er Goten erklären musste, warum er das getan hat, was er getan hat. „Goten, was vorhin zwischen mir und Jenny passiert ist, das ist..."

„Du brauchst es nicht zu erklären. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst."

„Was?"

„Jedes mal, wenn ich Shana in der Schule sehe, habe ich das Bedürfnis meine Arme um sie zu legen und sie wissen zu lassen, wie ich über sie fühle. Aber wir können das nicht machen, wenn wir nicht wissen, wann wir wieder gehen. Ich weiß es ist hart, aber ich bin sicher, du willst sie nicht verletzen, richtig?" Trunks nickte. Er kämpfte die Tränen zurück, die versuchten ihren Weg in seine Augen zu finden. „Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt runter. Ich wette Essen ist fertig und ich verhungere," sagte Goten und verließ den Raum und seinen Freund allein, so dass er darüber nachdenken kann, was er tun wird.

~*~

Trunks wusste wirklich nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war sich sicher, sich in Jenny verliebt zu haben, aber erstens könnte es sein, dass sie bald wieder gehen würden und die zweite Sache war, dass er ein Halb-Saiyajin war. Plötzlich knurrte sein Magen. ‚Vielleicht kann ich besser nachdenken, wenn ich was gegessen habe,' dachte er. Er stand von seinem Bett auf und ging in die Küche. Da fand er eine Notiz. ‚Bin mit ChiChi und Videl ausgegangen. Haben Bra und Pan mitgenommen. Dein Vater trainiert wahrscheinlich irgendwo. Essen ist im Kühlschrank. In Liebe, Mom.' „Gut," murmelte er und ging zum Kühlschrank um sein Essen zu finden. Er stellte es in die Mikrowelle um es aufzuwärmen. Während er wartete, konnte er das Ki von seinem Vater in der Küche.

„Bengel, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Worüber?"

„Ich hab euch heute Nachmittag gesehen."

Trunks schluckte. „Und was genau hast du gesehen?"

„Alles. Und was ich dir sagen wollte: Bleib fern vor ihr!"

„WAS?"

„Du hast richtig gehört. Ich will dass du von ihr fernbleibst."

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen? Ich meine, wir haben fast alle Kurse gemeinsam und morgen wird sie wieder zum Trainieren kommen."

„In der Schule kannst du sie ignorieren und von nun an wird Goten sie trainieren. Du weißt, wir können nicht riskieren, dass sie herausfindet, wer und was wir sind. Sie gefährdet unsere Mission. Verstehst du das, Trunks?" Er nannte ihn gerade Trunks, deshalb muss er ernst meinen, was er gesagt hatte. Trunks nickte nur und ging raus aus der Küche, nicht mehr hungrig. „Es tut mir leid, dir das antun zu müssen, Sohn, aber wenn du einen Bund mit ihr schließt, dann wird es dich langsam zerstören, wenn du nicht bei ihr bist. Und das kann ich nicht zulassen," flüsterte Vegeta, als sein Sohn außer Hörweite war.

~*~

Der nächste Tag, als Jenny zum Training kam, erzählte Goten ihr, dass Trunks sich nicht wohl fühlte und dass er sie deshalb trainieren wird. Goten hasste es, sie anzulügen, aber nachdem Vegeta mit den anderen gesprochen hatte, sagten sie ihm, dass er lügen sollte. Die zwei Freunde konnten aber nicht hart trainieren, weil Jenny sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. In einer Pause ging Goten zu ihr. „Was ist los mit dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube ich werde auch krank, weil ich seit gestern Abend nichts mehr essen konnte."

„Mmh, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du nach Hause gehst und dich hinlegst," sagte Goten besorgt.

„Ja, ich glaube du hast recht. Grüß Tom bitte von mir. Tschüß!"

„Werd ich machen. Tschüß!" Goten ging zurück zum Hause. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer traf er seinen Vater.

„Hey, wo ist Jenny?"

„Sie ist nach Hause gegangen. Sie war immer noch erschöpft von gestern, und deshalb sagte ich ihr, sie sollte nach Hause gehen," log er. Goten wusste was das, was Jenny ihm erzählt hat, bedeutete. Sie und sein bester Freund haben einen Bund geschlossen. Er wusste aus Erzählungen von seinem Vater und seinem Bruder was es bedeutet mit einer Person einen Bund zu haben. Wenn ein Bund zwischen einem Saiyajin und einer anderen Person entstanden ist, dann ist das für ein Leben. Und es würde beide langsam und schmerzvoll töten, wenn sie nicht zusammen sind. Aber er würde es niemanden erzählen. Noch nicht.

~*~

Die nächsten Tage war der reinste Horror für jeden, um es noch schlimmer zu machen, hatte Jenny immer noch jede Nacht diesen Albtraum. Die Eltern des Mädchens waren besorgt um ihre einzige Tochter, aber sie erzählte ihnen, dass sie Stress in der Schule hat und sie glaubten ihr. 

~*~

Trunks tat, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte. Er versuchte so viel wie möglich ihr fernzubleiben. Wenn Jenny mit ihm über sein Benehmen reden wollte, ignorierte er sie einfach oder war sehr unfreundlich. Und wenn Jenny zu Goten zum Training ging, verließ Trunks das Haus. Zwei Wochen nach dem Vorfall im Garten, blieb Jenny länger bei Goten, um mit ihm zu lernen. In dem Moment, wo sie das Haus verließ und zu ihrem Auto ging, sah sie Trunks zu dem Haus gehen. Sie wollte diese Chance nutzen. Sie musste mit ihm reden. „Tom?" Er ging einfach weiter. "Tom, warte! Wir müssen reden."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass da etwas ist, worüber wir reden müssen."

„Aber ich!" Sie fühlte die Tränen in ihre Augen kommen. Jenny griff Trunks Handgelenk und drehte ihn zur ihr. „Warum ignorierst du mich?" Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Als sie sah, dass er auch Tränen in den Augen hatte, ließ sie sein Handgelenk los. „Warum?" flüsterte sie. Die Tränen liefen ihre Wangen runter. Als er gerade weggucken wollte, um seine eigenen Tränen zu verstecken, fragte sie noch mal. „Sag mir warum! Ich weiß, seit du deine Arme um mich hattest, dass da etwas zwischen uns beiden ist. Etwas was ich noch nie zuvor gefühlt habe."

„Ich weiß," antwortete er. „Und deswegen muss ich von dir fernbleiben. Ich kann nicht erlauben, dass die Gefühle zwischen uns wachsen. Ich weiß nicht, wann wir diese Stadt wieder verlassen werden und es gibt auch noch andere Sachen, die ich dir nicht erzählen kann über mich, meine Familie und meine Freunde. Deswegen kann ich keine Beziehung haben. Du musst das verstehen. Ich will dich nur beschützen. Verstehst du mich?"

„Ich... ich glaube... ich muss jetzt los..." sagte sie und ließ Trunks vor seiner Tür stehen. Trunks schüttelte seinen Kopf und als in seinem Zimmer war, erlaubte er seinen Tränen frei zu fließen.

~*~

Den gleichen Abend entschied sich Diana ihre beste Freundin anzurufen. Jenny wollte in den letzten zwei Wochen mit niemandem sprechen. Sie wollte wissen, was passiert ist. Jenny kam gerade in ihr Zimmer, als sie das Telefon klingeln hörte. Zuerst wollte sie nicht abnehmen, aber dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Vielleicht könnte es gut sein, mit jemandem zu reden.

„Hallo?"

„Hey Jenny!"

„Oh, hi Diana."

"Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Plötzlich hörte Diana sie schluchzen am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Jenny? Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

„Entschuldigung, es ist nur, dass ich heute ein Gespräch mit Tom hatte."

„Über was?" fragte ihre Freundin besorgt und so erzählte Jenny ihr alles, was vor zwei Wochen passiert war, Trunks Benehmen seitdem und was er an diesem Tag gesagt hatte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich  nächste Woche zur Schule gehen werde. Meine Eltern sind für eine Woche nicht zu Hause und so wird es niemand merken."

„Warum willst du nicht zur Schule?"

„Ich will Tom nicht treffen und ich glaube eh nicht, dass ich mich konzentrieren kann."

„Mach dir man nichts zu viele Sorgen. Ich bin sicher, alles wird gut."

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht," sagte Jenny.

„Es tut mir leid Jenny, aber ich muss jetzt los. Wirst du klarkommen?"

„Keine Sorge, werde ich. Tschüß!"

„Tschüß!" Direkt nach dem Gespräch ging Jenny zu Bett und schlief bald ein.

~*~

In der nächsten Woche kamen weder Jenny, noch Trunks zur Schule, deshalb entschied sich Diana am Freitag mit Goten zu reden. Sie fand ihn in ihrem Kursraum für Bio, wo er mit Mr. Fieldner über seine letzten Klausurergebnisse sprach. Als sie fertig waren, sah Goten sie und ging zu ihr. „Irgendwie habe ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn ich in der Nähe von diesem Typen bin," sagte er, aber Diana antwortete gar nicht.

„Glenn, wir müssen reden. Ich weiß, du bist Toms bester Freund. Ich bin sicher er hat mit dir über Jenny geredet. Du musst wissen, ich mach mir große Sorgen um sie. Sie hat sich in der letzten Zeit soviel verändert und sie weigert sich zur Schule zu gehen, solange ihre Eltern nicht zu Hause sind."

„Ich weiß worüber du sprichst. Tom verlässt sein Zimmer nicht. Nicht mal für die Mahlzeiten. Deswegen wollte ich auch mit dir reden. Es gibt etwas, was ich dir nicht sagen kann, aber du musst mir vertrauen. Wenn die zwei nicht bald zusammenkommen, wird etwas sehr Schlimmes passieren. Diese eine Sache musst du mir glauben. Tust du das?"

Diana nickte. „In Horstedt, wo Jenny wohnt, ist heute ein Zeltfest. Wenn du Tom hinschleppst, werde ich mein bestes versuchen um Jenny auch dahin zu bekommen."

„Ich werde es versuchen, und wenn er zustimmt, rufe ich dich an. Aber ich muss jetzt los! Bis heute Abend!" 

„Tschüß!"

~*~

Sowohl Diana, als auch Goten konnten ihre Freunde überzeugen zu dem Zeltfest zu gehen. Diana konnte es tun, weil sie ihrer Freundin sagte sie sollte gehen und Leute treffen und Jenny dachte auch, dass das eine gute Idee ist, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Trunks entschied sich mit Goten zu gehen, weil seine Eltern gesagt haben, er sollte gehen.

Die Nacht war wieder ungewöhnlich warm, deshalb entschied sich Jenny dunkelblaue Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und ihre dunkelblaue Jeansjacke zu tragen. Das passte auch zu ihrer Stimmung. Goten sagte Trunks, er sollte seine khaki Hosen, sein schwarzes Tanktop und seine blaue Jacke anziehen. Er selbst entschied sich für schwarze Hosen und ein schwarzen Sweater. 

Diana und Goten haben abgemacht, ihre Freunde ein bisschen betrunken zu machen, bevor sie sich um halb 12 vor dem Zelt treffen wollten, weil sie mit ein bisschen Alkohol im Blut dann nicht so verspannt sein würden. Goten mischte in Trunks Getränke Alkohol mit ein und Jenny entschied sich freiwillig etwas zu trinken.

So trafen sich alle um halb 12 vor dem Zelt. Jenny und Trunks waren nicht glücklich sich zu sehen und sie sandten beide Blicke, die töten könnten, an ihre Freunde. „So, ich glaube wir gehen jetzt und suchen die anderen!" sagte Diana, als sie Goten ins große Zelt schleppte und die anderen beiden alleine ließ. Sie schauten sich an.

‚Wow, sie ist hinreißend.'

‚Er sieht wirklich gut aus heute.'

„Mmh, möchtest du reingehen?" fragte er nach einer langen Pause.

„Ja, vielleicht finden wir Diana und Glenn, so dass wir sie killen können." Trunks lachte. Das war das erste Mal seit Wochen. „Weswegen lachst du?"

„Nichts, nur dass ich grad den gleichen Gedanken hatte." Jenny grinste. Und so gingen sie rein. 

~*~

Goten und Diana beobachteten die ganze Szene von einer vollen Ecke, so dass sie nicht entdeckt werden konnten.

„Ich glaube der Alkohol macht seinen Job!" sagte Goten.

„Ich glaube auch. So, tut mir ja leid, aber ich muss dich jetzt alleine lassen. Ich wollte mich mit meinem Freund um Mitternacht an der Bar treffen. Kann ich dich alleine lassen?"

„Kein Problem. Ich glaube ich guck mal ein bisschen herum und verstecke mich vor ihnen. Ich bin sicher die beiden sind jetzt in der Stimmung uns beide zu töten."

„Sicher sind sie das! So, bis später dann!" Damit war sie weg.

‚Mmh, was kann ich jetzt machen...?' Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von einem lauten Hallo. Er drehte sich um und sah Shana. „Hey Shana! Was geht ab?"

„Nicht viel! Möchtest du tanzen?"

„Sicher!" Goten sagte zu sich selbst, dass es nichts besonderes war und dass er nur ein bisschen Spaß haben wollte mit einem seiner Freunde.

~*~

Währenddessen in einem anderen Teil des Zeltes...

„Hast du sie schon gefunden?" schrie Trunks, so dass Jenny ihn hören konnte, weil sie sehr nahe beim DJ standen.

„Nein! Vielleicht sind sie draußen! Sollen wir nachsehen?" schrie das Mädchen zurück.

„Sicher!" sagte er und sie gingen zu dem Ausgang. Als sie draußen waren, merkte Trunks, dass Jenny fror. Es ist plötzlich kalt geworden, deswegen zog er seine Jacke aus und legte sie um ihre Schultern.

„Danke," flüsterte sie. Plötzlich konnte sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Nacken spüren und als sie sich umdrehte, stand sie nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie hier sind," sagte sie zu ihm.

„Ich glaube auch nicht," sagte er, als er sie dichter zu sich ranzog.

„Was machst du?"

„Meinem Herzen gehorchen," antwortete er und küsste sie zärtlich auf ihre Lippen. Als sie auseinander gingen, schauten sie sich tief in die Augen, und fühlten sich auf einmal viel besser. Sie standen dort für ca. 5 Minuten in Stille, sich nur gegenseitig haltend.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?" brach Jenny die Stille.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich habe keine Lust länger hier zu bleiben. Ich bin ziemlich müde. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Glenn schon bald nach Hause will."

„Ich auch. Wir können zu mir gehen. Meine Eltern sind diese Woche nicht da. Sie würden nichts davon merken. Du kannst das Gästezimmer nehmen, wenn du willst." Trunks nickte und so gingen sie zu Jenny, Arm in Arm.

~*~

Als sie dort ankamen, zeigte das Mädchen ihm das Gästezimmer und sagte ihm, dass ihr Zimmer oben ist. Sie sagten sich gute Nacht und gingen auf ihre Zimmer. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich ihm eines von meinen großen T-Shirts zum Schlafen geben,' dachte sie und nahm eines ihrer T-Shirts heraus. Auf dem Weg zu der Treppe sah sie Trunks hochkommen. Sie gab ihm das Shirt.

„Danke, das ist genau das, worum ich dich bitten wollte," sagte der Junge lächelnd. In diesem Moment bemerkte Jenny, dass er nichts anderes als seine Boxershorts und sie nur ihr Nachthemd anhatte. Trunks bemerkte das auch und beide wurden rot. ‚Sie sieht wirklich niedlich aus in diesem Hemd.' Er lächelte, ging zu ihr und küsste sie wieder.

„Bitte bleib bei mir diese Nacht und halte mich," sagte sie nach dem Kuss. Jenny hat noch nie so friedlich geschlafen seit einer langen Zeit. Diese Nacht hat der Albtraum sie nicht heimgesucht.

~*~

Trunks wachte am nächsten morgen um 8 Uhr auf. Er schaute auf das schlafende Mädchen neben ihn und lächelte. Da erinnerte er sich plötzlich, was sein Vater ihm vor einer langen Zeit erzählt hat, über den Bund. Jetzt verstand er, dass sie exakt die gleichen Symptome hatten von zwei die einen Bund geschlossen haben. Aber plötzlich bekam er Angst. Was würden seine Eltern sagen, wenn sie herausfänden, dass er einen Bund mit jemandem aus dieser Dimension geschlossen hat? Ein Saiyajin-Bund hält ewig. Er kann nie gebrochen werden. Er entschied sich, dass er mit jemandem reden musste und dachte, dass die einzige Person, die ihn verstehen könnte, sein bester Freund Goten war. Dann stand er langsam auf, küsste Jenny noch einmal auf ihre Wange und verließ das Haus.

~*~

Als Jenny um 9 Uhr aufwachte, war Trunks weg. Das machte sie nervös. Hat er seine Meinung geändert oder warum hat er sie verlassen? Sie stand schnell auf, nahm eine Dusche und ging zu ihrem Auto. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, etwas zu essen, weil sie nicht hungrig war. Um 10 Uhr kam sie bei dem Haus an, in dem ihre Freunde wohnten und klingelte an der Tür. Trunks Mutter öffnete sie. „Guten Morgen, Jenny. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Briefs. Ich suche Glenn. Ist er da? Wir wollten heute morgen trainieren, aber ich bin ein bisschen früh."

„Nein, er ist nicht da. Er ist mit Tom vor ca. einer halben Stunde weggegangen. Aber ich bin sicher, sie werden bald zurück sein. Möchtest du warten, bis sie wieder da sind?"

„Wenn es Sie nicht stört?"

„Tut es nicht. Nun, komm rein."

„Nein danke, ich glaube, ich warte draußen. Ich glaube, ich genieße die Sonne bis sie zurück sind."

„Okay, du kannst in den Hinterhof gehen. Dort ist es immer sonnig."

„Dankeschön." So ging Jenny in den Hinterhof und setzte sich ins Gras. Sie schloss ihre Augen.

Auf einmal merkte sie, dass jemand vor ihr stand, deshalb öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Es war Trunks Vater. „Guten Morgen Mr. Briefs."

„Warum bist du hier?" fragte er unfreundlich.

„Ich warte auf Glenn. Wir wollten heute morgen trainieren," log sie.

„Willst du mit mir trainieren? Ich will deine Fortschritte sehen."

„Okay, lassen Sie uns anfangen," sagte das Mädchen und stand auf. Im nächsten Moment sah sie eine Faust auf sich zufliegen und konnte sie mit Mühe und Not blocken. Dann sah sie, wie ein Knie sich auf sie zu bewegte und sie traf, so dass sie zurückflog. 

„Nicht schlecht. Aber du hast bei meinem zweiten Angriff nicht aufgepasst." Dann stürmte er vorwärts, während sie immer noch versuchte auf ihre Knie zu kommen. Sie hatte Angst um ihr Leben, weil Goten nie so mit ihr trainiert hatte.

Plötzlich wurde Vegeta bei einer unerwartet starken Kraft zurückgeworfen. Als er wieder aufstand, konnte er seinen Augen nicht glauben. „Was zum...?"


	7. Offenbarungen

**Kapitel 6: „Offenbarungen"**

Währendessen saßen Trunks und Goten auf einem Feld auf der anderen Seite von der Welt. „Also, worüber willst du mit mir reden?" fragte Goten seinen Freund.

„Du wusstest von den Bund zwischen mir und Jenny, oder?"

Er nickte. „Ich wusste davon seit dem Tag nach ihrem ersten Training. So, was ist letzte Nacht passiert? Du warst nicht zu Hause."

„Du auch nicht," grinste Trunks.

„Ich hab dich zuerst gefragt."

„Okay, okay... Letzte Nacht bat sie mich bei ihr zu bleiben, und ich blieb."

„Habt ihr...?"

„Nein, sie hat mich nur gebeten sie zu halten. Es schien mir so, als ob sie vor irgendetwas Angst hatte. Aber nun erzähl mir, wo warst du?"

„Ich war bei Shana. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit getanzt und plötzlich hatte ich das Bedürfnis sie zu küssen, und das hab ich gemacht. In dem Moment wusste ich, dass ich sie liebe und dass wir auch einen Bund geschlossen haben. Aber ich schwöre, es ist zwischen uns nichts passiert." Dann herrschte Stille. „Trunks, was wirst du nun tun?"

„Wenn wir unsere Mission erfüllt haben, werde ich in dieser Dimension bleiben. Mit ihr. Und ich glaube, dass ich ihr alles über uns erzählen werde, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt kommt. And was wirst du tun?"

„Ich dachte an das gleiche. Du weißt, dass dein Vater dich killen wird?"

„Und du weißt, dass deine Mutter dich killen wird!" Beide lachten, bis Trunks plötzlich aufhörte.

„Trunks? Bist du okay?"

„Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Mit Jenny." Damit hob er ab und flog dahin, wo er ihr Ki fühlen könnte und Goten folgte ihm.

~*~

Vegeta war sprachlos. Das Mädchen, mit dem er grad trainiert hatte, stand vor ihm. Aber sie hatte sich verändert. Ihr blondes Haar war nun pechschwarz, wie ihre Augen. Aber was ihn am meisten schockte, war die Tatsache, dass das Mädchen jetzt einen Schwanz hatte! Einen braunen, pelzigen Schwanz! Ein Saiyajin-Schwanz! Er starrte sie für ein paar Sekunden an und bemerkte wieder die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen. Plötzlich wusste er, wo er diesen Blick her kannte. Es war der gleiche Blick, den Kakarotto in seinen Augen hatte, als er zu seinem letzten Kampf mit Buu aufbrach. 

Plötzlich wurden ihre Haare und Augen wieder normal, der Schwanz verschwand und sie wurde ohnmächtig. Der Prinz ging zu ihr rüber und grinste wissend. „So, du musst diejenige sein, nach der wir die ganze Zeit gesucht haben." Er hob sie auf und trug sie ins Haus in das Zimmer seines Sohnes und legte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett. Nachdem er das gemacht hatte, ging er zu der anderen Seite des Raumes und setzte sich in einen Stuhl, wartend, dass sie aufwachte.

~*~

Nur ein paar Minuten später kamen Trunks und Goten am Haus an. „Und du bist sicher, dass sie hier ist?"

„Ja, ich kann ihr Ki hier fühlen." Trunks stürmte ins Haus. „Mom? Mom?"

„Was ist los, Liebling? Warum bist du so aufgeregt?"

„Hast du Jenny gesehen?"

„Ja, sie kam etwa vor einer halben Stunde her. Sie wollte auf euch im Garten warten, bis ihr zurückkommt."

„Aber sie ist nicht im Garten," sagte Goten.

„Sie ist hier," sagte Vegeta zu ihnen, als er aus Trunks Zimmer kam. Sein Sohn eilte in sein Zimmer und fand das Mädchen auf seinem Bett liegend. 

„Was hast du ihr angetan?" fragte er seinen Vater.

„Nichts, ich hab nur ein bisschen mit ihr trainiert. Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig."

„Was-hast-du-ihr-angetan?"

„Trunks, es gibt jetzt wichtigere Dinge, als das, was ich ihr angetan hab. Sie ist diejenige, die wir suchen!"

„Was?" schrieen sie alle.

„Vegeta, kannst du uns das bitte erklären?" fragte Bulma ihren Ehemann.

„Als wir trainierten, ist etwas passiert. Urplötzlich wurde ich zurückgeworfen, von einer Kraft, die ich nicht erwartet hatte. Und als ich aufsah, sah ich, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Ihre Haare waren schwarz, genauso wie ihre Augen, ... und sie hatte einen Schwanz. Sie stand da so für einen Moment und ist dann ohnmächtig geworden." Als Vegeta ihnen das erzählte, musste Goten sich hinsetzen. Das war zu viel.

„Wie kann das sein? Ich meine, ich bin mit mir ihr zur Schule gegangen, ich hab mit ihr trainiert... Wie kommt es, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe, wer und was sie ist? Ich meine, sie ist meine Schwester!" fragte der Junge.

„Goten, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass wir sie nicht früher gefunden haben. Sie war so oft hier und nicht einmal Goku oder ChiChi haben sie erkannt," versuchte Bulma den besten Freund ihres Sohnes zu beruhigen.

In diesem Moment wachte Jenny auf. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute verwirrt auf die Leute im Zimmer. „Was ist passiert?"

Trunks setzte sich auf das Bett. „Jenny..." Er streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Erinnerst du dich, was passiert ist, als du mit meinem Vater trainiert hast?"

Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. „Wir waren mitten in einem Trainingskampf. Ich war auf dem Boden und er eilte auf mich zu. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich meine Augen schloss. Plötzlich fühlte ich eine merkwürdige Kraft durch meinen Körper laufen und als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich deinen Vater zurückfliegen. Und als er aufstand, starrte er mich an, als wäre ich ein Alien oder so was ähnliches. Dann wurde alles schwarz um mich herum."

„Jenny, glaubst du, du fühlst dich gut genug um aufzustehen und mit uns ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen?" fragte Bulma.

„Ja, ich glaube schon." Trunks half ihr aus dem Bett und führte sie zum Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf der Couch hinsetzten. Goten nahm den Stuhl gegenüber seiner Schwester. Er sagte die ganze Zeit nichts, dafür war er einfach zu geschockt.

„Ich geh und rufe die anderen an, so dass sie schnell herkommen," sagte Bulma ihnen und ging zum Telefon.

~*~

ChiChi und Goku standen alleine im Fahrstuhl des Kaufhauses, als ChiChis Handy klingelte. „Hallo? Ah, du bist es Bulma, was ist los? Okay, wenn es etwas wichtiges ist, kommen wir sofort nach Hause. Bis dann!"

„Was ist los, ChiChi?" fragte Goku.

„Das war Bulma. Sie möchte, dass wir sofort nach Hause kommen, weil da etwas wichtiges ist, was sie uns sagen müssen. Glaubst du... ich meine... Könnte es sein...?"

„Dass sie sie gefunden haben? Wir werden es in einer Sekunde herausfinden." Damit setzte er zwei Finger an seine Stirn, nahm ChiChis Hand und sie verschwanden.

~*~

„Ich konnte Gohan und Videl nicht erreichten, aber Goku und ChiChi müssten in ein paar Minuten hier sein," sagte Bulma, als sie zurückkam. 

„Gohan? Videl? Goku? ChiChi? Wer sind diese Leute?"

„Das sind die richtigen Namen von Gary, Valerie, Gunnar und Ciara," erklärte Trunks ihr.

„Ihre richtige Namen? Was meinst du damit?"

„Das heißt," Bulma versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, „mmh, wie kann ich dir das erklären, es ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Das ist leicht. Wir kommen nicht aus diesem Land, nicht einmal aus dieser Dimension, so haben wir andere Namen angenommen um in diese Welt zu passen." Vegeta dachte, es wäre das beste, es einfach gerade heraus zu sagen.

„Oh, ja, genau! Und ich bin ein Alien von einem sehr weit entfernten Planeten!" sagte Jenny sarkastisch und stand vom Sofa auf. Bei diesem Kommentar, schauten alle Leute aus dem Wohnzimmer, außer Vegeta, auf den Boden.

In genau dem gleichen Moment erschienen Goku und ChiChi direkt in der Mitte vom Wohnzimmer, so dass sie direkt vor Jenny standen. „Okay, nun habe ich Angst," flüsterte Jenny und setzte sich wieder. Trunks nahm ihre Hand und versuchte zu lächeln, um sie zu trösten, aber er scheiterte kläglich. 

Goku und ChiChi standen nun da, total verblüfft, und starrten and das blasse Mädchen vor ihnen. Dann schaute Goku sich um und fand seinen Sohn auf einem Stuhl sitzend, so blass wie das Mädchen. Er konnte verstehen, warum Jenny verwirrt war. Dass jemand direkt vor dir aus dem Nichts auftaucht ist nicht etwas, was man jeden Tag sieht. Besonders nicht in dieser Dimension. Dann schaute er zurück auf das Mädchen. Könnte sie es wirklich sein? Seine und ChiChis Tochter. Dem Blick auf dem Gesicht von seinem Sohn nach, muss sie es sein. Er schaute rüber zu Bulma und sie nickte nur. Goku drückte die Hand seiner Frau und forderte sie auf, sich hinzusetzen. Dann ging er zu Bulma und führte sie aus dem Zimmer in die Küche. „Sie ist es, oder?"

„Ja, sie ist es."

„Wie...?"

„Wir werden euch das später erzählen, wenn sie sich ein bisschen beruhigt hat."

„Weiß sie, wer und was sie ist?"

„Nein, noch nicht."

„Dann glaube ich ist es das beste, wenn wir es jetzt sagen, oder was meinst du?" Die Frau nickte und zusammen gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo alle immer noch in Stille saßen.

~*~

Jenny schaute auf, als die zwei Leute wieder in das Zimmer kamen. „So, nun dass ihr wieder da seid, kann mir bitte jemand erzählen, was hier abgeht?" bat sie.

„Jenny, was wir dir jetzt erzählen werden, wird dein ganzes Leben verändern. Du weißt, dass ich dich vor allem, was dich verletzen könnte, beschützen möchte. Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das hören willst?" fragte Trunks.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher." Da war sie wieder. Die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen. Trunks sah sie und sagte seiner Mutter, dass sie anfangen kann.

„Jenny, als erstes musst du wissen, dass dies hier unglaublich sein könnte, aber ich verspreche dir die Wahrheit zu sagen." So erzählte ihr Bulma alles: ihre richtigen Namen, dass sie von einer anderen Dimension kommen, die Tatsache, dass Goku und Vegeta Saiyajins sind, sie erzählte ihr von den Kämpfen, die sie erlebt haben und schließlich was Dende ihnen über die Tochter von Goku und ChiChi gesagt hat, die sie in dieser Dimension suchen sollten. 

Nachdem Bulma ihre Rede beendet hatte, war Jenny extrem ruhig. „So, und ihr glaubt, dass ich diejenige bin, die ihr gesucht habt, richtig?" Bulma nickte. „Und woher wollt ihr das wissen?"

„Du hast uns erzählt, dass als du und mein Ehemann trainiert habt, du plötzlich eine Kraft durch deinen Körper fließen spürtest." Das Mädchen nickte. „Er erzählte uns, bevor du aufgewacht bist, dass du – wie soll ich das erklären? – dich verändert hast, nachdem er dich zu Boden gebracht hat."

„Verändert? Was meinst du mit ‚verändert'?"

„Naja, deine Haare und Augen wurden schwarz... und... ich glaube das wird bescheuert klingen, aber, er sagte du hattest einen Schwanz."

„Einen Schwanz," wiederholte Jenny, „und nun wollt ihr, dass ich diese ganze Geschichte glaube? Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass ihr euch das ganze nicht nur ausgedacht habt?"

„Ich werde versuchen, es dir zu beweisen. Lässt du mich?" fragte Trunks, als er Jenny tief in ihre Augen sah. Als sie nicht wegsah, nahm er ihre Hände. „Schließe deine Augen und konzentriere dich." Somit schloss er auch seine Augen und ließ sie fühlen und sehen, was er erlebt hat. Sie konnte die verschiedenen Kämpfe sehen, hören, was Dende ihnen erzählt hat und fühlen, was er für sie fühlt. Nachdem er sein Herz für sie geöffnet hatte, wusste er, dass sie ihm jetzt glaubte. Plötzlich passierte etwas, was er nicht erwartet hatte. Sie öffnete auch ihr Herz für ihn, so dass er alles sehen konnte. Trunks konnte fühlen, dass sie vor etwas Angst hatte. Dann sah er ihren Traum und fühlte, wie sie sich versteifte.

Plötzlich beendete Jenny den Kontakt zwischen ihnen und als Trunks seine Augen öffnete, konnte er eine einzelne Träne sehen, die ihre Wange herunterlief. Trunks wischte sie zärtlich weg und legte seine Arme um sie, um sie zu trösten. Sie war froh über diese Geste und schlief schon bald in seinen Armen ein, erschöpft von dieser Erfahrung. Als er merkte, dass sie schlief, hob er sie vorsichtig hoch und trug sie zu seinem Zimmer, wo er sie auf sein Bett legte. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo alle noch in Stille saßen.

Trunks ging hinüber zu seinem besten Freund. „Hey Goten, bist du okay?"

„Ich sollte dich das gleiche Fragen. Aber ich glaube ich bin okay. Es ist nur so überwältigend. Ich meine, wir haben sie für fast ein Jahr gesucht und in den letzten paar Wochen war sie direkt vor uns und wir haben es nicht gesehen."

„Was nicht gesehen?" hörten sie eine Stimme von der Tür kommen. Da standen Gohan und Videl mit Pan und Bra. 

„Wo wart ihr? Ich habe versucht euch anzurufen, konnte euch aber nicht erreichen," fragte Bulma.

„Entschulding, aber ich hatte mein Handy heute morgen hier vergessen. Aber was ist so wichtig, dass du uns anrufen musstest? Ist was passiert?" wollte Gohan wissen. So berichtete Bulma Gokus ältestem Sohn alles und am Ende musste er sich hinsetzen.

„Ha! Ich hatte recht! Bra, das heißt du musst mir ein paar Süßigkeiten von dir geben!" rief Pan plötzlich.

„Was?" Gohan schaute zu seiner Tochter.

„Ich hatte Bra erzählt, dass sie meine Tante sein müsste, aber sie wollte mir nicht glauben und deswegen haben wir darüber gewettet."

„Aber woher wusstest du das?" fragte Goten.

„Ach, komm schon. Was du und Trunks uns von ihr erzählt habt und wie ich sie kennen gelernt habe, war es leicht genug rauszufinden. Habt ihr euch nie gewundert, wie sie soviel essen konnte, oder woher es kam, dass ihr Kämpfen in nur ein paar Wochen so gut wurde?" fragte das sechs Jahre alte Mädchen.

„Nun da du das so sagst, muss ich sagen du hast recht. Sie hat viel von Goten und Goku," stellte Bulma fest.

„Aber Bulma sagte, dass Trunks sie überzeugen konnte, indem er sein Herz für sie geöffnet hat und so weit ich weiß, ist das nur möglich..."

„Wenn sie einen Bund geschlossen haben. Es ist wahr, ihr beide teilt einen Bund," unterbrach Vegeta Videl. Der halb-Saiyan nickte.

„Hey! Aber das heißt ja, dass meine Tochter und Vegetas Sohn heiraten und Kinder haben werden!" sagte Goku fröhlich.

„KAKAROTTO! HALT DEINEN MUND!!!" schrie Vegeta und alle Personen im Wohnzimmer fingen an zu lachen.


	8. Reaktionen

**Kapitel 7: „Reaktionen"**

Nachdem sie aufgehört hatten zu lachen, entschieden sie, dass jetzt jeder etwas Zeit für sich brauchte, um über das nachzudenken, was geschehen sollte, jetzt, wo sie sie gefunden haben. Trunks erzählte ihnen, dass er auf sie aufpassen würde und dass er ihnen bescheid sagen würde, sobald sie aufwachte und bereit war, ihnen gegenüber zu treten. So ging jeder in seine Wohnung. „Hey Goten. Willst du mit uns kommen?" fragte Goku seinen jüngsten. 

„Nein, sorry, Dad, aber ich glaube ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit für mich allein," sagte er und ging hinaus in den gemeinsamen Garten.

~*~

Dieser Samstag war wirklich ein wunderschöner Tag. Die Sonne schien und es war warm, deshalb legte Goten sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. An diesem Tag ist einfach zuviel geschehen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Die Suche nach seiner Schwester hat nun ein Ende gefunden. Irgendwie machte es ihn glücklich, dass Jenny diejenige war und nicht irgendein anderes arrogantes und hochnäsiges Mädchen wie Maria aus ihrem Französischkurs. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Maria und Kämpfen? Sie fängt schon an zu schreien, wenn sie eine Spinne oder eine Maus sieht. Aber Jenny war anders. Beide Dinge passierten am Anfang ihres Französischkurses. Maria fing plötzlich an zu schreien, als sie eine Spinne über ihren Tisch rennen sah. Jenny zögerte nicht und fing sie in ihren Händen und brachte sie zum Fenster. Das gleiche passierte mit der Maus. Jenny jagte sie in einen Karton, der in der Klasse stand, und brachte die Maus raus. Als sie trainierten, störte es sie nicht, dass ihre Kleidung nach einem Trainingskampf zerrissen waren, oder wenn sie Kratzer bekam. Manchmal reagierte sie so wie Vegeta: wie ein Saiyajin. Aber etwas störte den Halb-Saiyan. Nun, da sie sie gefunden haben, ist ihre Mission fast beendet und sie würden diese Dimension bald verlassen. Und deswegen musste er den anderen von seinem Bund mit Shana erzählen und seine Entscheidung hier zu bleiben. Das würde hart werden, besonders für seine Mutter, das wusste er, aber er konnte Shana nicht bitten, mit ihm zu kommen. ‚Dende, sie weiß noch nicht einmal wer und was ich wirklich bin. Wie kann ich ihr all diese Sachen erklären?' Mit dem Gedanken schlief Goten langsam ein. Dieser Tag war einfach zu anstrengend bis jetzt und es war noch nicht mal 13 Uhr.

~*~

„ChiChi, bist du okay? Du hast die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesagt," sagte Goku, als er einen Arm um seine Ehefrau legte, so dass sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ausruhen konnte.

„Keine Sorge, Liebling. Ich bin okay. Ich glaube ich war nur geschockt bei dieser Offenbarung. Es kam so plötzlich und ich kann immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass wir sie endlich gefunden haben."

„Bist du glücklich darüber?"

„Ja, das bin ich... Und du?"

Goku küsste sie auf ihre Stirn. „Natürlich bin ich das."

„Es muss wirklich schwer für sie sein. Aber sie hat es gut aufgenommen, nehme ich an. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn mir jemand erzählte, dass ich in Wirklichkeit aus einer anderen Dimension komme, dass ich total andere Eltern habe und dass ich auch noch halb-außerirdisch bin. Ich würde völlig durch den Wind sein."

„Ich glaube, genau das fühlt sie. Sie zeigt es nur nicht offen. Das ist typisch saiyan. Nie irgendwelche Gefühle zeigen, immer vorgeben, dass alles okay ist, oder sonst wird es dich schwach machen," sagte Goku zu seiner Frau.

„Wenn du recht hast, hoffe ich, dass sie sich uns irgendwann öffnen wird, oder das sie zumindest Trunks vertraut."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie vertraut ihm bereits. Sie hat sich ihm schon geöffnet und ihm alles gezeigt, was sie fühlt."

„Sie muss sich verloren vorkommen."

„Vielleicht verloren, aber sie wird niemals alleine sein."

~*~

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du es die ganze Zeit gewusst hast und uns kein Wort erzählt hast!" sagte Gohan zu seiner Tochter.

„Ihr habt nie gefragt," antwortete sie einfach.

„Aber du hättest es uns einfach erzählen können!"

„Gohan, bitte hör auf. Sie ist nur ein Kind."

„Es tut mir leid, aber es ist alles so überwältigend. Und dann die Tatsache, dass sie die letzten paar Wochen fast täglich zu Goten kam zum Lernen und um mit ihm zu trainieren, und dass wir überhaupt nichts bemerkt haben."

„Vielleicht ist bis jetzt einfach noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen."

„Daddy? Ich glaube Mommy hat recht. Sieh mal, in der letzten Zeit hat sie uns kennen gelernt und angefangen uns zu vertrauen. Was wäre passiert, wenn wir sie am ersten Tag gefunden hätten? Ich glaube, sie hätte kein Wort von dem geglaubt, was wir ihr erzählt hätten und dann hätte Trunks nicht dieses Bund-Ding benutzen können, um sie zu überzeugen. Oder was denkst du, Daddy?"

„Ich denke, du denkst für dein Alter zuviel. Aber du hast recht!" sagte er, lächelte erst seine Tochter an und küsste dann seine Frau.

~*~

Im gleichen Moment saßen Bulma und Vegeta in der Küche, als Bra in den Raum kam. „Mommy? Daddy? Nun da wir Goten's und Gohan's Schwester gefunden haben, glaubt ihr, sie kommt mit uns zurück in unsere Dimension? Oder werden sie und Trunks hier bleiben?" fragte das kleine Mädchen seine Eltern. Bulma schaute erst zu ihrem Ehemann, der die Stirn runzelte bei dieser Frage und dann zu ihrer Tochter.

„Eigentlich habe ich darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Soweit ich weiß, liebt Jenny ihre Eltern, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie hier alles hinter sich lassen wird. Und Fakt ist, dass sie und dein Bruder zusammenbleiben müssen. Ich glaube, um herauszufinden, was passieren wird, müssen wir mit ihnen reden. Oder was glaubst du, Vegeta?" Ihr Ehemann ‚hmpfte' nur, verließ die Küche und ging zu dem kleinen Balkon von ihrem Schlafzimmer.

„Bra, Liebling, warum gehst du nicht runter und sagst den anderen, dass es in ungefähr zwei Stunden bei uns Essen gibt?" 

„'kay Mom." Damit stürmte das kleine Mädchen raus aus der Wohnung, um allen davon zu erzählen. Dann folgte Bulma ihrem Mann zu dem Balkon und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ich habe Bra weggeschickt. Du kannst jetzt frei reden, wenn du willst."

„Es gibt nichts, worüber man reden kann. Wenn der Junge hier bleiben will, ist das seine Entscheidung und ich kann nichts dagegen machen," sagte Vegeta und mied den Blick zu seiner Frau. Er wusste, sie konnte seine Augen besser lesen als irgendjemand anderes und er würde ihr nicht erlauben, zu sehen, wie viel Angst er hatte, seinen Sohn gehen zu lassen, seinen einzigen Sohn. 

Bulma ignorierte das und lehnte gegen seine Schulter. „Ich weiß genau wie du dich fühlst, Vegeta. Ich habe auch Angst." Vegeta seufzte und legte seinen Arm um seine Frau, zog sie näher an sich ran und ruhte seinen Kopf auf ihrem.

~*~

Trunks saß in seinem Zimmer für er wusste nicht wie lange. Er starrte nur die ganze Zeit auf das Mädchen, dass er liebte. Das Mädchen, von dem geglaubt wird, der Halb-Saiyajin zu sein, nach dem sie für fast ein Jahr gesucht haben. Er verliebte sich in die Schwester seines besten Freundes. Wie ironisch. Trunks grinste. Sie lag da so friedlich und sie schien immer so sorgenfrei zu sein, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Trunks konnte nicht glauben, welche Ängste sie die ganze Zeit verbarg. Er fühlte sie, als sie ihr Herz für ihn geöffnet hatte. Er sah den Traum. Ihre Freunde waren tot und dann kam die Person, die sie alle getötet hat auf sie zu und sie konnte nichts machen. In diesem Moment unterbrach sie den Kontakt. Es muss fürchterlich gewesen sein. Wenn Jenny in der Schule müde war, sagte sie, sie hätte nicht gut geschlafen. ‚War es wegen diesem Traum? War es wegen diesem Traum, dass sie unbedingt das Kämpfen lernen wollte? Vielleicht träumt sie von dem Kampf, der in etwa einem Jahr kommen wird.' Er musste mit ihr darüber reden und er wird mit niemandem anderes darüber sprechen, nicht ohne ihre Erlaubnis.

In diesem Moment klopfte jemand an die Tür. Trunks öffnete sie und sah seinen besten Freund vor ihm stehen. „Hey," flüsterte er und versuchte sie nicht aufzuwecken, „kann ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher."

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Gut."

„Gut. Trunks, deine Mutter schickte mich her um dir zu sagen, dass wir in etwa 10 Minuten essen werden und dass du auch kommen solltest. Ich glaube auch, dass du sie für ein paar Minuten alleine lassen kannst, um etwas zu essen. Kommst du?"

„Nur einen Moment," sagte Trunks zu seinem besten Freund, ging rüber zu Jenny und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Keine Sorge, ich komme bald wieder," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und verließ dann das Zimmer, seinem Freund zum Esszimmer folgend, wo alle anderen schon versammelt waren.

ChiChi, Goku und Gohan gingen zu ihm, als er in das Zimmer kam. „Ist sie okay?" fragte Goku.

Trunks nickte. „Ja, aber sie schläft immer noch."

„Die ganze Sache muss wirklich ziemlich anstrengend für sie gewesen sein," fügte Gohan hinzu.

„Was glaubt ihr, sollten wir jetzt machen, wo wir sie gefunden haben?" wollte ChiChi wissen.

„Dende erzählte uns etwas von einem Kampf, der in etwa einem Jahr stattfinden wird," murmelte Bulma.

„Deswegen denke ich, dass wir so bald wie möglich anfangen müssen, sie wie ein Saiyajin zu trainieren," sagte Vegeta.

„Aber wann glaubt ihr, ist sie dafür bereit?" fragte Goten besorgt.

„Was ist mit jetzt?" hörten sie eine Stimme von der Tür kommen. Die Gruppe drehte sich um und sah eine selbstsicher grinsende Jenny im Türrahmen stehen, die Arme über ihrer Brust verschränkt.


	9. Ein Wochenende zum Relaxen

**Kapitel 8: „Ein Wochenende zum Relaxen"**

Als Jenny in Trunks Bett geschlafen hatte, konnte sie ihn die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe fühlen. Alleine das Wissen, dass er da war, ließ sie friedlicher schlafen. Sie wachte erst langsam auf, als sie fühlte, dass Trunks sie küsste und in ihr Ohr flüsterte, dass er bald wiederkommen würde und sie wachte schließlich ganz auf, als sie seine Gegenwart nicht mehr im Zimmer fühlen konnte. So stand sie auf und ging zum Esszimmer, von wo sie Stimmen hörte.

~*~

Die Personen in dem Zimmer starrten sie an, als sie gehört hatten, was sie gesagt hatte. Trunks ging zu ihr. Er umarmte sie und küsste sie zärtlich auf ihre Stirn. „Willst du wirklich jetzt anfangen?" Das Mädchen in seinen Armen schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und nickte. Er beugte seinen Kopf so, dass sie ihre Stirne berührten. „Wenn es das ist, was du wünschst, bin ich bereit."

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" rief ChiChi plötzlich. Alle schauten sie überrascht an. „Du wirst nicht heute anfangen! Ihr zwei und Goten werdet heute Abend ausgehen und euch ausruhen!"

„Aber Mom!" 

„Ich denke sie hat recht, Goten. Der Tag war hart für uns alle, aber ich glaube besonders für euch drei. Ihr müsst auf andere Gedanken kommen. Warum ruft ihr nicht ein paar Freunde an und geht dann ins Kino oder in einen Club? Ihr jungen Leute solltet Spaß haben," fügte Bulma hinzu.

„Aber Mrs. Briefs, ich muss trainieren."

„Du kannst nächste Woche anfangen. Und ich glaube ChiChi stimmt mir zu, wenn ich sage, dass wir euch dieses Wochenende nicht erlauben zu trainieren. Das ist mein letztes Wort! Verstanden?!" sagte Bulma ihnen, verschränkte ihre Arme, so dass sie aussah wie Vegeta.

„Jenny, ich glaube wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wenn Trunks Mutter so ist wie jetzt, haben wir keine andere Möglichkeit als ihr zu gehorchen. Es ist noch schlimmer, wenn meine, äh, unsere Mutter auf ihrer Seite ist. Wir haben keine Chance gegen sie."

„Goten hat recht. Es sieht so aus, als ob wir bis nächste Woche warten müssen," gab Trunks geschlagen zu. 

Jenny schaute erst zu ChiChi, dann zu Bulma und seufzte. „Okay, ich glaube ihr habt recht. Wir werden irgendwo hingehen. Aber erst brauch ich etwas zu essen. Ich verhungere," fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinzu.  

„Jetzt glaub ich wirklich, dass du ein Saiyajin bist," sagte Videl lachend. „Komm schon, Essen ist fertig." Sie leitete sie zum Tisch und alle anderen setzten sich auch hin. Während dem Essen erzählten sie Jenny verschiedene Geschichten aus ihrem Leben. Aber hauptsächlich die lustigen, weil sie es am einfachsten wie möglich für Jenny machen wollten.

Nach dem Essen befahlen die Frauen ihren Ehemännern, das heißt Gohan, Goku und Vegeta den Abwasch zu machen, weil sie mit den Teenagern über ihre Pläne für den Abend besprechen wollten. Zuerst beschwerten sich die Männer, besonders Vegeta, weil den Abwasch machen keine Arbeit für den Prinzen der Saiyajins ist, aber Bulma überzeugte ihn, indem sie ihm damit drohte, dass er für eine Woche auf der Couch schlafen sollte. „So, habt ihr schon entschieden, was ihr heute Abend machen wollt?" fragte Bulma.

„Ich glaube ins Kino zu gehen ist eine gut Idee, und ich glaube auch, dass wir ein paar Freunde mitbringen sollten," sagte Goten.

„Ich werde Diana anrufen. Vielleicht wollen sie und ihr Freund Jenson kommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Gina oder Alexandra kommen können, weil sie keine Möglichkeit haben hierher zu kommen, aber ich kann Naomi, Isabel und Shana auch anrufen. Was meint ihr?" wollte Jenny wissen.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee!" sagte ChiChi fröhlich.

„Okay, dann fahre ich jetzt nach Hause und wir treffen uns dann um halb 8 vorm Kino!" sagte das Mädchen ihnen, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Warte! Wir bringen dich runter!" riefen Trunks und Goten gleichzeitig und folgten ihr sofort. Jenny rief tschüß zu den Frauen und verließ das Zimmer.

„So Bulma, glaubst du, dass Trunks mit Jenny eine gute Wahl getroffen hat?" fragte Videl.

Bulma nickte. „Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen und sie hat einen extrem starken Willen. Sie ist die Richtige für einen Jungen wie Trunks. Und ChiChi, bist du neugierig auf das Mädchen Shana?"

„Was? Warum?"

„Och, komm schon. Hast du nicht den Blick in den Augen von deinem Sohn gesehen, als Jenny den Namen genannt hat? Ich glaube er hat sich in sie verliebt," erzählte die jüngere dunkelhaarige Frau ihr.

Als Jenny nach Hause fuhr, winkten die Jungs ihr nach. „Okay Goten, wir haben noch eine Stunde. Was willst du tun, bis wir uns fertig machen müssen?"

„Ich glaube, wir können noch für 30 Minuten trainieren und dann sollten wir uns fertig machen." Sein Freund nickte und bald waren sie in einem Trainingskampf.

~*~

Im Auto ließ Jenny den Tag noch mal Revue passieren. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie noch bei Verstand sein konnte mit dem Wissen, was sie heute erhalten hatte. Vielleicht war es ihr Saiyanblut, was sie geistig stark machte, ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren, aber sie wusste es nicht. „Hör nun auf daran zu denken! Heute abend sollst du dich Entspannen und du darfst nicht daran denken!" sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Als sie zu Hause ankam, wunderte sich, warum der Wagen von ihren Eltern draußen stand, weil sie bis zum nächsten Tag weg sein sollten. Ihre Eltern sollten einige alte Freunde besuchen, die weggezogen waren. Jenny parkte ihr Auto neben dem von ihren Eltern und ging ins Haus. Ihre Eltern saßen in der Küche. „Hi Mom, hi Dad! Was macht ihr schon hier? Ich dachte ihr würdet nicht vor morgen wiederkommen."

„Lynn wurde krank, deswegen sind wir einen Tag früher nach Hause gefahren als geplant. Aber wo warst du den ganzen Tag?" fragte ihre Mutter.

„Ich war den ganzen Tag bei Tom und Glenn. Und nun wollen wir mit ein paar anderen Freunden ins Kino gehen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Ich muss die anderen anrufen und duschen."

„Tu das. Möchtest du noch etwas essen, bevor du gehst?"

„Nein, danke. Ich hab schon gegessen." Plötzlich hörte sie ihr Telefon klingeln und stürmte die Treppe hoch, um zu versuchen den Anruf anzunehmen, bevor ihr Anrufbeantworter das tat. Sie erreichte den Hörer gerade rechtzeitig und nahm ab. „Hallo?"

„Hey Jenny! Was ist los? Wo bist du den ganzen Tag gewesen? Ich hab versucht dich zu erreichen, sogar auf deinem Handy, aber du hast nicht geantwortet."

„'tschuldigung Diana, aber ich hab es vergessen, als ich heute morgen zu Tom ging."

„Du warst bei Tom? Den ganzen Tag? Okay, leg los! Ich will alles hören!" befahl ihre Freundin.

„Wenn du Zeit hast, kann ich dir alles heute Abend erzählen. Beim Abendessen haben wir uns entschieden ins Kino zu gehen. Ich wollte dich und die anderen anrufen und fragen ob ihr auch kommen wollt. So, willst du? Du kannst auch Jenson mitnehmen, wenn du willst."

„Klingt gut. Er ist zwar noch nicht hier, aber ich sag ihm bescheid, wenn er kommt. Und wen wolltest du noch anrufen?"

„Gina, Alexandra, Shana, Isabel und Naomi."

"Weißt du was? Ich rufe Alexandra und Shana an. Dann kannst du dich um den Rest kümmern. Wann wollen wir uns treffen?"

„Das ist gut. Wir wollten uns um halb 8 vor dem Kino treffen. Und übrigens! Sag Shana, dass Glenn da sein wird! Ich bin sicher sie wird kommen, wenn sie das weiß!" sagte Jenny grinsend.

„Okay, bye!"

„Bye." Nachdem Jenny ihre Anrufe erledigt hatte, ging sie unter die Dusche, legte ein bisschen Make-up auf, was sie nur macht, wenn sie irgendwo hinging und fuhr dann zum Kino.

~*~

Als sie dort ankam schaute sie auf ihre Uhr. ‚19 Uhr 28. Gut, ich bin nicht spät.' Sie schaute sich um und sah bald Trunks und Goten in einer Ecke stehen. Sie ging zu ihnen. „Hallo ihr beide!"

„Hey Jenny!" grüßte Goten sie.

„Hey," sagte Trunks nur und küsste sie auf die Lippen.

„So, werden wir drei die einzigen sein, oder werden da mehr kommen?" fragte der dunkel-haarige Junge leicht nervös.

„Nein, wir werden nicht die einzigsten sein. Diana und ihr Freund stimmten zu, nein, Diana stimmte zu und sagte ihrem Freund, dass er mit ihr kommen soll. Gina konnte nicht kommen, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie hierher kommen sollte und Isabel und Naomi hatten keine Zeit."

„Und was ist mit Alexandra und... Shana?" fragte der Junge, nervöser werdend.

„Alexandra kann wegen dem gleichen Grund nicht kommen wie Gina und Shana müsste jede Minute hier auftauchen. Aber hallo erst mal," sagte Diana, als sie und ihr Freund erschienen.

„Hey," grüßten die drei gleichzeitig.

„Jenson, das sind Glenn und Tom. Glenn, Tom, das ist mein Freund Jenson. Jenny? Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" Bevor Jenny antworten konnte, zerrte Diana sie weg von den Jungs.

„Okay, Diana. Das ist weit genug."

„Okay, also, ich will, dass du ehrlich bist. Ist etwas zwischen Tom und dir passiert?" Jenny nickte lächelnd. „Und was?"

„Ich glaube, du kannst uns jetzt ein Paar nennen."

„Wow! Das ist großartig!" sagte ihre Freundin ein bisschen laut.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt reingehen. Shana ist da," sagte Jenny und zeigte zu der Gruppe im gleichen Moment, als Goten Shana zärtlich umarmte.

„Glaubst du, wir können sie auch ein Paar nennen?" fragte Diana ihre beste Freundin.

Jenny grinste und zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Vielleicht... aber komm rein. Wir müssen noch sehen, welchen Film wir uns angucken wollen." So gingen sie zurück zur Gruppe und in die Halle. Sie entschieden sich „Was Frauen wollen" mit Mel Gibson anzuschauen, obwohl den schon alle gesehen hatten, aber sie wollten keinen der anderen Filme sehen.

Die Gruppe setzte sich in der letzten Reihe in der Ecke des Saals. Da waren genau sechs Sitze. Auf der rechten und auf der linken Seite der Reihe waren Wände. Jenson nahm den Sitz an der Wand auf der linken Seite. Neben ihm setzte sich Diana, dann Jenny, Trunks, Goten und Shana an der anderen Wand. Während dem Film, hielten die Paare meistens Händchen, aber ab und zu streichelte Trunks zärtlich Jennys Wange oder sie tauschten Küsse aus. Er wollte, dass sie sich gut fühlte nach diesem Tag und er dachte, der einzige Weg um sie so fühlen zu lassen, war ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Für Goten war es durchaus schwieriger, weil Jenny alles über ihn, Trunks und deren Familien wusste. Aber Shana wusste gar nichts. Der Junge wusste nicht einmal, wie sie reagieren würde. Er schaute sie an. ‚Wie kann ich dir das nur alles erklären?' dachte er.

„Mir was erklären?" flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Was?" fragte er überrascht.

„Du hast mich grad gefragt, wie du mir etwas erklären kannst."

„Ich habe nichts gesagt."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja."

„Oh, dann muss ich mir das eingebildet haben."

„Das glaub ich auch," sagte Goten und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Etwa zwei Stunden später verließ die Gruppe das Kino. Diana und Jenson mussten nach Hause und die anderen vier entschieden sich einen Spaziergang durch den Park zu machen. Jenny konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie jemals so glücklich in ihrem Leben war, obwohl es immer noch schwer war die Dinge zu akzeptieren, die ihr den Tag erzählt wurden. Dem Lächeln auf Shana's Gesicht nach, konnte sie sehen, dass sie auch sehr glücklich war. Als Goten und Shana eine Bank in der Nähe erblickten, sagten sie ihren Freunden, dass sie sich ein bisschen hinsetzen würden, aber dass die zwei nicht warten sollten. Trunks und Jenny waren einverstanden und gingen weiter. Circa 10 Minuten später hielt Trunks plötzlich an und schaute zu Jenny. „Jenny? Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich."

„Wo ist der schönste Platz, an dem du jemals gewesen bist?"

„Der schönste Platz wo ich jemals gewesen bin?" Sie dachte für einen Moment nach. „Ich glaube das war der Algonquin Provinzial Park in Kanada, wo wir ein Picknick hatten, als ich letzten Herbstferien da war. Warum fragst du?"

„Das ist nicht so wichtig." Wenn sie wüsste, warum er sie das gefragt hat.

~*~

Als sie zurück bei Jennys Auto waren, fragte Trunks sie, ob sie am nächsten Tag mit ihm auf ein Picknick gehen wollte und sie war einverstanden. Nachdem sie sich gute Nacht gesagt haben, ging Trunks auch heim. Auf dem Weg traf er Goten, der auch Shana zu ihrem Wagen gebracht hat. So gingen sie zusammen nach Hause.

~*~

Den nächsten Tag wachte Jenny relativ früh und hatte sehr gute Laune. „Hattest du Spaß gestern?" fragte ihre Mutter sie beim Frühstück. Das Mädchen nickte. „Und hast du was für heute geplant?"

„Ja, hab ich. Tom hat mich zu einem Picknick eingeladen," antwortete sie fröhlich.

„Ich freu mich für dich. Wann holt er dich ab?"

„Um 12 Uhr rum."

„Und wohin werdet ihr gehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er sagte, es wird eine Überraschung sein." Damit beendete Jenny ihr Frühstück und ging hoch um sich fertig zu machen.

~*~

Währenddessen saßen Trunks und Bulma auch beim Frühstück. Vegeta war irgendwo trainieren mit Goku and Bra war unten bei Pan. Bulma bemerkte, dass ihr Sohn irgendwie nervös war. „Bist du okay, Liebling?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur ein bisschen nervös."

„Nervös? Weswegen?"

„Ich werde Jenny heute zum Picknick ausführen. Und ich weiß nicht, was sie zu dem Platz sagen wird, wo wir hingehen. Ich will sie überraschen."

„Und darf ich fragen, wo dieser Platz ist?" Seine Mutter wurde neugierig.

„Es ist der Algonquin Provinzial Park in Kanada."

„Kanada???"

„Ja, ich hab sie gestern Abend gefragt, wo der schönste Platz war, wo sie jemals gewesen ist, und sie antwortete mir, dass es dieser Park war. So hab ich mich entschieden, sie zu überraschen und sie da heute hinzubringen."

„Und wie willst du dahin kommen?"

„Ich hab mir die gleiche Frage gestellt. Zuerst wollte ich, dass Goku uns dahin bringt, aber ich habe mich dagegen entschieden und nun will ich ihr einen ersten Eindruck geben, wie es ist zu fliegen." Als Trunks den besorgten Blick auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter sah, sprach er weiter. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde erst irgendwo hinfahren, wo niemand ist und von da an werden wir fliegen. Ich passe auf, dass uns niemand sieht."

Bulma seufzte. „Okay, aber sei vorsichtig."

~*~

Genau um 12 Uhr stand Trunks vor dem Haus, wo Jenny wohnte. Er klingelte und ihre Mutter öffnete dir Tür. „Hallo!"

„Guten Morgen."

„Oh, du musst Tom sein. Ich freue mich, dich zu treffen. Jenny wird in einer Minute unten sein. Willst du reinkommen, bis sie fertig ist?"

„Ja, danke. Es ist eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen." Er verbeugte sich leicht. In diesem Moment stürmte Jenny die Treppe runter. Sie trug dunkelblaue Jeans und eine enges rotes T-Shirt.

„Hey Tom!" grüßte sie ihn.

„Hallo Jenny." ‚Wow, sie ist hinreißend.'

„So, habt viel Spaß!" sagte Jenny's Mutter und gab Jenny ihre dunkelblaue Jeansjacke.

„Tschüß Mom!"

„Tschüß Mrs. Collin!"

„Und wo fahren wir jetzt hin?" fragte Jenny.

„Wirst du dann sehen," antwortete Trunks als er verschiedene Feldwege entlang  fuhr, bis sie mitten in der Walapampa ankamen. Als Trunks anhielt, fragte Jenny, ob das der Platz war, so sie picknicken wollten. Der Junge antwortete nicht, aber sagte ihr stattdessen, aus dem Auto auszusteigen. Trunks drückte einen Knopf an seinem Auto und *puff* war es in einer Kapsel.

„Was war das? Wo ist das Auto?" fragte eine verwirrte Jenny.

„Das ist die Technologie, die mein Großvater in unserer Dimension entwickelt hat. Die Kapsel-Technologie. Indem man einen kleinen Knopf drückt, kann man alles in diese kleinen Kapseln tun," antwortete er seiner Freundin und zeigte ihr die Kapsel, wo das Auto jetzt drinnen war.

„Aha, kann ich dich noch was  anderes fragen?"

„Sicher."

„Wie soll ich dich nennen? Ich meine, welchen Namen soll ich benutzen?"

„Wenn wir in der Öffentlichkeit sind, nenn mich Tom, und wenn wir unter uns sind, liegt es an dir, welchen Namen du nimmst."

„Gut, also nenn ich dich Trunks. Irgendwie mag ich diesen Namen."

„Okay, nun da wir das Problem nicht mehr haben, schließ bitte deine Augen."

„Was?"

„Schließ deine Augen, vertrau mir, bitte." Jenny schloss ihre Augen und Trunks hob sie hoch und hob langsam ab in den Himmel.

„Kann ich meine Augen jetzt aufmachen?"

„Ja, kannst du. Aber krieg keine Angst," sagte er zu ihr, fies grinsend.

„Och komm schon. Wovor sollte ich denn Angst kriegen. Ich bin hier in deinen Armen und ... Iiiiiieeeeeeek.... Wir fliegen!" rief sie den letzten Teil des Satzes und schlang ihre Arme instinktiv um seinen Hals.

„Darum hab ich dir gesagt, dass du keine Angst kriegen sollst," sagte Trunks jetzt lachend.

„Du Idiot! Und wo FLIEGEN wir jetzt hin?" Sie boxte ihm spielerisch in den Arm.

„Das ist ein Geheimnis. Und nun meine Dame, möchte ich Sie bitten Ihren Flug zu genießen. Ich werde jetzt schneller." Trunks erhöhte sein Ki und flog direkt Richtung Kanada.

„Wow! Das ist großartig!" rief Jenny aufgeregt.

„Das kannst du auch bald machen!"

„Das meinst du nicht ernst!"

„Und ob! Ich verspreche dir, bald muss ich dich nicht mehr in meinen Armen tragen, wenn wir irgendwo hin fliegen wollen." So flogen sie für etwa eine halbe Stunde. „So, wir sind fast da. Ich will jetzt, dass du deine Augen wieder schließt."

„Okay." Ein paar Minuten später landeten sie.

‚Gut, es ist niemand anderes hier,' dachte er. He ließ Jenny runter und sagte ihr ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen.

„Oh mein Gott... Das kann nicht wahr sein." Sie standen an einem See, mitten in einem Wald. Jenny traute ihren Augen kaum. Sie standen an dem gleichen See in dem Algonquin Provinzial Park, wo sie auch letzten Herbst war. Sie war einfach sprachlos und als Trunks sie von hinten umarmte murmelte sie nur: „Dankeschön."

Sie standen da so für eine Weile, bis Trunks sie umdrehte und sie sich tief in die Augen sahen. Jenny küsste Trunks zärtlich auf die Lippen und als sie sich trennten, fragte Trunks Jenny, ob sie hungrig war. Genau in diesem Moment knurrte ihr Magen. „Ich nehme das als ein ja," sagte er lächelnd und nahm eine Kapsel heraus. Er drückte den Knopf und warf sie weg. Ein paar Sekunden später lag eine Decke mit einem riesigen Haufen Essen auf dem Gras. 

„Also, du kannst auch Essen in diese Kapseln packen? Ich glaube ich fang an deinen Großvater zu mögen, obwohl ich ihn nicht kenne," lachte sie und setzte sich auf die Decke. Trunks setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sie fingen an zu essen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später war das Essen verschwunden und das Paar lag auf der Decke. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich hier noch mal herkommen würde. Es ist so wunderschön. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir dafür danken kann."

„Du musst mir dafür nicht danken. Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist."

„Gerade jetzt bin ich die glücklichste Person auf diesem Planeten."

Für den Rest des Tages redeten sie nur oder lagen nur da in Stille. Nach ein paar Stunden entschieden sie, dass es das beste sein würde, nach Hause zu fliegen, weil beide noch etwas für die Schule machen mussten. Als sie auf dem Feldweg ankamen, von wo aus sie losgeflogen sind, nahm Trunks die Kapsel und *puff* stand das Auto vor ihnen. Also stiegen sie in das Auto und Trunks fuhr Jenny nach Hause. Etwa 20 Minuten später kamen sie bei ihr an und Trunks gab ihr einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Guten Nacht Kuss. „Aber morgen fangen wir mit dem Training an, oder?"

„Genau."

„Okay, ich sehe dich in der Schule! Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht Jenny." Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss, als sie aus dem Wagen ausstieg.

Mrs. und Mr. Collin grüßten Jenny, als sie ins Haus kam. „Hallo Jenny! Und? Wie war's?" fragte ihre Mutter sie.

„Großartig!"

„Und wo wart ihr?" wollte Jennys Vater wissen.

„Tom hat einen See in einem Wald gefunden, frag mich nicht wo, und da hatten wir viel Spaß. Aber nun bin ich müde und ich muss noch ein paar Hausaufgaben erledigen. So, entschuldigt mich bitte." Damit ging Jenny hoch und machte schnell ihre Hausaufgaben. Nachdem sie damit fertig war, ging sie wieder runter, um ihren Eltern gute Nacht zu sagen und ging zu Bett. Ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie einschlief war, wie unglaublich doch dieser Tag war.


	10. Die Wahrheit erzählen

**Kapitel 9: „Die Wahrheit erzählen"**

Als Goten aufwachte, wusste er immer noch nicht, ob er Shana von sich, seiner Familie und seinen Freunden erzählen sollte. Er dachte die ganze Nacht darüber nach. Schließlich entschied er sich zuerst mit seinem Vater und seinem Bruder über die Sache zu sprechen. Er hoffte, dass sie wussten, was zu tun war. Der Junge stand auf und ging unter die Dusche und dann ging er in das Wohnzimmer, wo Goku und Gohan schon saßen und miteinander redeten. ‚Gut, es sind beide da,' dachte er. „Guten Morgen," grüßte Goten die anderen männlichen Mitglieder seiner Familie.

„Guten Morgen Goten!" grüßte Goku ihn fröhlich.

„Morgen Bro! Was ist los? Du sieht so... ich weiß nicht... ernst aus. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Kann ich mit euch reden? Es ist wichtig."

„Sicher, komm her. Setz dich," sagte sein Vater zu ihm.

„Danke. Okay, wie soll ich anfangen. Da ist ein Mädchen in meiner Schule. Und ich... oh Dende... Ich habe mich in sie verliebt. Und sie sich in mich. Aber da ist noch mehr... Ich glaube, nein, ich weiß, dass wir auch einen Bund geschlossen haben. Wie Trunks und Jenny. Und nun weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll."

„Es ist, einen Moment, wie war ihr Name? Shana, oder?" fragte Goku seinen jüngsten Sohn grinsend.

„Ja, aber woher weißt du das?"

„Väter wissen solche Sachen."

„Goten, bist du sicher, dass ihr zwei einen Bund habt?" 

Gohans Bruder nickte. „Gestern im Kino, habe ich sie angesehen und nachgedacht, wie ich ihr alles erklären kann. Und sie fragte plötzlich, was ich erklären sollte."

„Sie kann also deine Gedanken hören. Und das heißt, dass ihr zwei definitiv einen Bund habt," stellte Gohan nachdenklich fest.

„Und was soll ich nun machen? Ich meine, soll ich ihr alles über uns erzählen?" 

Goku und Gohan dachten für einen Moment nach und dann stand Goku auf und klopfte seinem Jüngsten auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube, dass beste, was du jetzt machen kannst, ist auf dein Herz zu hören. Glaubst du das nicht auch, Gohan?" Der junge Mann nickte.

Goten seufzte vor Erleichterung. „Okay, dann geh ich jetzt und erzähl es ihr. Ich hoffe, sie wird mir glauben."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn sie dich wirklich liebt, dann wird sie dir glauben," sagte sein Vater zu ihm.

„Danke... euch beiden," sagte Goten, bevor er ging.

~*~

Etwa 20 Minuten später stoppte Goten seinen schwarzen VW Golf vor dem Haus, wo Shana wohnte. Er stieg aus und klingelte an der Tür. Shanas Mutter öffnete dir Tür. „Guten Morgen, Mrs. Fehr. Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Oh, hallo Glenn. Mir geht es gut. Ich werde Shana Bescheid sagen, dass du hier bist. Du kannst es dir solange im Wohnzimmer bequem machen. Möchtest du etwas zu trinken oder zu essen?"

„Nein, danke," sagte Goten zu Shanas Mutter, als er sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer setzte.

„Okay, ich geh dann und hol Shana." 

Ein paar Minuten später kam Shana ins Wohnzimmer. „Hi Glenn!"

Goten ging schnell auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Hallo Shana. Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Glenn, das letzte Mal, dass wir uns gesehen haben, war gestern Abend. Wie kannst du mich schon nach so einer kurzen Zeit vermissen?" fragte sie ihn lachend.

„Ich weiß nicht," antwortete er, auch lachend.

„Okay, und was machst du hier, außer, dass du mich vermisst hast?"

Plötzlich wurde Goten ernst. „Können wir einen Spaziergang machen? Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Etwas wichtiges."

Shana löste sich aus der Umarmung, überrascht von seiner plötzlichen Seriosität. „Du willst nicht mit mir Schluss machen, oder?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Keine Angst. Können wir jetzt gehen?"

„Okay." Shana nahm ihre Jacke und so gingen sie los.

~*~

Nachdem sie für etwa 10 Minuten in Stille nebeneinanderher gegangen waren, wurde Shana ungeduldig und hielt an. „Glenn, wir laufen jetzt schon für was weiß ich wie lange und du hast nichts gesagt. Ich dachte, es gäbe etwas, was du mir sagen wolltest."

„Es gibt etwas, ...aber es ist nicht so einfach." Goten erblickte eine Bank in der Nähe. „Lass uns uns hinsetzen und dann erzähle ich es dir." Shana nickte und sie gingen zu der Bank und setzten sich hin. „Okay, zuerst muss ich dir sagen, dass es schwer zu glauben ist, was ich dir jetzt erzählen werde. Aber du musst mir vertrauen. Ich schwöre bei Gott, dass es die Wahrheit ist."

‚Oh mein Gott. Was könnte so wichtig sein, dass er diese Rede vorher halten muss?' dachte Shana. Goten konnte zwar ihre Gedanken hören, entschied sich aber dagegen, auf sie zu reagieren, weil er sie damit jetzt nicht verwirren wollte.

„Kann ich anfangen?" fragte er sie und sie nickte. „Okay, du weißt, dass Tom und ich nicht von hier sind. Du denkst vielleicht, dass wir aus einem anderen Bundesland oder Land kommen. Aber das ist nicht ganz richtig. Die Wahrheit ist, ja, wir sind nicht von hier, aber wir kommen aus einer anderen Dimension. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, aber es ist wahr. Wir wurden von unserem Gott Dende hergeschickt um nach meiner Zwillingsschwester zu suchen, die von wichtigeren Göttern als Dende genommen wurde und dann in diese Dimension geschickt worden war, bevor sie geboren wurde. Also hat sie ihre eigenen Eltern in dieser Dimension und wusste nichts von uns. Wir sollten nach ihr suchen, weil sie unsere Hilfe in einem Kampf, der in etwa einem Jahr stattfindet, brauchen wird. Aber das ist nicht alles. Trunks Vater und mein Vater..."

„Trunks? Wer ist das?"

„Oh, 'tschudigung. Trunks ist Toms echter Name. Meine Familie und Freunde haben alle verschiedene Namen hier."

„Also ist Glenn gar nicht dein wirklicher Name?"

„Mein richtiger Name ist Goten."

„Goten, aha."

„Kann ich weitermachen?" Shana nickte. „Okay, mmmh, wo war ich? Oh, ja. Also, unsere Väter sind von einer Alienrasse, die Saiyajin heißt. Die Saiyajins sind, oder besser waren, weil ihr Planet zerstört wurde, eine Kriegerrasse. Mein Vater kam zur Erde in unserer Dimension als ein Kind mit der Mission unseren Planeten zu zerstören. Aber glücklicherweise stieß er sich den Kopf und vergaß seine Mission. Er wurde von meinem Großvater Gohan gefunden, der ihm den Namen Goku gab. Mein Großvater starb und Goku traf Trunks Mutter Bulma, als er etwa 12 Jahre alt war. Sie wurden bald beste Freunde und erlebten viele Abenteuer miteinander auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs. Die Dragonballs sind sieben magische Kugeln. Wenn du alle von ihnen hast, wird dir der ewige Drache Shenlong einen Wunsch erfüllen. Auf seinen Abenteuern traf mein Vater meine Mutter ChiChi. Jahre später, als mein Vater und meine Mutter schon verheiratet waren und einen Sohn, meinen Bruder Gohan, der nach unserem Großvater benannt wurde, hatte, kam ein anderer Saiyajin zur Erde mit der Mission sie zu zerstören und erzählte meinem Vater von seiner Saiyajin Herkunft, bevor er getötet wurde. Ein Jahr später kamen noch zwei Saiyajin auf die Erde, um meinen Vater zusammen mit der Erde zu zerstören und um die Dragonballs zu finden. Einer von ihnen war Vegeta, der Prinz der Saiyajins. Er ist Trunks Vater. Während dem Kampf gegen die beiden tötete Vegeta seinen eigenen Partner und wurde später von den Kriegern aus unserer Dimension geschlagen, aber nicht getötet. Er floh mit seinem Raumschiff zum Planeten Namek, um die Namek Dragonballs zu finden. Auf diesem Planeten war ein mächtiges Wesen, das Freezer hieß, welches schon Hunderte von anderen Planeten zerstört hatte."

„Entschuldigung, dass ich dich unterbreche... Aber warum wollte Vegeta die Dragonballs haben?"

„Vegeta wollte sich Unsterblichkeit wünschen, so dass er Freezer töten konnte. Du musst wissen, Freezer hat ihn entführt, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war und zerstörte dann seinen Planeten. Er hatte eine schreckliche Kindheit auf Freezers Schiff, da bin ich mir sicher, obwohl er nicht darüber spricht. Er wurde erzogen zu töten und die einzige Sache, die von Freezer nicht gebrochen werden konnte, war sein Stolz. Aber nun zurück zu Namek. Bulma, Gohan und ein weiterer Krieger und guter Freund von meinem Vater, Krillin, gingen zu Namek um auch die Dragonballs zu finden, weil während dem Kampf auf der Erde drei unserer Krieger getötet worden war, eingeschlossen der, ohne den die Dragonballs aufhörten zu existieren. Sie wollten sie wieder ins Leben zurückbringen. Mein Vater folgte ihnen und nachdem Vegeta von Freezer getötet worden war, kämpfte mein Vater gegen ihn. Aber Krillin wurde auch von Freezer getötet und das machte meinen Vater sehr wütend. Die Wut übernahm die Kontrolle und so wurde mein Vater zum legendären Super Saiyajin. Also war es ein leichtes für ihn, Freezer zu besiegen und alle, die von Freezer und den Saiyajins getötet worden waren, wurden mit den Dragonballs von Namek wiederbelebt. Unter ihnen war Vegeta und Bulma lud ihn ein, bei ihr zu leben, weil sie genug Platz hatte und er nicht wusste, wohin er gehen könnte. In den nächsten Jahren trainierte Vegeta dort, weil er auch ein Super Saiyajin werden wollte und er wollte für eine Bedrohung bereit sein, vor die ein Jugendlicher aus der Zukunft, der niemand anderes war als die Zukunftsversion von Trunks, sie gewarnt hat. In dieser Zeit verliebten sich Bulma und Vegeta und formten einen Bund und Trunks wurde geboren. Ich wurde neun Monate nachdem mein Vater in dem Kampf gestorben war, von dem uns der Trunks aus der Zukunft erzählt hatte, geboren, aber er wurde 7 Jahre später wieder zum Leben erweckt, wegen einer neuen Bedrohung. Ich glaube, ich habe dir jetzt die wichtigsten Dinge von mir, meiner Familie und meinen Freunden erzählt," sagte Goten und schaute zu Shana.

Es herrschten ein paar Minuten Stille zwischen ihnen, die für Goten wie Stunden schienen, bis Shana schließlich etwas sagte. „Und nun willst du, dass ich dir all das glaube, was du mir grad erzählt hast, oder?" Goten nickte. „Beweis es," sagte sie ruhig.

„Was?"

„Beweis es. Zeig mir etwas, wodurch ich diese Sachen glauben werde."

Er schaute sich um und sah niemanden. Er seufzte. „Okay, ich habe dir erzählt, dass mein Vater ein Super Saiyajin ist. Nicht nur er kann einer werden. Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan und ich können es auch tun. Ich zeig es dir." Er ging ein paar Schritte weg von ihr und powerte up und mit einem Schrei umgab ihn eine goldene Aura, seine Haare waren blond und seine Augen türkis. Als er Shanas Gesichtsausdruck sah, powerte er wieder down.

„Oh mein Gott." Sie war sprachlos. 

Goten ging zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich glaube schon. Es ist nur ein bisschen überwältigend, ich meine, nicht jeder hat einen Alien als Freund."

„Halb-Alien."

„Was?"

„Ich bin nur zur Hälfte außerirdisch. Meine andere Hälfte ist menschlich. Und es gibt 5 Leute, die einen Alien oder Halb-Alien als Freund haben."

„Oh du!" Sie boxte ihn in seinen Oberarm.

„Autsch!" rief Goten lachend.

„Nun sag nicht, dass das wehtut, weil nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast, weiß ich genau, dass es nicht wehtut!" Sie lachte auch.

Nach einer Weile setzten sie sich zurück auf die Bank. „Weiß Jenny über euch bescheid?"

Goten nickte. „Wir haben es ihr gestern erzählt."

„Und wie hat sie reagiert?"  
"Sie wollte die ganze Geschichte nicht glauben, aber dann hat Trunks sich entschieden, ihr alles zu zeigen und öffnete sein Herz und seine Gedanken für sie durch ihren Bund."

„Was heißt das: durch ihren Bund? Haben wir auch einen?"

„Ja, es gibt einen Bund zwischen uns. Wenn ein Saiyajin mit jemanden einen Bund formt, dann teilen sie diesen Bund bis in alle Ewigkeit. Sie sind in der Lage die Gedanken und Gefühle des jeweils anderen zu lesen und zu fühlen. Sie wissen genau, wenn etwas mit ihrem Partner nicht in Ordnung ist und wenn sie den Bund verleugnen, werden beide leiden und langsam getötet werden."

„Und was bedeutet das für dich und mich?"

„Das heißt, dass du mich nie wieder los wirst," sagte er ihr mit seinem typischen Son-Grinsen.

„Großartig! Ich kann's kaum erwarten!" antwortete Shana sarkastisch, was eine Kitzelattacke von Goten zur Folge hatte.

„Hey! Stop!" Sie wehrte sich lachend und versuchte freizukommen, aber beide fielen von der Bank auf den Boden.

„Aber nun lass uns mal ernst sein," sagte Shana zu Goten als sie wieder aufstanden. „Warum hast du mir diese Sachen nicht durch unseren Bund gezeigt?"

„Ich habe es nicht gemacht, weil es für Jenny zu anstrengend war und ich wollte dir das nicht antun. Und es war für sie ein bisschen komplizierter, weil sie mehr zu verdauen hatte, als du."

„Warum dass?"

„Weil Vegeta gestern morgen rausgefunden hat, dass sie diejenige ist, nach der wir die ganze Zeit gesucht haben."

„Wirklich? Sie ist deine Schwester? Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie halb-außerirdisch sein könnte. Aber ich frag mich, wie sie so sorgenfrei sein konnte, gestern Abend."

„Ich glaube sie ist ziemlich gut darin, ihre wahren Gefühle zu verstecken. Aber obwohl sie uns nicht erzählt wie sie sich fühlt, weiß Trunks es."

„Das ist gut. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es ziemlich schwer für sie sein muss. Du lernst plötzlich deine wahre Familie kennen und dann erzählt dir jemand solch eine Geschichte. Und wie fühlst du dich? Du musst glücklich sein, dass ihr sie endlich gefunden habt," sagte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie dichter an sich ran. „Ja, das bin ich. Und ich bin glücklich, dass sie es ist und nicht jemand, den ich nicht ausstehen kann."

Sie saßen dort so für etwa eine halbe Stunde, als Shana plötzlich Gotens Magen knurren hörte. „Lass mich raten. Das ist auch eine Saiyajin Sache. Jenny ist auch sehr häufig hungrig," sagte das Mädchen lachend.

„Du hast recht. Niemand kann so viel essen, wie wir Saiyajins," erzählte er.

„Okay, aber lass uns jetzt gehen und deinen Magen zufrieden stellen... Ich wette, meine Mutter hat Kuchen für uns."

„Sehr gut. Worauf warten wir noch?" fragte Goten, hob Shana hoch und rannte in die Richtung, wo sie zuhause war.

„Hey! Lass mich runter! Ich kann alleine laufen!"

„Nix da! Ich mag es dich in meinen Armen zu halten!" sagte er schnell und ließ sie verstummen, indem er sie küsste.

Nachdem er Kuchen mit Shana und ihren Eltern gegessen hatte, entschied sich Goten, nach Hause zu fahren, weil er noch ein paar Hausaufgaben zu machen hatte und Shana brachte ihn zur Tür. „Du hast Glück. Meine Eltern mögen dich wirklich," sagte sie lächelnd.

„Gut, weil, da du mich nicht mehr los wirst, sie mich mögen müssen," antwortete Goten und gab ihr einen Gute Nacht Kuss. „Gute Nacht, ich seh dich dann morgen!"

„Gute Nacht. Träum süß."

„Okay, dann werde ich nicht von dir träumen," sagte der Junge und grinste fies.

„Irgendwie frag ich mich, wie ich mich in dich verlieben konnte." Shana versuchte ernst zu bleiben, aber versagte total, als Goten ihr sagte, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hätte, da er unwiderstehlich ist und setzte sein Son-Grinsen auf, während er ins Auto stieg.

~*~

Als er zu Hause ankam, konnte er fühlen, dass sein Vater und sein Bruder im Hinterhof trainierten. Also ging er dorthin. Sie hielten auf, als sie fühlten, dass Gotens ki auf sie zukam. „Hey Goten!"

„Hi Bro! Und? Hast du es ihr erzählt?"

„Hallo ihr beide! Ja, hab ich."

„Und wie hat sie es aufgenommen?" fragte sein Vater ihn.

„Naja, sie nahm es gut auf. Besser als ich dachte. Ich musste es ihr zwar beweisen, indem ich zum Super Saiyajin wurde, aber sie glaubt mir jetzt. Ich kann fast sagen, es ist alles wieder normal zwischen uns."

„Das ist gut."

„Übrigens, ist Trunks schon zu Hause?"

„Ja, er kam vor ein paar Minuten zurück," erzählte Goku ihm.

„Großartig! Dann geh ich jetzt zu ihm! Bis später!" er winkte und rannte ins Haus in die Wohnung der Briefs. 

~*~

Er klopfte und Vegeta öffnete ihm. „Was willst du, Balg von Kakarotto?"

„Auch zu dir hallo. Ich wollte zu Trunks. Ist er da?" 

Vegeta ging einen Schritt zur Seite, was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass Goten reinkommen durfte. „Er ist in seinem Zimmer."

„Danke Vegeta!" sagte der Junge und ging zu Trunks Zimmer. „Hey Trunks! Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher, die Tür ist offen."

Goten ging rüber zu seinem Freund. „Was machst du da?"

„Ich versuche dieses doofe Bild fertig zu zeichnen, was wir zu morgen sollten. Hast du es schon fertig?"

„Yep, ich hab es schon letzten Montag in der Schule fertiggestellt."

„Hast du es gut."

„Das glaub ich auch. Nun erzähl schon. Wie war dein Tag mit Jenny?"

„Großartig. Wirklich. Ich hab sie nie so glücklich gesehen. Und wie war dein Tag? Da warst bei Shana, oder?"

„Jo, ich war bei ihr. Und ich hab ihr alles über uns erzählt."

„Du hast was?"  
"Das war der Ratschlag, den Dad und Gohan mir gaben."

„Und hat sie dir geglaubt?"

„Ich musste ihr erst Super Saiyan zeigen, bevor sie mir ganz glaubte."

„Gut für dich. Kannst du mir jetzt bitte mit diesem Bild helfen? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich tun soll."

„Okay, dann lass mich es machen," sagte Goten, nahm das Bild und begann zu zeichnen.

„Ich schulde dir etwas," sagte Trunks, als er das Bild wieder von seinem Freund zurückbekam.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich bei euch zu Abend essen lässt. Mom, Videl und deinen Mom wollten heute abend ausgehen und da ist niemand zu Hause, der kochen kann. Ich wette, Dad und Gohan sind auch irgendwo hingegangen."

„Okay, dann lass uns man mal nachsehen, was mein Vater für uns übriggelassen hat," Die Jungs stürmten in die Küche und fanden Vegeta, der grad das letzte aß, was sie im Haus hatten.

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir zu McDonalds müssen?" fragte Goten.

„Weil mein Vater alles gegessen hat, was wir hatten," antwortete Trunks seinem Freund.

Also gingen sie zu McDonalds und nachdem sie gegessen hatten, gingen sie zurück nach Hause und zu Bett, weil sie am nächsten Morgen früh aufstehen mussten.


	11. Das wirkliche Training beginnt

A/N: Danke für die Reviews! Ach ja, und die Gedanken sind kursiv gedruckt!

**Kapitel 10: „Das wirkliche Training beginnt"**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Trunks genau um 10 Minuten nach 6 auf. Normalerweise würde er nicht so früh aufwachen, aber in dieser Nacht hatte er einen Traum. Den gleichen Traum, den Jenny ihm gezeigt hat. Er war schweißgebadet, also entschied er sich diesen Morgen eine lange Dusche zu nehmen, weil er mehr als genug Zeit hatte, da er so früh hoch war. _‚Nun weiß ich, warum sie Angst hat. Der Traum ist wirklich fürchterlich. Und es schien so real. Kein Wunder, dass sie in der Schule immer so müde ist,'_ dachte er, als er unter der Dusche stand. Aber dieser Traum war ein bisschen anders, als der von Jenny. Er stand irgendwo in der Halle und beobachtete die ganze Szene. Er konnte nichts machen, um Jenny zu helfen und das gab ihm das Gefühl hilflos zu sein. Er wollte sie so gerne beschützen, aber konnte sich weder bewegen noch etwas sagen. Und als der Mann auf seine Freundin zukam, wachte er auf und fühlte sich absolut schrecklich.

Nach der Dusche ging Trunks in die Küche, wo seine Mutter schon saß. „Guten Morgen Mom," grüßte der Junge seine Mutter.

„Hm? Oh, guten Morgen Trunks. Wie kommt es, dass du so früh hoch bist?"

„Ich hatte einen Albtraum, der mich geweckt hat. Und ich konnte danach nicht mehr schlafen."

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Nein, noch nicht." Er wollte erst mit Jenny über diesen Traum reden, bevor er jemand anderes davon erzählt. Als Trunks sein Frühstück beendet hatte, nahm er seine Tasche, wurde aber von seiner Mutter gestoppt. 

„Trunks! Hier, ich habe ein Attest für dein Versäumnis in der letzten Woche gemacht. Ich habe auch eines für Jenny, falls sie noch keines hat." Er nahm die zwei Stücke Papier von seiner Mutter, sagte schnell danke und tschüß und verließ die Wohnung, indem er die Treppen runterjoggte. Er war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass Goten nicht auf ihn wartete. Er war einfach zu früh. Also klopfte er an die Tür und Goku öffnete ihm.

„Hey Trunks, du bist früh!" grüßte der Saiyajin ihn gut gelaunt.

„Ich weiß. Ist Goten fertig?"

„Fast!" hörten sie ihn aus der Küche rufen. Goten stolperte zu ihnen mit einem halb gegessenen Stück Brot in seinem Mund und nur einem Schuh an, verzweifelt versuchend, den zweiten anzuziehen, während er seine Jacke und Tasche unter seinem Arm trug.

„Hey Kumpel, nicht so eilig! Wir haben mehr als genug Zeit. Ich bin nur ziemlich früh heute," sagte sein Freund lachend. 

Goten legte seine Jacke und seine Tasche hin und nahm das Brot aus seinem Mund. „Wirklich? Und ich dachte, ich war viel zu spät, wenn du schon kommst und mich abholst," antwortete der andere Junge grinsend. „Aber da ich jetzt schon mal fertig bin, können wir ebenso gut gehen. Bye Dad! Bye Mom!" rief Goten als er Trunks durch die Tür schob.

~*~

Im gleichen Moment war Jenny auf ihrem Weg zur Schule. Sie stoppte ihren Wagen an einer roten Ampel und nutzte den Moment, um über ihren Traum, den sie hatte, schon wieder, nachzudenken. Aber dieses Mal war es anders. In dem Traum sah sie Trunks auf der anderen Seite der Halle, der sie beobachtete. Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er ihr helfen wollte, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. _‚Warum war er dort? Hatte er den gleichen Traum? Ich glaube, ich muss ihn fragen,'_ dachte sie, als die Ampel grün wurde.

~*~

Sie erreichte die Schule nur ein paar Minuten später und konnte sehen, dass Diana schon da war. Also parkte Jenny ihr Auto, ging in das Schulgebäude und grüßte Diana.

„Hey Jenny! Hast du schon gesehen? Wir haben heute kein Dänisch, und bei den anderen fällt auch Englisch aus!"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Das heißt ja, ich hätte zwei Stunden länger schlafen können!"

„Genau! Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Keine Ahnung. Lass und auf die anderen warten und sehen, was sie machen wollen."

„Übrigens... Wie war dein Sonntag? Ich hab versucht dich anzurufen, aber deine Mutter erzählte mir, dass du mit Tom aus warst."

„Es war wunderschön. Wir waren picknicken und es war so romantisch. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemals so glücklich war."

„Ich bin froh, dass du endlich jemanden gefunden hast. Vielleicht wirst du ja doch nicht alleine zu dem zehnjährigen Klassentreffen gehen, wie in meinem Traum, von dem ich dir vor ein paar Monaten erzählt hab," sagte Diana lachend.

„Vielleicht..." antwortete Jenny ihr mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Plötzlich wurde ihr Lächeln breiter.

„Weswegen grinst du so?" fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen.

„Tom ist hier."

„Was?" Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn und Goten durch die Tür kommen. „Woher wusstest du das denn?"  
"Ich... öhm... wusste es einfach." ‚_Autsch, das war dicht... Aber ich muss zugeben, mit jemandem einen Bund zu haben, hat seine Vorteile.'_

„Willst du nicht hingehen und hallo sagen?" fragte Diana schließlich.

„Hä? Ja, sicher." Jenny stand auf und ging zu ihrem Freund. „Morgen Schatzi."

„Morgen Liebling." Sie grüßten sich und küssten sich dann lang und leidenschaftlich. Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme.

„Hey ihr zwei! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" Es war die jetzt lachende Isabel, die auf ihrem Weg zu Diana war.

„Glaubst du, wir sollten ihnen Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte Trunks seine Freundin, als er sie immer noch in seinen Armen hielt. Jenny nickte und Trunks nahm ihre Hand, als sie zu ihnen gingen.

Kurz danach kam Shana und als Goten sie sah, waren sie schon bald in einem Kuss vertieft.

„Warum habe so das Gefühl, dass ich etwas verpasst hab?" fragte Isabel sie sarkastisch.

„Ich weiß nicht. Was glaubst du, Jenny?"

„Shana, frag mich gar nicht erst." Beide begannen zu lachen. Als Gina ein paar Minuten später zu der Gruppe kam, entschieden sie sich, ihre Freistunden in der Teestube zu verbringen, einem Raum mit alten Möbeln und einer alten Stereoanlage. Die zwei Paare setzten sich auf die große Couch und die anderen setzten sich entweder auf die kleine Couch oder auf die Stühle um den Tisch. Sie redeten für etwa 30 Minuten, als Neena, ein anderes Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang, in den Raum kam. Das erste, was sie sah, waren die zwei Pärchen. 

„Lasst mich raten. Die zwei heißesten Jungs von unserer Schule sind nicht mehr zu haben. Richtig?"

„Richtig!" antworteten Jenny und Shana gleichzeitig.

„Schön für euch. Habt Spaß mit ihnen!" sagte Neena und verließ den Raum.

_‚Hey Jenny,'_ wendete sich Trunks an sie durch ihren Bund.

‚_Ja?'_

_‚Da ist etwas, das mich stört seit ich aufgewacht bin. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du diesen Traum letzte Nacht wieder hattest.'_

_‚Du hattest ihn auch. Hab ich recht? Ich habe dich nämlich gesehen.'_

_‚Du hast recht. Aber du musst wissen, dass ich dir helfen wollte, aber ich konnte nicht...'_

_‚Shh, ich weiß... Gib dir nicht die Schuld dafür. Es war nur ein Traum.'_

_‚Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich. Und... Ich wollte die Erlaubnis haben, den anderen davon zu erzählen. Es könnte uns bei den Vorbereitungen für den kommenden Kampf helfen.'_

_‚Ich weiß das auch. Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit. Bitte gib mir ein bisschen mehr Zeit, okay?'_

_‚Okay.'_

„Hallo! Erde and Tom und Jenny! Hört auf zu träumen, unsere Freistunden sind fast um," holte Diana sie zurück in die Realität. „Wir wollen zurück in die Pausenhalle gehen. Wollt ihr mitkommen?" fragte sie weiter.

„Okay, wir kommen," sagte Jenny und stand von der Couch auf, genauso wie die anderen. Als sie zu der Tür gingen, wurde Jenny von Shana aufgehalten.

„Kann ich mit dir sprechen? Nur eine Minute?"

„Sicher. Also, was ist los?"

„Kommt ihr nun, oder was?" fragte Isabel sie ungeduldig.

„Ihr könnt schon mal vorgehen, wir kommen in ein paar Minuten nach."

„Gut. Dann warten wir in der Pausenhalle!" Somit verließen die anderen das kleine Gebäude, wo die Teestube war und gingen zu dem großen Gebäude.

„Jenny, ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen. Wenn du mit jemandem über das reden willst, was in den letzten paar Tagen passiert ist, bin ich für dich da."

„Wovon redest du da? Was ist passiert?" Jenny fühlte sich langsam unbehaglich.

„Oh, sie haben dir nicht erzählt, dass ich über sie bescheid weiß? Was sie sind und woher sie kommen?"

„Du weißt es? Wie lange schon?" 

Shana sah sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand da war, der zuhören könnte. „Goten hat es mir gestern erzählt. Er erzählte mir von seiner Familie und seinen Freunden... und davon, dass du eine von ihnen bist. Ich wollte dir das nur sagen, damit du weißt, dass du mit deinem Geheimnis nicht alleine bist und dass du mit mir reden kannst," sagte sie. „Also, ich glaube, wir haben die anderen lange genug warten lassen. Sollen wir gehen?"

„Okay... und Shana... Danke."

„Dafür nicht."

~*~

Nachdem sie Kunst hatten, ging Shana zu Trunks, Goten und Jenny. „Hey! Was habt ihr jetzt vor? Ich hab grad zu wissen bekommen, dass wir heute kein Sport haben und deshalb wollte ich euch fragen, ob ich mit euch kommen kann."

„Wir gehen zu uns nach Hause, wo wir mit Jennys wirklichem Training anfangen wollen. Ich bin sicher, es macht meinen Eltern nichts aus, wenn du mitkommst, besonders meine Mom. Ich glaube sie will dich wirklich persönlich kennen lernen, nachdem ich ihr so viel von dir erzählt habe. Was meinst du, Tom?" fragte Goten und umarmte Shana.

„Ich glaube, es ist meinen Eltern egal, aber ich glaube wir sollten Jenny fragen. Es ist ihr Training." Sie alle schauten auf das blonde Mädchen.

„Was guckt ihr mich so an? Natürlich kannst du mitkommen," sagte sie lachend zu ihren Freunden.

„Gut, dann lass uns los!" sagte Goten fröhlich.

~*~

Während Jenny sie nach Hause fuhr, rief Goten seine Mutter über sein Handy an und erzählte ihr, dass sie einen Gast zu Mittag haben werden. Seine Mutter war sehr aufgeregt ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter zu treffen. Je näher sie dem Haus kamen, um so nervöser wurde Shana. „Hey, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Keine Angst, meine Familie wird dich nicht killen," ärgerte Goten sie.

„Sprich nicht so mit mir, Mr. Sohn-des-stärksten-Kriegers-des-Universums. Es passiert mir nicht jeden Tag, dass ich die Eltern und Freunde meines Freunds treffe, die nebenbei Aliens sind," ärgerte Shana ihn zurück.

„Könnt ihr zwei bitte aufhören? Und Shana, sag das Gotens-Vater-ist-der-stärkste-Krieger-des-Universums-Zeugs nicht in der Gegenwart meines Vaters. Dafür könnte er dich töten," erzählte Trunks ihr, fies grinsend und Shana schluckte.

„Hab vor Vegeta keine Angst. Er hat mich bis jetzt nicht gekillt, also bin ich mir sicher, dass er dich auch nicht killen wird," sagte Jenny, auch fies grinsend. „So, wir sind da."

~*~

Sobald sie aus dem Auto raus waren, wurde die Gruppe, besonders Shana, mit Umarmungen von jedem, außer Vegeta natürlich, der einfach nur in ihre Richtung nickte, während er am Türrahmen lehnte, begrüßt. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Ehemann hat dich anerkannt. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen," flüsterte Bulma in Shanas Ohr.

„Ich bin sicher, ihr seid hungrig. Kommt mit mir mit... Ich habe genug Essen für euch alle," erzählte ChiChi ihnen, als sie zurück ins Haus gingen.

„Mrs. Son, es schmeckte wirklich großartig. Kann ich Ihnen mit dem Abwasch helfen?" fragte Shana nach dem Essen.

„Danke Shana. Und nein, du brauchst mir nicht helfen. Übrigens kannst du mich ChiChi nennen, wenn wir unter uns sind und in der Öffentlichkeit nenn mich einfach Ciara. Und ich bin sicher, dass du uns alle bei unseren Vornamen nennen kannst. Nun geh schon. Ich bin sicher, die anderen werden bald mit dem Training anfangen."

„Danke Mrs. ... öhm, ChiChi."

"Bitte. Dafür nicht."

~*~

Währenddessen waren Jenny und Trunks in Trunks' Zimmer.

„Hier, ich hab etwas für dich." Trunks gab Jenny eine große Schachtel und als sie sie öffnete, sah sie dunkelblaue Sachen.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist ein Saiyan Kampfanzug, den meine Mutter für dein Training gemacht hat."

„Wow, danke!" Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ich werde dich jetzt alleine lassen, so dass du dich umziehen kannst und ich warte im Hinterhof." Als Jenny den Kampfanzug anzog, schaute sie sich im Spiegel an. Er passte ihr perfekt. Danach ging sie runter und traf Shana, als sie aus dem Wohnzimmer kam.

„Hey Jenny! Wow, wo hast du das Ding denn her? Es steht dir gut!"

„Danke. Bulma hat es für mein Training gemacht. Die anderen warten im Hinterhof. Sollen wir gehen?"

„Yep."

~*~

Als sie im Hinterhof ankamen, waren Goku, Vegeta, Trunks und Goten schon dort. „Kakarotto, nun da sie hier sind, bring uns irgendwo hin, wo wir in Ruhe trainieren können.

„Kakarotto? Wer ist das?" fragte eine verwirrte Shana Jenny.

„Das ist Gokus Saiyajin Name. Vegeta nennt ihn immer so," flüsterte Jenny zurück.

„Also, legt eure Hand jetzt irgendwo auf meinen Körper." Sie taten, was Goku sagte und dann hob er zwei Finger an seine Stirn und sie verschwanden vom Hinterhof und erschienen auf einem großen Feld.

„Wow, was war das?"

„Shunkan Idou. Auch momentane Bewegung oder Teleportation genannt," erzählte Goku der Freundin seines Sohnes.

„So, da wir jetzt hier sind, können wir mit meinem Training anfangen." Sie schauten zu Jenny, die jetzt vollkommen ernst war.

„Gut, ich glaube, du weißt nicht, wie du deine Verwandlung gemacht hast." Jenny nickte. „Dachte ich mir. Aber ich glaube, ich weiß wie es funktioniert. Du hast instinktiv deine Energie erhöht als ich dich angegriffen habe und dann hast du dich verwandelt. Es ist das gleiche mit uns in dieser Dimension. Wenn wir zu einem bestimmen Punkt aufpowern, verwandeln wir uns in unsere normale Form. Wie jetzt." Vegeta erhöhte seine Energie und plötzlich hatte er wieder seine stachelige Saiyajin Frisur. „Das gleiche wird passieren mit Kakarotto, Trunks und Bra, wenn sie aufpowern, weil ihre äußere Erscheinung verändert wurde, als wir in diese Dimension geschickt wurden." Er powerte wieder down. „Um zu lernen, diesen Power-up zu kontrollieren, musst du lernen dein Ki zu kontrollieren, das heißt, die Energie in deinem Körper. Wenn du dein Ki kontrollieren kannst, dann bist du auch in der Lage zu fliegen. Das ist es, was du heute lernen wirst. Bist du dazu bereit?" fragte der Prinz sie.

„Sicher." Also erzählte Vegeta ihr, was sie tun musste, um ihr Ki zu kontrollieren, während alle anderen an der Seite standen. Sie wussten alle, dass Vegeta der einzige ist, der sie wirklich trainieren konnte, weil die anderen zu viel Angst hätten, sie zu verletzen.

Innerhalb einer halben Stunde war Jenny in der Lage, kleine Ki-Bälle in ihrer Hand zu formen und kleine Felsen zu zerstören. Und wieder eine Stunde später konnte sie schon ziemlich gut fliegen. Während sie sie beobachteten, ging Goku zu Vegeta. „Also, was denkst du?"

„Sie ist wirklich vielversprechend. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, sie heute schon fliegen zu sehen, und besonders nicht nach 90 Minuten. Vielleicht wird sie den Power-up heute auch schon meistern." Vegeta schwebte dann hoch zu ihr. „Genug Fliegen für heute. Versuch dich nun zu verwandeln."

„Okay." Sie landeten.

„Um aufzupowern musst du dein Ki größer machen, das heißt, du musst all deine Energie in deinem Körper konzentrieren." Er ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite. „Versuch es jetzt!" Jenny schloss ihre Augen und die anderen konnten die Spannung in ihrem Körper sehen. Bald umgab eine dünne blaue Aura das Mädchen. Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und mit einem plötzlichen Schrei explodierte die Aura um sie herum und die Explosion wirbelte eine Menge Staub auf. Als der Staub verflogen war, konnten sie alle ihren Augen nicht trauen. Jenny hat es getan, sie hat sich verwandelt. Obwohl Vegeta diese Form schon kannte, war er überrascht, dass sie es so schnell machen konnte, aber zeigen tat er es nicht._ ‚Nun kann ich sehen, dass sie deine Tochter ist, Kakarotto. Sie hat potential.  Du musst stolz auf sie sein,'_ gestand der Prinz der Saiyajin sich selbst mit einem stolzen Grinsen ein.

„Wow, ist das wirklich Jenny? Ein Moment, was ist DAS?" schrie Shana und zeigte auf Jennys Rücken. 

„Das ist der Schwanz eines Saiyajin. Normalerweise haben wir alle einen, aber sie wurden abgeschnitten," erklärte Goku ihr.

Als Jenny ihre Augen wieder öffnete, konnte sie sehen, dass alle sie anstarrten. _‚Hab ich es geschafft?_' Sie nahm eine Strähne von ihrem Haar und schaute sie an. Dann schaute sie nach hinten und sah einen Schwanz lässig hinter ihr schwingen. ‚_Ich hab es wirklich geschafft. Ich kann es nicht glauben.'_ Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung stürmte Vegeta auf sie zu und griff sie an. Sie war in der Lage, ein paar Schläge zu blocken, aber die meiste Zeit über traf der Prinz sie. 

Trunks wollte zu ihr rennen und ihr helfen, aber Goku hielt ihn zurück. „Keine Angst. Er wird sie nicht töten. Ich bin sicher, er will testen, wie lange sie in der Form bleiben kann, wenn sie angegriffen wird."

Trunks seufzte. _‚Jenny, bitte halte durch.'_

Jenny versuchte hart, sich auf zwei Sachen zu konzentrieren. In dieser Form zu bleiben und Vegetas Schläge abzuwehren. _‚Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Niemals.'_ Ohne es zu bemerken, schwebten beide in der Luft, als ein Tritt von Vegeta Jenny im Rücken traf und sie zu Boden schickte. Als sie versuchte aufzustehen, sah sie zwei Stiefel vor sich stehen. Sie schaffte es, auf ihre Füße zu kommen, nur um wieder von Vegeta geschlagen zu werden. Wieder versuchte sie aufzustehen. Sie wischte das Blut von ihrer Nase und ihrem Mund.

„Gibst du auf?" fragte Vegeta sie, fies grinsend, aber sie grinste zurück.

„Niemals." Somit stürmte sie auf ihn zu und griff ihn an, aber er wich ihrer fliegenden Faust locker aus und boxte sie in ihren Bauch. Das ließ sie ihre Konzentration und ihr Bewusstsein verlieren.

„Oh mein Gott Jenny!" riefen Trunks, Goten und Shana gleichzeitig und rannten zu ihr.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen. Sie lebt noch. Kakarotto, bring sie zurück zu Bulma. Sie kann ihr eine Senzu geben."

„Okay. Trunks, willst du mitkommen? Ich komme und hol euch Leute in ein paar Minuten ab." Damit hob er Jenny hoch und brachte sich selbst, Trunks und das Mädchen zurück nach Hause.

„Mom? Bist du hier?" rief ein aufgebrachter Trunks durchs Haus.

„Trunks, was ist los?" In dem Moment sah Bulma eine schlaffe Jenny in Gokus Armen liegen. „Oh mein Gott. Goku, bring sie in Trunks Zimmer. Ich geh und hol die Senzu Bohne." Ein paar Minuten später hatte Goku auch die anderen abgeholt und sie liefen schnell zu Trunks Zimmer, nur um ihn draußen zu finden.

„Wird sie wieder gesund?" fragte Shana.

Trunks nickte. „Mom ist bei ihr. Sie gab ihr eine Senzu und sie müsste in ein paar Minuten aufwachen." 

In genau dem gleichen Moment öffnete Bulma die Tür. „Ihr könnt jetzt reingehen. Sie ist gerade aufgewacht und sie ist komplett okay." Die anderen seufzten, gingen rein und sahen Jenny auf sie zu kommen. Sie umarmten sie.

„Warum hast du das gemacht? Du weißt, dass du keine Chance gegen meinen Vater hast und doch hast du ihn angegriffen," fragte Trunks sie, als er sie umarmte.

„Ich wollte absolut nicht aufgeben. Und hab keine Angst, mit geht es gut, aber ich habe Hunger und ich glaube ich fahre jetzt nach Hause. Ich muss immer noch meine Hausaufgaben machen."

„Okay. Ich nehme an, du willst dich zuerst umziehen. Wir warten draußen."

~*~

Nachdem Jenny sich umgezogen hatte, sagte sie tschüß zu ihren Freunden. „Shana, soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?"

„Nein danke. Ich nehme den Bus."

„Okay dann, bis morgen!" Also stieg Jenny in ihr Auto und fuhr davon.


	12. Die Lektion

**Kapitel 11: „Die Lektion"**

Auf ihrem Weg nach Hause dachte Jenny über das nach, was Trunks ihr über ihren Bund gesagt hatte, nachdem sie aufgewacht war. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er stolz auf sie sei_. ‚Stolz auf mich? Warum? Ich wurde zu einem blutigen Brei geschlagen und konnte Vegeta nicht einmal treffen. Und ich bin sicher, dass er nicht mal ein Prozent seiner Kraft benutzt hat, um gegen mich zu kämpfen. Wie könnte Trunks stolz auf mich sein?'_ Also entschied sich Jenny alleine zu trainieren, nachdem sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig war.

Es war etwa sechs Uhr abends als sie fertig war und ihre Eltern waren einkaufen. Sie schrieb schnell einen Zettel, dass sie eine Runde Inline Skates fahren wollte, zog sie an und fuhr los. Sie war auf einem einsamen Feldweg, als sie anhielt und schaute auf ein leeres Feld. „Hier ist der richtige Platz," murmelte Jenny zu sich selbst. Das Mädchen nahm ein paar alte Sportschuhe aus ihrer Tasche raus und tauschte sie mit ihren Skates. Dann ging sie zur Mitte des Feldes und begann ein paar Übungen um warm zu werden zu machen, die Goten ihr gezeigt hatte. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später begann sie Tritte und Schläge gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner auszuteilen. In all dieser Zeit merkte sie nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

~*~

Währenddessen saßen im Wohnzimmer der Briefs Shana, Goten und Trunks auf der Couch. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, was ich gesehen habe. Trunks, wie konnte dein Vater das tun? Er hätte sie töten können!"

„Er hat nie vorgehabt sie zu töten. Er wollte nur testen, wie lange sie in der Form gegen ihn ankam. Er hat uns erzählt, dass, als sie das letzte Mal in dieser Form war, sie schon nach ein paar Sekunden ohnmächtig geworden ist, aber heute konnte sie sogar für ein paar Minuten kämpfen," antwortete Trunks Shana.

„Ja, und nun ist sie noch stärker als vorher," fügte Goten hinzu.

„Was? Wie kann das sein?"

„Du musst wissen, dass, wenn ein Saiyajin fast tot ist, er automatisch stärker wird, wenn er wieder geheilt ist. Und Vegeta hat sie fast getötet und sie wurde geheilt, also muss Jenny jetzt stärker sein. Verstehst du das, Schatz?" Shana nickte.

„Ich frag mich, wo mein Vater ist. Er müsste eigentlich schon zu Hause sein."

~*~

„Ich wusste, du würdest nicht aufhören." Jenny drehte sich als sie die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Dort stand Vegeta, die Arme über die Brust verschränkt und hämisch grinsend.

„Was tust du hier?"

„Ich wusste, du würdest heute nicht mit dem Training aufhören. Ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen, kurz bevor du dein Bewusstsein verloren hast. Also bin ich dir gefolgt und dich hier für eine Weile beobachtet."

„Und warum bist du hier? Um mich wieder zu verprügeln?"

Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Reden?" Jenny runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Über dein Training heute."

„Ich weiß, dass du von mir enttäuscht sein musst."

„Ich bin nicht enttäuscht von dir. So schwer es auch ist für mich zuzugeben, aber ich war beeindruckt als ich deine Fortschritte heute gesehen habe. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass du heute lernst zu fliegen und ich hätte nicht einmal erwartet, dass du die Verwandlung heute schaffst, geschweige denn, in dieser Form zu bleiben oder zu kämpfen. Als ich zu deinem Vater rübersah, konnte ich den Stolz in seinen Augen sehen."

„MEIN VATER weiß noch nicht einmal, dass ich das Kämpfen lerne, also erzähle mir bitte nicht, dass er stolz auf mich ist."

Vegeta knurrte. „Du weißt genau was ich meine."

„Natürlich tu ich das! Aber ich werde ihn niemals als mein Vater sehen!" fuhr Jenny ihn an.

„Hör zu!" gab der Prinz zurück. „Wenn du willst, werde ich dich jetzt trainieren. Aber wir werden nicht kämpfen. Und ich werde das nur tun, wenn du mir glaubst, was ich dir erzählt habe. Verstanden?" fragte er ein bisschen ruhiger. Jenny nickte. „Okay, dann setz dich jetzt hin." Jenny tat, was ihr gesagt wurde. „Du weißt schon, wie du dein Ki kontrollierst, aber das wird für einen Kampf nicht genug sein. Als wir heute gekämpft haben, hast du versucht, mir mit deinen Augen zu folgen. Aber das geht nicht in einem echten Kampf. Die meisten deiner Gegner werden zu schnell sein, als dass du ihnen folgen könntest, oder es werden Umstände herrschen, wo du deine Augen oder andere Sinne nicht benutzen kannst. Deswegen musst du lernen, das Ki anderer zu spüren."

„Und wie mach ich das?"

„Es wieder nur eine Sache von Konzentration..." Also erzählte Vegeta seiner Schülerin, was sie tun musste, um ein Ki zu spüren. Nach dem, was er heute erlebt hat, war er sicher, dass sie es diesen Abend schaffen wird.

Vegeta hat Jenny für etwa eine halbe Stunde beim meditieren beobachtet, dann entschied er sie zu prüfen. Er schwebte auf sie zu, bis er direkt hinter ihr war. In der kurzen Zeit eines Augenzwinkerns schoss seine Faust auf ihren Kopf zu, aber bevor sie ihn berühren konnte, bewegte sich ihr Kopf zur Seite. Aber nicht nur das. Unglücklicherweise ließ Vegeta seine Deckung unten und zu seiner Überraschen verwandelte sich Jenny, fing seine Faust mit ihrer rechten Hand, drehte sich um, so dass ihr Ellbogen seinen Kiefer traf und ihn zu Boden schickte. „Ich muss wirklich sagen. Du lernst schnell," sagte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln als er die Stelle, wo ihr Ellbogen sein Gesicht berührte, rieb.

„Regel Nummer 1: Lass niemals deine Deckung unten. Dein Sohn hat mir das am ersten Tag meines Trainings beigebracht," sagte eine ebenfalls grinsende Jenny.

„Du kannst dich jetzt zurückverwandeln. Wir hören für heute auf," sagte der Saiyajin als er aufstand.

„Okay." Jenny zog ihre Inline Skates wieder an, aber bevor sie losfuhr, drehte sie sich um. „Und Vegeta. Danke." Der Prinz nickte einfach und bald war Jenny verschwunden.

„Du kannst jetzt rauskommen, Kakarotto."

„Hey, woher wusstest du, dass ich hier war?" fragte Goku ihn, als er aus den Büschen herauskam, seinen Hinterkopf reibend.

„Idiot. Ich habe dein Ki kurz ansteigen gefühlt, als du durch dein Shunkan Idou herkamst."

„Glaubst du, sie hat es bemerkt?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich fürchte, du hast alles gehört."

Goku nickte. „Aber ich nehme es ihr nicht übel. Solange sie uns als Freunde akzeptiert bin ich glücklich."

„Übrigens Kakarotto, was machst du hier?"

„Öhm, Bulma hat mich hergeschickt um dich für's Abendessen zu holen. Aber ich glaube, es ist jetzt zu spät."

„Zu spät?! Zu spät?! Du standst hier für über eine Stunde und sagst mir JETZT, dass Bulma DICH geschickt hat, um MICH für's Abendessen zu holen?"

„Hey, hey, Vegeta, beruhige dich. Sie wird uns schon nicht umbringen."

„Hmpf... Bring uns nur zurück. Ich hoffe für dich, dass sie etwas für uns übrig gelassen haben."

„Okay." Somit verschwanden beide.


	13. Geschenke und Geburt

**Kapitel 12: Geschenke und Geburt**

**__**

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule entschied sich Jenny, das zu gebrauchen, was sie am vorigen Tag gelernt hatte. Sie versuchte das Ki ihrer Freunde und Lehrer zu fühlen. Es war kein Problem für sie, das Ki von Trunks und Goten zu finden, weil sie sich nicht die Mühe machten es zu verstecken und es war entsprechend hoch. Sie hatte mehr Probleme mit ihren anderen Freunden. Sie alle hatten Ki, aber es war extrem niedrig. Das von Alexandra war am höchsten und von Naomi am niedrigsten. Aber die interessantesten Personen waren die Lehrer. Im Geschichtsunterricht verglich sie die Lehrer die sie bis jetzt hatte mit ihrem Geschichtslehrer Mr. Pikehard. Er hatte natürlich das höchste Ki, weil er ein Basketballspieler war. Kurz danach folgte ihr Mathelehrer Mr. Peach, und dann kam ihr Physiklehrer Mr. Raince und ihre Französischlehrerin Mr. Findel. Jenny lächelte und Trunks, der neben ihr saß, merkte das. Er schrieb einen kleinen Zettel und gab ihn ihr. Das Mädchen nahm den Zettel und las ihn. _*Weswegen lächelst du? Ich glaube nicht, dass Geschichte so witzig ist.*_

Sie nahm schnell ihren Stift und antwortete ihm. _*Nichts besonderes. Hab nur daran gedacht, die Karte in Flammen zu setzen um es ein bisschen interessanter zu machen.*_ Jenny musste sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, weil sie Vegeta versprochen hatte niemandem von ihrem geheimen Training zu erzählen, welches sie fortsetzen wollten.

Sie hat seinem Angebot von mehr Training zugesagt, weil Vegeta ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie großes Potential hat, um eine mächtige Kriegerin zu werden. Und dafür müsste sie hart trainieren. Auf ihre Frage, warum die anderen nicht davon wissen dürfen, antwortete er einfach: „Ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen, besonders Trunks und Goten, mit meinen Trainingsmethoden einverstanden sein werden. Sie werden zu nachsichtig mit dir umgehen, und das wird deine Fortschritte verlangsamen. Deswegen musst du unser Spezialtraining und die Fortschritte, die du währenddessen machst, geheim halten. Du darfst ihnen nicht zeigen, wie stark du wirklich bist, so dass du immer einen Vorteil hast." Irgendetwas in Jenny sagte ihr, dass er recht hatte, und deshalb hat sie der ganzen Sache zugestimmt, obwohl sie Trunks und Goten nicht anlügen wollte.

~*~

In den nächsten paar Tagen, wenn Jenny nicht in der Schule war oder lernte, war sie immer trainieren. Entweder nach der Schule mit Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta und manchmal sogar Gohan, oder abends mit Vegeta. Am Freitag nachmittag, nach dem „offiziellen" Training, nahm Vegeta Jenny zur Seite. „Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass wir heute abend nicht trainieren werden. Ich glaube, du brauchst einen Abend ohne Training und deshalb wirst du ausgehen und Spaß haben. Hast du das verstanden?" Das Mädchen nickte und sah, wie Vegeta ging, als sie plötzlich zwei starke Arme um ihre Taille spürte. Sie lehnte sich zurück und hörte dann eine Stimme neben ihrem Ohr.

„Goten hat mir grad gesagt, dass Shana mit ihm heute abend in einen Club gehen will, der Fantasy heißt. Willst du mit mir dahingehen?" Jenny drehte sich in Trunks Armen um, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Das nehme ich als ein ja," sagte er, als sie stoppten.

„Hey ihr zwei Turteltauben! Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit euch ist, aber ich verhungere. Also lass uns reingehen!"

„Okay," antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

Nach dem Essen wollte Jenny gehen, weil sie sich noch für den Abend fertig machen wollte. Aber bevor sie aufstand, stoppte Bulma sie. „Jenny, warte bitte. Ich habe hier etwas für dich." Sie gab ihr eine Armbanduhr. Als Jenny auf ihr Handgelenk sah, bemerkte sie, dass ihre nicht da war.

„Aber ist das nicht meine?"

„Ja, sie ist es, mit ein paar Modifikationen."

„Modifikationen?"

„Ja, siehst du diese Schrauben? Das sind jetzt Knöpfe. Wenn du auf diesen hier drückst, dann kannst du mit mir oder den anderen sprechen. Und wenn du diesen hier drückst, wirst du sehen, dass deine Uhr jetzt eine Art Kapsel ist. Ich habe so eine für Gohan vor ein paar Jahren gemacht," kicherte Bulma. 

Das zog Gohans Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Einen Moment. Das einzige Mal, wo du eine Kapsel in der Form einer Uhr für mich gemacht hast, war..."

„Als mein großer Bruder sich entschied der Engel der Gerechtigkeit zu werden: Der Große Saiyaman," lachte Goten.

„Aha, und was ist das jetzt für eine Kapsel?"

„Probier es aus," ermutigte Bulma Jenny.

„Okay." Sie band ihre Uhr um und drückte den Knopf. Die Kapsel machte *puff* und plötzlich hatte Jenny ihren dunkelblauen Saiyankampfanzug an. „Wow, ich wusste nicht, dass Kapseln DAS machen konnten."

„Ich habe sie für dich gemacht, damit du, falls du in Schwierigkeiten geraten solltest, einfach nur diesen Knopf drücken musst."

„Aber warum hast du ihr keinen Helm gemacht, wie du ihn für mich gemacht hattest?"

„Weil ich dachte, dass, wenn Jenny kämpfen muss, es für sie besser wäre sich in ihre Saiyajinform zu verwandeln. Und ich habe Shana sagen hören, dass sie Jenny nicht erkannt hätte, als sie sie in ihrem Kampfanzug nach der Verwandlung gesehen hat."

„Ja, das stimmt," sagte Goten zu seiner Schwester. „Mit schwarzem Haar, schwarzen Augen, einem Schwanz und diesen Kampfanzug hätte ich dich auch nicht erkannt."

„Du hast mich nicht einmal in meiner normalen Form erkannt," ärgerte Jenny ihn.

„Och, komm schon, du hast auch nicht gewusst, dass du meiner Schwester bist!"

„Das kann man nicht vergleichen. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich einen Bruder hab, aber du wusstest, dass du eine Schwester hast," sagte Jenny lächelnd.

„Okay, du hast mich," sagte Goten, auch lächelnd. Er war froh dass Jenny begann zu akzeptieren, dass sie eine andere Familie hat.

„Und wie kann ich mich nun zurückverwandeln?"

„Drücke einfach den gleichen Knopf noch einmal," erzählte Bulma ihr und eine Sekunde später stand Jenny dort in ihren alten Klamotten.

„Cool, danke Bulma!"

„Dafür nicht. Ah und Trunks, Goten, ich hab für euch auch welche gemacht, aber ihr müsst zu Super Saiyans werden, damit man euch nicht erkennt."

„Danke Mom."

„Ja, danke Bulma!"

~*~

Ein paar Minuten später war Jenny auf ihrem Weg nach Hause. Als sie dort ankam, hatte sie eine Nachricht auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter.

„Hey Jenny! Ich bin's, Cindy. Ich wollte wissen, ob du heute abend mit mir und Inka ins Fantasy willst. Ruf mich zurück!" Jenny löschte die Nachricht und wählte Cindys Nummer.

„Hey Cindy! Wie geht's?"

„Hallo Jenny! Mir geht's gut. Hast du meine Nachricht bekommen?"

„Ja."

„Und? Kommst du mit?"

„Lass mich sagen, dass ich da sein werde. Aber ich komme nicht mit euch."

„Hä? Und mit wem gehst du dahin? Mit Diana und Shana?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Diana kommen wird, aber Shana wird auch da sein."

„Nur ihr zwei? Oder noch wer?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, es werden noch zwei andere dort sein."

„Ist da etwas, was du mir erzählen willst?"

„Nein, nicht jetzt. Du musst Geduld haben. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir uns dort treffen."

„Du machst mich neugierig."

„Ich weiß," sagte Jenny grinsend, obwohl Cindy es nicht sehen konnte. „Okay, um halb 12 am Eingang?"

„Gut! Wir werden da sein! Bye!"

„Bye!" Gleich nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, klingelte das Telefon wieder. „Hallo?"

„Hallo Schatzi! Ich bin's, Trunks."

„Hey, was ist los?"

„Kannst du in einer Stunde fertig sein?" Jenny schaute auf ihre Uhr, die 18 Uhr anzeigte.

„Sicher, aber warum?"

„Das wirst du dann sehen! Ich bin im 7 Uhr bei dir! Bis dann!"

„Bis dann!"

~*~

Genau eine Stunde später stand Trunks Auto vor Jennys Tür. „Mom, Dad, ich gehe jetzt! Tom ist hier!" rief Jenny ins Wohnzimmer.

„Gut. Viel Spaß!"

„Keine Angst, den werde ich haben. Tschüß!"

Als Trunks Jenny sah, stieg er schnell aus dem Auto aus. ‚_Wow, sie ist hinreißend,'_ dachte er einfach. Jenny trug eine dunkelgraue, fast schwarze Hose, ein enges rotes T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und ihre Jeansjacke. 

Im gleichen Moment sah Jenny Trunks auf sie zukommen. _‚Wie kann jemand nur so gut aussehen?'_ Sie schaute ihn an. In seiner schwarzen Hose, schwarzen engen T-Shirt und seinem dunkelblauen Blazer musste ihm jedes Mädchen auf diesem Planeten zu Füßen liegen. _‚Aber sie können ihn nicht haben, weil er mir gehört,' _grinste Jenny. Sie begrüßten sich mit einem langen Kuss und stiegen dann ins Auto.

„Werden Goten und Shana auch kommen?"

„Jep, wir werden sie dort treffen."

„Wo?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht erzählen."

„Oh, du!" rief Jenny.

~*~

Im gleichen Moment in Gotens Auto. „Und du willst mir wirklich nicht erzählen, wo wir jetzt hingehen?"

„Nö."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es eine Überraschung ist."

„Werden Trunks und Jenny da sein?" Goten nickte. „Weiß Jenny Bescheid?" Dieses Mal schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Aber ich will es jetzt wissen!"

„Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen, weil, wenn ich es tue, dann wird es keine Überraschung mehr sein."

„Wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis wir da sind?"

„Nicht mehr lange. Wir sind fast da."

~*~

Etwas fünf Minuten später kamen Goten und Shana auf dem Parkplatz an, wo Trunks und Jenny schon warteten. Jenny ging schnell rüber zu Shana. „Hat Goten irgendwas erzählt?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Aber ich glaube, wir werden es bald rausfinden."

„Hey Mädels! Seit ihr soweit? Wir warten!"

„Seid nicht so ungeduldig! Wir kommen!" Also ging Jenny zu Trunks und Shana zu Goten und die zwei Jungs brachten die Mädchen zu einem Restaurant.

„Ich habe gehört, dass das Essen hier großartig sein soll," sagte Goten, als sie beim „Braukeller" ankamen.

„Da hast du richtig gehört. Sie machen hier die leckerste Pizza, die ich kenne und das andere Essen ist auch sehr gut," erzählte Jenny ihrem Bruder.

„Dann lass uns reingehen!" Goten nahm Shanas Hand und zog sie rein. Trunks and Jenny zuckten nur mit ihren Schultern und folgten ihnen. Sie hatten Glück und fanden einen Tisch in einer Ecke des Restaurants. And der Wand stand eine Couch und Jenny und Trunks setzten sich schnell hin, bevor die anderen beiden die Möglichkeit hatten, dorthin zu kommen. Jeder von ihnen bestellte eine große Pizza.

„Nur eine?" fragte Shana.

„Wir sind nicht so hungrig, weil wir heute nachmittag schon zu Hause gegessen haben," antwortete ihr Freund.

Als sie ihre Pizzas aufhatten, redeten die Teens, bis die Mädchen auf Klo mussten. Nachdem sie gegangen waren, nickten Trunks und Goten einander zu.

„Sollen wir es jetzt machen, oder sollen wir warten?" fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge seinen Freund.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten es jetzt machen, wenn sie wiederkommen."

Ein paar Minuten später kamen die Mädchen zurück von der Toilette und fanden die beiden sehr ernsten Jungs an ihrem Tisch sitzen. „Hey, was ist los? Seid ihr beide okay?" fragte Shana sie.

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Shana, kannst du dich bitte hinsetzen? Ich... öhm... hab etwas für dich." Er gab ihr eine schwarze Box. Shana öffnete sie und entnahm ihr eine silberne Halskette, mit einem Herz und einer Gravur. 

„Ich liebe Dich," las Shana. „Ich... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll... Sie ist wunderschön. Oh, Ich liebe dich auch." Shana schlang ihre Arme um Gotens Hals und küsste ihn. 

Trunks und Jenny beobachteten die ganze Szene. Jenny war glücklich für ihre Freundin, aber auch ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Plötzlich nahm Trunks ihre Hand und nahm etwas blitzendes aus seiner Tasche. Es war ein silbernes Armband, auch mit einer Gravur. Jenny schaute es an, während Trunks das Armband um ihr rechtes Handgelenk band. ‚Auf ewig Dein' stand da. Jenny fühlte die Tränen in ihren Augen. Nie zuvor hatte jemand so etwas für sie getan.

„Magst du es?" fragte Trunks, irritiert von ihren Tränen.

„Ob ich es mag? Ich liebe es, wie ich dich liebe." Trunks legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, zog sie dichter an sich heran und küsste sie.

Ein paar Minuten später bezahlten die Jungs die Rechnungen und sie fuhren los ins Fantasy. Sie kamen dort um ca. 22 Uhr 30 and und sie sahen eine lange Schlange am Eingang. „Warum muss da immer eine Schlange sein, wenn es draußen kalt ist?" fragte Shana.

„Soll ich dich aufwärmen?" fragte Goten sie lächeldn, zog sie näher an sich heran und erhöhte sein Ki leicht.

„Und was ist mit dir? Ist dir kalt?" fragte Trunks Jenny.

„Nein, ich bin okay," antwortete das Mädchen, aber als sie den enttäuschten Blick auf Trunks Gesicht sah, kicherte sie. „Aber wenn du willst, kannst du deinen Arm um mich legen." Trunks wurde rot, tat aber, was ihm gesagt wurde. Etwa zehn Minuten später war die Gruppe an der Reihe reinzukommen.

~*~

Als sie in die große Halle kamen, wurden sie von lauter Musik begrüßt. „Hey! Das ist Exploration of Space von Cosmic Gate! Ich liebe dieses Lied! Willst du tanzen?" rief Jenny zu Trunks.

„Ja... und nein..."

„Was soll das heißen? Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du nicht tanzen kannst!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch tanzen kann, weil, das letzte Mal, dass ich auf einer Party getanzt hab, ist etwa ein Jahr her."

„Komm schon, Kumpel... So etwas kann man nicht verlernen... Es ist wie Fahrradfahren," sagte Goten und verschwand mit Shana auf der Tanzfläche. 

Trunks schaute runter und sah Jennys bittende Augen. Er seufzte. „Gut. Ich werde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen. Also lass uns tanzen!" Er nahm schnell Jennys Hand und zog sie zu der Stelle, wo er seine anderen Freunde verschwinden sah.

Sie tanzten eine halbe Stunde non-stop bevor Shana fragte, ob die anderen auch etwas zu trinken haben wollten. Sie stimmten ihr zu und so gingen sie rüber zur Bar und setzten sich an einen Tisch. „Also Ladies, und was möchtet ihr trinken?" fragte Goten.

„Eine Cola für mich," antwortete Shana.

„Und du, Liebling?"

„Für mich auch."

„Gut, dann sind wir in ein paar Minuten wieder da." Der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin winkte und ging los mit Trunks.

Während die Mädchen warteten, schauten sie sich um, um zu sehen, ob da jemand war, den sie kannten. „Da sind Cindy und Inka."

„Wo?" Jenny schaute sich um.

„Da!" Shana stand auf und winkte. Die anderen beiden Mädchen sahen dass und winkten zurück. Nachdem sie sich durch die Menge gekämpft hatten, erreichten sie schließlich den Tisch und setzten sich hin.

„Hallo ihr beide!" begrüßte Inka sie.

„Hi!" antwortete Jenny.

„Okay Jenny, du hast mich am Telefon wirklich neugierig gemacht. Wer ist eure Begleitung und wo sind sie?"

„Sie sind für uns etwas zu trinken holen gegangen und sie sind schon auf ihrem Weg zurück."

„Gut, nun weiß ich, wo sie sind, aber du hast nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet, wer sie sind," stellte Cindy ungeduldig fest.

In diesem Moment erschienen die Jung mit jeweils zwei Gläsern in ihren Händen. „So, hier sind eure Getränke," sagte Trunks und stellte die Gläser hin.

„Danke," sagte Jenny und küsste Trunks zärtlich. Shana machte das gleiche mit Goten.

„Was? Nie zuvor ein Mädchen einen Jungen küssen gesehen?" fragte Shana Cindy und Inka lachend.

„Oh, ja, ich vergaß. Tom, Glenn, trefft Cindy und Inka. Cindy, Inka, das sind Tom and Glenn," stellte Jenny sie lächelnd vor.

„Hi!" sagte Goten einfach.

„Hallo, schön euch zu treffen," sagte Trunks zu ihnen, lächelnd.

„Es ist auch schön, euch zu treffen," sagten Inka und Cindy gleichzeitig, immer noch erstaunt.

„Und was sind sie für euch?" fragte Cindy nach einem Moment Stille.

„Um ehrlich zu sein. Sie sind unsere Freunde," antwortete Jenny. Die anderen Mädchen schauten ungläubig zu Jenny und Shana.

„Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt und wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?" wollte Inka wissen.

„Wir kamen auf ihre Schule nach den Osterferien und wir sind im gleichen Jahrgang. Zusammen sind wir seit etwa einer Woche," antwortete Goten mit seinem Son-Grinsen. Also redeten sie für längere Zeit, bis sich Cindy und Inka entschuldigten, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen.

„Wartet! Ich komme mit! Zumindest bis zu den Toiletten," rief Jenny und zusammen verließen sie die große Halle.

~*~

Gerade in dem Moment, als Jenny von der Toilette kam, fühlte sie, dass mit Inka und Cindy etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ihre Kis waren irgendwie anders, sie flackerten. Vegeta hatte ihr mal erzählt, dass man es am Ki einer Person fühlen kann, wenn er Angst hat. Er sagte, dass in dem Fall das Ki schwankend ist und das war genau das, was Jenny in dem Moment fühlte. Sie rannte raus zu den Parkplätzen und sah, dass eine Gruppe von etwa zehn Männern ihre Freundinnen eingekreist hatte. Jenny versteckte sich schnell hinter einer Wand. _‚Scheiße! Was kann ich jetzt tun?'_ Sie schaute auf ihr Handgelenk. _‚Ja, genau! Die Kapsel. Warum hab ich nicht schon eher daran gedacht?'_ Das Mädchen drückte schnell den Knopf an ihrer Uhr und powerte dann up, bis ihr Haar und ihre Augen schwarz wurden und der Schwanz erschien.

~*~

„Hast du das auch gespürt?" fragte Trunks seinen Freund.

„Was gespürt?" Shana war verwirrt.

„Jenny. Sie hat aufgepowert. Das muss heißen, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt!" stellte Goten fest. Die Jungs standen schnell auf, wie Shana. „Du wartest hier! Es könnte für dich gefährlich sein," sagte ihr ihr Freund. Sie nickte und setzte sich wieder hin und die Jungs versuchten so schnell wie möglich rauszukommen. 

~*~

„Lasst sie gehen!" sagte Jenny als sie zu der Gruppe ging. Die Männer drehten sich um.

„Wer sagte das?" wollte einer von ihnen wissen.

„Ich." Jenny grinste selbstsicher und stoppte ein paar Meter vor ihnen und verschränkte ihre Arme über ihrer Brust.

„Und wie willst du uns aufhalten?" fragte ein anderer Mann und ging zu ihr.

„Das wirst du schon sehen." In diesem Moment zog der Mann ein Messer und versuchte Jenny damit am Kopf zu treffen. Aber Jenny wich locker aus, nahm den Arm und drehte ihn hinter seinen Rücken, zwang ihn auf seine Knie und das Messer fallen zu lassen. Dann ließ sie ihn los und warf ihn gegen eine Wand. „Will noch jemand einen Versuch wagen?" Die anderen Männer schauten sich an und stürmten dann auf sie zu. Das Mädchen zuckte nicht einmal, wich ihren Angriffen aus oder blockte sie einfach, nur um sie mit mühelosen Tritten und Schlägen zu ihrem Freund gegen die Wand zu schicken. „Ich hab euch gesagt, euch nicht mit mir anzulegen." Jenny stand wieder grinsend und mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Haufen and der Wand und wendete sich dann zu ihren Freunden. „Seid ihr in Ordnung?" Cindy und Inka nickten. „Gut. Ihr solltet gehen und jemanden von der Security rufen, um sie zu holen," sagte Jenny und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

„Warte!" Cindy fand ihre Stimme wieder. „Wer bist du?"

Der halb-Saiyajin hielt an und dachte für einen Moment. „Nennt mich einfach The Lost Warrior." Damit war sie verschwunden.


	14. Folgen

**Kapitel 13: „Folgen"**

**__**

„The Lost Warrior," murmelte Cindy.

„Ich glaube, sie hat recht. Wir sollten jemanden holen," unterbrach Inka Cindys Gedanken.

Sie schaute auf die Männer und sah dann einige vom Security Team auf sie zurennen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie rufen müssen. Sie sind schon hier," sagte sie und zeigte in Richtung Eingang. Ein paar Minuten später wurden die geschlagenen Männer weggebracht und nachdem sicher gestellt wurde, dass sie okay sind, wurden Inka und Cindy reingebracht, so dass sie erzählen konnten, was passiert war.

~*~

Jennys Herz raste wie nie zuvor. Sie stand auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes und lehnte sich an es. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie grad getan hat. Sie hat zehn Männer zu einem blutigen Brei geschlagen, ohne in Schweiß auszubrechen. Dass sie so stark was, machte ihr Angst. „Ist ein Saiyajin so mächtig?" fragte sie sich.

„Saiyajins sind viel mächtiger als das."

Sie wusste, ohne sich umzudrehen, wer hinter ihr stand. „Habt ihr zwei alles gesehen?"

„Alles seit der erste dich angegriffen hat." Goten legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Und wir waren bereit einzugreifen, falls es notwendig geworden wäre." Trunks umarmte sie.

„Es scheint so, als ob du nun so eine Art Superheld bist, Sis."

„Nein, nicht ich. The Lost Warrior ist ein Superheld."

„Du bist The Lost Warrior. Aber übrigens, warum hast du diesen Namen gewählt, als sie dich gefragt hatten?" wollte ihr Freund wissen.

Jenny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung... Es war das erste, woran ich gedacht hab. Und..." sie zögerte.

„Was, sis?"

„Öhm, nichts... Glaubt ihr nicht, wir sollten gehen und nach Cindy und Inka sehen? Ich glaube auch, dass Shana einsam sein könnte," sagte Jenny und grinste Goten an. Die Jungs stimmten ihr zu und gingen rein.

~*~

In dem kleinen Eingangsbereich fanden sie Shana. Sie umarmte ihre Freundin. „Hey, ist alles okay bei dir?"

„Ja, es ist... Weißt du, wo Inka und Cindy sind?"

„Nein, keinen blassen Schimmer."

„Dann denke ich, ist es das beste, wir warten hier, bis sie rauskommen," schlug Goten vor.

~*~

Währenddessen saßen die anderen Mädchen in einem Büro hinten im Club und sprachen mit einem Polizisten. „Könnt ihr mir genau sagen, was da draußen passiert ist?"

Cindy nickte. „Wir waren draußen frische Luft schnappen, als plötzlich diese Männer auftauchten. Wir haben versucht sie zu ignorieren, aber sie haben uns eingekreist. Einer von ihnen, ich nehme an es war der Anführer, bedrohte uns mit einem Messer, als jemand ihnen sagte, sie sollten uns gehen lassen."

„Und was passierte dann?"  
"Ein Mädchen trat aus dem Schatten und trat ihnen gegenüber. Er griff sie mit seinem Messer an, aber sie schickte ihn in die Wand. Das gleiche passierte mit den anderen Männern. Nur dass die alle auf einmal angriffen, aber sie hat ihnen mit Leichtigkeit in den Hintern getreten. Danach fragte sie uns, ob wir in Ordnung seien und dann ist sie einfach verschwunden."

„Was kannst du uns über dieses Mädchen sagen?"

„Ich denke, sie ist in unserem Alter und etwa so groß wie ich. Sie war dünn und hatte schwarzes, schulterlanges Haar. Sie trug, ich weiß nicht genau... Es sah aus wie dunkelblaue Leggins, einem engen dunkelblauen Top und etwas wie eine weiße Rüstung, oder so was ähnliches. Außerdem hatte sie weiße Stiefel und Handschuhe an. Aber mehr kann ich nicht sagen."

„Inka, hast du dem etwas hinzuzufügen?"

„Nein, Cindy hat alles gesagt. Können wir jetzt gehen?"

Der Beamte nickte. „Soll jemand von uns euch nach Hause fahren?"

„Nein, danke. Ein paar Freunde von uns sind hier. Ich bin sicher, sie fahren uns nach Hause."

„Entschuldigt, aber ich habe eine letzte Frage. Hat sie ihren Namen gesagt?"  
"Nicht wirklich," antwortete Cindy. „Aber nachdem wir sie gefragt hatten, sagte sie, wir sollten sie The Lost Warrior nennen."

„Okay, danke. Ich ruf euch an, wenn ich etwas rausfinde."

Als die zwei aus dem Büro kamen, sahen sie ihre Freunde am Eingang stehen. Jenny bemerkte sie, ging zu ihnen und umarmte sie. „Wir haben gehört, was passiert ist. Seid ihr okay?"

Sie nickten. „Alles ging gut aus," antwortete Inka.

„Das ist gut. Soll ich euch nach Hause fahren?"

„Ja, das wäre nett. Danke."

„Okay." Sie wendete sich zu Trunks. „Ich glaube, das heißt gute Nacht sagen."

„Gute Nacht." Er küsste sie auf die Nase und umarmte sie. _‚Und mach dir keine Sorgen über das, was du getan hast, weil du das Richtige getan hast.'_

_‚Danke. Ich liebe dich.'_

_‚Ich liebe dich auch.'_ Sie ließen sich los und die drei Mädchen gingen zu Cindys Auto. Trunks, Goten und Shana entschieden sich auch nach Hause zu gehen, und verließen das Fantasy. 

~*~

Zu Beginn der Heimfahrt herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den Mädchen. Dann fing Cindy auf einmal an zu reden. „Okay Jenny! Du weißt, du musst uns alles über dich und Tom erzählen."

„Da ist nicht viel zu erzählen. Ihr wisst schon fast alles. Wir haben uns in der Schule kennen gelernt und ich kann sagen, es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, aber wir beide wollten es am Anfang nicht zugeben. Aber Diana und Glenn haben zwischen mir und Tom alles geregelt."

„Und was ist Glenn für dich?" frage Inka.

„Ich mag ihn. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich und ein wirklich guter Freund. Und er ist ganz doll in Shana verliebt. Es ist wirklich ernst zwischen den beiden."

„Und was ist mit dir und Tom? Ist es ernst?" fragte Cindy eine ihrer besten Freundinnen fies grinsend.

„Es ist genauso ernst wie mit Shana und Glenn."

„Hey, vielleicht wirst du ihn später heiraten!" rief Inka.

„Vielleicht," grinste Jenny, die Tatsache versteckend, dass sie schon wusste, dass sie heiraten und Kinder haben werden.

„Was ich euch eigentlich noch fragen wollte... Ich hab jemanden von den Männern, die euch bedroht hatten, über einen Krieger reden hören, der ihn ohne Anstrengung geschlagen hat, um euch zu retten. Ist das war?" Jenny schaute rüber zu Cindy, die nickte. „Wow, er musste dann wirklich stark sein."

„Sie," sagte Inka.

„Was?" fragte das Mädchen, um ihre geheime Identität zu decken.

„Ich sagte, dass der Krieger eine sie war. Es war ein Mädchen in unserem Alter. Und sie hat sie geschlagen, als ob sie nichts wären."

„Und sie hat nicht einmal darauf gewartet, dass die Sicherheitskräfte rauskommen?"

„Nein, sie ist einfach verschwunden. Wir konnten ihr noch nicht einmal sagen, wie dankbar wir sind," sagte Cindy.

_‚Hast du grad gemacht.'_ Jenny lächelte.

„Warum lächelst du?" wollte Cindy wissen.

„Oh, ich hab nur grad daran gedacht, wie ein Mädchen die Hintern der Männer tritt. Es muss ziemlich amüsant ausgesehen haben."

„Nun, da du das sagst. Ja, es war irgendwie lustig zu sehen, wie sie zu Brei geschlagen wurden. Ich frag mich nur, ob der Arm vom ersten gebrochen ist," erzählte Inka ihren Freundinnen.

„Nö, er ist nicht gebrochen," sagte Jenny.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Cindy.

Jenny schluckte. ‚_Scheiße!_' „Ähm... wie ich euch schon gesagt hatte, ich jemanden über sie reden hören und er sagte, dass es keine gebrochenen Knochen gab."

„Dann musste der Krieger wirklich vorsichtig gewesen sein. Nach dem, was ich gesehen hab, hätte sie sie locker töten können."

Jenny schaute sie geschockt an. _‚Es ist war. Ich hätte sie so leicht wie Insekten töten können, ohne überhaupt ihn Schweiß auszubrechen.'_

„Jenny? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte eine beunruhigte Cindy, als sie den Ausdruck auf Jennys Gesicht sah.

„Ja, sicher ist alles in Ordnung... Nur der Gedanke, dass jemand in der Lage ist, einen anderen ohne Mühe zu töten hat mir ein bisschen Angst gemacht."

Bis sie zu Hause ankamen, redeten die drei Mädchen nicht mehr. „So, wir sind jetzt zu Hause. Cindy, bist du sicher, dass du den Rest alleine fahren kannst?"

„Natürlich. Oder hast du vergessen, dass ich nur 200 Meter von dir entfernt wohne. Bist du heute zu Hause?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich rufe euch an!"

„Gut!"

Sie sagten tschüß und jeder von ihnen ging nach Hause. Zumindest ging Jenny in die Richtung vom Haus ihrer Eltern. Als sie alleine war, fing ihr ganzer Körper an zu zittern. Sie fühlte die Tränen in ihren Augen brennen, aber sie würde ihnen nicht erlauben zu fallen. _‚Oh mein Gott... Ich habe die Macht Menschen zu töten... Und ich habe es heute Abend fast getan. Was passiert, wenn ich mich nicht kontrollieren kann, wenn ich kämpfe... Oh Gott...'_ Somit schoss sie in den Himmel.

~*~

Als Trunks in sein Zimmer kam, ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. In dem Moment dachte er, einen Schatten auf seinem Balkon gesehen zu haben. Er öffnete die Glastür und ging hinaus. Als er nach rechts guckte, fiel sein Blick auf Jenny, die in der Ecke saß, den Kopf auf den Knien ruhend. Trunks sah, dass sie fror, also ging er schnell rein und holte zwei Decken. Er legte eine um sie und sie schaute auf. „Hey."

„Hey," antwortete sie schwach, als er sich neben sie hinsetzte und die andere Decke um sich legte.

„Was tust du hier?"

„Ich fühlte mich nicht danach, nach Hause zu gehen. Das ist alles."

„Ich glaube dir nicht," sagte er, nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und zwang sie in seine Augen zu gucken. „Etwas belastet dich. Ich fühle es."

Als sie ihm direkt in seine kristallblauen Augen sah, konnte sie es nicht mehr ertragen. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange runter und er wischte sie zärtlich weg. „Trunks... Ich hätte sie töten können. Ich hätte sie wirklich töten können." Ihre Augen wässerten jetzt mehr.

„Shh, aber du hast sie nicht getötet. Du hast sie nicht einmal schwer verletzt." Trunks wischte ein paar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Er hat sie nie zuvor so gesehen. Sie war nie so verletzlich. 

„Ich habe solche Angst. Was ist, wenn ich meine Kraft nicht kontrollieren kann?"

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Du kannst es tun. Ich habe es gesehen." Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie näher an sich ran. 

Sie schaute ihn an und wischte ihre Tränen weg. „Verdammt. Ich wollte nicht heulen." Jenny brachte ein halbes Lächeln zustande.

„Weine ruhig, wenn du willst... Ich bin sicher, es wird helfen." Somit zog er sie in eine enge Umarmung und sie ließ ihre Tränen frei laufen. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich frei, frei von all ihren Ängsten und Problemen. Bald konnte Trunks hören, dass Jenny in seinen Armen eingeschlafen ist. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, bevor er ebenfalls einschlief.

~*~

Jenny wachte auf, als sie die Wärme der Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht spürte und die Vögel singen hörte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und fand sich selbst in einer engen Umarmung wieder. Sie schaute zu dem schlafenden Saiyajin an ihrer Seite und lächelte. ‚_Er sieht so friedlich und süß aus, wenn er schläft.'_ Das Mädchen entwirrte sanft seine Arme, stand auf und versuchte ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Dann schaute sie auf ihre Uhr. _‚6.30 Uhr. Gut, ich werde es nach Hause schaffen, bevor meine Eltern merken, dass ich nicht zu Hause geschlafen habe.'_ Bevor sie abhob, schaute sie noch einmal auf Trunks. „Danke," flüsterte sie und flog dann nach Hause.

~*~

Als sie zu Hause ankam, entschied sie sich, erst den Rest von ihrem Make-up abzuwaschen und dann zu Bett zu gehen, um noch für ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.


	15. Entdeckung

@ cristall: inklusive Prolog und Epilog wird die Story 36 Kapitel haben. Sie sind auch schon alle fertig

**Kapitel 14: „Entdeckung"**

**__**

Sie wachte etwa 3 Stunden später auf. Sie ging runter und fand ihre Eltern am Küchentisch sitzen. „Morgen."

„Guten Morgen," antworteten ihre Eltern. Sie redeten ein bisschen und Jenny erzählte ihnen, was in der letzten Nacht passiert ist, ließ aber die Tatsache aus, dass sie diejenige war, die sie gerettet hatte und dass sie die ganze Nacht bei Trunks war. Ihre Eltern waren geschockt, aber glücklich, dass Cindy und Inka in Ordnung waren. Nachdem Jenny gefrühstückt hatte, ging sie hoch um zu duschen.

~*~

Um etwa 12 Uhr wollte Goten Trunks aufwecken, aber als Trunks nicht auf sein Klopfen antwortete, ging er in sein Zimmer, nur um das Bett unbenutzt, aber um zwei Decken weniger, vorzufinden. „Mmh, merkwürdig. Wo könnte er sein?" Er versuchte sein Ki zu spüren und fand es schließlich ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm. Er öffnete die Glastür zum Balkon und fand Trunks schlafend an der Wand lehnend. Er war in eine Decke eingewickelt und eine andere lag neben ihm. Goten grinste. Er holte schnell ein Glas kaltes Wasser aus dem Badezimmer und schüttete das Wasser direkt in Trunks Gesicht. Erschrocken sprang der Junge auf.

„Was zum Teufel?" Dann sah er Goten, der hart versuchte, sein Lachen zurückzuhalten. „Du! Du hast das getan!"

„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!" Goten lachte in sich hinein.

„Und was tust du hier?"

„Ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen. Warum schläfst du auf deinem Balkon? Und warum hast du zwei Decken?" fragte der Junge und grinste schelmisch. 

Trunks wurde rot. „Ich habe Jenny hier letzte Nacht gefunden. Sie brauchte jemanden, der sie tröstete. Wir müssen beide eingeschlafen sein. Also, jetzt weißt du, warum ich hier bin. Nun kannst du mir erzählen, was du willst."

„Das Mädchen, was die Nacht hier verbracht hat, hat mich angerufen. Sie kommt heute nicht zum Training, weil sie heute etwas Zeit mit Cindy und Inka verbringen will."

„Sie hat dich angerufen? Warum hat sie mich nicht angerufen?" fragte Trunks mit Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme.

„Du willst wissen, warum Jenny lieber ihren Bruder anruft, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie nicht kommt, als ihren Freund, der die Nacht mit ihr verbracht hat? Weil du, mein Freund, schlafen auf dem Balkon gelegen hast und weder deine Eltern noch deine Schwester zu Hause sind. Darum." Goten lächelte und Trunks seufzte vor Erleichterung. „Also, willste was essen? Ich wette du bist am verhungern, nachdem du so lange geschlafen hast. Mittag ist fast fertig bei uns und Mom sagte, dass du rüberkommen kannst, wenn du willst."

„Okay, ich bin in 10 Minuten unten."

„Beeil dich, du kennst meinen Dad!"

„Ich kenne dich!" antwortete Trunks grinsend.

~*~

Eine Stunde später erschienen Inka und Diana auf Inline Skates bei Jenny. Der Halb-Saiyajin hatte schon draußen auf sie gewartet und auf der Bank an der Hauswand gesessen. „Hallo ihr beiden! Seid ihr bereit für eine große Runde?"

„Bitte, lass sie nicht so groß sein," flehte Cindy. Sie fuhr nicht oft Inline Skates und war deswegen ein bisschen aus der Form.

„Komm schon, stell dich nicht so an! Also Jenny, ich bin fertig."

„Gut! Dann lass uns los!"

Während ihrer Runde sprachen sie über nichts besonderes. Und Jenny war froh, dass ihre Freundinnen nicht über die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht redeten, weil sie sie nicht noch mehr anlügen wollte, als sie es schon tat, um ihre neugewonnene Identität als eine Art Superheld, so wie Goten es nannte, so verstecken.

Sie waren etwa 3 Stunden später wieder zu Hause. Während Cindy fast tot war und nur etwas zu trinken haben wollte und Inka total außer Atem und rot im Gesicht, war Jenny noch frisch. Nachdem sich die Mädchen erfrischt hatten, saßen sie in Jennys Zimmer und sahen fern. Sie sahen die Serie Roswell. „Ich frag mich, ob Aliens existieren und ob sie dann so gut aussehen würden wie Michael oder Max," sagte Cindy plötzlich. Jenny verschluckte sich und fing an zu husten.

Die zwei Mädchen fingen an zu lachen und Inka klopfte auf Jennys Rücken. „Bist du okay?" Jenny atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und nickte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Cindy. 

Das blonde Mädchen dachte schnell über eine Antwort nach. „Du hast mich erschreckt. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass jemand etwas sagt." Da war es wieder, sie musste lügen. Aber sie konnte ihnen unmöglich erzählen, dass a) sie einen gut aussehenden Halb-Alien als Freund hat und b) dass sie auch ein Halb-Alien ist.

~*~

„Hey Vegeta!"

„Was willst du Kakarotto?" Vegeta wollte gerade das Haus verlassen, wurde aber von Goku aufgehalten.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

Goku kratzte sich an seinem Kopf. „Kann ich mitkommen?"

„Nein," antwortete der Prinz mürrisch und warf die Tür direkt vor Gokus Gesicht zu.

_‚Mmh... Er hat irgendetwas vor. Wenn er mir nicht erzählen will, wo er hingeht, muss ich ihm wohl folgen.'_ Er grinste und ging raus. Er sah, dass Vegeta seinen Autoschlüssel nahm. _‚Also will er nicht so weit weg.'_ Der Saiyajin nahm schnell seinen Autoschlüssel und sprang in sein Auto. Er spürte Vegetas Ki auf und folgte ihm, wobei er sein eigenes Ki versteckte.

~*~

Nachdem sie Roswell geguckt hatten, gingen Inka und Cindy. Jenny wollte gerade zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen, als sie fühlte, wie Vegeta vorbeifuhr und dann in die Richtung fuhr, wo sie normalerweise ihr geheimes Training hatten. Sie grinste. _‚Er ließ mich sein Ki mit Absicht fühlen, damit ich weiß, was er will.' _Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und nahm ihren Kampfanzug aus seinem Versteck und packte ihn in eine Tasche. Dann ging sie runter in die Küche, wo sie ihre Eltern fand.

„Hey Jenny, wo willst du hin?" fragte ihre Mutter sie.

„Ich will mich Tom treffen."

„Okay, viel Spaß!"

„Danke!" Jenny griff ihre Autoschlüssel und fuhr los.

~*~

Wie erwartet wartete Vegeta schon auf dem Feld, wo sie immer trainierten, auf Jenny. „So, du bist gekommen."

„Wie konnte ich deinem Angebot heute zu trainieren widerstehen, nachdem du dein Ki zufällig erhöht hast, als du durch Horstedt gefahren bist?" fragte Jenny grinsend.

„Okay, jetzt da du hier bist, will ich dir etwas zeigen." Der Prinz holte eine Kapsel hervor und warf sie ein paar Meter weg von ihnen. Innerhalb von Sekunden stand ein großes Gebäude vor ihnen. Vegeta sah Jennys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und fing an zu erklären. „Das ist ein Gravitationsraum. Eine Entwicklung von Bulma und ihrem Vater. In diesem Raum kannst du die Gravitation auf 500 G erhöhen. Von nun an werde ich dich dort drin trainieren. Verstehst du?" Jenny nickte nur. „Gut, dann lass uns reingehen."

~*~

Goku beobachtete die ganze Szene ungläubig. _‚So, Vegeta trainiert Jenny alleine und jetzt will er sie in höherer Gravitation trainieren.'_ Er ging näher zum Gebäude hin, versteckte aber immer noch sein Ki.

~*~

Jenny war sprachlos, als sie im Inneren des Gebäudes war. Sie hat so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen. „Also, nicht nur, dass du hier trainieren kannst. Hier sind auch zwei Schlafzimmer, zwei Badezimmer und eine Küche. Bulma hat an alles gedacht, als sie dieses Baby gebaut hat." Vegeta grinste.

„Öhm, Vegeta, ich hab da ein paar Fragen. Ich meine, dieses Gebäude ist wirklich groß... wie kannst du also verhindern, dass es entdeckt wird?"

„Wie ich dir schon erzählt habe, hat Bulma an alles gedacht. Wenn ich diesen Knopf drücke," Er drückte ihn, „wird der Raum für die Außenwelt unsichtbar sein."

~*~

Goku wollte grad einen Knopf drücken, um die Tür zu öffnen, als das ganze Gebäude verschwand. „Huch? Wie kann das sein?" Er streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus und konnte dann fühlen, dass das Gebäude immer noch da war. „Muss eine neue Erfindung von Bulma sein. Cool."

~*~

„Okay, gut, nun können sie uns nicht sehen, aber sie können immer noch fühlen, wenn unsere Kis höher werden, oder?"

„Nein, dieser Raum ist programmiert nur die normale Ki-Größe in die Welt rauszulassen. Also könnte ich hier ein Super Saiyajin werden, ohne dass es irgendjemand merkt. Und du kannst auch alles geben."

„Wow, das ist großartig."

„Ich weiß." Beide grinsten.

Plötzlich hörten sie jemanden an die Tür klopfen. „Wer könnte das sein?" fragte Jenny.

„Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass ich weiß, wer es ist?" seufzte Vegeta und öffnete die Tür.

„Hey Vegeta! Ich habe dich und Jenny hier gesehen und da dachte ich... Wow! Dieser Gravitationsraum ist unglaublich!" Goku schob Vegeta zur Seite und ging in den Raum. „Hey Jenny!"

„Hey Goku! Was machst du hier?"

„Öh, ich wollte sehen, wo Vegeta hinwollte und so bin ich hier gelandet. Warum habt ihr mir nicht erzählt, dass ihr zwei hier trainiert? Und, warum ihr trainiert?"

„Ich trainiere sie, weil das Training, dass du und die Bälger ihr gebt erbärmlich ist. Sie würde so nie stärker werden."

„Aber sie ist viel stärker geworden in der letzten Woche."

„Rate warum."

„Oh... Aber nun da ich hier bin, kann ich euch vielleicht irgendwie helfen?" fragte Goku und schaute zu Vegeta, der zu Jenny schaute.

Das Mädchen atmete tief durch. „Das kannst du sogar."

„Wirklich?" fragten beide Saiyajins gleichzeitig.

Jenny nickte. „Ich möchte dein Shunkan Idou lernen."

„Du musst wissen, es ist wirklich schwer zu erlernen... Selbst wenn du weißt, wie man Ki fühlt. Ich brauchte fast ein Jahr um es zu lernen." Goku kratzte an seinem Kopf.

Jenny seufzte. „Oh."

„Sie wird es komplett innerhalb ein paar Tage lernen."

„Was?" fragten Goku und Jenny.

„Ich meine es, wie ich es gesagt habe. Und nun lass uns anfangen."

Nach zwei Stunden erklären und meditieren machten die drei Saiyajins eine kleine Pause. Goku und Vegeta waren auf der einen Seite der Trainingshalle, während Jenny auf der anderen Seite and der Wand in der Nähe der Tür stand. Goku wollte ihr etwas zu trinken holen, aber war schon seit 10 Minuten auf der anderen Seite und stritt mit Vegeta, oder eher gesagt, Vegeta beleidigt ihn und Goku stellte Fragen. Sie lachte innerlich. _‚Okay, ich glaube, ich muss mir selbst etwas zu trinken holen.'_ Aber sie wollte nicht rübergehen, weil ihre Beine während dem Meditieren eingeschlafen sind. _‚Mmh, warum sollte ich es nicht versuchen?' _Jenny hob zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und konzentrierte sich auf die Kis von Goku und Vegeta. Innerhalb von Sekunden verschwand sie und erschien wieder direkt zwischen den beiden Saiyajins, die sie erschreckte, als sie plötzlich da stand. Goku starrte sie an, als wäre sie ein Geist und Vegeta war überrascht, zeigte es aber nicht. „Wow! Cool! Es hat funktioniert!" sagte Jenny fröhlich.

„Willst du uns erzählen, dass du Shunkan Idou benutzt hast, um von einer Seite der Halle auf die andere Seite zu kommen?" fragte Goku erstaunt.

„Jup." Jenny lächelte und war stolz auf sich.

„Siehst du, Kakarotto, Ich habe dir ja gesagt, sie würde es im Nu lernen."

„Wow, wenn ich daran denke, wie lange ich versucht habe, es Goten beizubringen... Und er beherrscht es immer noch nicht."

„Ich glaube, wir sollten mit dem Training für heute aufhören," sagte Vegeta plötzlich. „Du hast für heute genug gelernt." Er ging zu der Tür. „Kommt ihr zwei nun? Oder soll ich euch mit in die Kapsel stecken?" fragte er ungeduldig. Die anderen beiden folgten dem Prinz und Goku legte seinen Arm um Jenny. Er war so stolz auf sie, seine Tochter. Aber Jenny schüttelte den Arm ab.

Als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah, bemerkte sie die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen. Sie schaute schnell wieder weg. „Es tut mir leid," flüsterte sie.

„Es ist schon okay," antwortete Goku.

Jenny ging rüber zu Vegeta. „Hey, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich die Kapsel mit dem Gravitationsraum nehme? Ich meine, damit ich trainieren kann, wenn du keine Zeit hast."

„Mir macht es nichts aus. Aber was soll ich Bulma, was mit der Kapsel passiert ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Oder... Sag ihr, dass du sie verloren hast, oder so was ähnliches."

„Sie wird ihn mit Sicherheit deswegen umbringen," sagte Goku lachend.

„Okay, nimm sie. Und du Kakarotto, halt deinen Mund!" sagte Vegeta und brachte das Gebäude zurück in die Kapsel und gab sie Jenny.

„Danke. Okay, ich muss jetzt los! Man sieht sich!" Somit stieg Jenny in ihr Auto und fuhr davon.

„Du musst ihr etwas mehr Zeit geben. Sie hat es über uns und sich selbst erst vor einer Woche rausgefunden."

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht, Vegeta. Aber, woher wusstest du, dass sie in der Lage sein wird, Shunkan Idou in so kurzer Zeit zu lernen?"

„Ich wusste sie hatte das Potential dazu... sie lernt solche Dinge immer schnell... Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt auch gehen... Kommst du?"

„Jup." Somit stiegen auch sie in ihre Autos und fuhren heim.


	16. Das Ziel, Konflikt und Rettung

**Kapitel 15 „Das Ziel, Konflikt und Rettung"**

Fünf Wochen sind vergangen seit Goku über Jennys und Vegetas geheimes Training rausgefunden hat. Von diesem Tag an war er immer anwesend und half ihr trainieren. Vegeta hatte recht. Jenny brauchte nicht mehr als drei Tage um Shunkan Idou vollständig zu kontrollieren. Sie konnte nun überall innerhalb von Sekunden hingehen, aber sie haben abgemacht, es niemanden zu erzählen.

Eine gute Sache dieser Technik war, das Jenny überall hingehen konnte um Menschen zu helfen. Also wurde The Lost Warrior ziemlich populär.

Jenny hatte immer noch diesen Traum nachts, aber sie gewöhnte sich an ihn. Sie hatte nun mehr vertrauen darin, das zu verhindern, was in ihrem Traum passiert ist. Aber in dieser Nacht war der Traum ein bisschen anders. Kurz bevor der Mann sie greifen konnte, wurde alles um sie herum weiß. Das passierte in dem Moment, in dem ihr Wecker sie aufweckte. Sie stellte ihn schnell aus und schaute auf die Uhr. Sie zeigte 4 Uhr morgens an. Jenny stand auf und zog sich ihre Trainingskleidung an. Es wurde für Jenny zur Gewohnheit so früh aufzustehen, seit sie die Kapsel mit dem Gravitationsraum von Vegeta bekommen hatte. Das war die Zeit, in der sie alleine trainierte, ohne dass es irgendjemand merkte. Jenny benutzte die momentane Teleportation um zu dem Feld zu kommen und entkapselte den Gravitationsraum. Als sie drinnen war, machte sie ihn unsichtbar und stellte die Gravitation auf 100 G um sich aufzuwärmen. Das war eine andere Sache, mit der Vegeta recht hatte. Sie verbessert sich wirklich schnell und sie ist in den letzten Wochen ziemlich stark geworden. Sie wusste es, obwohl sie nie ihre volle Kraft beim Training mit jemand anderes gebrauchte. Nur wenn sie alleine war, nutzte sie wirklich alles.

~*~

Dieses Mal beendete sie ihr Warm-Up früher als gewöhnlich. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis irgendetwas in kleine Stücke zu schießen, weil sie tierisch gestresst war und sie musste an dem Tag ihre letzte Biologieklausur schreiben. Sie entschied sich an dem Morgen 350 G zu versuchen. Während ihrem Training stieg ihre Wut schnell an, besonders weil sie sich bei 350 G nicht gut bewegen konnte. Ihre höchste Stufe war bisher 300 G und 50 G mehr war ziemlich schwer zu bewerkstelligen. Das Fass zum überlaufen brachte einer von den Trainingsrobotern, der einen Energiestrahl voll in ihren Bauch schoss. Sie ließ ihrer Wut mit einem lauten Schrei freien Lauf. Ihr Ki stieg rapide an und ließ die zerstörten Dinge um sie herum schweben. Und plötzlich schien es, als ob Jenny explodierte. Ein grelles Licht erfüllte den Raum. Als das Licht verschwand, stand Jenny in der Mitte des Raumes, von einer goldenen Aura umgeben. Ihr Haar war nun stachelig und blond und ihre Augen waren türkis.

Sie fühlte eine neue Kraft durch ihren Körper fließen, aber sie realisierte nicht, was passiert war, bis eine Strähne blondes Haar in ihr Gesicht fiel. _‚Das kann nicht wahr sein... Hab ich wirklich...?'_ Sie rannte schnell in eins von den Badezimmern und schaute in den Spiegel. Da konnte sie die Veränderungen sehen. _‚Ich hab es geschafft! Ich habe den Level eines Super Saiyajin erreicht! Das muss das Licht in meinem Traum gewesen sein.'_

Als Jenny zurück in die Trainingshalle kam, fühlte sie die 350 G nicht mehr. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als wäre das normal für sie. Sie stellte die Gravitation wieder zurück auf normal und powerte down bis sie wieder normal aussah. Dann setzte sie sich hin. _‚Mmh, soll ich den anderen über diese Verwandlung erzählen oder nicht? Ich glaube nicht. Was sagt Vegeta immer? Zeige deinem Gegner nie deine wahre Kraft? Ich glaube ich tue was er sagt.'_ Sie grinste als sie aufstand und verließ den Gravitationsraum. Die Sonne fing schon an aufzugehen und so entschied sie sich zurück nach Hause zu gehen und vielleicht ein bisschen mehr zu schlafen.

~*~

„Hey! Wie geht's meinem Lieblingsmädchen heute?" fragte Trunks sie, als er sie in der Schule begrüßte.

„Alles bestens."

„Was? Bis du krank oder so? Ich meine, wir schreiben heute eine Bioklausur und du bist gut gelaunt?"

„Ich habe heute einfach einen guten Tag," sagte Jenny mit einem Lächeln über ihr ganzes Gesicht als Gina vorbeiging.

„Ich hoffe deine gute Laune wird bis heute Nachmittag bleiben, wenn ich bei dir bin," sagte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen.

„Keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht, dass das noch irgendwas ändern kann, außer der Klausur natürlich, aber es ist meine letzte Klausur in Bio, die ich jemals schreiben werde, also wird es nicht so schlimm sein."

„Okay, dann bis später!"

„Was glaubst du, Liebling, sollten wir zu unserem Deutschkurs gehen?" fragte Trunks Jenny.

„Ich glaube wir müssen wohl," seufzte das Mädchen.

~*~

Um drei Uhr, nach ihren letzten Kursen traf sich die Clique in der Pausenhalle. „Puh, das war ein Tag..." seufzte Goten.

„Ja, das kannst du laut sagen... erst die Klausur und dann Mathe... Ich bin froh, dass wir das für heute erledigt haben," fügte Trunks hinzu.

„Übrigens... Weiß jemand von euch, warum Mr. Fieldner beide Biologiekurse hat, den normalen und den Leistungskurs?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Mr. Vorke in den Ferien verschwunden ist... Niemand weiß, wo er ist..." erzählte ihm Gina.

„Oh, das wusste ich gar nicht... Ich dachte er ist nur krank oder irgend so was..." sagte Jenny nachdenklich.

„Wie auch immer... Jenny, was meinst du, können wir los? Ich bin hungrig."

„Okay, Gina. Nur einen Augenblick." Sie umarmte und küsste Trunks und dann gingen sie.

~*~

Nachdem die beiden Mädchen fertig gegessen hatten, saßen sie am Küchentisch und redeten. „Und? Vermisst du Philippe?" fragte Jenny ihre Freundin.

„Natürlich vermisse ich ihn. Seit er vor drei Wochen wieder zurück nach Frankreich gegangen ist, fühle ich mich so leer."

„Aber du wirst ihn bald sehen. Er wollte in den Sommerferien wieder herkommen und es sind nur noch drei Wochen bis dahin."

„Ja, du hast recht. Und nach den Ferien wird er hier bleiben. So, und nun lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Was wollen wir heute Nachmittag machen?"

„Was hältst du von Inline Skaten und danach irgendwo ein Eis essen gehen?"

„Hört sich gut an."

Sie fuhren für etwa eine Stunde, als plötzlich Jennys Handy klingelte. Sie ging ran. „Hallo? ... Ja, ich bin's. Wer ist da? ... Oh, Mrs. Jazzman, ist etwas passiert?"

„Jenny, was will meine Mutter?"

„Oh mein Gott... Ja, Gina ist bei mir. Einen Moment bitte." Jenny gab ihrer Freundin das Handy.

„Mom? Was ist passiert? ... Nein, nein, das kann nicht wahr sein! ... Ja, es geht..." Tränen liefen Ginas Wangen herunter und Jenny nahm sie in die Arme.

„Gina, was ist mit Philippe?"

„Er, er hatte einen Autounfall und... oh mein Gott... er ist sehr schwer verletzt... sie sagen, dass er die nächste Stunde nicht überleben wird... Ich will bei ihm sein... Aber ich kann nicht." Sie weinte jetzt hemmungslos.

„Verdammt... nicht er..." _‚Ich will ihr helfen... aber kann ich das? Ich hab versprochen es niemandem zu erzählen. Aber sie ist eine von meinen besten Freunden... und Philippe ist auch ein guter Freund. Ich kann ihn nicht so einfach sterben lassen. Vielleicht werden wir rechtzeitig dort ankommen. Ich werde es tun!'_ Jenny ließ Gina los und stellte ihren Rucksack hin, nach etwas suchend. „Shit... Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein," sagte sie zu sich selbst.

„Jenny? Wonach suchst du?"

„Ha, ich hab sie!" Der Saiyajin zog einen kleinen Beutel heraus.

„Was ist das?"

„Gina, bitte, du musst mir versprechen, dass du niemandem erzählst, was ich dir jetzt zeigen werden."

„Worüber sprichst du?" fragte Gina irritiert.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Aber wir können Philippe retten. Du musst mir nur diese eine Sache versprechen. Vertraust du mir?"

„Du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue. Und ich verspreche es niemandem zu erzählen."

Jenny seufzte. _‚Hoffentlich kriege ich dafür keinen Ärger.'_ „Gut, lass uns zuerst unsere normalen Schuhe anziehen. Und nachdem wir das getan haben, gehe ein paar Schritte von mir weg." Gina tat was ihr gesagt wurde und Jenny powerte up zu ihrer Saiyajinform. 

„Oh mein... du bist..."

Jenny nickte. „Ich bin The Lost Warrior. Und nun lege deine Hand auf meine Schulter... Ich bringe dich zu Philippe." Jenny wartete bis sie dachte, dass ihre Freundin fertig war, setzte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und konzentrierte sich auf Philippes Ki. _‚Gut, dass er vor ein paar Wochen hier war, so dass ich sein Ki fühlen konnte. Sonst könnte ich ihm jetzt nicht helfen.'_ Somit verschwanden sie.

~*~

Sie erschienen in einem Raum im Krankenhaus. Glücklicherweise war niemand anderes da. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Philippe in seinem Bett an einer Herz-Lungen-Maschine liegen. Sein Kopf war bandagiert und auf den anderen Verbänden konnte man sehen, dass die Blutungen noch nicht gestoppt hatten. Gina brach wieder zusammen, als sie ihn da so hilflos liegen sah. Aber Jenny hatte keine Zeit ihre Freundin zu trösten. Sie nahm eine kleine Bohne aus dem Beutel. „Was ist das?" fragte Gina.

„Das ist eine Senzu Bohne. Sie können Wunden heilen." Sie ging rüber zu Philippe, zerbröselte die Bohne zwischen ihren Fingern und tat sie in seinen Mund. Dann nahm sie ein Glas Wasser vom Tisch und ließ ihn das trinken, so dass er die Bohne schlucken konnte. „So, er müsste bald aufwachen."

Ein paar Sekunden später fing Philippe an zu husten und öffnete plötzlich seine Augen. „Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?" 

Gina schaute auf. „Es hat funktioniert! Es hat wirklich funktioniert!" Sie rannte rüber zu Philippe, der aufstand.

„Gina, was machst du hier? Und wer bist du?" fragte er, als er zu Jenny rüberschaute.

„Hey Philippe. Lang nicht gesehen!" antwortete Jenny grinsend.

„Bist du in Ordnung Liebling?"

„Ja, ich fühl mich gut, aber was ist passiert?"

„Tut mir leid euch Turteltauben unterbrechen zu müssen, aber Gina, wir müssen gehen. Es kommt jemand. Philippe, bitte erzähl niemandem, dass wir hier waren. Bis bald!"

„Ich liebe dich, Philippe."

„Ich liebe dich auch, aber..."

„Nicht jetzt. Ruf mich nachher an." Gina küsste ihn, ging zu Jenny und legte ihre Hand wieder auf die Schulter. Gerade kurz bevor die Krankenschwester reinkam, verschwanden die beiden Mädchen.

„Docteur! Venez! Comment ça va?"

„Très bien, mais qu'est-ce que c'est passé ?" Sie erzählten ihm, was passiert ist, aber sie konnten sich nicht erklären, wie es sein konnte, dass er okay ist, nachdem sie gesagt hatten, dass er mit Sicherheit sterben würde.

~*~

Jenny und Gina erschienen wieder in der Nähe von Jennys Haus. „Ist das grad passiert?"

„Jup, wir waren in Paris und Philippe wird in Ordnung sein. Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren? Ich bin sicher, er wird dich anrufen."

„Okay, übrigens, bin ich die einzige, die... DARÜBER Bescheid weiß?"  
"Nein, du bist nicht die einzige. Ein anderer Mensch, der Bescheid weiß, ist Shana."

„Shana? Warum sie?"

„Sie weiß davon wegen Glenn."

„Glenn? Was hat er damit zu tun?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich werde sie dir auf der Heimfahrt erzählen."

„Okay." Also erzählte Jenny ihr alles auf dem Weg zu Ginas Zuhause. Nachdem, was Gina gesehen hatte, musste sie glauben, was Jenny ihr erzählte. „Also, mit anderen Worten... Du bist eine Außerirdische, ungeboren von einer anderen Dimension genommen, und in dieser Welt von deiner Mutter hier geboren und nun musst du für einen Kampf trainieren, der in etwa einem Jahr stattfinden wird. Und Tom und Glenn sind auch Außerirdische und ihre echten Namen sind Trunks und Goten. Stimmt das?"

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Okay... Wenn das nicht passiert wäre, was du vor einer Weile getan hast, würde ich sagen, du bist verrückt."

~*~

Nachdem Jenny wieder zu Hause war, entschied sie sich, Trunks anzurufen und ihm davon zu erzählen. „Also, was glaubst du? Habe ich das Richtige getan?"

„Okay, du flogst mit Gina so schnell wie du konntest zu einem Krankenhaus in Paris um ihren Freund vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Du gabst ihm eine Senzu und dann flogt ihr beide zurück. Ich mag diesen Jungen und ich glaube, dass du das Richtige getan hast... Aber da ist noch was... Warum habe ich dein Ki nicht ansteigen gefühlt, wenn du so schnell geflogen bist?"

„Ich... Ich weiß nicht."

„Okay... Ich muss jetzt los. Dad will mit mir trainieren. Hab dich lieb!"

„Viel Glück! Hab dich auch lieb... Und Trunks, danke!"

_‚Wenn Vegeta mit Trunks trainiert, dann kann ich alleine trainieren gehen, jetzt, da Gina nicht da ist...'_ dachte Jenny, nachdem sie ihre Unterhaltung mit Trunks beendet hatte. Sie nahm ihren Kampfanzug und die Kapsel und teleportierte sich zu dem Feld. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, wie sie den Morgen den Level des Super Saiyajin erreicht hatte. _‚Also, Vegeta hatte mir mal erzählt, dass man all seinen Ärger und seine Wut in seinem Körper konzentrieren muss... Und ich war wütend heute Morgen...'_ Das Mädchen konzentrierte all ihre Wut in ihrem Körper und ließ ihn explodieren. Mit einem Schrei wurde sie zum Super Saiyajin. _‚Hey, das ist einfacher, als ich gedacht hatte.'_ Jenny grinste. Sie stellte die Gravitation auf die höchste Stufe, auf 500 G und begann dann ihr Training, bis sie Vegeta und Goku draußen fühlte. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. _‚Wow, ich habe 2 Stunden durchtrainiert. Besser ich öffne die Tür, bevor sie gegen die Wand rennen.'_ Sie stellte die Gravitation zurück auf normal, powerte down und machte dann das Gebäude sichtbar um sie reinzulassen.

„Ich sehe, du arbeitest hart. Das ist gut."

„Hey Jenny!"

„Hey Goku. Vegeta."

"Okay, bist du bereit, Gör?"

„Bereit wie immer." Damit begann das Training.


	17. Pläne und Diskussionen

**Kapitel 16: „Pläne und Diskussionen"**

Den nächsten Tag in der Schule saß Jenny gelangweilt in ihrem Wirtschaft/Politik Kurs. Trunks, der an dem selben Gruppentisch mit seinem Rücken zum Fenster saß, bemerkte den weiten, starren Blick aus dem Fenster. _‚Ist dort irgendetwas Interessantes draußen?'_ fragte er durch ihren Bund.

Jenny schaute in seine Richtung und sah ihn fies grinsen. _‚Nichts... übrigens, wusstest du, dass du genauso wie dein Vater aussiehst, wenn du so grinst?'_

_‚Ich weiß.'_ Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

_‚Und du weißt, dass du manchmal ein Arschloch bist.'_

_‚Bin ich?'_

_‚Ja, bist du. Ein unwiderstehliches Arschloch. Was machst du in deinen Freistunden?'_

_‚Oh, ja... das wollte ich dir noch sagen. Mom wollte, dass wir nach Hause kommen, weil sie uns etwas fragen wollte. Und danach können wir ein bisschen Zeit alleine verbringen, bis wir wieder zurück zur Schule müssen, wenn du willst.'_

_‚Natürlich...'_

„Jenny, Tom, ich bin sicher Ihr kleiner Flirt ist interessanter als mein Unterricht, aber ich würde ihnen raten, aufzupassen," unterbrach sie ihr Lehrer.

„Ups, 'tschuldigung."

„Ja, 'tschuldigung. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Jenny grinste verlegen und schaute zurück in ihr Buch.

~*~

Nachdem sie Biologie ‚überlebt' hatten, gingen Jenny und Trunks zu Trunks nach Hause, um ihre vier Freistunden dort zu verbringen. Als sie dort ankamen, waren schon alle versammelt, sogar Goten und Shana waren dort. Seit sie Biologie als Leistungskurs haben, hatten sie schon eine Freistunde. „Hallo ihr zwei..." wurden sie von Bulma begrüßt. „Jenny, ich bin sicher, Trunks hat dir schon erzählt, dass ich euch alle etwas fragen muss."

„Ja, aber was ist es?"

„Erst einmal möchte ich wissen, wann wir deinen und Gotens Geburtstag feiern sollen. Ich weiß, er ist erst in vier Wochen, ich möchte aber vorbereitet sein. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir in direkt am 24. Juli feiern?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, weil ich meinen Geburtstag immer mit meiner Familie feiere und ich nicht glaube, dass ich dieses Jahr eine Party mit meinen Freunden mache. Aber das war nicht alles, was du von uns wolltest, richtig?"  
"Ja, du hast recht. Ich wollte wissen, was ihr, ich meine ihr alle, von einem kleinen Urlaub denkt... in unserer Dimension."

„Ja, das wäre großartig!" freute sich Goku.

Bulma lächelte. „Und was haltet ihr anderen davon?" Die anderen waren glücklich darüber. Es war lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal da waren. Nur Jenny war ein bisschen nachdenklich. Natürlich war sie neugierig auf die andere Welt, aber sie hatte auch Angst.

„Jenny? Was denkst du? Willst du die Welt, in der wir leben, kennen lernen?" fragte Trunks sie.

Sie dachte für einen Augenblick nach, aber schließlich gewann ihre Neugierde. Sie lächelte. „Liebend gerne. Und wann hast du gedacht, dass wir gehen?" fragte sie Bulma.

„Ich dachte an den 31. Juli, weil da noch etwas mehr ist, was ich euch erzählen wollte. Am ersten August und in der folgenden Woche wird das Tenkaichi Budokai stattfinden."

„Das Budokai? Aber das letzte war vor zwei Jahren, also müsste das nächste nächstes Jahr sein. Wie kann das sein?" wollte Gohan wissen.

„Dende hat mir erzählt, dass die Nachfrage für ein weiteres so groß war, dass sie sich entschieden haben ein weiteres abzuhalten. Also, seid ihr interessiert?"

„Natürlich bin ich!" grinste Goku.

„Ich auch," sagte Goten.

„Trunks, Gohan?"

„Natürlich!"

„Nah, ich glaube ich lasse euch kämpfen..."

„Ich werde auch kämpfen. Kakarotto, dieses Mal werde ich dich vom Platz putzen. Und du Gör," er zeigte auf Jenny, „du solltest auch teilnehmen. Es wäre ein gutes Training für dich ein paar Leute wirklich zu bekämpfen."

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich lasse mir diese Chance entgehen?" Jenny grinste Vegeta an.

„Gut, nun dass das klar ist, lass uns über die Details sprechen," sagte Bulma aufgeregt.

Nachdem sie für eine Stunde besprochen habe, wann sie gehen werden, wann sie wiederkommen werden und was sie Jenny und Shana zeigen wollten, begann Bulma von einer großen Willkommenparty in CC zu reden, wo sie all ihre Freunde einladen wollte, an dem Tag, wo sie ankommen sollten.

„Bulma, darf ich etwas dazu sagen?"

„Sicher Jenny. Was ist?"

„Ihr habt mir erzählt, dass die meisten eurer Freunde auch Kämpfer sind. Also dachte ich mir, dass sie vielleicht auch bei dem Tenkaichi Budokai teilnehmen werden. Und deswegen dachte ich, dass es vielleicht nicht so eine gute Idee ist, dass sie mich am Tag vor dem Turnier kennen lernen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Du musst verstehen... Ich glaube, wenn sie wissen, wer ich bin, werden sie mich verschonen. Und ich will das nicht."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von ihnen teilnehmen wird, weil sie auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten sind, aber wenn du das nicht möchtest, werde ich es nicht machen."

„Danke..."

„Aber wenn du sie nicht wissen lassen willst, wer du bist, dann müssen wir etwas machen um deinen Schwanz zu verstecken, wenn du kämpfst," unterbrach Vegeta, der die ganze Zeit still war, sie.

„Das ist einfach. Ich mache dir einen Kampf Gi worin du ihn verstecken kannst. Oder ich habe eine bessere Idee. Ich werde ihn unsichtbar machen."

„Was? Wie?" fragten die anderen erstaunt.

„Ich werde die gleiche Flüssigkeit benutzen, die ich für den Gravitationsraum benutzt habe, den Vegeta verloren hat." Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen über das Loch in deiner Hose dann... Ich werde schon eine Lösung finden, so dass das niemand bemerken wird. Und das beste ist, du kannst den Schwanz dann immer noch im Kampf benutzen."

„Danke Bulma... Vielen vielen Dank."

„Dafür nicht, Jenny. So, nun da alles geklärt ist, beende ich diese Sitzung."

~*~

Als Bulma fertig war, mussten Goten und Shana zurück zur Schule gehen, weil sie noch Mathe hatten. Aber Trunks und Jenny hatten noch zwei Freistunden mehr und entschieden sich, sie in Trunks Zimmer zu verbringen, alleine. Sie lagen küssend auf seinem Bett. „Also, was denkst du, (Kuss) werden deine Eltern sagen?" (Kuss)

„Ich glaube, (Kuss) es wird ihnen nichts ausmachen, (Kuss) dass ich zwei Wochen Urlaub mit meinen Freunden und deren Familien mache, wenn ich die letzten zwei Wochen mit ihnen verbringe. (Kuss) Ich hoffe nur, dass Shanas Eltern einverstanden sind." (Kuss)

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. (Kuss) Sie mögen Goten und sie vertrauen ihm."

„Okay." Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell für die beiden halb-Saiyajin, bevor sie zurück zur Schule mussten.

~*~

Sie kamen in der Schule nur eine Minute vor Mr. Wordman, ihrem Religionslehrer, an. „Hey! Wo wart ihr zwei? Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet nicht kommen," grüßte Diana sie.

„Wir auch," antwortete Trunks und lächelte Jenny an. In diesem Moment kam Mr. Wordman die Treppen hoch. Er schloss die Tür zum Klassenraum auf und sie gingen rein zu ihren Plätzen.

Als ihr Lehrer seine Bücher auspackte, begann er. „Erst einmal, hallo. Ich wollte mir Ihnen heute über einen Fall sprechen, der ziemlich aktuell ist. Ich nehme an, Sie alle haben von der jungen Frau gehört, die als The Lost Warrior bekannt ist, oder?"

Jenny schluckte. _‚Das wird lustig.'_

„Gut, nun möchte ich, dass Sie sich in drei Gruppen von sechs Personen aufteilen. Ich habe schon entschieden, wer mit wem in einer Gruppe ist. In Gruppe #1 sind Gina, Shana, Diana, Jenny, Glenn und Tom..."

_‚Gut, zumindest bin ich mit Leuten in einer Gruppe, die ich gut kenne,'_ dachte Jenny, während Mr. Wordmann die anderen Gruppen ausrief.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe die Gruppen zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit ausgewählt. Okay, nun möchte ich, dass Sie in jeder Gruppe darüber diskutieren, wie Sie denken wie sie ist, warum sie Leuten hilft, wie es sein kann warum sie so stark ist und so weiter. Versuchen Sie einfach, sie nach dem zu charakterisieren, was sie wissen. Sie können überall hingehen, wo sie wollen, bleiben Sie nur auf dem Gelände. Ich gebe Ihnen bis zwei Uhr Zeit und dann kommen Sie zurück und präsentieren Ihre Ergebnisse. Haben Sie das verstanden?" Die Schüler nickten und verließen den Klassenraum.

~*~

Da es wieder ein warmer und sonniger Tag war, entschied sich Gruppe #1 nach draußen zu gehen und sich ins Gras auf dem Schulhof zu setzen. Sie saßen dort für etwa fünf Minuten in Stille, bis Diana plötzlich anfing zu reden. „Okay Leute, ich glaube, wir müssen anfangen. Das beste ist, jeder von uns erzählt, was er von dem Lost Warrior hält und dann fassen wir es am Ende zusammen. Wer will anfangen?" Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass sie die einzige in der Gruppe war, die nicht die wahre Identität von dem Lost Warrior kannte. Jenny bewegte ihre Füße im Gras. Sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl in ihrer Haut. „Okay, dann fange ich an," sagte Diana, nachdem niemand von den anderen starten wollte. „Ich glaube, sie hilft Leuten nur wegen der Publicity, die sie bekommt. Ich meine, sie ist wirklich berühmt und ich habe schon Fan Artikel in den Geschäften gesehen. Alles ist nur Show... Eine weitere Sache ist ihre Stärke. Niemand kann so stark sein, niemand. Ich habe im Fernsehen gesehen, wie sie ein paar Kugeln mit ihren eigenen Händen gefangen hat. Das muss gestellt sein. Was meint ihr?" 

Trunks fühlte Jennys Ki ansteigen und nahm ihre Hand, um sie zu beruhigen. Er wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von ihr abgeschnitten. „Also die Männer, die Cindy und Inka angegriffen haben, waren nur gestellt. Sie haben sie fast zu Tode geängstigt, wegen der Publicity. Sie mögen immer noch nicht gerne alleine im Dunkeln rausgehen, wegen dem, was passiert ist. Und du willst mir erzählen, dass alles nur gestellt ist," erklärte sie in einer tödlich ruhigen Stimme.

„Hey Jenny... Beruhige dich. Denkst du nicht auch, dass es unglaublich ist, dass sie zehn starke Männer ohne viel Mühe verprügelt hat? Ich glaube, sie sitzt jetzt in ihrer Wohnung und zählt ihr Geld. Oder warum glaubt ihr, dass sie Leuten hilft?" versuchte Diana ihre Freundin zu überzeugen.

„Vielleicht, weil sie eine helfende und sorgende Person ist," warf Gina ein.

„Was sagtest du? Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Philippe hatte gestern einen Autounfall. Er wäre gestorben, wenn nicht plötzlich ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen in seinem Zimmer erschienen wäre und ihn geheilt hätte. Er erkannte sie als The Lost Warrior. Und da war keine Presse oder Leute vom Fernsehen. Das hat er mir gestern am Telefon erzählt."

„Und kannst du mir sagen, wo die Kraft herkommt?"

„Training," sagte Shana einfach.

„Hm?"

„Du wirst stärker, wenn du trainierst. Das ist so, Diana, das musst du zugeben."

„Ist alles in Ordnung hier?" hörten sie eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Oh, Mr. Wordman. Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung," antwortete Goten.

„Gut, und was haben Sie bis jetzt rausgefunden?"

„Ich versuche sie zu überzeugen, dass alles um The Lost Warrior nur gestellt ist. Aber sie wollen mir nicht glauben."

„Mmh, wir werden darüber gleich im Kurs reden. Die anderen sind schon fertig. Glauben Sie, Sie können auch schon kommen, so dass wir es ausdiskutieren können?" Die Teens nickten und folgten Mr. Wordman zurück zum Klassenraum.

~*~

Zurück im Raum begann die Diskussion. Die meisten Schüler stimmten Diana zu, nur ein paar andere dachten nicht so. „Okay, nun haben wir ein paar Meinungen gehört. Aber Tom, Sie sind die ganze Zeit so still. Was glauben Sie, was für eine Art Person ist sie?"

„Ich glaube..." Er warf einen schnellen und nur für sie bemerkbaren Blick zu Jenny, „dass sie einsam ist. Nicht weiß, wohin sie gehört, hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrer Existenz als Superheld und ihrem normalen Leben. Und ich glaube, dass sie zu stolz ist, um es irgendjemandem gegenüber zuzugeben. Nicht einmal denen, die sie liebt."

„Das ist interessant. Woher glauben Sie das zu wissen?"

„Ich sah sie einmal im Fernsehen. Sie zeigten ihr Gesicht und ich konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Die Traurigkeit und den Stolz. Und Augen lügen nie."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ist der gleiche Gedanke, den auch ich hatte. Ist da noch jemand, der etwas dazu sagen möchte? Ja, Anne?"

„Ich glaube, sie hilft den Leuten nicht nur, weil sie sich sorgt. Ich glaube sie muss sich auch selbst beweisen, dass sie in der Lage ist, Menschen zu helfen und zu retten. Vielleicht hatte sie einige schlechte Erfahrungen, die sie versucht damit zu verarbeiten."

Mr. Wordman nickte. „Okay, ich denke das war genug für heute. Sie können jetzt nach Hause gehen."

Als alle den Raum verlassen hatten, waren Trunks und Jenny die einzigen, die noch da waren. „Jenny, bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ich glaube schon... Aber woher...?"

„Shh, wie ich gesagt habe, habe ich es in den Augen von The Lost Warrior gesehen. In deinen Augen. Du brauchst mir deine Gefühle nicht vorenthalten, weil ich in dein Herz sehen kann." Er umarmte sie. „Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt gehen. Ich verhungere und wir müssen nach Hause kommen, bevor es nichts mehr zu essen gibt, besonders jetzt, wo Goten einen Vorsprung hat," sagte Trunks grinsend und sie gingen Arm in Arm.


	18. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Ich werde jetzt erst einmal fünf Kapitel auf einmal veröffentlichen, weil ich bis Donnerstag auf Klassenfahrt bin! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 17: „Happy Birthday"**

"Hey Leute! Sie haben endlich die Liste mit den Projektkursen ausgehängt!" erzählte Diana ihren Freunden drei Tage bevor die Sommerferien begannen. 

„Wirklich? Cool. Lass uns einen Blick drauf werfen," antwortete Shana und so ging die Clique zum schwarzen Brett der Oberstufe.

„Ja, du, Glenn und ich sind in dem Kurs der Kampfkünste," sagte Jenny zu Trunks mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ja, aber hast du gesehen, wer den Kurs übernimmt?" fragte Goten seine Schwester.

„Mr. Knoedl wollte in übernehmen."

„Aber es ist nicht Mr. Knoedl. Es ist Mr. Fieldner."

„Was?" riefen Trunks und Jenny gleichzeitig.

„Oh nein, ich hab gehofft, dass ich ihn nach diesem Jahr nie wieder sehen würde..."

„Denk positiv... Wenigstens können wir ihn in den Hintern treten," versuchte der schwarzhaarige Saiyan seine Schwester aufzumuntern.

„Das ist wahr. Ich hab schon so lange darauf gewartet, es tun zu können," grinste Jenny.

~*~

Die nächsten paar Tage waren ziemlich friedlich, wie die letzte Wochen. Wie sie erwartet hatten, hatten weder Jennys noch Shanas Eltern etwas dagegen, dass ihre Töchter Urlaub mit ihren Freunden und deren Familien machten. Auf ihre Frage, wohin sie gehen werden, antworteten die Mädchen, dass sie es nicht wüssten, weil Glenn und Tom ihnen gesagt hatten, dass es eine Überraschung wäre.

Jenny zeigte immer noch nicht ihre wahre Kraft in ihrem Training. Sie entschied sich bis zum dem Tenkaichi Budokai zu warten und sie war noch nicht mal sicher, ob sie ihnen zeigen wollte, dass sie ein Super Sayiajin werden kann. Es würde ganz von den Gegnern abhängen, die sie bekommen würde, aber sie hoffte auf ein echtes Workout. 

~*~

Endlich kam der letzte Schultag vor den Sommerferien und sie alle konnten es kaum erwarten, bis sie aus dem gelben Gebäude, die TSS rauskamen. Es war ein Mittwoch und die Schule sollte nach der dritten Stunde enden, die zufällig Biologie war. Jenny saß in dem Fachraum und war mit ihren Gedanken überall, nur nicht in der Schule. _‚Goten hat Glück... Er hat schon Ferien... Wie auch immer... Das ist meine letzte Biostunde in meinem ganzen Leben...'_ Sie schaute rüber zu Trunks, der einen Stift auf seinen Fingern balancierte, als sie plötzlich etwas fühlte. Sie konnte nicht beschreiben, was es war... Es lief ihr kalt den Rücken runter. Sie wusste, was sie fühlte, aber konnte nicht sagen, wo. _‚Trunks, hast du das grad gefühlt?'_

_‚Hmm? Was gefühlt?'_

In diesem Moment fühlte sie es nicht mehr_. ‚Nichts... Ich glaube, es war nur eine kalte Brise oder so was.'_

_‚Okay... Oh Dende, noch 15 Minuten...'_ Er seufzte. Jenny lächelte und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme auf den Tisch und schloss ihre Augen. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, befand sie sich in der Aula ihrer Schule. Dann fühlte sie es wieder. Sie zitterte und drehte sich um, nur um eine Person vor sich stehen zu sehen. Sie konnte sagen, dass es die gleiche Person war, wie aus ihrem Traum. Aber sie waren allein. Seine Hand bewegte sich zu ihrem Hals. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber sie konnte nicht, also schloss sie ihre Augen. Als er ihren Hals ergriff, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und sah, dass sie noch in dem Fachraum war, aber sie fühlte immer noch eine Hand in ihrem Nacken. Panisch stand sie auf und drehte sich um, wobei ihr Stuhl umfiel. Sie starrte geschockt auf Mr. Fieldner, der nun grinsend vor ihr stand.

„Nett von dir wieder aufzuwachen. Ich wollte sehen, ob du noch gelebt hast." In diesem Moment klingelte die Schulklingel und die Schüler stürmten aus der Klasse heraus. Trunks ging rüber zu Jenny, die immer noch geschockt dastand. Ihr Körper zitterte. 

Trunks umarmte sie. „Bist du okay?" Das Mädchen nickte und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „Dann lass uns sehen, dass wir hier rauskommen." Er leitete sie hinaus und sendete einen Blick der töten konnte zu Mr. Fieldner, als der aufsah.

~*~

In der Pausenhalle sagten sie sich alle auf Wiedersehen und wünschten sich einen schönen Sommer. Jenny und Shana gingen mit Trunks und Goten zu deren Zuhause. „Ich habe gehört, dass meine Lieblingsschwester heute in der letzten Biostunde ihres Lebens eingeschlafen ist?" fragte Goten, als sie im Auto saßen.

„a) Ich bin deine einzigste Schwester und b) bin ich nicht eingeschlafen."

„Bist du nicht?" fragten die anderen gleichzeitig.

„Zumindest habe ich nicht geplant zu schlafen. Ich hab nur meine Augen geschlossen und als ich sie wieder geöffnet hatte, war ich irgendwo anders."

„Hattest du wieder diesen Traum?"

„Traum? Welchen Traum?" fragte Goten verwirrt.

„Oh, sorry Jenny... Ich wollte nicht…"

„Beruhige dich, Trunks... Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass sie darüber Bescheid wissen."

„Worüber Bescheid wissen?" fragte Shana.

„Okay, ich erzähle es euch." Also erzählte Jenny ihren Freunden von dem Traum, den sie seit der zweiten Woche ihrer Osterferien hat.

„Und du hast ihn jede Nacht? Warum hast du uns das nicht schon früher erzählt?"

„Ja, aber ich gewöhne mich daran. Und ich habe euch nicht davon erzählt, weil ich ein bisschen Zeit brauchte, um ein paar Sachen rauszufinden. Aber heute in Bio war es anders. Es fühlte sich so real an. Und in dem gleichen Moment, als die Person in dem Traum meinen Hals ergriffen hat, hat Mr. Fieldner das gleiche getan. Deshalb hatte ich mich so erschreckt."

„Er konnte froh sein, dass du ihn nicht gleich ins Jenseits befördert hast," sagte Goten und versuchte seine Schwester aufzumuntern.

~*~

Bald kam der 24. Juli. Als Jenny runter kam zum Frühstück, stand ein großer Strauß Rosen auf dem Tisch. Sie ging zu dem Tisch und fand eine Notiz neben den Rosen. „Happy Birthday Jenny! Ich habe diese Rosen heute Morgen vor der Vordertür gefunden. Ich habe die Karte nicht geöffnet, aber ich kann mir denken, von wem sie sind. Mom." Sie legte den Zettel zurück und öffnete die Karte.

„Happy Birthday Liebling! Ich hoffe du magst diese Rosen, weil sie eine Entschuldigung für mich sind. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich schaffe es nicht heute abend. Mein Vater will mich irgendwohin zum Wildnistraining schleppen und obwohl ich ihm erklärt habe, wie wichtig es für mich ist bei dir zu sein, hat er mich nicht gehen lassen. Ich hoffe du vergibst mir. Mit Liebe. T." Jenny seufzte enttäuscht. Sie kannte Vegeta zu gut um irgendwelche Hoffnung zu haben, dass er Trunks gehen lassen wird.

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatte, schaute sie auf die Uhr. _‚Mmh, Mom wird von der Arbeit um drei Uhr zu Hause sein und nun ist es zwölf Uhr. Das heißt, ich habe etwa zwei ein halb Stunden um zu trainieren, bis ich mich fertig machen muss.'_ Sie ging schnell hoch, wechselte in ihren Kampfanzug und ging zu dem Feld. Nachdem sie ein paar Dehnübungen gemacht hatte, wurde sie sofort und ohne Probleme zum Super Saiyajin. Sie trainierte sehr hart für das Tenkaichi Budokai. Sie wusste, sie hatte keine Chance gegen die anderen Saiyajins, aber sie wollte sie nicht so leicht gewinnen lassen. Der halb-Saiyajin freute sich schon richtig darauf.

Jenny kam gerade rechtzeitig zu Hause an um noch schnell zu duschen, bevor ihre Mutter zurückkam. „Hi Jenny! Ich bin zu Hause!"

Jenny rannte runter. „Hi Mom!"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Ihre Mutter umarmte sie. „Und? Wer hat dir diese Rosen geschickt?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Sie sind von Tom. In der Karte stand, dass er es nicht zu heute abend schafft. Sein Vater hat was anderes für ihn geplant."

„Oh, das ist schade. Besonders da die Familie so neugierig auf ihn ist. Also, wollen wir mit den Vorbereitungen für heute abend anfangen?"

„Yep." Somit gingen Mutter und Tochter einkaufen und als sie zurückkamen und Jennys Vater da war, brachten sie die Tische und Bänke raus. Sie wollten mit der Familie grillen, die um etwa sechs Uhr kommen wollte.

Um fünf Uhr dreißig begannen Jenny und ihre Mutter das Geschirr rauszubringen. „Mom? Wie viele Leute sollte noch gleich kommen?" fragte Jenny, als sie die Teller auf die Tische stellte.

„Moment... um und bei zwanzig glaube ich..."

„20? Okay..." Circa eine halbe Stunde später erschien die Familie. Sie gratulierten Jenny und gaben ihr die Geschenke. Das Mädchen fragte sich, warum da noch einige freie Plätze am Tisch frei waren, obwohl die ganze Familie da war. Aber sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, als ihr Großvater anfing mit ihr zu reden. Als sie mit dem Essen anfangen wollten, fühlte Jenny plötzlich etwas Bekanntes. _‚Merkwürdig... was sollte Shana hier machen? Und Diana? Und Gina? Und Cindy? Und Inka?'_

„Jenny, ich glaube da sind noch mehr Gäste für dich. Kannst du bitte nachschauen gehen?" fragte ihre Mutter sie lächelnd.

„Sicher..." Das Mädchen lächelte zurück.

Sie ging durch den Gang zwischen dem Haus und der Garage zu der Vorderseite des Hauses, wo sie ihre Freunde kommen sah. Sie gingen zu ihr und gratulierten ihr. Nachdem die Mädchen ihr gratuliert hatten, sah sie Goten hinter der Gruppe stehen. „Hey! Du bist auch hier? Ich hab dich gar nicht gef... gesehen!"

„Natürlich bin ich hier! Es gibt schließlich Gratisessen!" sagte er grinsend als er sie umarmte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sis."

„Dito, Bro. Ist Trunks auch hier?" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Goten schüttelte seinen Kopf und ließ sie los. „Hast du nicht die Rosen und die Karte bekommen? Sein Vater hatte andere Pläne für ihn."

„Doch, ich hab sie bekommen. Aber als ich dich hier gesehen habe, dachte ich, dass er vielleicht auch hier sein würde. Okay, ich wette du hast Hunger. Also lass uns essen gehen."

Nachdem sie alle gegessen hatten, fingen sie an zu plaudern. „Okay, Bro... Was machst du hier, außer gratis Essen zu kriegen. Müsstest du nicht deine eigene Party haben?"

„Nö... Es wird morgen eine kleine Feier bei mir geben und meine Mutter hat mit gesagt, dass ich dir Bescheid sagen soll, dass du auch kommen sollst, sis."

„Was hat es eigentlich mit diesem ganzen Bro and Sis Zeugs auf sich, wenn ich fragen darf?" wollte Jennys Mutter wissen.

„Oh, sie ist nur so oft bei uns, dass meine Familie und Freunde sie als eine Art Familienmitglied sehen. Und da ich auch heute Geburtstag habe, haben wir dieses Schwester und Bruder Zeugs zwischen uns," erklärte Goten.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen die Teenager alle im Gras weit weg von den Erwachsenen und redeten. „Zu blöd, dass Tom heute nicht kommen konnte," sagte Shana plötzlich.

„Ihr habt uns erzählt, dass sein Vater andere Pläne für ihn hatte. Konnte er denn gar nichts dagegen machen?"

„Du kennst seinen Vater nicht, Cindy. Wenn er etwas entschieden hat, dann kann ihn niemand dazu bringen, seine Meinung zu ändern," seufzte Jenny und schaute zu Gina, die plötzlich lächelte, wie die anderen. „Weswegen lächelt ihr?" Nachdem sie das gefragt hatte, fühlte sie plötzlich, dass sich zwei starke Arme um ihren Körper wickelten.

„Hast du mich vermisst?" flüsterte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr. Sie drehte sich um und sie küssten sich. „Das nehme ich als ein ja," sagte Trunks lächelnd, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten.

„Also, was hat deine Mutter getan, damit dein Vater dich gehen ließ?" fragte sie.

„Sie hat nicht getan..."

„Was? Ve... Vincent hat dich gehen lassen? Einfach so?"

„Nein, was ich sagen will, ist, dass niemand es musste. Er hatte nie Pläne für mich. Lass uns einfach sagen, ich bin ein Überraschungsgast."

„Alles war geplant?"

„Jep. Und nun will ich deine Familie kennen lernen."

„Bist du sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?" fragte Jenny ihn.

„Ja, warum nicht?"

„Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt. Aber wenn du es unbedingt willst..." Das Mädchen nahm seine Hand und zog ihn dahin, wo die Familie saß. „Also, Familie, das ist Tom. Tom, das ist meine Familie. Ich geh nun rein. Ich bin sicher, meine Mutter braucht etwas Hilfe. Ihr könnt solange mit ihm reden," sagte Jenny hämisch grinsend und ging. In der nächsten Sekunde wurde Trunks mit Fragen bombardiert. Etwa zwanzig Minuten später saß er bei Jennys Großvater, der ihm über die Erfahrungen in seiner Jugend und im Krieg erzählte.

_‚Oh mein Gott... Jenny, hilf mir! Hol mich hier raus!'_

~*~

In der Küche sprach Jenny grad mit ihrer Mutter, als sie Trunks Hilferuf bekam. Sie lachte. „Warum lachst du?" fragte ihre Mutter.

„Nichts Wichtiges. Ich hab nur grad überlegt, ob ich rausgehen und Tom retten soll."

„Ihn retten? Warum?... Oh, erzähl mir nicht, dass du ihn bei der Familie gelassen hast?" Jenny nickte lächelnd. „Okay, geh und befreie ihn, bevor er dich verlässt," sagte ihre Mutter lachend. 

Somit ging Jenny raus zu ihrer Familie. „Tut mir leid, euch zu unterbrechen, aber ich übernehme mal. Oder willst du noch länger bleiben, Tom?"

„Ich komme mit dir." Er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen zu den anderen.

In diesem Moment entschied sich Jennys Mutter zu der Familie zu gehen. "Also, was hält die Jury von ihm?" fragte sie.

„Er hat bestanden."

„Er ist wirklich nett, er sorgt sich um sie, er ist sehr freundlich und wirklich gutaussehend. Ja, er hat bestanden."

„Und seine Eltern haben Geld. Sie hat eine gute Wahl getroffen," fügte Jennys Tante lachend hinzu, nachdem sie gehört hatte, was die anderen Familienmitglieder gesagt hatten.

~*~

„Warum hast du das getan?" fragte Trunks Jenny als sie zu den anderen gingen.

„Lass uns sagen, es war eine Art Rache."

„Rache? Wofür?"

„Für mich glauben lassen, dass du heute abend nicht kommen konntest. Und übrigens glaube ich, dass du den Test bestanden hast."

Jetzt war Trunks verwirrt. „Welchen Test?"

„Jedes neue Mitglied der Familie muss dadurch, was du gerade erlebt hast. Und danach entscheiden sie, ob du, was ist das beste Wort dafür?... meiner würdig bist."

„Und du denkst wirklich, dass ich bestanden habe?"

„Natürlich." 

~*~

Nachdem alle gegangen sind, saßen und Trunks und Jenny im Gras und schauten sich die Sterne an. Plötzlich stand Trunks auf. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Keine Sorge, bin gleich wieder da."

„Okay, aber beeile dich bitte." 

Ein paar Minuten später kam er zurück mit einer Schachtel in seiner Hand. Mit seiner anderen Hand zog er Jenny hoch. „Happy Birthday!" sagte er und gab ihr das Geschenk. Sie öffnete es und nahm ein Kleid aus reiner Seide heraus. Es war ein langes enges Kleid mit Schlitzen auf beiden Seiten. Es war nachtblau mit Glitter und hatte Spaghettiträger. 

„Es ist wunderschön."

„Versprichst du mir, dass du es zu der Party tragen wirst, die meine Mutter in zwei Wochen geplant hat?"

„Ich verspreche es." Sie hatte Tränen in ihren Augen und Trunks wischte sie weg. „Ich liebe dich," sagte sie fast flüsternd.

„Ich liebe dich auch."


	19. Wiedervereinigung

**Kapitel 18: „Wiedervereinigung"**

Am nächsten Tag sollte Jenny zu Goten kommen, so dass sie seinen Geburtstag mit der Familie feiern konnten. Sie haben sie zum Mittag eingeladen und so erschien sie dort um 12 Uhr mit Trunks, der bei ihr übernachtet hatte.

Sie und Trunks sind an diesem Morgen früh aufgestanden, weil sie noch einen Schokoladenkuchen für ihn backen konnten. Und es war gut, dass sie früh angefangen haben, weil das Aufräumen der Küche danach eine Stunde benötigt hat. Das Backen artete fast in eine Teig- und Sahneschlacht aus. Aber sie hatten Glück, dass Jennys Eltern zur Arbeit waren und so nicht sehen konnte, was die zwei Teens der Küche angetan hatten. Danach brauchten beide eine Dusche. „Okay," fragte Jenny, „wer von uns soll erst gehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Trunks küsste ein bisschen Sahne von ihrer Nase. Beide waren voll von weißem Mehl und hatten braune und weiße Punkte über ihren ganzen Körper verstreut.

„Was hältst du denn davon? Ein Rennen zum Badezimmer. Wer zuerst da ist, ist der erste, der duschen kann."

„Gut. Ich zähl runter," sagte Trunks und drückte Jenny mit ihrem Rücken gegen den Tisch. „Drei..." Er kam näher an sie ran, „Zwei..." Er grinste, „Eins..." Er bewegte seinen Kopf neben ihren, so dass sein Mund direkt neben ihrem Ohr war, „LOS!" rief er und stürmte die Treppen hoch, aber Jenny grinste nur. Sie legte schnell zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und verschwand.  Als Trunks oben im Badezimmer ankam, öffnete er dir Tür. „HA! ICH HAB..."

„Gewonnen?" fragte Jenny, als sie vor ihm stand. „Sorry, aber ich war Erste, also bin ich die Erste die duscht." Sie schubste den erstaunten Saiyajin aus der Tür raus.

„Aber wie...?" Jenny legte ihren Finger auf seinen Mund.

„Das, mein lieber Trunks, ist mein süßes Geheimnis. Und keine Angst, ich beeil mich," sagte sie und schloss die Tür. Also hatte Trunks keine andere Wahl, als zu warten, bis Jenny fertig war. Er ging in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl, darauf bedacht, nichts dreckig zu machen.

_‚Wie ist sie so schnell dahin gekommen? Shunkan Idou? Nee, Goku brauchte ein Jahr um es zu lernen, also, wie sollte sie es in einer so kurzen Zeit lernen? Ich glaube, sie war wirklich nur sehr schnell.'_ Fünfzehn Minuten später war Jenny fertig und nachdem auch Trunks geduscht hatte, war es Zeit für sie zu Goten zu gehen.

~*~

Goten freute sich sehr über den Kuchen, weil es sein Lieblingskuchen war. Nach dem Mittag, ging ChiChi zu Jenny mit einer Schachtel. „Jenny?"

„Hm?"

„Da du gestern nicht da warst, dachte ich, ich könnte es dir heute geben. Happy Birthday." Sie gab ihr die Schachtel und Jenny öffnete sie. Da drin waren ein schwarzes enges Top mit Spaghettiträgern, schwarze Trainingshosen und schwarze Sportschuhe. „Das ist dein Kampf-Gi. Ich habe es in den letzten Wochen für dich gemacht. Ich hoffe, du magst es."

„Du hast es wirklich für mich gemacht? Natürlich mag ich es. Danke!" Somit umarmte Jenny ChiChi.

„Dafür nicht. Okay, nun will ich sehen, ob es dir passt. Probier es an."

„Gut, ich bin gleich wieder da." Ein paar Minuten später hatte Jenny ihren neuen Kampf-Gi an und zeigte es ihren Freunden. Es passte, als wenn sie darin geboren wäre.

„Und nun power up, Jenny. Ich will dir etwas zeigen," sagte Bulma. Das Mädchen machte, was ihr gesagt wurde und dann kam Bulma mit einer kleinen Sprühdose and und besprühte ihren Schwanz mit dem Zeug. „Ha, es funktioniert," stellte Bulma fest. Sie alle schauten ungläubig auf die Stelle, wo Jennys Schwanz sein sollte. Aber er war nicht mehr da, zumindest konnte man ihn nicht mehr sehen.

„Hey, das ist großartig! Danke Bulma."

„Dafür nicht."

Der Rest des Nachmittags verging sehr schnell. Die anderen erzählten Jenny und Shana mehr über ihre Dimension und dem Budokai, da nur noch ein paar Tage blieben, bis sie dorthin wollten.

~*~

Am 31. Juli am Morgen stand Jenny in der Küche und wartete auf Trunks. „Jenny? Bist du sicher, dass du alles hast?" fragte ihre Mutter auf ihre Reisetasche zeigend.

„Ja, Mom. Ich bin sicher." Das war das fünfte Mal in fünf Minuten, dass ihre Mutter ihr diese Frage gestellt hatte. Sie wünschte sich wirklich, dass Trunks bald kommen würde, damit diese Folter ein Ende finden konnte.

„Und du bist sicher, dass alles in Ordnung sein wird?"

„Natürlich Mom... Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und ich verreise mit meinen besten Freunden und deren Familien. Es wird nichts schlimmes passieren, das verspreche ich."

„Okay, aber bitte rufe uns an, wenn du die Möglichkeit dazu hast."

„Ja, Mom." In diesem Moment kam Trunks. „Ich muss jetzt los! Bye!"

„Bye und viel Spaß!" Somit ging Jenny zu Trunks Auto und winkte ein letztes Mal ihrer Mutter, bevor sie losfuhren.

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen sie auf einer einsamen Straße an, wo alle anderen schon auf sie warteten. „Hallo ihr zwei!" wurden sie von ihren Freunden begrüßt. Trunks und Jenny gingen rüber zu Shana und Goten. 

Goten umarmte seine Schwester. „Bist du nervös?"

„Ich weiß nicht... lass uns sagen, ich kann es nicht erwarten, eure Dimension zu sehen," antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Gut, nun, da alle hier sind, kann ich Dende Bescheid sagen, dass wir bereit sind," sagte Bulma und nahm ein kleines Etwas, was so aussah wie ein Handy, heraus.

„Uhm, was ist das?" fragte Shana.

„Das ist ein Kommunikator. Es funktioniert wie ein Handy, aber du kannst damit in verschiedenen Dimensionen telefonieren. Du und Jenny könnt es benutzen, um eure Eltern anzurufen, wenn wir da sind, wenn ihr wollt."

„Wow, das ist großartig! Danke!"

„Ja, danke. Meine Mom wird glücklich sein, weil sie mir heute morgen gesagt hat, ich solle sie anrufen, wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe," sagte Jenny lachend.

Nachdem Bulma Dende angerufen hatte, öffnete sich ein riesiges Portal direkt vor ihnen. Bulma erzählte Jenny und Shana, dass sie durch dieses Portal gehen müssen, um in die andere Dimension zu kommen. Trunks und Goten nahmen ihre Hände und folgten den anderen durch das Portal. Sie gingen durch einen schwarzen Tunnel, bis sie auf der anderen Seite ankamen. Jenny und Shana mussten ein paar mal blinzeln, weil es sehr hell war wo sie rauskamen. Jenny schaute sich die anderen an und merkte, dass sie nun in ihren normalen Formen waren. Sie wusste schon, wie Goku und Vegeta aussahen durch ihr Training mit ihnen, aber dann schaute sie Trunks an und starrte auf sein Haar. Sie hat ihn nie zuvor mit seiner original Haarfarbe gesehen, da er nie wirklich hart mit ihr trainierte. Trunks bemerkte ihr Starren und fühlte sein Haar. „Hab ich etwas auf meinem Kopf?"

„Tatsache ist, ja, lila Haar," antwortete Jenny grinsend.

„Es ist nicht lila. Es ist lavendel. Warum muss ich das jedem erklären?" jammerte Trunks.

„Beschwer dich nicht. Ich mag es. Es macht dich interessanter."

„Sehr gut," sagte Trunks und beugte sich runter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Es tut mir leid, euch unterbrechen zu müssen." Beide schauten hoch und sahen eine kleine grüne Figur vor ihnen stehen.

„Oh, tschuldigung... Jenny, das ist unser Gott Dende... Dende, das ist Jenny."

Jenny ging zu ihm. „Es ist mir eine große Freude dich zu treffen."

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite," antwortete Dende.

„Hey Dende! Wo ist Piccolo?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Gohan... Er war in der letzten Zeit nicht oft hier... Ich konnte ihm nicht einmal Bescheid sagen, dass ihr kommt. Also, was wollt ihr hier machen? Bulma hat mir nicht viel erzählt, nur dass ihr ein bisschen Urlaub haben wollt."

„Das ist richtig," antwortete Goku. „Aber wir wollen auch bei dem Tenkaichi Budokai mitmachen."

„Aha... Dann würde ich mich beeilen, wenn ich an eurer Stelle wäre, weil ihr euch heute anmelden müsst."

„Okay, danke!" Sie wollten grade gehen, aber wurden von dem Gott aufgehalten.

„Übrigens. Ihr werdet Krillin und Yamcha dort treffen."

„Werden sie auch teilnehmen?" fragte Bulma.

„Ja, aber ich bin sicher, sie werden euch alles erklären, wenn ihr da seid." Danach flogen sie los.

~*~

„Hast du das gerade gefühlt?" fragte Krillin Yamcha als sie sich anmeldeten.

„Ja, es fühlte sich an wie..."

„GOKU!" riefen sie gleichzeitig.

„Was machen sie hier? Ich dachte sie würden für ein weiteres Jahr weg sein," sagte Yamcha.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht haben sie von dem Budokai gehört, und wollen teilnehmen."

„Ich hoffe nicht... Nun haben wir wirklich gute Chancen, aber wenn sie hier sind, werden wir nie Geld gewinnen."

~*~

In diesem Moment landete die Gruppe ein paar hundert Meter entfernt von dem Stadion. „Dende hatte recht. Yamcha und Krillin sind hier," sagte Goten.

„Okay, wo ist das Stadion? Von nun an wird es das Beste sein, wenn ich alleine gehe." Jenny powerte up und versteckte schnell ihr Ki, ebenso wie ihren Schwanz unter ihrem langen T-Shirt.

„Willst du es wirklich durchziehen?" fragte Trunks mit einer besorgten Stimme.

„Dende sagte, dass sie auch teilnehmen werden und ich will nicht, dass sie bei mir zurückhalten. Das musst du verstehen." Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und er sah die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen und nickte.

„Wir werden vorgehen. Folge uns einfach," sagte Vegeta ihr und sie stimmte zu.

~*~

Als sie dort ankamen, sahen sie Yamcha und Krillin sofort und gingen zu ihnen. „Hey Leute!" grüßte Goku sie.

„Hey Goku. Wie kommt's, dass alle hier sind?" fragte Krillin seinen Freund.

„Wir brauchten ein bisschen Urlaub und Bulma hat uns von dem Budokai erzählt. Also entschlossen wir uns, teilzunehmen. Dende hat uns erzählt, dass ihr auch teilnehmen wollt. Ist das richtig?"

„Ja, wir dachten, wir hätten jetzt eine Chance, nun da wir..." sagte Yamcha, wurde aber von Goten unterbrochen.

„Hey Yamcha, hast du etwas mit deinem Haar gemacht? Du siehst irgendwie anders aus..."

„Ja, ich habe es wieder abgeschnitten, weil ich dachte, dass es besser passt, nun, da ich wieder jung bin."

„Wieder jung?" fragten sie.

„Ja, kurz nachdem ihr gegangen seid, bot uns Dende an, die Dragonballs zu benutzen, ob uns jünger und stärker zu machen, so dass wir die Erde verteidigen konnten, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre," erklärte Krillin. „Aber da ich verheiratet war wünschte ich mich nur etwa 10 Jahre jünger, aber Yamcha wollte die Chance nutzen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen und hat sich seine Jugend zurückgewünscht." Die anderen waren sprachlos. „Okay, genug über uns. Was ist mit euch? Zum Beispiel du, Goten. Wer ist dieses hübsche Mädchen an deiner Seite?" fragte Krillin.

„Oh ja, das ist meine Freundin Shana. Shana, das sind Krilling und Yamcha."

~*~

Während sie redeten, ging Jenny zu dem Empfang um sich anzumelden. Plötzlich hörten sie jemanden pfeifen. Sie schaute in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und sah einen jungen Mann, mit schwarzen Haaren, der bei ihren Freunden stand und nun auf sie zukam. _‚Trunks, wer ist das?'_

_‚Das ist Yamcha. Soll ich ihn aufhalten?'_

_‚Nein, ich kümmere mich selbst um ihn.'_

„Hallo, junge Frau, kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er.

„Nein danke, ich weiß, was ich tun muss." Jetzt war sie dran, sich anzumelden.

„Ihren Namen bitte?" fragte der Mann an der Anmeldung sie.

„The Lost Warrior."

„Danke. Die Ausscheidungsrunden fangen morgen um 10 Uhr an." Jenny drehte sich um, nur um wieder direkt in Yamcha zu rennen.

„Also, Lost Warrior. Willst du mit mir ausgehen?"

Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Nein." Sie machte auf ihrem Absatz kehrt und ging fort, einen erstaunten Yamcha hinter sich lassen.

~*~

„Wow, Yamcha, was ist passiert?" fragte Krillin, als sie zu ihm kamen.

„Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie mit mir ausgehen wollte und sie sagte, dass sie es sich noch mal überlegen wird." Er würde nicht so schnell aufgeben. Trunks grinste nur, weil er genau wusste, was passiert war. Jenny ließ ihn alles durch ihren Bund hören.

„Hallo Leute! Wer war dieses wunderschöne Mädchen mit dem Yamcha gesprochen hat?" Sie drehten sich um und sahen Muten Roshi dort stehen. Die Gruppe grüßte ihn. „Kann bitte jemand meine Frage beantworten?"

„Huh? Oh ja... Sie hat sich als „The Lost Warrior" angemeldet," antwortete Yamcha.

„Sie will teilnehmen? Sie sah aber nicht wie ein Kämpfer aus."

„Ja, aber ich glaube, dass sie morgen jemanden brauchen wird, der sie tröstet, wenn sie in den Ausscheidungsrunden verliert. Und ich werde für sie da sein," sagte Yamcha selbstsicher.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr plant, aber ich gehe jetzt und melde mich an, bevor die Zeit abläuft," sagte Vegeta und ging zu der Anmeldung.

„Ich glaube, er hat recht," sagte Trunks. Er wollte über etwas anderes reden, denn die Art, wie Yamcha über Jenny sprach, wollte ihn in Yamchas Hintern treten lassen.

~*~

Nachdem sie sich angemeldet hatten, gingen sie zu dem Hotel als Bulma plötzlich anhielt. „Was ist los, Weib?"

„Nichts besonderes. Trunks, kann ich mit dir für eine Sekunde reden? Alleine? Ihr anderen könnt schon vorgehen."

„Sicher. Also, worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?"

„Ich habe vergessen, Jenny zu sagen, dass ich eine Reservierung für sie im Hotel habe. Kannst du ihr das bitte sagen? Sie ist auf Jenny Collin."

„Sicher, Mom. Werde ich machen." _‚Hey Jenny. Meine Mom wollte, dass ich dir erzähle, dass du eine Reservierung auf deinem Namen im Hotel hast.'_

_‚Okay, danke... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich heute abend sehen werde?'_

_‚Das glaube ich auch nicht. Aber ich werde dich morgen sehen. Hab dich lieb.'_

_‚Dito.'_

~*~

Jenny hatte grad im Hotel eingecheckt, als sie anderen ankamen, weil sie Shunkan Idou benutzt hat, um dorthin zu kommen. „Sieh an, wer hier ist," sagte sie sarkastisch, als Yamcha einchecken wollte und ging zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Sie mag dich, Yamcha," sagte Muten Roshi.

~*~

Am Abend war die ganze Gang, außer Jenny, in dem größten Zimmer, welches das Zimmer von Bra, Pan und Shana war, versammelt. Shana hatte sich bereit erklärt, auf die Kinder in der Nacht aufzupassen, so dass sie nicht im gleichen Zimmer wie ihre Eltern schlafen mussten. „Also, wir wissen jetzt, dass Goten sich in Shana verliebt und einen Bund mit ihr geschlossen hat. Aber gibt es da auch jemanden in deinem Leben, Trunks?" Trunks reagierte nicht auf Krillins Frage, weil er sein eigenes kleines Gespräch mit Jenny hatte, die in einem Zimmer auf der gleichen Etage war. „Hallo, Erde an Trunks!"

„Huh?"

„Wow, wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken? Lass mich raten, du hast auch eine Freundin und du hast an sie gedacht."

„Ja, du hast recht."

„And warum hast du sie nicht hierher gebracht?" wollte Yamcha wissen.

„Sie hatte keine Zeit. Sie macht Urlaub mit ihren Eltern. Das ist der Grund, warum sie nicht hier ist."

„Ist sie hübsch? Wie sieht sie aus?" Trunks schaute zu Muten Roshi.

„Sie ist wunderhübsch. Sie hat blonde locken und blaue Augen. Und ich liebe sie wirklich." Jenny lag lächelnd auf ihrem Bett. Trunks hat sie hören lassen, was er gesagt hatte. Mit einem Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht schloss sie ihre Augen und schlief ein.


	20. Tenkaichi Budokai: Tag 1

**Kapitel 19: „Tenkaichi Budokai: Tag Eins"**

_‚Jenny, bist du wach?'_ Das Mädchen öffnete ihre Augen und gähnte. Dann schaute sie auf die Uhr.

_‚Trunks, es ist 7.30 Uhr. Was willst du?'_

_‚Ich wollte dich wecken und dir Bescheid sagen, dass es um halb neun unten Frühstück gibt.'_

_‚Okay, übrigens, wie lange wart ihr letzte Nacht noch auf?'_

_‚Nicht lange, aber nachdem du eingeschlafen warst, wollten sie wissen, ob wir schon diejenige gefunden haben, nach der wir suchen.'_

_‚Und was habt ihr geantwortet?'_

_‚Dass wir sie noch nicht gefunden haben.'_

Jenny seufzte_. ‚Gut. Ich seh dich beim Frühstück.'_

_‚Bis dann!'_

Nachdem Jenny eine lange Dusche genommen hatte, zog sie ihr Gi an, verwandelte sich und besprühte ihren Schwanz mit der Flüssigkeit und ging dann runter zum Frühstück. Unglücklicherweise rannte sie, nachdem sie ihre Tür geöffnet hatte, in Yamcha, der aus seinem und Krillins Zimmer kam (Juuhachigou und Marron sind nicht mit Krillin gekommen). „Hey Baby, willst du mir beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leisten?" Jenny ignorierte ihn und ging zum Fahrstuhl, wartend das sich die Türen öffneten. „Wirst du mir Gesellschaft leisten, wenn ich bezahle?" Die Tür öffnete sich und Jenny ging hinein.

„Das Essen ist frei für Teilnehmer und außerdem," Sie drehte sich grinsend um, „Bin ich sicher, das du nicht für mein Frühstück bezahlen kannst."

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, schloss sie die Tür und ein erstaunter Yamcha stand vor den jetzt geschlossenen Türen. „Ich werde dich kriegen. Warts ab."

„Das Gör weiß genau, wie man dich behandeln muss." Yamcha drehte sich um und sah Vegeta and der Wand lehnen, wie üblich mit verschränkten Armen und einem hämischen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Yamcha ‚hmpfte' und ging zurück zu seinem Zimmer. _‚Wie ironisch. Zuerst konnte er Bulma nicht haben, weil sie in mich verliebt war, und nun wird er Jenny nicht kriegen, weil sie mit meinem Sohn zusammen ist.'_

~*~

Jenny konnte fühlen, wie wütend Yamcha war, weil er Probleme hatte, sein Ki unter Kontrolle zu behalten_. ‚Ich frage mich, was Vegeta gesagt hat. Ich frage Trunks einfach später.'_ Mit dem Gedanken verließ Jenny den Fahrstuhl und ging zu dem Raum, wo es Frühstück gab.

„Nehmen sie am Budokai teil?" fragte ein Kellner sie.

„Ja, ich nehme teil."

„Mit welchem Namen?"

„The Lost Warrior." Der Kellner schaute auf seine Liste und fand schließlich den Namen.

„Folgen sie mir bitte. Wir haben einen Tisch für sie reserviert." Er führte sie zu einem Tisch, der für fünf Personen gedeckt war.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte. Ist der Tisch für mehr Leute reserviert?"

„Ja, sie werden mit den Leuten frühstücken, die sich nach ihnen angemeldet haben."

„Und wer sind diese Leute?"

„Einen Moment bitte... Goku Son, Goten Son, Trunks Briefs und Vegeta Briefs."

„Dankeschön."

„Dafür nicht. Ich werde in ein paar Minuten wiederkommen und ihre Bestellung aufnehmen."

Ein paar Minuten später erschienen die anderen und wurden zu ihren Tischen gebracht. Yamcha und Krillin bekamen einen Tisch neben ihnen, zusammen mit einigen anderen Kämpfern. Sie grüßten sich und taten so, als wenn sie Fremde wären. Jenny war froh, als sie ihr Frühstück bekamen, so konnten sie essen anstatt reden. Sie war vorsichtig, nicht so viel zu essen, wie anderen, weil sie Yamchas Blick in ihrem Rücken spürte und sie wollte ihre Identität nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

~*~

„Hey Yamcha. Was starrst du so?" fragte Krillin und schaute sich um. „Ah, ich sehe, das Mädchen. Hast du sie soweit, dass sie mit dir ausgeht?"

„Noch nicht. Aber ich bin sicher, dass sie wird, wenn sie mich kämpfen gesehen hat."

„Kommt sie dir nicht auch irgendwie bekannt vor?" fragte der kleine Mann seinen Freund.

Jenny schluckte. _‚Hast du gehört, was Krillin grad gesagt hat?'_

_‚Ja, aber mache dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher, er wird es nicht herausfinden.'_

_‚Ich hoffe du hast recht.'_

Yamcha schaute sie an. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich hatte nur grad ein kleines Déja-Vu." Krillin beobachtete sie. Irgendwie schien dort eine Spannung zwischen dem Mädchen und Trunks zu sein. Es schien fast so, als ob es für beide schwer wäre, irgendetwas zurückzuhalten. _‚Könnte es sein? Nah... Warum sollten sie uns anlügen? Aber ich werde sie im Auge behalten,' _dachte er_._

~*~

Plötzlich stand Jenny auf. „Entschuldigt mich bitte, aber ich muss jetzt gehen." Somit verließ sie den Raum. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen neben Trunks zu sitzen, es war schwer so zu tun, als ob sie sich nicht kennen würden. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. ‚_Viertel nach neun. Ich glaube ich sollte zu dem Stadion gehen.'_

Trunks konnte verstehen, warum Jenny ging und er war irgendwie froh, dass sie es tat. Er hatte das starke Bedürfnis sie zu küssen, als sie da war und er wusste, dass sie das gleiche fühlte. _‚Trunks?'_

_‚Ja?'_

_‚Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich gegangen bin.'_

_‚Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen.'_

_‚Gut. Und da ist noch was. Ich werde während des Turniers nicht mit dir reden, und du wirst nicht mit mir sprechen können. Ich will mich nur auf die Kämpfe konzentrieren und das ist der Grund, warum ich meine mentale Wand aufbaue. Ich hoffe du verstehst das.' _

Trunks war geschockt. Er hatte gehofft, dass er mit ihr sprechen konnte, wenn sie nicht kämpften. _‚Okay, wenn du denkst, dass es das beste für dich ist.'_

_‚Danke Trunks. Ich liebe dich.'_

_‚Ich liebe dich auch.'_

~*~

Jenny kam bei dem Stadion etwa 20 Minuten später an. Sie ist langsam gegangen und hat sich die Stadt angesehen. _‚Die anderen hatten recht. Diese Dimension ist total anders als meine. Viel moderner und dann die Leute. Einige schauen aus wie normale Menschen und andere sehen aus wie Tiere. Interessant.'_ Auf dem Gelände des Budokais war ein großer Ring in der Mitte, umgeben von Tribünen. Auf der anderen Seite war eine sehr große Sporthalle. _‚Das muss der Ort sein, wo die Ausscheidungsrunden stattfinden.'_ Sie ging zu der Halle und wurde am Eingang aufgehalten.

„Hallo. Nehmen sie am Turnier teil?" fragte ein kleiner Mann sie.

„Ja, ich bin The Lost Warrior." Er schaute auf die Liste.

„Okay, wenn sie sich noch umziehen müssen, der Umkleideraum der Damen ist am Ende des Ganges auf der rechten Seite. Der Eingang zur Halle ist die zweite Tür links. Viel Glück."

„Vielen Dank." Da sie sich schon im Hotel umgezogen hatte, ging sie direkt in die Sporthalle. Jenny war beeindruckt. Die Halle war riesig und es waren so viele Leute da. Es gab vier Ringe und eine Tafel an der Wand mit einer Liste der Teilnehmer und in welchem Ring sie kämpfen würden. Sie ging zu der Tafel um nachzuschauen, wo sie kämpfen sollte. „Gut. Ring eins. Und ich muss nicht gegen meine Freunde kämpfen. Das ist gut. So habe ich die Chance, durch die Ausscheidungsrunden zu kommen," murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Plötzlich konnte sie die anderen in der Sporthalle fühlen, also entschied sie sich, schnell zu ihrem Ring zu gehen, so dass sie ihnen nicht begegnen würde. Von nun an war sie auf sich allein gestellt.

~*~

Goten sah Jenny bei der Tafel stehen, als sie in die Halle kamen und sah dann, dass sie zu Ring eins ging. „Hey Leute. Ich glaube wir können da drüben sehen, wo wir kämpfen sollen," sagte er und zeigte zu der Tafel. Sie sahen auf die Tafel und stellten fest, dass sie alle in die Endrunden kommen werden, weil sie sich nicht gegenseitig bekämpfen mussten.

~*~

Fünf Minuten vor zehn kündigte der Schiedsrichter an, dass er etwas sagen wollte. „Erst einmal, willkommen zu dem Tenkaichi Budokai. Ich werde euch jetzt die Regeln erklären. Sie sind ganz einfach. Wenn ihr aus dem Ring fallt, verliert ihr, wenn ihr ausgezählt werdet oder bewusstlos seid, verliert ihr, wenn ihr aufgebt, verliert ihr und wenn ihr euren Gegner tötet, werdet ihr disqualifiziert. Die besten 31 Kämpfer werden in die Endrunden kommen. Kämpfer 32 wird Mr. Satan sein, da er das letzte Turnier gewonnen hat. In jedem Ring werden am Ende acht Kämpfer übrig bleiben. Das heißt, dass 32 übrig bleiben werden. Danach werden Lose gezogen für einen Kampf, wo der letzte Teilnehmer ausscheidet, so dass nur noch 31 übrigbleiben werden. Euch allen wünsche ich viel Glück!" Die Kämpfer applaudierten und gingen dann zu ihren Ringen.

Jenny hatte den ersten Kampf und stieg in ihren Ring. Ihr Gegner war ein großer, fetter Mann, der wie ein Sumoringer aussah. „Hey Yamcha, dein Lost Warrior wird jetzt kämpfen," sagte Krillin zu ihm. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns diesen Kampf ansehen." Die anderen waren einverstanden und gingen zu dem Ring. Jenny konnte ihre Gegenwart fühlen, aber blockte sie aus, um sich voll auf den Kampf konzentrieren zu können.

„Was? Ich soll gegen dieses MÄDCHEN kämpfen? Das ist keine Herausforderung für mich. Ich gebe dir den Rat aufzugeben, bevor ich dich verletze," sagte der fette Mann zu Jenny. Sie stand bloß da und grinste ihn schadenfroh an. „Also, du denkst du kannst dich über mich lustig machen... Ich werde dir zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt, gegen mich zu verlieren." Damit stürmte er vorwärts und warf seine Faust in ihr Gesicht. Jenny wich aus und trat ihn in seinen Bauch und zwang ihn auf seine Knie zu fallen und ein weiterer Tritt schickte ihn aus dem Ring.

„Nummer eins ist aus, Gewinner ist Nummer zwei!" rief ein Mann aus und Jenny verließ den Ring.

~*~

„Wow, das war gut," sagte Krillin.

„Sie ist stark... Aber nicht stark genug um gegen uns zu gewinnen, wenn sie die Finalrunden erreicht," stellte Yamcha fest.

„Wir werden sehen," murmelte Krillin. _‚Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit diesem Mädchen. Aber ich kann nicht sagen was... noch nicht.'_

~*~

Während der nächsten Stunden gewannen die anderen ihre Kämpfe ohne Probleme und wenn sie nicht kämpften, schauten sie Jenny zu. Die Saiyajins, weil sie sehen wollten, wie stark sie geworden ist, Yamcha, weil er es mochte, ihren Körper während der Kämpfe zu beobachten und Krillin, weil er herausfinden wollte, was es mit dem Mädchen auf sich hatte.

~*~

Ein paar Stunden später hatten Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin und Yamcha alle die Finalrunden erreicht und gingen rüber zu Jennys Ring, wo sie gerade ihren letzten Gegner bekämpfen wollte. Dieser sah wirklich stark aus. Er war groß und sein ganzer Körper war voll Muskeln. Er griff sie zuerst an und sie teilten ein paar Schläge und Tritte bis Jenny zu Boden geworfen wurde. Trunks wollte in den Ring laufen und ihr hoch helfen. Goten bemerkte es und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen und zeigte ihm, dass Jenny schon wieder aufstand. 

_‚Shit, er ist stärker als ich dachte. Aber noch immer kein Gegner für mich. Ich muss nur mein Ki ein bisschen erhöhen.' _Sie powerte up.

„Also, Mädchen, willst du es noch mal versuchen? Warum gibst du nicht auf? Es wäre besser für deine Gesundheit. Und ich sage, sei lieber ein lebender Feigling, als ein toter möchte-gern-Held." 

Bei dem Wort Feigling schickte Jenny ihrem Gegner einen Blick, der töten könnte. „Niemand wagt es, einen Saiyajin einen Feigling zu nennen," murmelte sie unter ihrem Atem, so dass es niemand hören konnte.

„Hast du etwas gesagt, Mädchen?" Jenny wusste, er wollte nur, dass sie ihren Kopf verliert, aber diese Freude wollte sie ihm nicht machen. Sie schaute ihm nur direkt in die Augen und grinste selbstsicher und bevor ihr Gegner überhaupt reagieren konnte, war er schon außerhalb des Rings. 

„Gewinner ist Nummer zwei!" verkündete der Schiedsrichter. Die meisten anderen Kämpfer hatten noch nicht einmal ihre Bewegungen gesehen.

„Zuerst zwei Schläge ins Gesicht..."

„Und dann ein Tritt in seinen Rücken, der ihn aus dem Ring warf," vervollständigte Goku Vegetas Feststellung. Krillin schaute zu seinen Freunden. Goten und Trunks sahen fast geschockt aus, aber Goku und Vegeta sahen irgendwie zufrieden aus. Aber er war in seinen Gedanken durch Yamcha unterbrochen worden.

„Wow, das Mädchen ist wirklich heiß."

„Ja, und gefährlich," stellte Krillin fest.

„Komm schon, Krillin, du kennst mich. Gefahr ist mein zweiter Vorname!" erzählte Yamcha seinem Freund.

„Wirklich? Dann kann ich es nicht erwarten gegen dich zu kämpfen. Und ich hoffe, dass ich die Chance haben werde, es zu tun," sagte Jenny, die die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte und nun an ihnen vorbeiging.

~*~

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später war der letzte Kampf zu Ende und die qualifizierten Kämpfer waren nun um eine Box versammelt. „Okay, erst einmal Glückwunsch euch allen, die die Endrunden erreicht haben. Nun möchte ich, dass jeder von euch ein Los zieht. Auf zwei Losen wird ein x sein und diese zwei Personen werden sich gegenüber stehen um den letzten zu eliminieren. Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, zieht ihr. Okay, ich fange an mit Kämpfer Nummer 2: The Lost Warrior." 

Jenny ging zu der Box und zog ein Los_. ‚Merkwürdig, warum fühlte es sich so an, als wenn das Los direkt in meine Hand flog? Ich glaube ich bilde mir das bloß ein. Okay... was hab ich.'_ Sie faltete das Stück Papier auseinander und fand ein x darauf. „Dende, warum ich?" Sie ging zum Ringrichter und sagte ihm, dass sie ein x auf ihrem Los hatte.

„Gut, der erste Kämpfer wird The Lost Warrior sein." Ihre Freunde waren geschockt, zeigten es aber nicht.

~*~

„Es tut mir leid Jenny, aber ich muss es tun," flüsterte Dende, als er auf dem Lookout stand und die Ereignisse auf der Erde beobachtete. 

~*~

Nachdem fast alle anderen Kämpfer, inklusive Jennys Freunde, leere Stücke Papier gezogen hatten, rief der Ringrichter einen Mann mit dem Namen Chan aus, um ein Los zu ziehen. „Okay, jetzt haben wir den zweiten Teilnehmer. Der Kampf wird The Lost Warrior gegen Chan sein und wird in etwa fünf Minuten starten."

Jenny schaute sich ihren Gegner genau an. Er war normal gebaut. Nicht viele Muskeln, aber es war etwas merkwürdiges an ihm. _‚Es fühlt sich an, als ob er sehr mächtig ist. Ich muss vorsichtig sein. Ich darf ihn nicht unterschätzen.'_

Beide stiegen in den Ring. „Also, seid ihr beide bereit?" Sie nickten. „Dann fangt an!"

Für die nächsten Sekunden, was den anderen in der Halle wie Stunden erschien, schauten sie die beiden Gegner einfach an. In einem Blitz verschwanden sie beide. Die einzigen, die sie noch sehen konnten, waren die Z-Senshi. Alle anderen konnten vereinzelte Schreie oder die Geräusche von Schlägen und Tritten vernehmen. Dieser Austausch ging so für ein paar Minuten.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie so stark ist," gab Yamcha zu.

„Ja, aber sie kämpft an ihrem Maximum," fügte Trunks hinzu.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Krillin.

„Öh, Ich... ihr Ki wurde seit dem Anfang nicht mehr höher." In diesem Moment hörten sie alle jemanden auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Es war Jenny. Sie schaffte es, wieder hochzukommen und wischte Blut von ihrem Mund. _‚Großartig, ich hatte recht. Er IST stark. Und er zeigt immer noch nicht alles. Ich könnte mein Ki höher machen, aber ich will es nicht. Ich kann ihnen nicht zeigen, wie stark ich bin. Erst wenn ich einen von ihnen bekämpfe. Okay, ich erhöhe es noch ein bisschen.'_

„Können wir weitermachen?" fragte ihr Gegner und bevor sie überhaupt antworten konnte, stürmte er auch schon wieder auf sie zu. Ihr Gegner hatte sein Ki ebenfalls erhöht und Jenny war gerade noch in der Lage seine Angriffe zu blocken oder ihnen auszuweichen und bald schon war sie wieder auf dem Boden.

_‚Verdammt. Wenn ich mein Ki nicht noch mehr erhöhe, verliere ich. Aber wenn ich es tue, dann werden wie wissen, wie stark ich wirklich bin. Und ich will kein Super Saiyajin werden. Aber wenn ich es nur für einen kleinen Moment erhöhe, bin ich vielleicht in der Lage ihn aus dem Ring zu werfen und die anderen würden es nicht bemerken.'_

„Gibst du auf?" fragte der Mann sie, ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stehend. Jenny stand wieder auf und biss die Zähne zusammen.

_‚Warum erinnert mich das an meine erste Prügelei, die ich von Vegeta bekam?'_ Sie grinste und antwortete schließlich. „Niemals." Damit stürmte sie auf ihn zu und powerte für eine Millisekunde up, als sie ihm mit ihrer Faust ins Gesicht schlug.

Der Mann stolperte ein bisschen rückwärts, erlangte aber schnell seine Fassung wieder und schlug auf sie ein, bis sie wieder auf dem Boden lag. Sie versuchte hart aufzustehen, aber war dabei ohnmächtig zu werden, als sie seine Stimme hörte. „Ich gebe auf."

_‚Was hat er gesagt? Er gibt auf? Warum?'_ Sie blinzelte einige Male und sah ihn aus dem Ring springen.

„Chan gibt auf! Das heißt, der Gewinner ist The Lost Warrior." 

Als Jenny es schaffte aufzustehen, rannte Yamcha zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen. „Leg deinen Arm um meine Schulter. Ich helfe dir. Du bist schwer verletzt."

„Nein danke. Ich schaffe das schon alleine." Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und ging zum Umkleideraum. Sie ging rein und lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür. „Warum hat er aufgegeben? Er war viel stärker als ich. Noch eine von diesen Prügeleien mehr und ich wäre bewusstlos geworden," sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie ging dann zu der Bank rüber und setzte sich hin. Jeder Teil ihres Köpers brannte wie Feuer. Jenny checkte ihre Verletzungen wie Vegeta es ihr beigebracht hatte und als sie ihre Brust abtastete, zuckte sie vor Schmerz zusammen und hustete Blut. „Großartig. Ein paar gebrochene Rippen und eine scheint sogar meine Lunge verletzt zu haben."

~*~

Nach dem Kampf wollten die anderen grad zurück zum Hotel gehen, obwohl sie wissen wollten, ob Jenny okay war. Da das Mädchen ihre mentale Wand aufgestellt hatte, war Trunks nicht in der Lage, nach ihr zu sehen. Und sie wussten, wenn sie fühlte, dass sie Hilfe brauchte, würde sie es sagen. Sie wollten grad los, als Krillin anhielt. „Ihr könnt schon mal vorgehen! Ich habe meine Jacke vergessen."

„Okay, aber beeil dich! Wir warten auf dich am Tor," antwortete Goku, aber Krillin war schon verschwunden. Er rannte durch den Korridor zu dem Umkleideraum der Männer und holte seine Sachen und als er zurückging, hörte er jemanden in dem Damenumkleideraum stöhnen. Normalerweise würde er nicht lauschen, aber seine innere Stimme sagte zu ihm, er sollte warten. Als er dichter zur Tür kam, hörte er ein Mädchen etwas über gebrochene Rippen und eine verletzte Lunge sagen. Dann erkannte er die Stimme. Es war die vom Lost Warrior. Er klopfte und öffnete langsam die Tür.

Jenny schaute auf. „Was willst du?"

„Öhm, ich hab dich gehört und wollte dich fragen, ob du okay bist."

„Natürlich bin..." Sie hustete wieder und spuckte ein bisschen Blut aus.

„Nein, du bist nicht okay. Hier, ich hab etwas für dich," sagte er und nahm eine Senzu Bohne aus seiner Tasche. „Das ist eine Senzu Bohne. Wenn du eine von ihnen isst, werden deine Verletzungen geheilt. Die inneren, als auch die äußeren."  Jenny nahm sie und schluckte sie und innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden waren ihre Verletzungen verschwunden.

„Dankeschön," sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Dafür nicht," sagte Krillin als er zur Tür ging.

~*~

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Krillin seine Freunde eingeholt. „Hey Krillin! Was hast du so lange gebraucht?" fragte Goten.

„Sorry, aber ich wurde aufgehalten. Das Mädchen, ihr wisst schon, The Lost Warrior, war in dem Damenumkleideraum. Als ich vorbeilief, hörte ich sie stöhnen und so ging ich rein. Sie war sehr schwer verletzt. Sie hat Blut gehustet, also gab ich ihr eine Senzu."

„Und sie ist jetzt wieder in Ordnung?" fragte Trunks besorgt.

„Ja."

„Okay, nun lass uns zurück ins Hotel gehen. Ich wette, unsere Frauen warten schon auf uns und es wird dunkel." Die anderen stimmten Goku zu und gingen zurück zum Hotel.

~*~

Ein paar Minuten später entschied sich auch Jenny zu gehen, da es schon dunkel wurde. Auf ihrem Weg zum Hotel bemerkte sie, dass ihr jemand folgte. Sie suchte nach dem Ki und erkannte es als das von dem Mann, der sie fast zur Bewusstlosigkeit geprügelt hatte. „Du kannst jetzt rauskommen. Ich weiß, dass du da bist." Der Mann trat aus dem Schatten hervor. „Was willst du?"

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du den Test bestanden hast."

„Test? Welchen Test?"

„Der Test, der zeigt, dass du Gokus Tochter bist."

Jenny drehte sich um. „Woher weißt du...?"

„Du musst wissen, dass das hier nicht mein echter Körper ist. Ich habe ihn mir nur ausgeliehen."

„Und was heißt das?" Jenny wurde langsam ungeduldig und verärgert.

„Ich zeig es dir." Mit einem Schrei wurde der Körper in zwei Körper geteilt. Der menschliche Körper fiel bewusstlos zu Boden und ein weiterer, großer grüner Mann stand nun vor Jenny. „Ich bin Piccolo. Du müsstest schon von mir gehört haben."

„Piccolo. Warum hast du aufgegeben? Ich war dabei zu verlieren."

„Wie ich dir schon gesagt hatte, war es ein Test. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du wirklich Gokus Tochter bist. Und du bist es. Ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen, kurz vor deinem letzten Angriff. Und ich habe aufgegeben, weil ich dich an deinem Maximum kämpfen sehen will in den Finalrunden, und ich glaube, dass du es nur zeigen wirst, wenn du gegen einen anderen Saiyajin kämpfst, richtig?" Jenny nickte. „Hab ich mir gedacht. Ich sehe dich morgen." Damit flog Piccolo weg.


	21. Tenkaichi Budokai: Tag 2

**Kapitel 20: „Tenkaichi Budokai: Tag Zwei"**

Jenny stand am nächsten Morgen sehr früh auf, weil sie weder ihre Freunde, noch Yamcha oder Krillin treffen wollte. Sie duschte und zog ihre normalen Sachen an. Sie verwandelte sich noch nicht einmal, weil sie Angst hatte, das Leute sie vom vorherigen Tag erkennen und sie nicht alleine lassen würden. Also packte sie ihren Gi und ein paar Senzus in eine Tasche und verließ das Hotel. Aber sie hinterließ eine Nachricht für Trunks an der Rezeption, in der sie ihm erzählte, dass sie okay ist und dass sie sich im Stadion sehen werden, weil sie schon ihre mentale Wand aufgestellt hat.

Es hatte in der vorherigen Nacht geregnet, deswegen war alles noch ein bisschen nass, aber die Luft war wirklich frisch. Jenny ging durch den Park zu einem kleinen Café, was sie am Tag zuvor gesehen hatte. In diesem Park hatte sie das Zusammentreffen mit Piccolo stattgefunden. Er wusste, was sie tun wollte. Sie wollte ihre wahre Kraft für einen anderen Saiyajin aufbewahren. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance gegen einen von ihnen hatte, würde sie sie nicht so leicht gewinnen lassen und nach den Prügeln, die sie von Piccolo bekommen hatte, war sie sicher, dass sie nun stärker als vorher war. Als Jenny bei dem Café ankam, setzte sie sich an einen leeren Tisch und bestellte ein riesiges Frühstück und eine Tasse Kakao. Sie war froh, dass dieser Platz so früh am Morgan aufhatte. Sie beendete ihr Frühstück um acht Uhr und entschied sich einen langen Spaziergang durch den Park zu machen, um sich ein bisschen zu entspannen, bevor sie zum Stadion ging.

~*~

Als Trunks aufwachte, konnte er fühlen, dass Jenny schon ihre mentale Wand hoch hatte_. ‚Das heißt, dass sie schon wach ist. Aber wo ist sie?'_ Er suchte ihr Ki, konnte es aber nicht finden. _‚Verdammt. Wo hat sie gelernt, ihr Ki so gut zu verstecken?'_ „Hey Goten, wach auf!" Goten murmelte etwas in seinem Schlaf und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Trunks. _‚Normalerweise würde ich ihn ja mit einer kalten Dusche aufwecken... aber das würde ihn ordentlich wütend machen. Da hab ich eine bessere Idee.' _Er zog schnell ein Paar Hosen an und verließ das Zimmer. Er überquerte den Korridor und klopfte an die Tür, wo die Mädchen drin schliefen. 

„Einen Moment bitte!" rief Shana und öffnete dann die Tür. Als sie Trunks sah, fing sie an zu kichern. „Sorry, aber dein Haar! Es ist total durcheinander! Und du siehst mehr als nur ein bisschen schläfrig aus!"

„Das gleiche könnte ich zu dir sagen," stellte Trunks fest. 

Shana schlug ihn gegen seinen Arm. „Sage so etwas nie zu einem Mädchen. Ich hoffe, du sagst so was nicht zu Jenny. Übrigens," flüsterte sie, „ist sie schon wach?"

Der Junge nickte. „Aber ich glaube sie verließ das Hotel, um woanders zu frühstücken. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist, weil sie ihr Ki versteckt hat und ich sie nicht erreichen kann." 

Shana sah den Blick auf Trunks Gesicht und überlegte, wie sie ihn aufheitern könnte. „Vielleicht ist sie nur schon gegangen, weil sie nicht wollte, dass Yamcha hinter ihr herrennt," erzählte sie ihm lächelnd.

„Ich glaube du hast recht."

„Okay, und warum bist du jetzt hier?"

„Ich brauche dich... Um Goten aufzuwecken. Ich dachte an ein Glas Wasser, aber dann dachte ich, er würde für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr mit mir reden. Deswegen kam ich auf die Idee, dass du ihn aufwecken könntest."

„Gut, ich komme. Ich verspreche dir, er wird aufwachen." So gingen sie zurück zu Trunks and Gotens Zimmer und Shana setzte sich auf sein Bett. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm runter, so dass ihr Mund direkt neben seinem Ohr war, als... „GOTEN! BEWEG DEINEN SEXY SAIYAN HINTER AUS DEM BETT!!!" Innerhalb einer Millisekunde saß Goten gerade im Bett und schaute sich ziemlich verwirrt um, bis sein Blick auf Shana und Trunks fiel, die sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnten. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich wecke ihn auf!"

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später traf sich die Gruppe unten zum Frühstück. Sie alle wunderten sich, warum Jenny nicht da war und besonders Yamcha war enttäuscht, dass sein Lost Warrior nicht aufgetaucht war.. „Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen Yamcha. Du siehst sie am Stadion. Und wer weiß, vielleicht darfst du sogar gegen sie kämpfen," versuchte Krillin seinen Freund aufzuheitern.

„Ja, vielleicht... Und dann zeig ich ihr, wie gut ich bin," antwortete Yamcha selbstbewusst.

~*~

Nach dem Frühstück trafen die Kämpfer ihre anderen Freunde und Frauen an der Rezeption, da es einen extra Frühstücksraum für die Teilnehmer am Budokai gab. Als Trunks seinen Schlüssel zur Rezeption brachte, gab ihm die junge Dame die Nachricht, die Jenny für ihn hinterlassen hatte. Er faltete das Stück Papier auseinander. _‚Hey Liebling! Sorry, dass ich nicht da bin, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ertragen hätte noch einmal neben dir an einem Tisch zu sitzen und so zu tun, dass ich dich nicht kenne. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich sehe dich am Stadion. Ich liebe dich. __Jenny.'_

„Hey Trunks! Kommst du?"

"Ja, ich komme!" Er steckte die Nachricht in seine Hosentasche und rannte hinter seinen Freunden her.

~*~

Als Jenny beim Stadion ankam, sah sie viele Leute um eine Tafel versammelt. Neugierig wie sie war, ging sie rüber um rauszufinden, was so interessant war. Dort hing eine Liste mit allen 32 Finalisten mit Bildern von ihnen und Kurzbeschreibungen. 

Jennys Freunde kamen kurz nach ihr an und Trunks sah sie in der Menge vor der Tafel verschwinden. _‚Hmm... Warum hat sie sich noch nicht verwandelt? Ich glaube, ich gehe einfach hin und frage sie.' _„Hey Letue! Geht schon mal vor. Ich will wissen, warum da drüben so viele Menschen sind," sagte er zu seinen Freunden.

„Okay, wir sehen dich später!" antwortete Goku, genau wissend, warum er wirklich dorthin wollte.

~*~

Jenny war so vertieft in den Beschreibungen, dass sie Trunks nicht gefühlt hatte, als er näher kam. Deswegen war sie zuerst erschrocken, als sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um ihre Taille wickelten und sie warf Trunks fast gegen die Wand, aber sie erkannte ihn, bevor sie das tat und entspannte sich in seinen Armen und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. „Hey," flüsterte sie.

„Hey. Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Ich dich auch."

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, warum fragst du?"

„Ich habe mich nur gewundert, nach dem Kampf gegen diesen merkwürdigen Typen von gestern, warum dass du dich noch nicht verwandelt hast."

„Der Kampf hat nichts zu tun mit der Tatsache, dass ich mich noch nicht verwandelt habe. Es geht mir gut, wirklich... obwohl Piccolo mir gestern Prügel gegeben hat, die ich nicht so schnell vergessen werde."

„Moment... hast du grad gesagt, dass Piccolo dir das gestern angetan hat?"

„Jep, er wollte mich testen, ob ich wirklich Gokus Tochter bin... Er ist mir auf meinem Weg zum Hotel gefolgt und hat mir das erzählt. Und es hat auch seine Vorteile. Ich bin jetzt stärker," sagte Jenny, als sie sich in Trunks Armen umdrehte und ihre eigenen Arme um seinen Hals legte. „Und ich habe mich noch nicht verwandelt, weil ich nicht wollte, das die Leute mich erkennen und mir blöde Fragen stellen und so weiter."

„Okay, ich verstehe dich. Aber glaubst du nicht, wir sollten jetzt gehen? Alle Kämpfer sollen in zehn Minuten in der Sporthalle versammelt sein," erzählte Trunks ihr und lehnte sich dichter zu ihr.

„Zehn Minuten können lang sein." Sie lehnte sich noch dichter.

„Ich weiß." Damit waren sie in einem tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft und trennten sich erst ein paar Minuten später wieder, um Luft zu holen. „Aber sie können auch sehr schnell vorbeigehen."

„Du hast recht. Ich glaube, ich sollte mich jetzt umziehen. Ich sehe dich in der Sporthalle. Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch." Er küsste sie ein letztes Mal auf ihre Stirn und jeder von ihnen ging seinen eigenen Weg.

~*~

_‚Toiletten, Toiletten... Wo sind die Toiletten? Ah, hier sind sie.'_ Jenny ging rein und sah, dass dort eine sehr lange Schlange war. _‚Oh nein... Wie komme ich da jetzt bloß rein? Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee.'_ Das Mädchen wartete, bis sich eine Tür der Kabinen öffnete, legte schnell zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und erschien in der Kabine, gerade bevor eine andere Frau rein wollte. „Sorry, aber ich war schneller," sagte Jenny mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen und schloss die Tür_. ‚Ich muss wirklich sagen... Ich mag Shunkan Idou.'_ Der Halb-Saiyajin zog seinen Gi an und powerte up. Danach nahm sie die kleine Sprühdose aus ihrer Tasche und besprühte ihren Schwanz. _‚Gut und nun raus hier. Ich habe genau zwei Minuten um zur Sporthalle zu kommen.'_ Als sie aus den Toiletten rauskam, sah sie eine Menschenmenge_. ‚Okay, wieder Shunkan Idou.'_ Damit verschwand sie.

~*~

Währenddessen waren in der Sporthalle schon alle Teilnehmer versammelt. „Wo ist sie?" Yamcha schaute sich nervös um.

„Keine Sorge. Sie wird schon rechtzeitig hier sein," sagte Trunks.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe sie heute schon getroffen, als ich an die Tafel geguckt habe," In diesem Moment kam sie in die Halle. „Siehst du?" sagte Trunks und zeigte auf sie.

~*~

Eine Minute später kam der Ringrichter zu ihnen. „Heute wieder Herzlich Willkommen! Heute werden die Finalrunden beginnen und nun werdet ihr Lose ziehen, um zu sehen, gegen wen ihr in den folgenden Tagen kämpfen werdet. Der erste, der ein Los ziehen wird, ist unser Retter und Weltmeister Mr. Satan!" Satan kam in die Sporthalle und wurde von den jubelrufenden und applaudierenden Kämpfern begrüßt.

Jenny war verwirrt_. ‚Das ist Mr. Satan? Videls Vater und der Weltmeister? Ich kann es nicht glauben... sogar Pan oder Bra könnten ihn schlagen...'_ Satan ging rüber zu der Box und zog eine Nummer.

„Das ist die Nummer 1! Mr. Satan wird den ersten Kampf bestreiten! Okay, der zweite auf meiner Liste ist Vegeta." Vegeta zog die Nummer 9.

Während den nächsten Minuten, rief der Ringrichter jeden Kämpfer aus. Alle Z-Senshi hatten schon eine Nummer gezogen, als Jenny an der Reihe war. Sie betete zu Dende. _‚Bitte, lass mich nicht gegen einen meiner Freunde kämpfen.'_ Sie zog die Nummer 2.

„Welche Nummer hast du?" fragte der Ringrichter.

„Ich habe die Nummer 2."

„The Lost Warrior hat die Nummer 2 gezogen. Das heißt, ihr erster Gegner wird Mr. Satan sein." Nachdem alle eine Nummer gezogen hatten, schauten sie auf der Liste nach, wer gegen wen zu kämpfen hatte.

Satan vs. The Lost Warrior

Typ #1 vs. Krillin

Typ #2 vs. Typ #3

Typ #4 vs. Yamcha

Vegeta vs. Typ #5

Typ #6 vs. Typ #7

Typ #8 vs. Typ #9

Typ #10 vs. Typ #11

Typ #12 vs. Typ #13

Goku vs. Typ #14

Typ #15 vs. Typ #16

Typ #17 vs. Typ #18

Trunks vs. Typ #19

Typ #20 vs. Typ #21

Goten vs. Typ #22

Typ #23 vs. Typ #24

_‚Gut. Ich weiß, dass weder Krillin noch Yamcha Probleme mit ihren Gegnern haben werden. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich sie schlagen kann und wenn ich recht habe und Mr. Satan wirklich so schwach ist, dann wird mein erster richtig harter Gegner Vegeta sein.'_ Jenny schaute wissentlich grinsend zu ihm und es schien so, als ob er das gleiche dachte, weil er auch so zurückgrinste. 

„Hey Yamcha, hast du das gesehen?"

„Was meinst du, Krillin?"

„Die Art, wie Vegeta und The Lost Warrior sich angeschaut haben. Es schien fast so, als ob sie wüssten, dass sie gegeneinander kämpfen werden."

„Ich glaube du träumst nur, oder glaubst du wirklich, sie könnte einen von uns schlagen? Sie kann nicht einmal Ki-Attacken oder fliegen," fragte Yamcha seinen Freund lachend und ging dann weg.

_‚Ich wünschte ich könnte so selbstsicher sein wie Yamcha, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht gegen sie gewinnen werde. Und morgen werde ich wissen, warum._' Krillins Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der Ringrichter ankündigte, dass der erste Kampf in fünf Minuten starten würde.

~*~

Jenny und Mr. Satan standen nebeneinander am Eingang zu dem großen Ring mit den Tribünen, als der Ringrichter die Zuschauer begrüßte. Während sie ein paar Muskeln dehnte und sich ein bisschen aufwärmte, fragte sie sich, warum Satan nichts tat, um seinen Körper vorzubereiten. „Unser erster Kampf wird zwischen dem Weltmeister Mr. Satan und dem Newcomer The Lost Warrior stattfinden. Mr. Satan, kommen Sie bitte jetzt in den Ring!" Die Zuschauer jubelten und schrieen wie sehr sie ihn liebten und so weiter. „Mr. Satan hat das Tenkaichi Budokai in den letzten Jahren gewonnen und er hat die Welt viele Male gerettet." Satan zeigte seinen Fans das Siegeszeichen und ging dann zu einer Seite des Rings. „Okay, und nun bitte ich The Lost Warrior rauszukommen. Sie ist ein absoluter Newcomer beim Budokai, aber sie hatte keine großen Probleme, in die Endrunden zu kommen als einziger weiblicher Teilnehmer." Damit ging Jenny zu ihrer Seite des Rings.

~*~

„Arme Jenny... Sie muss in ihrem ersten Kampf verlieren..." flüsterte ChiChi in Bulmas Ohr.

„Glaubst du, jemand hat ihr erzählt, dass sie Satan gewinnen lassen?" fragte Bulma plötzlich ihre Freundin.

„Keine Ahnung."

~*~

„Seid ihr beide bereit?" fragte der Ringrichter. Die beiden Kämpfer nickten. „Dann fangt an!" Damit stürmte Satan vorwärts und griff Jenny mit seiner ganzen Kraft an, aber das Mädchen wich locker aus.

_‚Was war das? War das alles?'_ Satan drehte sich um und griff sie wieder an und wieder wich Jenny dem Angriff aus. _‚Jetzt erinnere ich mich! Trunks hat mir mal erzählt, dass sie Satan gewinnen lassen. Aber ich will gegen Vegeta kämpfen, und das heißt ICH muss gewinnen. Ich muss mein Ki so niedrig wie seins halten, so dass er seine Ehre bei seiner Niederlage nicht verliert.'_ Danach griff Jenny ihn an und sie tauschten eine Reihe von Attacken aus und es sah so aus, als ob sie gleich stark waren.

~*~

„Fühlst du das, Kakarotto?" Goku nickte. Die beiden schwebten in der Luft über den Zuschauern, während die anderen den Kampf vom Boden aus betrachteten.

„Sie hält ihr Ki extrem niedrig... Aber warum? Will sie es einfacher für ihn machen, sie zu besiegen?"

„Es ist genau anders herum. Deine Tochter hält ihr Ki niedrig, weil sie seine Ehre bewahren will, wenn sie ihn besiegt."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich sage, dass sie gewinnen will. Es würde ihren Stolz verletzen, wenn sie Satan gewinnen lässt. Einen Mann, der soviel schwächer ist als sie. Sie ist viel mehr ein Saiyajin als unsere Söhne."

„Ich glaube du hast recht," stimmte Goku zu und schaute sich den Kampf weiter an.

~*~

Jenny war genervt von Mr. Satans Art zu kämpfen. Sie schlug ihn nur leicht und er stolperte rückwärts und sie musste so tun, als ob seine Schläge ihr wehtaten. Nachdem er sie mit seiner Faust angegriffen hatte, bewegte sie sich hinter ihm und hielt ihm in einem Headlock. „Ich wollte Sie nur wissen lassen, dass ich nicht plane, Sie gewinnen zu lassen und dass ich Sie locker aus dem Ring werfen könnte. Aber ich möchte Ihnen Ihre Ehre bewahren, darum dehne ich den Kampf aus," flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

„Also glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich, den Weltmeister, schlagen kannst?"

„Ja!" Jenny schubste ihn zu Boden. Satan stand auf und wieder tauschten sie Schläge und Tritte aus. Aber Jenny bewegte sich langsam vorwärts und drückte ihm zum Rand des Ringes. Als sie die Kante erreicht hatten, hielten sie an.

„Ich gebe dir Geld... so viel du willst, wenn du mich gewinnen lässt," flüsterte Satan, als er bemerkte, dass er wirklich keine Chance gegen das Mädchen hatte. Das ließ das Fass bei Jenny überlaufen. Wenn sie sein Geld nehmen würde, würde sie ihren Stolz verkaufen.

„Sayonara!" zischte sie, schwang ihre Faust zurück und schlug ihn sanft in seinen Bauch, was ihn in die nächste Wand schickte. 

Alle um den Ring waren für die nächsten Sekunden still. Sie konnten nicht glauben, dass Mr. Satan im ersten Kampf verloren hatte... gegen einen Newcomer. Der Ringrichter war der erste, der in der Lage war, etwas zu sagen. „Aus! Mr. Satan fiel aus dem Ring! Der Gewinner ist The Lost Warrior!"

~*~

„Ihr zwei wart gute Lehrer," hörten Goku und Vegeta eine Stimme neben ihnen sagen. Es war Piccolo. „Sie hat gestern das gleiche getan. Ihr Ki immer auf dem Level des Gegners gehalten. Das hast du ihr beigebracht, richtig, Vegeta?" fragte er weiter.

„Zeige deinem Gegner nie, wie stark du wirklich bist," sagte der Prinz mit Stolz in seiner Stimme.

„Von was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, wird sie nur noch ein paar Wochen brauchen, um zum Super Saiyajin zu werden," sagte Piccolo. Goku und Vegeta stimmten dem zu.

„Übrigens Piccolo, du warst derjenige, der sie gestern so zusammengeschlagen hat, oder?" fragte Goku seinen Freund.

„Ja, das war ich. Dende sagte, ich sollte sie testen."

Goku nickte. „Hab ich mir gedacht."

~*~

Als der Ringrichter Jenny als Gewinner ankündigte, sprang sie raus aus dem Ring und ging zu Mr. Satan. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und Satan nahm sie. „Sorry, ich glaube der Schlag war ein bisschen zu hart. Aber Sie müssen meine Gründe verstehen. Ich möchte gegen eine spezielle Person in diesem Turnier kämpfen und darum musste ich gewinnen," sagte Jenny lächelnd.

„Nah, es ist nicht so schlimm. Es ist Zeit, dass jüngere Leute zeigen, was sie können..." Er lächelte zurück. „Und darf ich fragen, wer diese spezielle Person ist, gegen die du kämpfen willst?"

„Bitte erzählen Sie es niemandem... Aber ich möchte gegen meinen Lehrer mit voller Kraft kämpfen."

„So, dein Le..." Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, weil die beiden schon von Reporten umringt waren. Jenny fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl zwischen ihnen und in einem Moment, wo Satan eine Frage beantwortete und alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, verschwand das Mädchen mit Shunkan Idou.

„Und nun habe ich ein paar Fragen and The Lost W... Huch? Wo ist sie?" fragte ein Reporter.

„Sie wissen, die jungen Leute heutzutage... Immer in Eile..." antwortete Mr. Satan lachend.

~*~

Jenny erschien neben ihren Freunden, aber sie haben nichts bemerkt. „Hey ihr!" grüßte Jenny sie.

„Hey!" Yamcha ging zu ihr rüber und gab ihre seine Hand. „Glückwunsch. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand Mr. Satan schlagen könnte."

„Komm schon, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass er schwach ist. Jeder von uns hätte innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden gewinnen können. Ich wette, in den letzten paar Jahren haben seine Gegner ihn immer gewinnen lassen," sagte Jenny lächelnd. In diesem Moment landeten Goku, Vegeta und Piccolo neben ihnen. Krillin beobachtete, wie Jenny reagierte, dass Menschen fliegen konnten, aber es schien nichts neues für sie zu sein.

„Hey Piccolo, was machst du hier?" fragte Goten.

„Ich habe von Dende gehört, dass ihr hier teilnehmt und ich wollte mir die Kämpfe ansehen," log Piccolo.

~*~

Sie wurden von einem großen Mann unterbrochen. „Hey Zwerg, ich glaube wir sind jetzt dran."

„Wir werden nach dem Kampf sehen, wer von uns beiden der Zwerg ist," sagte Krillin selbstsicher und wollte grad in den Ring gehen, als ihre Namen ausgerufen wurden, wurde aber von Jenny aufgehalten.

„Ich will als nächstes gegen dich kämpfen, also mach ihn fertig!" Der kleine Mann nickte lächelnd und folgte seinem Gegner in den Ring. Krillin gewann seinen Kampf so leicht, wie die anderen Z-Kämpfer nach ihm. Ein paar Schläge, ein paar Tritte und schon waren ihre Gegner entweder bewusstlos oder außerhalb des Rings.

~*~

Am Ende des Tages, trafen die Freunde die Nicht-Kämpfer außerhalb der Turnhalle. „Hey! Schaut wen wir getroffen haben!" rief Bulma und zeigte hinter sich.

„Hey! Puar! Oolong! Was macht ihr denn hier?" rief Goku.

„Was glaubst du, was wir hier machen. Euch zuschauen natürlich!" antwortete Oolong. Während die Gruppe redete, kam Jenny aus der Halle. 

Yamcha packte diese Chance beim Schopfe und ging zu ihr. „Hey... Wir wollen was Essen gehen. Willst du mit uns kommen?"

„Nein, aber danke. Ich gehe direkt zurück zum Hotel..."

„Soll ich dich hinbringen? Ich meine, es wird schon dunkel..." er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, aber sie nahm ihn schnell wieder runter.

„Keine Angst... Ich bin ein großes Mädchen... Ich habe Mr. Satan geschlagen, erinnerst du dich?" sagte sie mit dem berühmten Son-Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Yamcha, kommst du?" fragte Trunks genervt. Er wollte ihn weg von seiner Freundin kriegen.

„Du willst uns wirklich nicht Gesellschaft leisten? Ich bezahle für dein Essen."

„Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt."

„Gut, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich aufgebe," sagte er als er den anderen folgte und ihr zuwinkte. 

Jenny seufzte. _‚Muss er so anhänglich sein?'_

~*~

Als Jenny im Hotel ankam, powerte sie down und nahm eine Dusche. _‚Noch drei Tage... Nach meinem Kampf mit Vegeta... Dann werden sie wissen, wer ich bin und ich muss nicht mehr lügen.'_ Nach der Dusche zog Jenny ihren Pyjama an und legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie war müde, aber sie wollte nicht schlafen. Die Nacht zuvor hatte sie den Traum immer und immer wieder, und nun, da sie sich entspannte, fiel es ihr wieder ein und sie hatte Angst, dass diese Nacht so schlimm sein würde, wie die letzte. 

Sie fühlte, dass Trunks in seinem Zimmer war, alleine, also entschied sie sich, ihre mentale Wand runterzulassen. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt. _‚Trunks, hörst du mich?'_

_‚Ja... Was ist los?'_

_‚Trunks... Kannst du zu mir rüberkommen?'_

_‚Ja, aber warum? Geht es dir gut?'_

_‚Nicht wirklich... Kannst du bitte kommen?'_

_‚Ich bin in einer Minute da... Ich muss nur noch eine Nachricht für Goten schreiben.'_

_‚Danke.'_

~*~

Trunks öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu seinem und Gotens Zimmer, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand sehen würde, wohin er jetzt gehen wollte. Gerade in dem Augenblick wo er klopfen wollte, öffnete Jenny die Tür und er kam rein. Er umarmte sie und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, sie auf seinem Schoß setzend. „Also, was ist los?"

„Letzte Nacht... Hatte ich wieder diesen Traum... Aber es war schlimmer als zuvor... Und ich hatte ihn die ganze Nacht und konnte nicht aufwachen." Jenny fühlte die Tränen in ihren Augen brennen.

„Shh," beruhigte Trunks sie, „es ist alles okay... vertrau mir."

„Kannst du bitte heute Nacht bei mir bleiben? Ich will nicht alleine sein."

„Keine Angst, ich werde bleiben... Du bist nicht alleine. Leg dich hin, ich zieh mich nur schnell aus..." Jenny legte sich auf ihr Bett und nachdem Trunks seine Hose und sein T-Shirt ausgezogen hatte, legte er sich neben sie.  Als er bemerkte, dass sie zitterte, zog er sie dichter an sich ran und umarmte sie, ihr Haar streichelnd. „Du weißt, dass ich dich immer lieben werde," sagte Trunks zu ihr.

„Ich weiß... und ich werde dich immer lieben..." Bald schlief Jenny ein und Trunks gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf und sie kuschelte sich dichter an seine Brust. 

Trunks schaute auf sie runter_. ‚Sie sieht so verletzlich aus... Niemand würde glauben, dass sie The Lost Warrior ist.'_ „Ich weiß, es ist schwer stark zu sein, aber mache die keine Sorgen... Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich jemand verletzt. Ich werde dich immer beschützen. Wenn du bei mir bist, brauchst du nicht stark sein," flüsterte er, bevor er ebenfalls einschlief.


	22. Tenkaichi Budokai: Tag 3

**Kapitel 21: „Tenkaichi Budokai: Tag Drei"**

Als Trunks am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste er nicht, wo er war, bis er fühlte, wie Jenny sich in seinen Armen bewegte. Er schaute runter auf seine schlafende Schönheit und lächelte. _‚Es scheint so, als ob sie diesen Traum letzte Nacht nicht hatte.'_ In diesem Moment bewegte sich Jenny. Sie fühlte, dass Trunks Arme sie hielten und drehte sich um. Als sie die Augen öffnete, schaute sie direkt in Trunks kristallblaue. „Guten Morgen, Liebling." Er küsste sie.

„Morgen," sagte sie und kuschelte sich enger an ihn.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ich schlafe immer gut, wenn du bei mir bist... Diese Nächte mit dir sind die einzigen ohne den Traum."

„Was? Das hast du mir nie erzählt."

„Du hast nicht gefragt. Und einer von uns war immer weg, wenn der andere aufwachte, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, richtig... Das ist der erste Morgen, den wir zusammen aufwachten..." Jenny zog sich zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Plötzlich unterbrach Jenny den Kuss. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Einen Moment," Trunks schaute auf den Wecker, „9 Uhr..."

„9 Uhr!!!" rief das Mädchen und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Oh Scheiße..." bemerkte Trunks. Er griff nach seiner Hose und seinem T-Shirt und zog sie schnell an. „Ich hoffe, ich treffe niemanden."

„Keine Angst... sie sind alle unten im Restaurant."

„Ich frag mich, was Goten ihnen erzählt hat..." Gerade, als er rausgehen wollte, hielt er an. „Kommst du auch runter?"

„Nein, das wäre zu auffällig. Ich gehe direkt zum Stadion und esse dort etwas."

„Okay," Er ging zurück zu ihr und küsste sie, „Hab dich lieb."

„Hab dich auch lieb."

„Bis dann! Bye!" sagte er, als er das Zimmer verließ.

~*~

Nachdem Trunks eine kurze Dusche genommen und sich saubere Klamotten angezogen hatte, fand er eine Nachricht auf dem Tisch. _„Hey Kumpel! Ich erzähl den anderen, dass du ein bisschen länger schlafen wolltest... Goten. PS: Ich weiß nicht, was du und meine Schwester letzte Nacht gemacht habt, aber sei dir sicher, ich werde es herausfinden! *g*"_ Trunks zerstörte die Nachricht schnell und verbrannte sie mit einem kleinen Ki-Blast. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und ging runter ins Restaurant. 

„Hey Trunkf! Du haft faft daf Frühftück verpafft... Ef ift nicht mehr viel übrig," grüßte Goku ihn kauend.

„Morgen... sorry, dass ich zu spät bin, aber ich bin sicher, dass Goten euch erzählt hat, dass ich ein bisschen länger schlafen wollte..."

„Ja, hab ich. Und? Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte sein Freund ihn grinsend.

„Ich bin sicher, er hat," antwortete Vegeta, wissend seinem Sohn zugrinsend und bekam böse Blicke von Trunks und Goten zurück.

„Hey Kids. Warum schaut ihr Vegeta so böse an? Er hat doch nur gesagt, dass er sicher ist, dass sein Sohn gut geschlafen hat," sagte der andere Saiyajin.

„Kakarotto, sag mir nicht, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast?"

„Was bemerkt?" fragte Krillin als er und Yamcha zum Tisch kamen.

„Öhm, dass Dad seine Pfannkuchen nicht mehr isst..." log Trunks schnell.

„Wirklich? Kann ich sie dann haben?" fragte Goku ungläubig. Trunks warf seinem Vater den tu-es-oder-Mom-wird-dich-auf-der-Couch-schlafen-lassen-Blick. Vegeta hmpfte und schob seinen Teller zu Goku.

~*~

Jenny musste lächeln, als sie die ganze Szene von der Tür aus beobachtete, aber sie drehte sich um und ging zu der Rezeption, um ihren Schlüssel abzugeben. Als sie dorthin kam, sah sie einen Mann mit der Empfangsdame sprechen und mit ihrem guten Saiyangehör konnte sie hören, worüber sie sprachen. „Hallo. Ich bin ein Reporter von der Zeitschrift „Die besten Kämpfer der Welt". Mein Informant sagte mir, dass der Lost Warrior hier in diesem Hotel ein Zimmer hat. Können sie mir die Nummer geben?"

„Entschuldigung, aber ich darf das nicht tun, außer sie können mir ihren richtigen Namen sagen."

_‚So, sie hat das Zimmer unter ihrem richtigen Namen gebucht. Das ist interessant...'_ „Okay, danke," sagte er und ging weg, aber er hatte das Hotel nicht verlassen.

Nachdem er gegangen war, ging Jenny zu der Frau. „Danke, dass sie ihm nichts erzählt haben."

„Dafür nicht, Miss..."

„Shh, er ist immer noch hier. Ich kann ihn noch fühlen." Den letzten Teil sagte das Mädchen ein bisschen lauter, um sicherzugehen, dass er es hören würde. Sie gab ihr denn Schlüssel und verließ das Hotel. Draußen wurde sie von den Blitzen der Reporter geblendet_. ‚Großartig! Was machen DIE denn hier?'_

„Können sie uns bitte sagen, wie es für sie möglich war Mr. Satan zu besiegen?"

„Was ist das für ein Gefühl, diejenige zu sein, die ihn geschlagen hat?" Solche und andere Fragen wurden von den Reportern gestellt. Jenny ignorierte sie und versuchte sich ihren Weg durch die Menge zu kämpfen, aber sie konnte es nicht, ohne jemanden zu verletzen. Also trat sie zurück durch die Tür und ging zu den Waschräumen. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass sie alleine war, und verschwand.

~*~

Die anderen Z-Krieger und ihre Familien waren ungefähr zehn Minuten später mit dem Frühstück fertig und gingen unvorbereitet aus der Tür und wurden mit einer riesigen Menge Reporten konfrontiert. „Hey, da sind andere Teilnehmer des Turniers!" rief einer von ihnen und bald standen sie um sie herum, machten Fotos und stellten Fragen. Die meisten waren an Krillin gerichtet, weil er heute den Gewinner über Mr. Satan bekämpfen musste. „Glauben sie, sie können gegen den Lost Warrior gewinnen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sehr stark ist. Wir werden nach dem Kampf sehen, wer gewonnen hat," antwortete Krillin und flog dann zum Stadion und die anderen folgten ihm, die nicht-Fliegenden in ihre Arme nehmend.

~*~

Jenny erschien unbemerkt im Hinterhof der Sporthalle und ging zum Eingang. Sie brauchte nicht mal mehr ihren Namen zu sagen, um reinzukommen. Als sie durch den Korridor ging, wurden ihr Blicke zugeworfen, die von Respekt und Angst der anderen Teilnehmer zeugten. Irgendwie mochte es Jenny, bewundert zu werden, weil sie in ihrer eigenen Dimension immer ein bisschen tollpatschig war und nie wirklich tiefen Respekt von jemand anderem als ihren Freunden bekommen hat.

~*~

Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später kamen die anderen an. „Hey Leute! Hattet ihr auch Probleme mit den Reportern?" begrüßte Jenny sie.

„Das kannst du laut sagen! Aber es schien, als wären die hinter dir her gewesen. Also, wie bist du aus dem Hotel entkommen?" fragte Krillin sie.

„Ich habe eine Art Hintertür benutzt. Also, bist du bereit für unseren Kampf? Er fängt in zehn Minuten an."

„Natürlich bin ich das! Ich hoffe, es wird ein guter Kampf, besonders für die Zuschauer, weil ich nicht glaube, dass die anderen Kämpfe so interessant sein werden."

„Ich glaube auch, dass die anderen keine großen Probleme mit ihren Gegnern haben werden."

„Hä? Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich lese ihre Kis."

„Du weißt, wie man Kis liest? Wer hat dir das beigebracht?"

„Das erzähl ich dir später... Ich glaube, wir müssen jetzt los. Der Ringrichter begrüßt schon die Zuschauer."

„Okay." So gingen Jenny und Krillin zu dem großen Ring draußen. Der kleine Mann schaute an ihr hoch und sah sie lächeln. _‚Wow, ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie schon mal lächeln gesehen habe, aber warum kommt es mir so bekannt vor? Ich bin sicher, ich werde es nach dem Kampf wissen.'_

_‚Ich kann es nicht erwarten gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Nach dem, was die anderen mir erzählt haben, ist er der stärkste Mensch auf der Welt.'_

~*~

„Und nun, Ladies und Gentlemen, der Kampf zwischen The Lost Warrior, die gestern den Weltmeister Mr. Satan besiegt hat, und Krillin, der schon seit seiner frühen Kindheit kämpft. Ich bin gespannt, wer diesen Ring als Sieger verlässt! Ladies und Gentlemen, Applaus für die beiden Kämpfer!" Jenny und Krillin schauten sich an und nickten und machten dann einen großen Salto zu ihren Seiten des Rings.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen die beiden sich beäugt hatten, ging Jenny in eine Defensivhaltung. _‚Gut, sie will, dass ich zuerst angreife. Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.' _Krillin eilte vorwärts mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die es normalen Menschen unmöglich machte, ihm zu folgen und warf seine Faust zu Jenny, aber sie blockte sie. Sie blockte auch seinen nächsten Angriffe, aber hat nicht einmal versucht, ihn anzugreifen.

~*~

„Es sieht so aus, als sei Krillin einfach zu stark für sie. Sie versucht noch nicht einmal, zurückzuschlagen," sagte Yamcha.

„Da liegst du falsch," sagte Vegeta zu ihm, „sie studiert ihn, testet seine Stärke aus." _‚Und dann wird sie ihr Ki auf seinem Level halten, um den Kampf auszudehnen.'_

~*~

In genau dem Moment trennten sich die beiden Kämpfer. „Das war unglaublich! Krillin griff The Lost Warrior non-stop an und so weit ich sehen konnte, war sie nur in der Lage, sie zu blocken," verkündete der Ringrichter.

„Du bist gut, wirklich. Ich konnte nicht einen einzigen Treffer landen," sagte Krillin zu ihr.

„Danke, aber du hast mir nicht alles gezeigt."

„Du aber auch nicht."

„Du hast recht. Okay, nun bin ich dran." Jenny verschwand und tauchte direkt hinter Krillin wieder auf, der in die Luft sprang, um ihren Angriff auszuweichen und blieb in der Luft schweben.

_‚Nun werde ich sehen, ob sie fliegen kann.'_

„So, du denkst also, du kannst mir so entkommen. Aber es ist nicht so leicht." Damit sprang auch sie in die Luft und stoppte direkt vor Krillin.

„Also kannst du fliegen... Beeindruckend... Es gab nicht viele Menschen in den letzten Jahren, die das konnten."

„Ich nehme das als ein Kompliment, aber können wir jetzt weitermachen?" Jenny wartete nicht mal seine Antwort ab und trat ihn direkt in seinen Bauch und dann schlug sie ihm mit dem Ellbogen in den Rücken und schickte ihn zu Boden. Aber Krillin erholte sich schnell und schoss ein Ki-Blast auf sie, während er zu ihr hochflog. Jenny blockte den Blast und flog runter, um ihren Gegner in der Mitte zu treffen. Als sie sich trafen, tauschten sie eine Reihe von Angriffen aus flogen dann zum Boden.

„Du hast gute Reflexe... Sag mir, wann hast angefangen Kampfkünste zu lernen?"

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe vor nur ungefähr drei Monaten angefangen."

„Wow, dann musst du sehr gute Lehrer gehabt haben," sagte Krillin, als er auf Jenny zustürme. Die beiden rangen ein bisschen, bis Krillin den Vorteil und sie in einem Headlock hatte. „Hab dich!" Plötzlich fühlte Krillin etwas an seinem Bein. _‚Was ist das?'_ Er schaute runter, sah aber nichts. Dann fühlte er etwas seinen Arm berühren_. ‚Schon wieder! Es fühlt sich weich an... wie Fell!'_

_‚Er passt nicht auf. Das ist gut.'_ In diesem Moment wickelte sie ihren Schwanz um seinen Arm und schleuderte in über ihren Kopf zu Boden.

~*~

„Krillin ist wieder auf dem Boden! Eine unsichtbare Kraft hat ihn zu Boden geworfen!" rief der Ringrichter aufgeregt.

_‚Das war keine unsichtbare Kraft! Das war ein Schwanz! Aber kann es sein? Ich muss es herausfinden.'_

Krillin stand wieder auf und starrte Jenny an, die vor ihm stand, mit verschränkten Armen und einem hämischen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Eine wichtige Regel. Lass nie deine Deckung unten und pass immer auf deinen Gegner auf," sagte Jenny zu ihm.

„Ich weiß." Krillin wischte sich Blut vom Mund. _‚Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich kämpfe mit voller Kraft und sie hält sich immer noch zurück.'_

„Bist du bereit? Wenn du willst, kannst du den nächsten Angriff ausführen." 

Krillin nickte und postierte seine Hände auf einer Seite seines Körpers. „Ka....me...Ha...me...HA!" Damit schoss der Mann einen riesigen Ki-Blast auf seinen Gegner. Jenny kreuzte ihre Arme vor ihrem Körper und nahm den Blast voll an.

Als sich der Staub um sie herum geklärt hatte, war Krillin verschwunden. Jenny suchte schnell eine Spur seines Kis und sprang rum, Faust zuerst. Aber der andere Kämpfer fing ihre Faust und drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken. _‚Das ist meine Chance!'_ Somit griff Krillin nach der Stelle, wo er dachte, wo der Schwanz sein musste und hatte ihn in seiner Hand. In diesem Moment fühlte Jenny einen scharfen Schmerz durch ihre Wirbelsäule laufen und verkrampfte sich. Es war hart für sie, nicht zu schreien.

_Rückblick___

_„Der Schwanz ist die Schwäche eines Saiyajins. Wenn ihn jemand drückt, verlierst du die Kontrolle über deinen Körper. Aber du kannst deinen Schwanz trainieren und ihn stärker machen, so dass er nicht mehr deine Schwäche ist," hatte Vegeta ihr einmal in einer ihrer offiziellen Trainingsstunden erzählt. Obwohl sie ihren Schwanz trainierten, so dass sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper nicht mehr verlieren würde, wenn jemand ihn ergriff, fühlte sie immer noch einen stechenden Schmwerz._

_RÜCKBLICK_

Krillin drückte härter, ließ es aber für die anderen so aussehen, als ob er nur ihren Arm mehr verdrehte. Dieses Mal schrie Jenny vor Schmerzen auf und fiel auf ihre Knie. Er schaute schnell und unmerkbar zu seinen Freunden und sah die besorgten Gesichtsausdrücke auf den Gesichtern von Goku, Goten und besonders Trunks. _‚Nun weiß ich sicher, dass du es bist... Gokus Tochter.'_

_‚Sorry Krillin. Aber ich muss es tun. Es tut so weh.'_ Jenny powerte up, sprang herum und schlug ihren Gegner mit ihrem Ellbogen gegen seinen Kiefer und ließ ihn zurückfliegen. Jenny schaute besorgt rüber zu Krillin. Sie wollte ihn nicht so hart schlagen, aber als sie sah, dass er wieder aufstand, hellte ihr Gesicht auf und sie lächelte.

Krillin sah das und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen_. ‚Warum habe ich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und Goku nicht schon früher gesehen? Es war so offensichtlich... Ihr Kampfstil ist eine Mischung aus Gokus und Vegetas. Und das Lächeln ist definitiv ein Son-Lächeln. Und dass sie viel Zeit mit Vegeta verbracht hat, ist auch sichtbar...'_

„Krillin ist wieder auf den Beinen! Und es sieht so aus, als ob er okay ist! Ich frage mich, wie der nächste Angriff wohl aussieht!" unterbrach der Ringrichter Krillin in seinen Gedanken.

„Ich gebe auf," sagte er zu dem Ringrichter und verließ den Ring.

„Was? Bist du sicher?"

„Ich bin sicher. Ich gebe auf!"

„Ladies und Gentlemen, Krillin hat sich entschieden aufzugeben! Das heißt, der Gewinner ist The Lost Warrior!"

~*~

Während Jenny erstaunt im Ring stand, ging Krillin an seinen Freunden vorbei und klopfte Goku auf die Schulter. „Hey Krillin! Warte! Warum hast du aufgegeben?" fragte Yamcha seinen Freund.

„Das wirst du früh genug sehen... und nun, lass mich bitte gehen. Ich brauche etwas zu trinken und du solltest dich auf deinen Kampf vorbereiten." Er winkte seinem Freund zu und ging in die Sporthalle. Jenny sah das und folgte ihm schnell. Sie musste mit ihm reden.

~*~

„Warum hat er aufgeben? Er hätte gewinnen können. Ihre Kis waren etwa gleich hoch," fragte sich Muten Roshi. Er und die anderen nicht-Kämpfer saßen auf den Tribünen.

„Ja, und der letzte Schlag konnte nicht so stark gewesen sein. Ich meine, sie ist nur ein normales Mädchen," fügte Puar hinzu.

~*~

Krillin saß alleine in der Sporthalle, als Jenny reinkam. Sie nahm eine Flasche Wasser und ging zu ihm. „Hey!" sagte sie, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Krillin schaute lächelnd hoch und Jenny gab ihm die Flasche.

„Danke."

„Dafür nicht..." 

Er trank ein bisschen und stellte dann die Flasche neben sich. „Ich bin sicher, du willst wissen, warum ich nicht weitergekämpft habe, richtig?" Jenny nickte. „Der Grund ist ganz simpel. Ich habe keine Chance gegen einen Saiyajin, besonders, wenn er von Goku und Vegeta trainiert wurde."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Jenny, versuchend ihre Identität zu bewahren.

„Du brauchst mir nichts mehr vorzumachen. Zumindest nicht, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist. Ich weiß, dass du Gokus Tochter bist. Und obwohl die Beschreibung nicht passt, wette ich, dass du auch Trunks Freundin Jenny bist."

„Ja, aber warum... Ich meine, wie hast du das rausgefunden?"

„Ich wusste, etwas war mit dir, als ich dich das erste Mal hab kämpfen sehen. Du kamst mir so bekannt vor, aber ich konnte mir nicht erklären, warum. Jetzt weiß ich es... Es war dein Verhalten und dein Kampfstil. Ich kann das Saiyajin Blut in dir sehen und den Stolz der Saiyajins. Und als wir in den Ring gegangen sind, hab ich dein Lächeln gesehen und es war das gleiche, aufgeregte Lächeln, dass man immer auf Gokus Gesicht sehen kann, wenn er kämpft. Aber ich nehme an, Vegeta hat dich die meiste Zeit trainiert, weil du viele Charakterzüge von ihm übernommen hast."

„Wirklich?" fragte Jenny ungläubig.

„Ja, schau dir nur deine Haltung im Moment an." Das Mädchen schaute an sich runter. Sie hatte ihre Arme über ihre Brust verschränkt, so wie Vegeta. „Siehst du? Und dein fieses Grinsen ist eine exakte Kopie von seinem. Aber was mich am Ende überzeugt hat, war dein Schwanz. Aber ich muss sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich ihn gedrückt habe, aber es war der einzige Weg, um herauszufinden, ob meine Vermutung richtig war."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich bin diejenige, die das tun muss. Der letzte Schlag war ein bisschen hart, aber ich schwöre, ich wollte nicht, dass er so hart war, aber die Schmerzen waren einfach unerträglich und ich musste einfach etwas tun."

„Nah, es war nicht so schlimm." Krillin rieb seinen Kiefer als er das sagte. „Darf ich fragen, wie viel du zurückgehalten hast?"

„Das wirst du sehen, wenn ich gegen Vegeta kämpfe. Nicht einmal er weiß, wie stark ich bin. Aber da hat er selbst Schuld. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich einem Gegner niemals meine wahre Kraft zeigen darf."

„Okay... Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt wieder rausgehen... Yamcha gewinnt seinen Kampf." Jenny stimmte ihm zu und sie gingen zu der Tür.

„Ach übrigens, Krillin, es war mir eine Freude, gegen dich kämpfen zu dürfen."

„Die Freude war ganz meine." Er lächelte sie an und bekam das typische Son-Grinsen zurück.

„So, und wie macht er sich?" fragte Jenny die anderen, als sie zurück zu ihnen gingen.

„Yamcha wird in weniger als einer Minute gewinnen," sagte Goku zu ihr.

„Gut. Dann wird er morgen mein Gegner sein. Ich kann es kaum erwarten." 

In diesem Moment warf Yamcha den anderen Teilnehmer aus dem Ring und gewann den Kampf. Er grinste zuversichtlich als er auf Jenny zukam. „Also, ich glaube wir beide werden uns morgen gegenüberstehen. Ich kann dir nur raten aufzugeben."

„Warum? Weil du Angst hast, von einem Mädchen geschlagen zu werden oder magst du die Tatsache nicht, gegen eines zu kämpfen?" Sie grinste zurück.

„Ich möchte dich nur nicht verletzen."

„Als wenn du dazu in der Lage wärst," murmelte Vegeta.

„Hast du etwas gesagt, Vegeta?" fragte ihn der junge Mann, aber Vegeta grinste nur schadenfroh.

„Was hältst du von einer Wette?" fragte Jenny Yamcha plötzlich.

„Hä? Wovon sprichst du?"

„Wenn ich morgen gewinne, lädst du mich und meine Freunde nach dem Turnier zum Abendessen ein. Wenn du gewinnst, werde ich dich ausführen, alleine. Also, was meinst du?"

„Das klingt gut. Ich nehme die Wette an."

„Okay." Sie schüttelten ihre Hände und Yamcha lächelte selbstsicher. Er war sicher, das sie gegen ihn verlieren würde, nur um mit ihm auszugehen.

~*~

Die Saiyajins machten alle kurzen Prozess mit ihren Gegnern, weil sie keine Lust hatten, eine Show für die Zuschauer abzuziehen. Aber während Goku, Goten und Trunks wenigstens ein paar Minuten lang kämpften, stieg Vegeta nur in den Ring, trat seinen Gegner *leicht* in die nächste Wand und verließ den Ring.

~*~

Am Abend waren alle, außer Jenny natürlich, in einem Hotelzimmer versammelt und redeten und spielten Karten. „Yamcha, ich hoffe du weißt, worauf du dich da eingelassen hast," sagte Krillin.

„Du meinst die Wette. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Jeder hat gesehen, dass du sie geschlagen hättest, wenn du nicht aufgegeben hättest. Und das heißt, dass ich sie schlagen werde und ein wundervolles Abendessen mit ihr haben werde."

Krillin seufzte und sah, dass Trunks aufstand und raus auf den Balkon ging. Er folgte ihm. „Hey," sagte er.

„Hey..."

„Sag mir Trunks, glaubst du nicht, dass es irgendwie komisch ist?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich rede davon, dass Yamcha sie nicht kriegen wird, weil sie schon zu einem gewissen jungen Saiyajin Prinzen gehört. Und dass sie nicht die erste Frau ist, die er an einen Saiyajin Prinzen verliert," sagte Krillin lächelnd. Trunks schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Ich habe es heute grad erst rausgefunden, während dem Kampf. Es war schwer zu glauben, nachdem du uns erzählt hattest, dass deine Freundin blond ist und blaue Augen hat. Aber ich muss sagen, du hast mit ihr eine gute Wahl getroffen."

„Du hast sie nur in ihrer Saiyajin Form gesehen. Hier, so sieht sie normalerweise aus." Trunks nahm ein Foto von ihr heraus und zeigte es Krillin.

„Sie ist wirklich süß."

„Ja, das ist sie."

~*~

Bald sagten sie alle gute Nacht und jeder ging auf sein Zimmer. „Gehst du heute Nacht wieder zu ihr rüber?" fragte Goten seinen Freund, während sie sich umzogen.

„Ja, sie braucht mich. Wenn ich bei ihr bin, hat sie nicht diesen Albtraum. Das hat sie mir letzte Nacht erzählt."

„Okay, dann verstehe ich dich. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass Shana zu mir rüber kommen könnte."

„Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach?"

„Sie muss auf die beiden Mädchen aufpassen... Und du weißt, wie Pan und Bra sind. Sie werden es allen erzählen und dein Dad und Gohan werden mich umbringen, weil ich Shana davon abgehalten habe, auf ihre Töchter zu achten."

„Das ist ein Argument. Aber ich muss jetzt los. Bis morgen!"

„Bis denne!"

~*~

Jenny hat schon auf ihn gewartet, als er an die Tür klopfte. „Hey Jenny."

„Hey." Sie küssten sich. „Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?"

„Sorry, aber ich musste Goten erst erklären, warum ich herkommen musste."

„Oh..."

„Keine Sorge, er versteht es."

„Gut... Können wir jetzt zu Bett gehen? Ich bin irgendwie müde..."

„Warum bist du müde?" fragte Trunks sie neckend. 

„Komm schon, Mr. Ich-brauchte-nur-meinen-linken-Arm-um-meinen-Gegner-zu-besiegen. Ich hatte heute den härtesten Kampf von uns allen."

„Okay, okay..." sagte Trunks lachend. Er zog sein Hemd aus und ging rüber zu Jenny, die grad ihren Pyjama anzog. Er schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper. „Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?" Er küsste sie auf ihre Nasenspitze.

„Hast du. Aber es stört mich nicht, wenn du es noch öfter sagst."

„Okay... Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich." Jedes Mal, wenn er das sagte, küsste er sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt wirklich zu Bett gehen. Du hast morgen einen schweren Kampf gegen Goten. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich mit blondem Haar kämpfen zu sehen." Sie wuschelte mit ihrer Hand durch seine Haare.

„Was ist mit meinen Haaren nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nichts, es ist nur ein bisschen merkwürdig, einen Freund mit lila Haar zu haben," kicherte sie.

„Es ist lavendel!" knurrte er, nahm sie in seine Arme und legte sie aufs Bett.

„Du bist mit dem Knurren fast so gut wie dein Vater," ärgerte Jenny ihn.

„Fast?"

„Ja, dein Vater ist unheim...." Er ließ sie durch einen Kuss verstummen.

„Übrigens... warum hast du mit Yamcha gewettet?"

„Weil ich ihn für seinen Dickkopf bezahlen lassen will. Und was ist dafür besser geeignet, als ein paar Saiyajins zum Essen einzuladen."

„Du bist böse, das bist du wirklich."

„Ich weiß." Jenny grinste schadenfroh. „Aber ich glaube, dass sich zumindest Goku und Goten darüber freuen."

„Das werden sie sicherlich... aber lass uns nun wirklich versuchen zu schlafen. Gute Nacht, Liebling."

„Gute Nacht, mein lila-haariger Saiyajin."

„Lavendel!"

„Was auch immer... Ich hab dich lieb."

„Hab dich auch lieb."


	23. Tenkaichi Budokai: Tag 4

**Kapitel 22: „Tenkaichi Budokai: Tag Vier"**

Trunks wurde von einem grellen Klingeln geweckt. _‚Scheiß Wecker!'_ Mit noch geschlossenen Augen reichte er rüber zum Nachttisch, wo der Wecker sein sollte, und schaffte es ein paar andere Sachen zu Boden zu werfen, bis er den Wecker gefunden hatte. Genervt von dem Dauerklingeln zerschmetterte er ihn nur mit seiner Hand_. ‚Scheiße!'_ dachte Trunks, als er die Augen öffnete und die Unordnung sah, die er verursacht hatte.

„Was war das für ein Lärm?" fragte Jenny schläfrig, die bei Trunks Versuch den Wecker zu finden, aufgewacht war. In dem Moment sah sie auf dem Boden den zerstörten Wecker. „Trunks! Was hast du getan?" rief sie.

„Öhm, ich hab das Klingeln gestoppt?"

„Das sehe ich! Aber wie konntest du meinen Wecker zerstören? Wie kann ich jetzt verhindern, dass ich ver..." Trunks lehne schnell vorwärts und versuchte sie durch einen Kuss zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber Jenny stand auf und ließ ihn auf das Bett fallen. „...schlafe?" setzte sie ihre Frage fort. 

Trunks kam ihr nach und zog sie zurück aufs Bett. „Ich werde," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Gut. Aber du weißt, dass ich dich dafür eines Tages bezahlen lasse." Jenny stand wieder auf.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Es ist Zeit, sich fertig zu machen."

„Jaah, stimmt..." Er kletterte aus dem Bett und zog sich an. „Wirst du mit uns unten frühstücken?"

Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nicht heute..." 

Trunks ging zu ihr rüber und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. „Und wie lange willst du das Geheimnis bewahren?"

„Das hängt davon ab, ob Yamcha heute herausfindet, wer, oder besser, was ich bin. Aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn er es heute nicht herausfindet, dann wird er es sicher morgen."

„Warum bist du dir so sicher? Was hast du vor?"

„Das wirst du dann sehen!" Jenny küsste ihn und ging zum Badezimmer. „Ich seh dich dort!" Sie winkte ihm zu.

„Bis dann!"

~*~

Trunks schaffte es, unbemerkt zurück in sein und Gotens Zimmer zu kommen und nachdem er geduscht hatte, traf er die anderen unten im Restaurant. Nachdem Jenny sich umgezogen hatte, schloss sie ihr Zimmer ab und hinterließ ihren Schlüssel an der Rezeption. Dieses Mal warnte die Frau sie, dass wieder ein paar Reporter da waren und dass sie nun vor dem Hotel auf sie warten würden. Jenny dankte ihr und ging zu ihrem „Hintertürchen", die Toiletten des Hotels. Von dort aus benutzte sie Shunkan Idou um zu dem Platz zu kommen, wo das Budokai stattfand. Sie kaufte sich etwas zu essen und ging dann zum Stadion. Sie war die erste der Teilnehmer und so entschied sie sich, die Zeit zu nutzen, um sich ein bisschen zu entspannen, bis die anderen kamen.

~*~

Nach und nach kamen die Kämpfer an und etwa eine halbe Stunde später erschienen Jennys Freunde. Yamcha sah sie alleine in der Ecke sitzen und ging zu ihr rüber. „Guten Morgen!" begrüßte er sie.

„Morgen. Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich noch an die Wette, die wir gestern abgeschlossen haben."

„Natürlich tu ich das. Ich will dir nur noch die letzte Chance geben, sie zu stornieren oder aufzugeben."

„Warum willst du, dass ich aufgebe? Du weißt genau, dass dein nächster Gegner dich dann mit seinem kleinen Finger killen könnte."

Yamcha war erstaunt. „Woher weißt du, dass Vegeta das könnte?" fragte er.

Jenny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nenne es weibliche Intuition. Und ich werde nicht aufgeben. Niemals."

„Okay, ich hoffe nur, du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt." Damit ging er.

_‚Okay, nun reicht es aber, du arrogantes Arschloch. Sei froh, dass solche Dinge wie Senzu Bohnen existieren, ansonsten würdest du einige Monate im Krankenhaus verbringen. Ich hoffe, du weißt, wann du aufgeben musst, weil ich keine Gnade zeigen werde.'_

~*~

Ein paar Minuten später bat ein älterer Mann die beiden Kämpfer zum Ring zu gehen, weil ihr Kampf bald anfangen sollte. Sie warteten, bis der Ringrichter seine Begrüßung beendet hatte und rief die beiden in den Ring. Direkt nachdem der Ringrichter angekündigt hatte, den Kampf zu beginnen, war Jenny verschwunden. _‚Scheiße, sie ist schnell,'_ dachte Yamcha erstaunt. In diesem Moment fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken und stolperte vorwärts. Er versuchte, seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen, aber als er es geschafft hatte, gerade zu stehen, schlug Jenny ihm mit ihrem Knie in den Magen. Yamcha keuchte und fiel auf seine Knie.

~*~

„Meine Damen und Herren! Das ist unglaublich... The Lost Warrior zwang Yamcha mit zwei Schlägen auf die Knie!" rief der Ringrichter.

„Wow, ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie so schnell und stark ist. Yamcha muss wirklich vorsichtig sein," gab Muten Roshi zu.

„Aber ihr Kampf gegen Krillin war ausgeglichen, wie konnte sie also Yamcha so schnell auf die Knie zwingen? Ist er so schwach?" fragte Puar.

„Nein, sie hat gegen Krillin nur nicht alles gezeigt und ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie sich immer noch zurückhält."

„Das könnte interessant werden," sagte Goku. „Sollen wir näher rangehen?" Vegeta nickte und sie flogen zu der Stelle, von der aus sie schon den ersten Kampf beobachtet hatten. Piccolo war schon da und schaute sich den Kampf an.

~*~

Als Yamcha wieder aufstand, stand Jenny direkt vor ihm und wartete ungeduldig. „So, bereit?" fragte sie.

„Ja, ich bin bereit."

„Gut." Jenny ging in eine Defensivhaltung und wartete darauf, dass Yamcha angriff. Er ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und eilte auf sie zu, aber sie blockte seine Attacken locker und boxte ihn ins Gesicht, was ihn zurückfallen ließ. „Ich wusste es," sagte sie kalt.

„Wusste was?"

„Du hast Angst ein Mädchen zu schlagen. Das heißt, du bist ein Feigling!" Jenny wusste, dass das sein Ego verletzen würde.

„Ich bin kein Feigling!" rief er und griff sie an.

_‚Ich wusste, er hielt zurück,'_ dachte sie, als sie seine Angriffe blockte. Dieses Mal war es nicht so leicht wie zuvor, aber sie brach noch nicht in Schweiß aus. Sie ließ ihn für eine Weile auf sich einschlagen, bis sie ihm in die Seite trat und ihn wieder zu Boden schickte. „War das alles, was du drauf hast?" fragte sie über ihm schwebend. 

Yamcha wischte das Blut von seinem Mund. „Du hast noch nicht alles gesehen." Er positionierte seine Hände auf eine Seite seines Körpers. „Ka Me Ha Me... HA!" Er schoss den blauen Energiestrahl direkt auf Jenny, die ihn mit ihren Armen blockte. Nachdem das grelle Licht verschwunden war, flog Jenny etwa 6 Meter über dem Boden, ich Kleidung leicht zerrissen.

„So, du willst also dieses Spiel spielen. Dann bin ich jetzt dran!" rief Jenny. Sie tat das gleiche wie Yamcha und positionierte ihre Hände an ihrer Seite.

~*~

„Ich glaub es nicht. Sie bereitet ein Kamehameha vor," sagte Muten Roshi und starrte auf das Mädchen. In diesem Moment begann Jenny zu rufen.

„Ka Me..." Sie sahen, wie sich eine kleine Kugel in ihren Händen formte.

„Hey, ich würde das nicht tun, wenn ich du wäre. Dieser Angriff ist gefährlich," sagte Yamcha zu ihr. 

Das machte Jenny noch wütender. „Ha Me..." Die Kugel wurde größer und größer.

„Sie muss aufhören. Wenn sie den Strahl jetzt losschickt, wird der Ring vollständig zerstört werden."  
"Was?!" schrien die anderen Muten Roshi an.

„Hey, komm schon! Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?" Yamcha wurde langsam nervös.

„Sie kann es nicht mehr aufhalten. Sie hat schon zu viel Energie in diesen Angriff gesteckt," sagte Goten besorgt, als er das Schauspiel betrachtete.

„Aber unsere Väter scheint das nicht zu beunruhigen. Schau sie an," sagte Trunks.

Goku und Vegeta waren wirklich ruhig, nur Piccolo war ein bisschen besorgt. „Sie wird definitiv den Ring zerstören mit diesem Angriff."

„Nah, mache dir darum keinen Kopf, Piccolo. Ich bin sicher, sie hat einen Plan."

„Woher willst du das wissen, Goku?"

„Schau es dir einfach an."

~*~

Jeder starrte auf die Szene in und über dem Ring_. ‚Okay, ich hoffe, es funktioniert und ich bringe ihn damit nicht um,'_ dachte Jenny und verschwand plötzlich. Die Zuschauer waren sprachlos, besonders als sie nicht einmal eine Sekunde später direkt hinter Yamcha auftauchte. Yamcha zwinkerte und folgte den Blicken der Zuschauer und drehte sich um, nur um Jenny direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „HA!" schrie sie und schickte den blauen Strahl auf Yamcha zu. In der letzten Sekunde, bevor die Energie ihn traf, schaffte er es, seine Arme hochzuwerfen und sein Ki so gut wie möglich zu erhöhen um schweren Schäden vorzubeugen und blockte den Angriff.

~*~

Nachdem der Staub verflogen war, waren Yamchas Klamotten zerrissen und er hatte einige Verletzungen. _‚Was war das? Wie war sie in der Lage, so schnell runter zu kommen?'_ Er atmete schwer und hatte Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sein Blick war verschwommen, als er versuchte, sich auf seinen Gegner zu konzentrieren.

„War das...? Das war..."

„Shunkan Idou von meinem Vater," setzte Goten Trunks Satz fort.

„Aber wann und wie hat sie es gelernt?" fragte Trunks ungläubig.

~*~

„So, ihr habt ihr Shunkan Idou beigebracht," stellte Piccolo fest. Goku und Vegeta nickten. „Wie lange hat sie gebraucht, um es zu lernen?"

„Zwei Stunden," sagte Goku mit stolz in der Stimme.

„Was? Aber du hast ein Jahr gebraucht, um es zu lernen! Wie konnte sie es in zwei Stunden schaffen?"

„Sie interessiert sich dafür," erklärte Vegeta. „Ich hab während unserem Training bemerkt, dass sie für Dinge, die sie wirklich interessieren ein fotographisches Gedächtnis hat und sie fast augenblicklich lernt."

~*~

_‚Ich glaub es nicht. Ein Mädchen. Ein Mädchen macht mich fertig und ich kann nicht tun, um es zu verhindern.'_ Yamcha fiel auf seine Knie und schaute auf, seinen Gegner direkt vor sich in einer stolzen Haltung stehen sehend. Plötzlich fing Yamcha an zu lachen.

„Warum lachst du?" fragte Jenny ihn verwirrt.

„Es ist nur, dass mich das hier an einen Kampf erinnert, den ich vor langer Zeit hatte. Ich habe meinen Gegner unterschätzt und mich wie ein arrogantes Arsch benommen, und so hat er ihn getreten, genau wie du es gemacht hast. Ich wollte nicht einsehen, dass er stärker und besser war, aufgrund seines Aussehens. Und du hast mir grad die gleiche Lektion erteilt, wie er."

„Das hoffe ich," sagte Jenny.

„Ja, und da ist nur noch eines mich zu sagen. Ich gebe auf."

„Was?" fragte sie erstaunt. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass er aufgibt. Sie dachte er würde kämpfen, bis sie ihn bewusstlos geschlagen hatte.

„Ich gebe auf, weil ich meine Zeit nicht in einem Krankenhaus verbringen will. Du bist definitiv stärker und besser. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Er stand wieder auf und humpelte auf Jenny zu, seine Hand ausstreckend. „Ich weiß, ich war ein arroganter Trottel und ich hoffe, du vergibst mir." Jenny nickte und nahm seine Hand.

„Yamcha gibt auf! Der Gewinner ist The Lost Warrior!" verkündete der Ringrichter und die Zuschauer jubelten.

~*~

Als sie den Ring verlassen wollten, bemerkte Jenny, wie schwer sie Yamcha verletzt hatte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das angetan habe. Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Ja, danke, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, sobald ich in der Sporthalle bin, werde ich wieder in Ordnung sein," antwortete er und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, so dass sie ihn stützen konnte.

„Okay, und wann werde ich deine Freunde kennen lernen, die ich zum Essen einladen soll?" fragte er, als sie zur Sporthalle gingen.

„Du wirst sie morgen treffen. Und übrigens, mein Freund ist unter ihnen," fügte Jenny hinzu.

„Wirklich? Oh, sorry... das wusste ich nicht."

„Das braucht dir nicht leid tun, du konntest es nicht wissen."

„Ich nehme an, du willst mir immer noch nicht deinen Namen verraten, oder?"

„Ich werde ihn dir morgen nach meinem Kampf gegen Vegeta sagen."

„Glaubst du, du kannst gegen ihn gewinnen?"

Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich verlieren werde. Er ist soviel stärker und besser als ich."

„Aber nun erzähl mir bitte eine letzte Sache. Wie hast du es geschafft, so schnell hinter mich zu kommen, während deinem letzten Angriff?"

„Das ist mein Geheimnis," antwortete sie grinsend.

~*~

„Wow, der Kampf war großartig," grüßte Krillin sie, als sie bei ihnen ankamen.

„Ja, ich hatte nur gehofft, dass er großartig für mich gewesen wäre. Hat irgendjemand von euch eine Senzu für mich?"

„Sicher." Goten griff in seine Tasche und gab ihm eine.

„Danke."

~*~

Die nächsten zwei Kämpfe waren nichts besonderes, weil Vegeta und Goku ihre Gegner total mühelos schlugen. Dann kündigte der Ringrichter den letzten Kampf für diesen Tag an. „Meine Damen und Herren! In dem letzten Kampf für heute werden zwei Freunde gegeneinander antreten. Trunks Briefs und Goten Son! Die beiden hatten schon in der Jugendliga vor zwölf Jahren gegeneinander gekämpft. Das letzte Mal hat Trunks gewonnen, aber wir werden sehen, wer dieses Jahr der Sieger sein wird! Nun bitte ich die beiden in den Ring zu kommen!" Trunks und Goten nickten einander zu und gingen dann zur Mitte des Ringes. 

~*~

„Hey Goku! Kann man gut von der Stelle aus sehen, von der du und Vegeta euch die anderen Kämpfe angeschaut habt?" fragte Jenny.

„Ja, sicher. Warum fragst du?"

„Der Kampf verspricht sehr interessant zu werden und ich will soviel wie möglich sehen."

„Gut, folge mir. Vegeta? Kommst du auch?" Der Prinz nickte und folgte ihnen.

„Wohin gehen sie?" fragte Yamcha Krillin.

„Sie wollen sie den Kampf von woanders anschauen, aber ich bleibe hier und schau ihn mir von hier aus an." Krillin wollte sie alleine lassen, so dass sie frei reden konnten und blieb wegen Yamcha, so dass er nicht alleine bleiben oder mitkommen würde.

~*~

Piccolo war noch vom letzten interessanten Kampf da. „Hey Piccolo!" grüßte Jenny ihn. Der Namekianer nickte einfach und richtete seinen Blick zurück zum Kampf, der anfangen sollte.

~*~

„Bist du bereit Trunks?"

„Wie immer!" Damit stürmten die Jungs aufeinander zu und tauschten eine Reihe von Schlägen und Tritten aus, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, so dass normale Menschen nur etwas Verschwommenes über dem Ring schweben sehen konnten. Nachdem sie auseinanderbrachen, grinsten sie sich an. „Also Goten, was meinst du? War das genug für ein bisschen Aufwärmen?"

„Ja, das war genug. Und nun kein Zurückhalten mehr." Beide wurden Super Saiyajins und griffen sich wieder an. Diesmal war es fast unmöglich für die Zuschauer überhaupt etwas zu sehen.

_‚Wow, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Trunks als Super Saiyajin sehe. Ich muss sagen, er ist heiß.' _Jenny lächelte als sie den Kampf beobachtete. _‚Ich wünschte nur, dass Shana die Aussicht auf Goten genießen könnte, aber sie bewegen sich viel zu schnell für sie.'_

~*~

_‚Jenny hat's gut. Sie kann den Kampf sehen. Und was sehe ich? Nicht mal etwas Verschwommenes. Warum müssen sie so verdammt schnell sein? Aber auf der anderen Seite glaube ich nicht, dass Jenny Trunks schon jemals als Super Saiyajin gesehen hat und ich hatte schon das Vergnügen, Super Saiyajin Goten zu bewundern.'_

~*~

Der Kampf zwischen Trunks und Goten war die ganze Zeit in etwa ausgeglichen. Das war so, bis Trunks Goten in den Rücken schlagen konnte und ihn zu Boden schickte. Trunks nutzte die Chance um runterzufliegen und wartete, bis sein Freund aufstand. Beide hatten einige Verletzungen und sie atmeten beide schwer. „Bist du okay, Goten?"

„Sicher bin ich das, und wie steht's mit dir?" Trunks nickte und schoss dann einen Ki-Blast auf seinen Freund, der ihn blockte.

So ging es für einige Zeit weiter. Einer warf den anderen zu Boden, sie schossen Ki-Blasts und tauschten Tritte und Schläge, bis beide große Probleme hatten, gerade zu stehen.

~*~

„Der letzte Angriff wird entscheiden, wer gewinnen wird," stellte Jenny fest. Die anderen stimmten ihr zu und schauten gespannt auf den Ring um zu sehen, was passiert. _‚Trunks, ich hoffe, du machst das Richtige.'_

~*~

„Es sieht so aus, als wenn beide Gegner außer Atem sind und ich glaube, dass wir bald erfahren werden, wer der Sieger in diesem unglaublichen Kampf sein wird!"

Trunks und Goten starrten sich an, jeder darauf wartend, dass der andere etwas tut. Trunks powerte down aus Super Saiyajin. Auf diesem Weg sparte er die Kraft für seinen letzten Angriff, die er brauchen würde, um ein Super Saiyajin zu bleiben. Er schloss seine Augen, atmete tief durch und konzentrierte seine Energie. „Hey Trunks, was ist los? Gibst du auf?" fragte Goten. Als Trunks nicht antwortete, rannte der normalerweise schwarzhaarige Junge auf Trunks zu und schwang seine Faust zurück. Im gleichen Moment, als Trunks versuchte ihn zu schlagen, öffnete Trunks seine Augen, wich der Faust aus, drehte sich um und trat Goten mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft in den Rücken und warf ihn aus dem Ring.

„Ladies und Gentlemen! Goten ist außerhalb des Ringes! Der vierte Teilnehmer des Halbfinales ist Trunks! Er wird gegen Gotens Vater Goku kämpfen!" Die Zuschauer jubelten und applaudierten.

Trunks nahm eine Senzu aus seiner Tasche und schluckte sie. Danach sprang er aus dem Ring und ging rüber zu Goten, der fast bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Der Junge nahm eine weitere Bohne und tat sie in Gotens Mund. Goten erholte sich schnell und Trunks half ihm hoch. „Hey Kumpel, bist du wieder in Ordnung?"

„Ja! Das war wirklich ein guten Kampf. Aber ich nehme an, dieses Mal krieg ich keine drei Spielsachen von dir," sagte Goten grinsend zu seinem Freund.

„Das glaub ich nicht," antwortete Trunks.

~*~

„Also, Kakarotto, es sieht so aus, als ob du im Halbfinale gegen meinen Sohn kämpfen musst."

„Ja, und du gegen meine Tochter."

Piccolo bemerkte, wie Jenny Goku ansah, als er das gesagt hatte. _‚Nach dem, was ich bis jetzt von ihr weiß, nehme ich an, dass sie es akzeptiert hat, ein Saiyajin und Gotens Schwester zu sein, aber es scheint nicht so, dass sie Goku als ihren Vater sieht...'_

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt zurück zu den anderen gehen," unterbrach Goku Piccolo in seinen Gedanken. Sie stimmten zu, außer Piccolo, der ging.

~*~

Trunks und Goten waren schon dort angekommen und wurden beglückwünscht und ihnen wurde gesagt, wie großartig der Kampf war. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Goku, Vegeta und Jenny da waren, bis Vegeta Trunks auf die Schulter klopfte. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Sohn," flüsterte er, fast unmerklich für die anderen, aber Jenny, die direkt hinter Vegeta stand, hörte das und lächelte. Nachdem Goku dran war, ging Jenny vorwärts und schüttelte Trunks Hand.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Das war ein wirklich guter Kampf," machte sie ihm als Kompliment. Es war hart für sie, nicht ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu werfen, aber solange die anderen nicht selbst herausfinden, wer sie ist, wollte sie nichts machen, was es ihnen sagen könnte, bis zu ihrem Kampf gegen Vegeta.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt zurück zum Hotel gehen... Was denkt ihr?" fragte Krillin die anderen und sie stimmten ihm zu. Er wendete sich an Jenny. „Willst du auch mit uns kommen?"

„Nein danke, aber da gibt es noch etwas, was ich tun muss."

„Okay, bis morgen dann!"

„Bis morgen!"

~*~

Nachdem sie gegangen waren, konzentrierte sich Jenny, um Piccolos Ki zu finden. Als sie es gefunden hatte, legte sie zwei Finger auf ihre Stirn und verschwand, nur um wieder direkt vor dem meditierenden Namekianer in einer Wüste zu erscheinen. „Ich wusste, dass du vor deinem Kampf mit Vegeta herkommen würdest."

Jenny nickte. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir heute abend trainieren könnten. Ich brauche ein bisschen Training vor meinem großen Kampf und ich glaube, dass ich dir vertrauen kann und du niemandem erzählen wirst, was ich dir zeigen werde."

„Okay, aber glaubst du nicht, dass die anderen dein Ki fühlen werden?"

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen." Jenny zwinkerte und warf eine Kapsel auf den Boden und der Gravitationsraum erschien.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist ein Gravitationsraum, den Bulma entwickelt hat. Wenn du drinnen bist, wird die Welt draußen nur in der Lage sein, deine normale Ki-Größe zu fühlen. Wir können da drinnen trainieren. Okay?" Der Namekianer nickte und sie gingen rein.

„Gut, und nun zeig mir deine ganze Kraft," befahl er ihr. Jenny gehorchte und mit einem Schrei wurde sie zum Super Saiyajin. „Ich bin sicher, die anderen wissen nicht, dass du dazu in der Lage bist, richtig?"

Das Mädchen nickte. „Vegeta hat mir mal gesagt, dass ein wahrer Krieger seinem Gegner nie seine wahre Kraft zeigt, bis der richtige Moment gekommen ist."

„Das ist wahr... Bist du bereit zu trainieren?" Jenny ging in ihre Kampfhaltung, wie Piccolo und sie griffen sich an. Sie kämpften für etwa eine Stunde, bis Jenny nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein war, aber sie stand wieder auf. „Lass uns aufhören. Du hast mir bewiesen, dass du wirklich stark bist, aber ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass Vegeta noch viel stärker ist als du, und dass er dich nicht gewinnen lassen wird."

Jenny schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich weiß."

„Und du willst gegen ihn kämpfen, obwohl du es weißt?"

„Ja." 

Piccolo nickte und warf ihr eine Senzu zu. „Du solltest jetzt gehen." Damit verließ er den Raum und Jenny folgte ihm kurz danach, nachdem sie die Bohne gegessen hatte.

~*~

„Wo ist sie? Sie sollte schon längst hier sein..." Trunks lief nervös durch sein Zimmer.

„Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen, Mann. Ich bin sicher, dass sie bald wieder zurück sein wird," versuchte Goten ihn zu beruhigen. In diesem Moment, konnten beide ihr Ki in ihrem Zimmer fühlen. „Hab dir doch gesagt, sie kommt zurück," sagte Goten grinsend. Trunks schaute schnell aus ihrem Zimmer und schaute sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand sieht, wohin er gehen wollte. Dann ging er zu ihrem Zimmer und klopfte an.

„Komm rein! Die Tür ist offen!" rief sie und Trunks kam rein. Sie hatte sich grad ihren Pyjama angezogen und es schien, als ob sie kurz vorher geduscht hatte, weil ich Haar noch feucht war.

„Hi!" Er ging zu ihr und küsste sie.

„Hi."

„Uhm... Wie lange bist du schon hier...?"

„Etwa eine halbe Stunde. Sorry, aber ich wusste, dass du sofort rüberkommen würdest und ich wollte noch duschen, deswegen hatte ich mein Ki versteckt."

„Nah, es ist okay. Aber wo warst du?"

„Irgendwo... Ich weiß nicht... Ich brauchte etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken." Sie küsste ihn. „Und jetzt will ich nichts anderes machen, als zu Bett zu gehen. Willst du mit Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte Jenny grinsend als sie in ihr Bett sprang. 

„Natürlich." Trunks lächelte und folgte ihr und bald waren beide in den Armen des jeweils anderen eingeschlafen.


	24. Tenkaichi Budokai: Tag 5

**Kapitel 23: „Tenkaichi Budokai: Tag Fünf"**

Den nächsten Morgen wachte Jenny auf, weil das Telefon in ihrem Zimmer klingelte. Sie reichte mit einem Arm hinter sich und griff nach dem Hörer. „Hallo?" gähnte sie.

„Morgen Sis!" hörte sie eine fröhliche Stimme sagen.

„Goten? Bist du das?" fragte das halbwache Mädchen.

„Natürlich bin ich es. Wer sonst sollte dich Sis nennen?"

„Gohan vielleicht?"

„Oh, richtig... Aber warum sollte er dich anrufen?"

„Ich frag mich grad, warum du mich anrufst," antwortete sie leicht genervt.

„Oh, stimmt ja. Trunks hat mir gesagt, ich sollte euch beide wecken, da er gestern deinen Wecker zerstört hat und ich meinen nicht dazu anbieten wollte, als nächstes zerstört zu werden." Jenny konnte sich was sein Son-Grinsen auf dem Gesicht vorstellen, als er ihr das erzählte.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Halb neun."

„Gut, dann hab ich ja noch ein paar Minuten. Ich seh dich im Stadion."

„Bis dann und schlaf nicht wieder ein. Wenn Trunks nicht in einer halben Stunde hier im Zimmer ist, rufe ich wieder an."

„Keine Sorge, Bro, ich wecke ihn." Sie legte den Hörer zurück und kuschelte sich an Trunks ran. „Trunks?"

„Hmm?"

„Bist du wach?" Trunks schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich dir nicht glaube?"

„Weiß nicht," antwortete er grinsend und zog sie dichter an sich heran. Jenny lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Aber jetzt weiß ich es," sagte Trunks nachdem sie sich trennten und küsste sie wieder.

„Trunks," sagte Jenny zwischen den Küssen, „Ich glaube, du musst jetzt gehen, obwohl ich nicht will, dass du gehst."

„Dann bleibe ich."

„Das geht nicht. Ich muss mich auf den Kampf heute vorbereiten. Und außerdem wollte Goten wieder anrufen, wenn du nicht innerhalb einer halben Stunde in eurem Zimmer erscheinst."

„Und wann hat er zuerst angerufen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht vor fünfzehn Minuten?"

„Dann haben wir immer noch fünfzehn Minuten übrig." In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon wieder. Das erschreckte die beiden Saiyajins so sehr, dass Jenny Trunks aus Versehen aus dem Bett schubste. 

Jenny langte rüber um ranzugehen. „Hallo?" fragte sie genervt.

„Hi Sis. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass dreißig Minuten um sind. Das heißt Beeilung und schick Trunks rüber."

„Okay Goten," seufzte Jenny und legte auf.

„Ist die halbe Stunde schon rum?"

Jenny nickte. „Goten hat gesagt, ich soll dich rüberschicken." Enttäuscht zog Trunks sein Hemd an, aber bevor er das Zimmer verließ, ging er noch mal zu Jenny rüber und küsste sie.

„Ich sehe dich im Stadion und viel Glück. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

~*~

Als Trunks die Tür hinter sich schloss, fühlte er plötzlich ein bekanntes Ki hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah dort einen erstaunten Muten Roshi stehen. Der Junge wurde knallrot und überlegte eine Ausrede dafür, dass er aus dem Zimmer von The Lost Warrior kam. „Uhm, Trunks, wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist das das Zimmer vom Lost Warrior..."

„Jaah, richtig... Das hab ich auch grad rausgefunden, als ich dort reingegangen bin... Ich... ähm... kam aus dem Zimmer von meinen Eltern. Ich wollte wissen, ob Mom Aspirin für mich hatte. Und dann wollte ich zurück zu meinem Zimmer, aber ich glaube ich war noch nicht ganz wach, so dass ich... ähm... die Zimmer vertauscht hatte... hehe," antwortete Trunks nervös.

„So?" Muten Roshi runzelte die Stirn. „Sag schon, was hast du gesehen?"

„Was?"

„Ich meine, ich nehme an, du hast gesehen, wie sie weniger als ihren Gi trug. Wie sah sie aus?"

„Tatsache ist, sie hatte mehr an. Um genau zu sein, ihren Pyjama." _‚Und selbst in ihrem Pyjama sieht sie hinreißend aus,'_ dachte er.

Muten Roshi bemerkte den träumerischen Blick in seinen Augen und schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Hast du nicht schon eine Freundin?"

„Huch? Richtig, Jenny... Aber ich glaube, ich muss jetzt los... Bis später!" sagte der Junge schnell und ging zu seinem und Gotens Zimmer.

_‚Hmm, das ist interessant... Ich glaube ich muss mit Goku sprechen. Aber erst brauche ich etwas zu essen.'_ Damit ging Muten Roshi zum Fahrstuhl.

~*~

Jenny versuchte hartnäckig ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie hat bei dem Gespräch gelauscht und obwohl Muten Roshi alles über sie hätte herausfinden können, war es wirklich witzig zuzuhören, wie Trunks versucht hat, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Aber es schien, als ob er die Story gekauft hätte. Lächelnd ging sie uns Bad und nahm eine Dusche.

~*~

Als Muten Roshi aus dem Fahrstuhl kam, sah er die Gruppe in der Lobby des Hotels stehen, offensichtlich auf ihn oder Goten und Trunks wartend, die nicht bei ihnen waren. _‚Hmm, siehst so aus, als ob ich jetzt kein Frühstück bekomme. Ich könnte also ebenso gut jetzt schon mit Goku reden.'_ Also ging er zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler. „Hey Goku, kann ich mit dir für einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„Natürlich, aber worüber willst du mit mir sprechen?"

„Es hat was mit deinen Kindern zu tun." Plötzlich wurden alle um sie herum still und starrten sie an. „Hey, warum starrt ihr uns so an? Darf ich nicht mit Goku über seine Kinder reden?"

„Natürlich darfst du das," sagte Bulma, die Stille brechend.

„Okay, wir sind dann gleich wieder da. Goku, lass uns dorthin gehen," sagte Muten Roshi und zeigte zu einem Gang. Bevor Goku ihm folgte, formte er mit seinen Lippen ein fast unmerkbares ‚folge uns' für Vegeta. Nachdem sie in dem Gang verschwunden waren, stieß sich Vegeta von der Wand, an die er sich gelehnt hatte und ging in die gleiche Richtung wie Goku und Muten Roshi.

„Hey Vegeta. Sie haben gesagt, dass es ein privates Gespräch sein soll," sagte Yamcha.

„Als wenn mir das was ausmachen würde," antwortete Vegeta.

„Bastard." Yamcha biss die Zähne zusammen, als Vegeta gegangen war.

~*~

„Also, was haben du und Goten getan, dass Muten Roshi mit Goku darüber reden muss?" fragte Oolong Gohan.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„Wovon hast du keine Ahnung?" fragte Goten, als er und Trunks aus dem Fahrstuhl kamen.

„Was du und dein Bruder getan haben könntet, weil Muten Roshi grad mit Goku gegangen ist, um mit ihm über seine Kinder, das heißt euch, zu sprechen," erklärte Puar.

„Und Vegeta ist ihnen gefolgt," fügte Yamcha hinzu.

„Hmm, ich hab nicht angestellt," sagte Gokus jüngerer Sohn mit seinem Son Grinsen und nickte dann Trunks zu.

‚Jenny?'

_‚Ja, Trunks?'_

_‚Gut, du hast die Wand noch nicht aufgebaut.'_

_‚Was ist los?'_

_‚Muten Roshi redet grad mit Goku über seine Kinder. Unter vier Augen, und mein Dad ist ihnen gefolgt. Das kann nur bedeuten...'_

_‚Dass er deine Geschichte nicht geglaubt hat und weiß, wer ich bin.'_

_‚Genau.'_

_‚Okay, danke, dass du mir Bescheid gesagt hast. Bis dann.'_ Damit baute sie die mentale Barriere auf. Jenny stieg aus der Dusche, ein Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt und suchte ihre Klamotten. _‚Ich hoffe sie reden immer noch, wenn ich hier fertig bin.'_

~*~

„Okay, Meister, was haben Gohan und Goten getan?" fragte Goku.

„Ich spreche nicht von den beiden. Und du weißt das. Ich spreche über deine Tochter Jenny, die in diesem Turnier als The Lost Warrior antritt."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst," log Goku.

„Hör auf, den Dummen zu spielen, Kakarotto. Der alte Mann weiß über sie Bescheid." Vegeta ging auf sie zu.

„Was macht er hier? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nur mit dir reden wollte."

„Sorry, Meister, aber Vegeta hat das gleiche Recht zu wissen, dass du von ihr weißt, als ich, weil er sich mindestens genauso um sie sorgt, wie ich es tue."

„Was?" Er schaute Vegeta an, der nur ‚hmpfte'. 

„Aber nun sag schon, wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ihre Kraft, das Kamehameha, Shunkan Idou... all das und die Tatsache, dass Trunks heute morgen aus ihrem Zimmer kam, mit der Entschuldigung, dass er im Zimmer seiner Eltern war, um etwas Aspirin zu holen und dann die Zimmer verwechselt hat und aus Versehen in ihres gegangen ist..." fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Was? Trunks war letzte Nacht bei ihr?"

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du es immer noch nicht gemerkt hast, Kakarotto..."

Goku kratzte an seinem Kopf. „Nicht wirklich."

In diesem Moment erschien die schon verwandelte Jenny direkt vor ihnen. „Hey, hab ich etwas verpasst?" fragte sie grinsend.

„Um genau zu sein, ja. Der alte Mann hat herausgefunden, wer du bist," erklärte Vegeta ihr.

„Ich weiß." Sie schauten sie an. „Trunks hat es mir gesagt."

„Oh, okay, jetzt erzähl mir bitte... Wie haben sie dich gefunden? Oder hast du sie gefunden? Und wann?"

„Sorry, aber das erzähl ich dir noch nicht. Aber heute abend werde ich alles erzählen, das verspreche ich. Aber bitte erzähl es niemandem bis dahin."

„Okay, ich werde schweigen."

„Danke... Aber jetzt bin ich hungrig. Bis zum Turnier!" Jenny legte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und verschwand.

„Wow, das Mädchen hatte es eilig," stellte Muten Roshi fest.

Goku nickte und wendete sich dann zu Vegeta. „Okay, und was meintest du damit, dass DEIN SOHN seine Nächte mit MEINER TOCHTER verbringt?"

Vegeta zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich meinte es so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Trunks hat die letzten paar Nächte in Jennys Zimmer verbracht. Aber keine Angst, es ist nichts passiert."

„Hehe, ich glaube Goku wird überfürsorglich... Nun weiß ich, von wem Gohan das geerbt hat. Oder werden alle Saiyajins so, wenn sie eine Tochter bekommen," fragte Muten Roshi und sah Vegeta und Goku an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann hätte Vegeta Muten Roshi grad umgebracht. „Hey hey, ich mach nur Spaß!"

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt zurückgehen. Ich bin sicher, die anderen warten schon," sagte Goku und sie gingen zurück zu der Lobby und dann die Kämpfer und nicht-Kämpfer in ihre Restaurants.

~*~

Nachdem Jenny verschwunden war, tauchte sie wieder in der Nähe des Cafés im Park auf. Sie atmete tief durch und schaute auf ihre Hände. Sie zitterten. _‚Warum bin ich so nervös? Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich gegen Vegeta antrete... Was werden sie sagen, wenn ich zum Super Saiyajin werde? Werden sie stolz auf mich sein oder wütend, dass ich es ihnen nicht erzählt habe? Ich hoffe nur, dass Vegeta mich nicht K.O. schlägt bevor ich ihm, Goku und den anderen zeigen kann, wozu ich in der Lage bin. Nein, ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen.'_ Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und in diesem Moment hörte sie ihren Magen knurren. „Aber bevor ich kämpfe, esse ich lieber noch etwas," sagte sie jetzt lächelnd und ging zu dem Café.

Jenny kam an, kurz bevor der Kampf begann. Die anderen waren schon da und warteten auf sie. „Oh gut, die beiden Halbfinalteilnehmer sind da. Bitte folgen Sie mir. Der Ringrichter wird Sie in ein paar Minuten ausrufen." Die anderen wünschten beiden viel Glück und dann folgten Vegeta und Jenny dem Mann. Der Gang zu dem Ring schien wie eine Ewigkeit für Jenny und sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen verknotete.

„Und nun, Ladies und Gentlemen, der erste Kampf im Halbfinale! Die Teilnehmer in diesem Kampf sind The Lost Warrior und Vegeta! Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich von diesen beiden Kämpfern weiß, wird der erste Kampf vielversprechend werden. Bitte kommt jetzt in den Ring!" Als Jenny und Vegeta in den Ring stiegen, jubelten die Zuschauer und die beiden Gegner nahmen ihre Plätze auf den gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Ringes ein.

_‚Okay Jenny... beruhige dich...' _Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Vegeta, versuchend alles andere abzuschotten und langsam fühlte sie, wie sich ihr Körper beruhigte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, verbeugte sich leicht vor Vegeta und ging in ihre Kampfhaltung. Jenny bemerkte, dass Vegeta auch in seine Kampfhaltung ging. Von diesem Moment an, waren es nur er und sie.

„Ich sehe, die Kämpfer sind bereit! Dann LOS!"

„Was meinst du? Sollen wir mit einem kleinen Warm-Up anfangen?" fragte Vegeta sie. Jenny nickte. Sie wusste, was Vegeta mit dem Warm-Up meinte. Sie musste ihr Ki auf dem Level halten, von dem die anderen dachten, dass es ihr höchstes wäre. Beide machten sich bereit und stürmten aufeinander zu. Sie versuchte bei Vegeta einen Treffer zu landen, aber er fing ihre Faust ab. Zur gleichen Zeit schwang er sein Knie zurück und versuchte Jenny in die Seite zu schlagen, aber sie blockte diesen Tritt schnell. Vegeta benutzte die Zeit, die sie brauchte, um sich auf das Blocken des Knies zu konzentrieren und verdrehte ihren Arm hinter ihrem Rücken, kurz nachdem sie geblockt hatte. Aber sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und schlug ihn auf die Nase, womit sie ihn zwang, sie loszulassen. Jenny ging schnell ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und drehte sich um. Da stand er und grinste sie hämisch an. „Das war nicht nett," sagte er.

„Aber das war auch nicht nett." Sie rieb ihren Arm. 

„Du weißt, dass du nicht gegen mich gewinnen kannst."

„Ich weiß, aber glaube nicht, dass ich dich so leicht gewinnen lasse." Jenny grinste wie er.

~*~

„Warum redet Vegeta mit ihr? Ich meine, er redet nie mit einem Gegner auf deinem Turnier. Und warum hält er sich immer noch so stark zurück?" fragte Yamcha.

„Ich glaube, er will den Kampf ein bisschen in die Länge ziehen, weil sie, so weit ich sehen kann, an ihrem Maximum angelangt ist," sagte Goten.

„Und Dad weiß das," fügte Trunks hinzu, „und nachdem sie die anderen Kämpfe gewonnen hat, kann ich fast sagen, dass er ihren Stolz nicht dadurch zerstören will, indem er sie zu schnell besiegt."

~*~

Nachdem sie ein paar andere Angriffe ausgetauscht hatten, sprangen sie voneinander weg und schauten sich an. „Also Vegeta, glaubst du nicht, es ist langsam Zeit mit dem Spielen aufzuhören und mit dem richtigen Kampf anzufangen?"

„Ich wusste, dass dir davon langweilig wird. Gut, lass und anfangen."

~*~

„Worüber reden sie? Mit dem Spielen aufhören? Hält sie auch zurück?" fragte Trunks verwirrt.

~*~

Vegeta und Jenny warteten nicht lange und er und Jenny powerten up. Jenny nur zu dem Powerlevel, von dem Vegeta dachte, dass es ihr höchstes war und Vegeta zu dem höchsten Level vor Super Saiyan.

~*~

_‚Das ist unglaublich... Wann ist sie so stark geworden?'_ fragte sich ein ebenfalls verwirrter Goten. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Trunks, der genauso verwirrt aussah, wie er selbst_. ‚Scheint so, als ob er es nicht weiß.'_ Somit schaute er zurück in den Ring, wo Vegeta und Jenny sich wieder angriffen und schließlich für das menschliche Auge verschwanden.

~*~

Sie kämpften nun in der Luft, weit über dem Ring. Jeder von ihnen konnte bei dem anderen ein paar Treffer landen, aber Vegeta war ihr überlegen und hatte sie schon bald in einem Bear Hug. Er festigte seinen Griff und ließ Jenny einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Wirbelsäule spüren, aber sie tat ihm nicht den Gefallen zu schreien. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihr Knochen jede Sekunde brechen könnten. In ihrem Schmerz entschied sie sich mehr aufzupowern. Mit einem Schrei umgab sie eine blaue Aura. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich Vegetas Griff lockerte und benutzte den Überraschungseffekt, den sie damit hatte, um sich umzudrehen und Vegeta mit ihrer ganzen Kraft zu Boden zu werfen. Er schlug auf dem Grund mit einem lauten Knall auf und Staub wirbelte auf. Jenny flog runter und stand nun in der Nähe von der Stelle, wo sie Vegeta fühlen konnte.

~*~

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Krillin, als er auf die Staubwolke in dem Ring sah.

„Sie hat aufgepowert und Vegeta zu Boden geworfen," sagte Goku überrascht. Er wusste nicht, dass Jenny noch in der Lage war, ihr Ki zu erhöhen.

„Aber wie ist das möglich... Ich meine, kein Mensch kann einen Saiyajin besiegen. Und besonders nicht ihn." Yamcha war fast sprachlos.

~*~

Jenny atmete schwer und schwitzte. Sie wusste jetzt, solange Vegeta nicht zum Super Saiyajin wird, würde sie überlegen sein. Das ließ sie grinsen. Als sich der Staub geklärt hatte, sah sie Vegeta langsam aufstehen. Er wischte ein bisschen Blut aus seinem Gesicht und schaute zuerst sie und dann den Boden an, wo sie hin hingeworfen hat. Er sah den Abdruck von seinem Körper und ein paar zerschmetterte Steine an der Stelle, wo er aufgeprallt war. „Ich muss zugeben, du hast mich damit überrascht. Ich habe dich unterschätzt. Aber jetzt bin ich vorbereitet." Er schaute zurück auf sie und flog dann auf sie zu. Er warf seine Faust auf sie, aber sie schaffte es, sie zu blocken. Sie griffen sich gegenseitig an, aber Jenny bekam jetzt die Oberhand während ihrem Kampf. Sie traf ihn nun häufiger als er sie traf und das störte ihn. _‚Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich muss wirklich zum Super Saiyajin werden, um zu gewinnen,'_ dachte er, als sie sich trennten, beide wieder hoch über dem Ring fliegend. Jenny wartete nicht lange ab und griff ihn wieder an. Als sie nur ein paar Millisekunden von Vegeta entfernt war, wurde er zum Super Saiyajin und schlug sie in den Magen. Sie keuchte. Obwohl Jenny wusste, dass er das irgendwann tun würde, hatte sie leise gehofft, dass er damit ein bisschen länger warten würde. Direkt nachdem er sie in den Magen geschlagen hatte, ballte er beide Fäuste und schlug sie auf den Rücken und schickte sie Richtung Boden. Aber Vegeta schlug sie nicht nur. Während ihrem Fall schoss er einige Ki-Blasts auf sie, was sie beschleunigen ließ und selbst nachdem sie auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war, setzte er die Ki-Blasts fort. Vegeta schwebte langsam zu Boden. Da war ein großes Loch im Boden, aufgefüllt mit Steinen. „Das müsste ihr den Rest gegeben haben. Hey du! Worauf wartest du? Fang an zu zählen!" rief der Prinz dem Ringrichter zu, der auf die Szene direkt vor ihm im Ring starrte.

„Huch? Oh, ja... Eins..."

~*~

„Warum hat Vegeta das getan?" fragte Yamcha.

„Sie war stärker als er, deswegen wurde er zum Super Saiyajin," erklärte Goku.

„Aber er musste doch nicht DAS tun," sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann und zeigte auf die Trümmer in dem Loch, was nun im Ring ist.

„Ich kann sie nicht fühlen..." hörten sie Trunks plötzlich sagen.

„Was?" riefen sie.

„Ihr Ki... Es ist weg."

„Zwei..." hörten sie den Ringrichter rufen.

„Es ist wahr... Ich kann ihr Ki auch nicht mehr fühlen. Dad, fühlst du es?" Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Vegeta hat sie umgebracht..." stellte Krillin mit Wut in seiner Stimme fest.

„NEEEIIIIN!!!" schrie Trunks und wurde zum Super Saiyajin und wollte gerade in den Ring fliegen, als Goku auch zum Super Saiyan wurde und den zappelnden Trunks in einen Bear Hug griff.

„Drei!"

~*~

Vegeta fühlte, dass sein Sohn und Goku Super Saiyajins wurden. Er schaute sie an und traf Gokus tödlichen Blick. In dem Moment merkte er, warum sie wütend waren. Er konnte das Ki von dem Mädchen nicht mehr fühlen. Es war verschwunden.

„Vier!"

Er schaute den Ringrichter an, Zeichen von Schock auf seinem Gesicht. „Nein... das sollte sie nicht getötet haben."

„Fünf!"

~*~

„Was geht da unten vor sich? Warum sind Trunks und Goku Super Sayajins?" fragte Shana ihre Freunde.

„Bulma, siehst du Vegetas Gesichtsausdruck?" wollte Gohan wissen.

„Ja, er sieht irgendwie geschockt aus. Warum fragst... oh mein..."

„Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck sehe. Das erste Mal war, als Mirai Trunks von Cell getötet wurde. Und ich kann ihr Ki nicht mehr fühlen."

„Was? Heißt das, sie ist...?" fragte Shana.

„Sechs!"

~*~

„Goku! Lass mich los!"

„Sieben!"

„Nein Trunks, ich werde dich nicht loslassen!"

~*~

„Acht! Huch?" Der Ringrichter schaute auf die Trümmer. Sie schienen sich ein bisschen zu bewegen. Die anderen folgten seinem Blick und sahen, dass ein paar der Steine runterfielen.

_‚Könnte es sein?_' dachte Vegeta. Eine Hand bewegte sich durch die Steine und schubste einige von ihnen zur Seite. Dann fand eine andere Hand ihren Weg und ein ganzer Körper folgte ihr. Steine rollte weg und vor dem Loch stand nun Jenny. 

Ihre Kleidung war fast vollständig zerrissen und sie hatte ein paar Verletzungen mehr, aber sie schien in Ordnung zu sein. Sie schaute zu Trunks und Goku, die nun nicht mehr im Super Saiyan Modus waren und lächelte sie an, aber dann wendete sie sich wieder Vegeta zu, der immer noch ein Super Saiyajin war und sie nur anstarrte. _‚Es ist Zeit, es ihnen zu zeigen.'_

„Mein Prinz," fing sie an zu reden, „seit ich diesem Turnier beigetreten bin, wollte ich gegen einen meiner Lehrer kämpfen. Entweder du oder Goku, und es stellte sich heraus, dass du es sein würdest. Ich will dir zeigen, was ich in den letzten Monaten gelernt habe und eine der ersten Regeln, die du mich gelehrt hast, war, dass ich meinem Gegner nie meine volle Kraft zeigen darf, wenn es nicht notwendig ist. Aber in diesem Kampf ist es notwendig. Ich weiß, dass ich keine Chance gegen dich habe, aber wie ich vorhin gesagt habe, werde ich dich nicht so leicht gewinnen lassen." 

Vegeta war beeindruckt von ihrem Respekt. Es ist lange her, dass ihn jemand mit seinem königlichen Titel angesprochen hatte. Goku hatte ihn seinen hohen Prinz im Kampf gegen Janenba im Jenseits genannt, aber das war fast zwölf Jahre her. Aber nun war er neugierig, was sie mit ihrer Rede meinte. _‚Könnte sie den nächsten Level erreicht haben? Das ist nicht möglich, nicht in dieser kurzen Zeit.'_

Jenny sah den nachdenklichen Blick und die Neugier in seinen Augen und entschied sich fortzusetzen. „Ich nehme an, du vermutest schon etwas, aber lass mich dir jetzt den Power Level zeigen, den ich in den letzten drei Monaten, hauptsächlich durch dein Training und durch deine Motivation, erreicht habe. Du warst derjenige, der mir alles erzählt hat, was ich über mich wissen wollte und musste und mich mein Schicksal hat akzeptieren lassen. Ich wollte dir dafür danken." Sie verbeugte sich leicht und verdiente sich ein Nicken von dem Prinzen, was ihr wirklich viel bedeutete.

~*~

„Kann mir bitte jemand sagen, was sie damit meint?" wollte Yamcha wissen, der immer noch von Trunks Reaktion verwirrt war, als sie dachten, dass sie tot war, aber niemand antwortete ihm. Sie alle starrten gebannt in den Ring.

~*~

„Aber jetzt glaube ich, dass wir die Zuschauer nicht länger warten lassen sollen. Lass uns mit dem Kampf weitermachen." Vegeta nickte und ging ein paar Schritte von ihr weg. Er wollte sehen, was sie vorhatte. Jenny konzentrierte ihr Ki und ihre Wut. Die anderen konnten ihr Power Level steigen fühlen und konnten nicht vom Ring weggucken. _‚Jetzt!'_ dachte sie, als sie Energie und die Wut in ihrem Körper explodieren ließ. Mit einem Schrei explodierte die jetzt goldene Aura um ihren Körper. Eine grelle Lichtkugel umgab sie und schoss Strahlen in alle Richtungen. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen bebte und kleine Steine schwebten in der Luft. Als das grelle Licht verschwand, konnten sie sehen, dass Jenny sich verändert hatte. Ihr Haar war nicht länger schwarz, sondern golden und stachelig und ihre Augen wechselten die Farbe zu türkis. 

~*~

Yamcha und die anderen sahen sie sich geschockt an. „Ihr braucht mir nicht mehr sagen, was sie meinte... Das Mädchen ist ein Saiyajin, ein Super Saiyajin."

„Seit wann kann sie das tun?" fragte Goten seinen Vater.

„Keine Ahnung, niemand hat ihr je beigebracht, wie man ein Super Saiyajin wird. Ich bin genauso überrascht wie du."

„Einen Moment! Ihr wusstet, dass sie ein Saiyajin ist? Wie...? Heißt das... sie ist diejenige... ich meine, sie ist deine Tochter, Goku?"

„Ja, das ist Jenny," erzählte ihm Goku stolz.

„Wir werden dir alles nach dem Kampf erklären, okay?" fragte Trunks ihn.

„Okay."

~*~

„Nun weiß ich, warum sie Yamcha geschlagen hat. Er hatte keine Chance gegen einen Super Saiyajin. Aber woher kommt sie und warum spricht sie mit Vegeta, als ob sie ihn kennt?" wollte Puar wissen.

„Das ist leicht... Er hat sie trainiert. Wenn es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, sie ist Gokus Tochter," erklärte Muten Roshi.

„Gokus Tochter?" fragte Puar.

„Ah, deswegen wolltest du mit Goku über seine ‚Kinder' sprechen," stellte Oolong fest.

~*~

Ich muss zugeben, du hast mich damit überrascht... Obwohl ich wusste, dass du großes Potential hast, hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass du schon so früh in deinem Training zum Super Saiyajin werden kannst. Okay, aber lass uns nun den Kampf zu Ende bringen," sagte Vegeta, als er in eine Kampfhaltung ging.

„Ich bin bereit," antwortete Jenny grinsend.

„Gut." Beide Kämpfer powerten up und griffen sich an. Vegeta brauchte nicht lange, um die Oberhand zu erlangen, aber er war doch beeindruckt von Jennys Fortschritten. 

Langsam glaubte Jenny, jeden Knochen in ihrem Körper spüren zu können, aber es störte sie nicht. Sie war froh, dass sie ihren Lehrer mit voller Kraft bekämpfen konnte. Es wurde schwerer und schwerer für sie, seine Angriffe abzuwehren und selbst ein paar Treffer landen zu können. Aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben. _‚Scheiß Stolz,_' dachte sie, als sie kämpften.

_‚Wow, ich hätte nie erwartet, dass sie so zäh ist. Muss ihr Saiyajin Stolz sein,'_ dachte Vegeta grinsend. 

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten unter Vegetas Angriffen fühlte sie, wie sie langsam den Super Saiyajin Modus verließ. _‚Shit, ich dachte, ich könnte ein bisschen länger durchhalten,'_ dachte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln. In ihrer normalen Form war sie hilflos gegen einen aufgepowerten Super Saiyajin. Nach einem sehr kräftigen Schlag von Vegeta in ihr Gesicht fiel sie zu Boden.

„Gibst du auf?" fragte Vegeta, als sie es wieder geschafft hatte, aufzustehen.

„Ich dachte, du kennst mich besser," antwortete Jenny grinsend.

„Okay, dann habe ich keine andere Wahl." Er holte mit seiner Faust Schwung, brach durch ihren Block und traf sie wieder hart im Gesicht. Jenny fühlte, wie sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt als sie zurückfiel. Als sie ihr Bewusstsein verlor, verwandelte sie sich wieder zurück in ihre normale Form.

„Was ist passiert? The Lost Warrior fiel zu Boden und hat sich irgendwie... verändert. Und es scheint, als ob sie bewusstlos ist! Ich fange an zu zählen." Als der Ringrichter bis zehn gezählt hatte und sie sich immer noch nicht bewegte, verkündete er Vegeta als Gewinner und rief die Sanitäter. Aber bevor sie ankamen, hob Vegeta den schlaffen Körper auf. 

„Ich bin stolz auf dich," flüsterte er, als er sie aus dem Ring trug. Die Zuschauer jubelten und riefen wieder und wieder ihren Namen aus.

~*~

Als Vegeta die anderen erreichte, stürmte Trunks schon auf die beiden zu. „Oh mein Gott, Jenny..."

„Keine Sorge, Bengel. Sie wird wieder gesund," sagte Vegeta und übergab sie an Trunks. „Bring sie irgendwohin, wo sie sich hinlegen kann und besorg ihr eine Senzu."

„Ja." Trunks brachte sie in den Umkleideraum und legte sie dort auf eine Bank. Er ging zu seiner Tasche und holte eine Senzu Bohne für sie, und als er zurückkam, erlangte Jenny wieder ihr Bewusstsein. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz und hustete, als sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber Trunks drückte sie vorsichtig wieder zurück.

„Trunks? Was machst du hier? Wo bin ich?"

„Shh, beruhige dich. Ich hab dich in den Umkleideraum gebracht."

„Aber der Kampf..."

„Ist vorbei. Dad hat dich K.O. geschlagen."

„Was ist das für ein Lärm da draußen?"

„Sie rufen deinen Namen... Ich glaube, sie mögen dich," sagte er lächelnd. Jenny versuchte auch zu lächeln, aber machte nur eine Grimasse wegen den Schmerzen. „Oh, ja, hier, eine Senzu."

„Danke." Jenny nahm sie und schluckte sie. Dann setzte sie sich auf.

„Bist du wieder okay?"

„Ja, alles bestens," Sie schaute zur Tür, „Ich glaube, sie wollen mich sehen." Trunks nickte. Jenny stand auf und ging durch die Sporthalle zum Ring, wo die anderen noch standen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Goku sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Keine Sorge. Was mich nicht umbringt, macht mich stärker," antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Ich glaube, du solltest jetzt in den Ring gehen. Die Zuschauer wollen dich sehen." Jenny powerte up in ihre Saiyajin Form.

„Oh, ich sehe The Lost Warrior an der Sporthalle stehen. Sie scheint wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Lost Warrior, bitte komme in den Ring!"

„Vegeta? Kommst du?" Vegeta schaute sie irritiert an. „Komm schon. Du bist der Gewinner von dem Kampf. Ich glaube sie wollen auch dich sehen." Der Prinz ‚hmpfte' und folgte ihr.

„Ladies und Gentlemen! Applaus für diese beiden Kämpfer! Ich glaube, der Kampf war wirklich großartig!" Die Zuschauer applaudierten und jubelten für ein paar Minuten und als sie aufhörten, sprach der Ringrichter weiter. „Unter normalen Bedingungen würden wir euch nun den Kampf zwischen Goku und Trunks zeigen, aber nachdem Vegeta und The Lost Warrior Teile vom Ring zerstört haben, wird der Kampf morgen stattfinden, so dass der Ring repariert werden kann. Ich sage danke für heute und hoffe, dass wir uns morgen wiedersehen!"

~*~

Nachdem sich alle umgezogen hatten, trafen sie sich draußen vor der Sporthalle. Trunks wartete auf Jenny vor der Tür ihres Umkleideraumes. Als sie rauskam, sah er, dass sie immer noch in ihrer Saiyajin Form war. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du vor meinen Freunden noch The Lost Warrior sein muss. Ich glaube, sie sollten jetzt Jenny treffen."

„Okay." Sie powerte down und Trunks legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Die anderen warteten schon auf sie, als sie rauskamen.

„Hey, darf ich euch meine Freundin Jenny vorstellen, besser bekannt als The Lost Warrior?"

"Hi!" sagte Jenny nur.

„Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen... Jenny," sagte Yamcha und schüttelte ihre Hand. Muten Roshi, Puar und Oolong folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Nun erzähl uns bitte, warum du niemandem von uns gesagt hast, wer du bist," fragte Muten Roshi.

„Ich werde es euch während dem Abendessen erzählen und ich glaube, wir sind alle eingeladen, oder Yamcha?" fragte Jenny grinsend.

„Ja, richtig... Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich das Abendessen für ein paar hungrige Saiyajins zahlen muss, hätte ich nicht mit dir gewettet."

„Okay, dann lass uns losgehen. Ich habe ein nettes ‚All you can eat' Restaurant auf dem Weg her gesehen, so muss Yamcha nicht so viel bezahlen," sagte Bulma.

Während dem Essen erklärten Jenny und die anderen ihren unwissenden Freunden alles. Jenny musste ihnen auch von ihrem geheimen Training mit Goku und Vegeta, ihrem eigenen Training, wie sie zum Super Saiyajin wurde, und so weiter, erzählen.

Später am Abend ‚zog' Trunks offiziell in Jennys Zimmer. Sie hatte grad ihren Pyjama angezogen, als er reinkam und er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille, sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ausruhend. „Hey..."

„Hey..."

„Was glaubst du? Sollten wir zu Bett gehen? Es war ein sehr anstrengender Tag," fragte er.

„Ich glaube auch... Und ich will nicht, dass du morgen müde bist, wenn du gegen Goku kämpfst."

„Bitte, erinnere mich nicht an die Prügel, die ich morgen bekommen werde," jammerte Trunks.

„Komm schon. Was ist mit den Prügeln, die ich heute von deinem Dad bekommen hab? Ich bin sicher, Goku wird aufhören, bevor du bewusstlos bist, oder wirft dich aus dem Ring."

„Okay, okay... du hast recht..." sagte er, als sie ihm in den Arm boxte und er fiel spielerisch aufs Bett. Sie sprang auch ins Bett und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

„Ich bin glücklich."

„Hm?"

„Ich bin glücklich, dass ich bei dir bin und dass ich deinen Freunden nichts mehr vorlügen muss." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, schlief sie und Trunks folgte ihr kurz danach.


	25. Tenkaichi Budokai: Tag 6

**Kapitel 24: „Tenkaichi Budokai: Tag Sechs"**

Am nächsten Morgen konnte Jenny endlich ihr Frühstück genießen, ohne Angst zu haben, entdeckt zu werden. Sie und Trunks hielten fast ständig Händchen und auf ihrem Weg zum Stadion flirteten sie unaufhörlich. „Hey, könnt ihr zwei nicht mal die Finger voneinander lassen?" fragte Goten, genervt spielend.

Jenny boxte ihn in den Arm. „Och, komm schon, Bro! Du und Shana konntet die ganze Zeit zusammen sein, während ich und Trunks so tun mussten, als wenn wir uns nicht kennen."

„Okay, okay... ich gebe auf! Ich will keine zwei Super Saiyajins gegen mich haben," sagte Goten lachend.

„Also Jenny, wie fühlt es sich an, nur den Kämpfen zuzusehen und sich zu entspannen?" fragte Shana ein paar Minuten später.

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich hoffe nur, dass mir nicht langweilig wird," antwortete das Mädchen grinsend.

„Zumindest kannst du die Leute wirklich kämpfen sehen... Ich sehe nur verschwommene Bewegungen, wenn überhaupt," sagte das andere Mädchen enttäuscht.

„Hey, ich glaube ich habe eine Idee!" rief Jenny auf einmal. Die anderen schauten sie ahnungslos an. „Der Bund! Ich konnte Dinge durch Trunks Augen sehen, also müsste es doch möglich sein, dass Shana den Kampf durch Gotens Augen sehen kann, oder was sagst du dazu, Vegeta?"

„Das könnte funktionieren," stellte der Prinz fest.

„Cool! Ich kann es nicht erwarten, es zu probieren!" sagte Shana aufgeregt.

~*~

Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie am Stadion an. Shana entschied sich, mit den anderen Kämpfern zur Sporthalle zu gehen, da sie dachte, es würde besser funktionieren, wenn sie mit Goten in direktem Kontakt war. Aber sie wurden am Eingang aufgehalten. „Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich kann euch zwei nicht reinlassen. Es ist nur den Teilnehmern erlaubt, reinzugehen," sagte ein Mann zu Shana und Jenny.

„Aber ich bin ein Teilnehmer," sagte Jenny und powerte up zu ihrer Saiyajin Form.

„Oh, du bist The Lost Warrior... Das ändert für dich natürlich alles, aber es tut mir leid, ich kann deine Freundin nicht reinlassen. Die Regeln verbieten es."

„Können sie nicht ein Ausnahme machen?" fragte Goten jetzt.

„Nein, das geht nicht."

„Schade... Dann werde ich zurück zu den anderen gehen," sagte Shana enttäuscht.

„Nix da. Sie werden sie reinlassen. Ansonsten finde ich einen anderen Weg. Und sie wissen, wozu ich in der Lage bin," sagte Jenny todernst und erschreckte den armen Mann.

„Okay, ich... ich glaube... ich kann eine Ausnahme machen... Hier entlang, bitte," stotterte er, als er die Tür für sie öffnete.

Die anderen, außer Vegeta, waren verblüfft. Sie hätten von Jenny nie so eine Reaktion erwartet.

Aber Vegeta grinste zufrieden. _‚Das Mädchen ist wirklich ein Saiyajin... Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie ein Nachkomme von Kakarotto ist.'_

„Okay Jenny... Nun machst du mir Angst... Wie viel Zeit hast du mit meinem Vater verbracht?" fragte Trunks, als sie durch den Korridor gingen.

„Ich weiß nicht... etwa zwei Stunden täglich für Training... und dann die Zeit bei euch..." antwortete sie fast lachend auf seine Frage.

„Komm schon... das ist nicht witzig... ich mach mir Sorgen..."

„Sorgen? Über was? Dass ich ein zweiter Vegeta werde?" Sie konnte ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich werde immer ich sein. Aber ich glaube, du solltest jetzt gehen... Goku wartet schon auf dich." Jenny zeigte auf Goku an der Tür. „Viel Glück." Sie küsste ihn.

„Danke." Er ging rüber zu Goku.

„Trunks, bist du bereit?" Der Junge nickte. „Gut, dann lass uns gehen." Der Ringrichter kündigte die beiden Kämpfer an und sie gingen in den Ring.

„Okay, nun lass uns sehen, ob der Vorschlag von meiner Schwester richtig war," sagte Goten und nahm Shanas Hand, die ihre Augen schloss. 

Zuerst war alles dunkel, aber dann konnte sie plötzlich den Ring sehen, mit den zwei sich gegenüberstehenden Gegnern. Dann sah sie sich selbst. „Cool."

„Funktioniert es?" fragte Goten.

„Wenn du mich jetzt anguckst, dann funktioniert es. Wir sollten das häufiger machen, dann bräuchte ich keinen Spiegel mehr," sagte Shana lächelnd.

Kurz danach begann der Kampf zwischen Trunks und Goku. Zuerst kämpften beide in ihrer normalen Form und waren ungefähr gleich gut. Ein paar Minuten später powerten sie up zu Super Saiyajins. Die Angriffe waren nun härter als zuvor und es war für das menschliche Auge unmöglich etwas zu sehen, außer für Shana. „Wow, das ist großartig. Ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass sie so schnell sind." Nach etwa 15 Minuten landeten sie ein paar Meter voneinander entfernt.

„Ich muss sagen, du bist besser geworden. Du und Goten seid kurz davor, den zweiten Level zu erreichen," machte Goku Trunks als Kompliment und wurde dann selbst zum Super Saiyajin 2. Er verschwand und tauchte direkt hinter Trunks wieder auf, aber bevor der sich umdrehen konnte, schlug Goku ihn in den Rücken und warf ihn aus dem Ring.

„Ring out! Goku hat den Kampf gewonnen und ist deswegen der zweite Finalist! Der nächste Kampf, Vegeta gegen Goku wird in etwa einer halben Stunde stattfinden, so dass die Kämpfer eine Pause haben," verkündete der Ringrichter. 

Goku powerte down und sprang aus dem Ring. „Sorry Trunks, hab ich dir sehr verletzt?" fragte er besorgt.

„Keine Sorge... Mir geht es gut..." antwortete der Junge, als er aufstand. „Aber hättest du nicht zumindest ein bisschen länger warten können, bevor du mich fertig machst?"

„Öh... das tut mir leid... Aber ich dachte, dass der nächste Kampf lange genug dauern wird und wenn wir länger gekämpft hätten, glaube ich, wäre der Ring wieder zerstört worden. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Vegeta bis morgen hätte warten wollen," sagte Goku und schaute zu Vegeta, der schon ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass der nächste Kampf anfängt.

„Ja, du hast recht." Damit verließen beide Gegner den Ring.

~*~

„So, Vegeta, ich glaube wir sollen als nächstes kämpfen."

„Dieses Mal, Kakarotto, schwöre ich, werde ich dich schlagen."

Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was auch immer... aber nun hab ich Hunger! Lass uns irgendwo was essen gehen." Vegeta ‚hmpfte' und folgte Goku, genauso wie die anderen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du verloren hast. Aber du hast sehr gut gekämpft," sagte Jenny und umarmte ihren Freund.

„Ist nicht so schlimm... Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass Goku gewinnen würde."

„Jenny hat recht! Das war ein großartiger Kampf!" sagte Shana zu ihm.

„Also konntest du den Kampf durch den Bund sehen?" Shana nickte. „Das ist gut. Aber wenn du schon denkst, dass dieser Kampf großartig war, dann weiß ich nicht, was du sagen wirst, wenn du Dad und Goku kämpfen siehst."

„Sind sie so gut?"

„Du kannst sagen, dass sie die beiden stärksten Kämpfer im Universum sind."

„Oh."

„Können wir uns bitte ein bisschen beeilen? Ich habe Hunger!" jammerte Goten.

„Ich auch," fügte Jenny hinzu.

„Saiyajins... immer hungrig... ist das wirklich normal?" fragte Shana sarkastisch.

~*~

Eine halbe Stunde später waren Goku und Vegeta bereit, in den Ring zu steigen, während die anderen entweder von den Tribünen oder von der Sporthalle aus zusahen. „Kakarotto, ich hoffe du bis vorbereitet. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren hart trainiert," sagte Vegeta, selbstsicher grinsend.

„Das hoffe ich doch. Und ich bin sicher, du bist stärker geworden," antwortete Goku.

Doch er wusste nicht, dass Vegeta eine kleine Überraschung für ihn parat hatte. „Du wirst sehen."

„Sind die Kämpfer bereit? Dann LOS!" rief der Ringrichter. In dem Moment verschwanden Goku und Vegeta einfach. Jeder konnte die Geräusche von den Schlägen und Tritten hören, aber die Saiyajins (und Shana durch Goten) konnten den schnellen Bewegungen folgen.

~*~

„Wow, sie sind wirklich gut," sagte Shana erstaunt.

„Das ist nichts... sie sind nicht einmal Super Saiyajins, nicht zu erwähnen Level 2. Und Dad kann sogar bis Level 3 gehen," sagte Goten ihr.

„Du meinst, es gibt drei Stufen von Super Saiyajin?"

„Ja, aber ich glaube, dass weder du, noch Jenny jemals Super Saiyajin 3 gesehen habt, oder?"

„Da hast du recht, Bro... Ich kenne Vegeta und Goku nur in Level 2, aber nicht Level 3. Ich hoffe, das wird sich heute ändern."

~*~

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten in normaler Form gekämpft hatten, trennten sie sich und powerten beide up zu SSJ2. Sie warteten nicht lange und flogen wieder aufeinander zu. Sie tauschten verschiedene Folgen von Angriffen aus und brachen dann wieder auseinander. Goku schoss ein Kamehameha auf Vegeta, der es mit seiner Big Bang Attacke blockte. Die Macht der beiden Ki-Blasts verursachten eine gewaltige Explosion. Als das grelle Licht verblasste, waren die beiden Kämpfer schon verschwunden. Dieses Spiel setzte sich für etwas 15 weitere Minuten fort bis beide Kämpfer wieder auf dem Boden landeten, beide schwer atmend, und mit mehreren Verletzungen über den ganzen Körper verteilt und zerrissener Kleidung. Mit einem lauten Schrei wurde Goku zum SSJ3, aber Vegeta grinste nur, als er das sah.

~*~

„Das ist also der dritte Level. Goku sieht irgendwie gefährlich aus," sagte Jenny.

„Ich glaube, Goku wird den Kampf jetzt beenden," sagte Shana.

„Das glaube ich nicht... Ich glaube Vegeta hat etwas vor... oder was glaubst du, Trunks?" fragte das Mädchen ihren Freund.

„Ich glaube, du hast recht... Dad sieht so... ruhig aus... so selbstbewusst."

~*~

„Vegeta, du hast noch Zeit, aufzugeben... du weißt, ein Saiyajin in Level 2 hat keine Chance gegen einen Saiyajin in Level 3."

„Wer sagt, dass ich in Level 2 weiterkämpfen werde."

„Hm? Was meinst du damit?"

„Das!" Vegeta schrie und sein Haar fing an zu wachsen und seine Augenbrauen verschwanden. „Also Kakarotto, was sagst du jetzt?" fragte Vegeta, nachdem er zum Super Saiyajin 3 wurde.

„Hey! Ich bin beeindruckt! Glückwunsch, du hast es endlich geschafft!" sagte Goku lächelnd.

„Nun lass uns weitermachen!" Vegeta wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und griff Goku schon an. Beide kämpften sehr hart, aber am Ende bekam Goku die Oberhand, weil Vegeta noch nicht gewöhnt war, SSJ3 voll auszunutzen und es kostete ihm eine gewaltige Menge an Energie in dieser Form zu bleiben. Gokus letzter Angriff, ein Kamehameha, traf Vegeta bevor er ihn blocken oder ihm ausweichen konnte und warf ihn in eine Wand vor den Zuschauern und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen.

„Vegeta ist raus! Der neue Weltmeister ist Goku!" verkündete der Ringrichter. Die Zuschauer jubelten und applaudierten, als Goku den Ring verließ und seine Hand zu Vegeta ausstreckte. Zur Überraschung aller, nahm er sie und lächelte sogar ein bisschen.

„Und ich dachte, ich könnte dich dieses Mal schlagen."

„Vielleicht nächstes Mal, Vegeta. Du bist es nicht gewöhnt, in SSJ3 zu kämpfen. Ich habe selbst lange genug gebraucht, um mich daran zu gewöhnen."

„Ja, vielleicht..." Es schien fast so, als ob Vegeta es akzeptiert hätte, dass Goku der stärkere ist.

Sie verließen den Ring unter dem tobenden Beifall der Zuschauer. Es war lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal so einen tollen Kampf gesehen hatten. „Hey Dad, Vegeta! Der Kampf war großartig!"

„Ja, Goten hat recht!" stimmte Shana ihm zu. 

Die Gruppe redete für eine Weile, bis der Ringrichter wieder anfing zu sprechen. „Und nun Ladies und Gentlemen, wird die Siegerehrung beginnen. Darum möchte ich jetzt folgende Kämpfer bitten, zu mir zu kommen: Goku, Vegeta, Trunks und The Lost Warrior!"

„Ich glaube, ihr solltet jetzt gehen," sagte Krillin.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch..." antwortete Jenny und powerte up. Die Gruppe stieg in den Ring zum Ringrichter, der jedem von ihnen eine Medaille und das Preisgeld gab.

~*~

„Wow, dafür, dass ich im Halbfinale ausgeschieden bin, ist das viel Geld," sagte Jenny in der Sporthalle, als sie das Geld zum fünften Mal zählte und wieder zu dem Ergebnis kam, 5.00 Dollars gewonnen zu haben.

„Weißt du schon, was du damit tun willst?" fragte Trunks sie.

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht bringe ich es zur Bank, wenn ich zu Hause bin. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es meinen Eltern erklären soll... sie wissen immer noch nicht über die ganze Sache mit dem Kämpfen Bescheid."

„Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf... Du kannst ihnen erzählen, dass du es gewonnen hast... ich weiß nicht... vielleicht beim Lotto." Er küsste sie auf ihren Kopf.

„Hey ihr zwei! Seid ihr fertig?" rief Goten.

„Ja, das sind wir!" rief Jenny zurück und packte das Geld in ihre Tasche.

~*~

Im Hotel hat jeder seine Sachen gepackt und eine halbe Stunde später checkten sie aus dem Hotel aus. „Gut, und wohin gehen wir jetzt?" fragte Jenny, als sie aus dem Hotel kamen.

„Nach Capsule Corporation in Satan City," antwortete Bulma. 

"Und wo ist das?" 

„Folge uns einfach," sagte Goku, als er gerade losfliegen wollte.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee," unterbrach Bulma ihn, „warum teleportieren wir uns nicht einfach dahin, ich meine, da wir hier zwei Leute haben, die das können..."

„Das ist eine wirklich gute Idee... Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo Satan City ist und ich kenne kein Ki dort..."

„Das ist einfach... Goku kennt meine Eltern, und wenn er dort ist, benutzt du sein Ki um hinzukommen."

„Okay, dann lass uns los!" sagte Goku fröhlich und brachte sich selbst mit ChiChi, Gohan, Videl und Pan zu CC. Sie kamen dort nicht einmal eine Sekunde später an und landeten direkt vor Mrs. Briefs, aber dieses plötzliche Erscheinen hatte sie nicht erschreckt, weil sie das schon gewöhnt war.

„Oh, hallo Goku! Bulma ist nicht da."

„Hallo Mrs. Briefs. Ich weiß, dass Bulma nicht da ist, weil sie mit uns beim Tenkaichi Budokai war und…" In diesem Moment erschien Jenny neben Goku mit Trunks, Goten und Shana. Der Blick der beiden Mädchen fiel sofort auf das riesige Gebäude.

„Wow... es ist... gigantisch!!" sagte Shana aufgeregt.

„Und du lebst wirklich hier?" fragte Jenny Trunks ungläubig.

„Jep." 

„Hallo Trunks Liebling! Was machst du hier und wer sind diese hübschen Mädchen?" Diese Frage ließ Jenny und Shana rot werden.

„Hallo Grandma! Wir machen hier Urlaub... Hat Mom dich nicht angerufen?"

„Oh ja, richtig... hab ich vergessen!" kicherte die Frau. „Und du willst mir nicht sagen, wer diese Damen sind?"

„Oh, sorry... Grandma, dass sind Shana und meine Freundin Jenny. Jenny, Shana, das ist meine Grandma." Sie sagten sich hallo und Mrs. Briefs ging zu ihnen und umarmte sie.

„Oh, ich bin so froh, dass Trunks endlich eine Freundin gefunden hat... Und so eine hübsche. Wollte ihr für eine Tasse Tee oder so reinkommen?"

„Nicht jetzt, Grandma, aber danke... Goku und Jenny müssen die anderen holen."

„Okay... wenn ihr mich sucht, ich bin in der Küche." Damit ging die blonde Frau ins Haus.

„Wow, Trunks, deine Großmutter ist... nett," sagte Jenny.

„Ja, das ist sie... Aber ich glaube, du und Goku solltet euch beeilen." Goku und Jenny verschwanden und erschienen nur ein paar Sekunden später mit dem Rest der Gruppe.

~*~

„Also, nun da wir alle hier und damit einverstanden sind, dass alle hier bleiben, werde ich euch eure Zimmer für die nächsten Tage zeigen. Folgt mir!" sagte Bulma zu ihnen, als sie ins Haus gingen. Als sie durch die Korridore gingen, bewunderten Jenny und Shana ihre Umgebung.

_‚Ich hoffe nur, dass ich mich hier nicht verlaufe,'_ dachte Jenny und als sie den Blick auf Shanas Gesicht sah, musste sie fast anfangen zu kichern, weil ihr besorgtes Gesicht ihr sagte, dass sie das gleiche dachte. Plötzlich stoppte Bulma an einer Kreuzung von Korridoren.

„Jenny, Shana, ich nehme an, ihr zwei wollte in ein Zimmer mit Trunks und Goten, oder?" Die Mädchen nickten. „Okay, Trunks, Goten, zeigt ihnen eure Zimmer, während ich die anderen zu ihren Zimmer bringe. Wir treffen uns dann in 45 Minuten im Wohnzimmer."

„Okay Mom. Ladies, bitte folgt uns." Während Trunks und Goten die Mädchen durch den rechten Flur führten, führte Bulma die anderen durch den linken. Jenny und Shana folgten den Jungs, bis zu einem Flur mit ein paar Türen kamen. „So, hier sind wir!" sagte Trunks. „Die Tür auf der rechten Seite ist meine und Gotens Tür ist auf der linken Seite."

„Und wie erwartet ihr jetzt, dass wir den Weg zu unseren Zimmern finden?" fragte Shana.

„Uhm, das ist leicht... Ich weiß nicht, warum Bulma uns den anderen Weg lang geführt hat, aber ihr müsst nur diese Treppen runtergehen und auf der rechten Seite ist die Eingangshalle," erklärte Goten.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt unsere Sachen auspacken... Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde übrig," schlug Trunks vor. Sie stimmten alle zu und gingen in ihre Zimmer.

Nachdem Trunks die Tür geschlossen hatte, ließ er seine Taschen auf den Boden und sich selbst aufs Bett fallen, aber nicht ohne Jenny am Arm zu greifen und sie mit sich zu ziehen. „Ah, Trunks, was machst du?"

„Weißt du, was das für ein Gefühl ist, nach einem Jahr wieder in seinem eigenen Bett zu liegen?"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich muss sagen, dein Bett ist bequem," antwortete Jenny und kuschelte sich dichter an ihn heran. Sie gähnte. „Oh man, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich müde sein kann... Ich meine, ich habe heute gar nicht gekämpft..."

„Wenn du willst, können wir unsere Sachen heute abend oder morgen auspacken, wenn du dich ein bisschen ausruhen willst."

„Das wäre schön," sagte das Mädchen und schloss ihre Augen. Nachdem Trunks bemerkt hat, dass Jenny eingeschlafen ist, stand er vorsichtig auf, um sie nicht zu wecken. Er wollte die Chance nutzen um zu duschen, wofür er nach dem Kampf keine Zeit mehr hatte.

~*~

Jenny fühlte, dass etwas fehlte und öffnete ihre Augen. Aber anstatt in Trunks Zimmer zu sein, fand sie sich in einer dunklen Halle wieder. Als sie sich umdrehte, stolperte sie über etwas. Sie schaute runter und sah, dass es Trunks war, der auf dem Boden lag. Neben ihm war sein Schwert. Plötzlich verschwand die Dunkelheit und sie sah eine Gestalt vor sich stehen. Als sie sich umsah, sah sie, dass Trunks nicht der einzige war, der auf dem Boden lag... All ihre Freunde lagen dort, stark zusammengeschlagen. Jenny hob das Schwert auf und griff die Gestalt an, aber sie griff nach dem Schwert und nahm es ihr aus der Hand. Er schubste Jenny weg, was sie zwang zu Boden zu fallen. „Nun, das war alles, hm?" sagte eine männliche Stimme, „Keine Waffen... Keine Freunde... Keine Hoffnung." Jenny schloss ihre Augen wieder und bereitete sich auf das, was immer kommen sollte, vor. „Nimm das alles weg... und was ist übrig?" Er zog das Schwert zurück und stieß es direkt in ihr Gesicht.

~*~

Jenny schrie und wachte auf und fand sich in Trunks Zimmer wieder. Trunks kam sofort aus dem Badezimmer und sah Jenny im Bett sitzen. Ihr Gesicht war blass und sie sah geschockt aus. „Oh mein Gott, Jenny... Was ist passiert?"

„Der Traum... es war anders... du... und die anderen... ihr wart alle..." Sie fing an zu schluchzen.

„Shh, alles wird gut... Shh." Er umarmte sie und strich durch ihr Haar. „Wer auch immer derjenige aus deinem Traum ist, wir werden in töten, ich schwöre es." Sie blieben so für ein paar Minuten bis Jenny sich beruhigt hatte. „Möchtest du dich ein bisschen frisch machen? Wir sollen in fünf Minuten unten sein. Jenny nickte und ging ins Badezimmer.

~*~

Als Trunks und Jenny runtergingen, waren alle anderen schon da. Mrs. Briefs hatte für jeden Kekse und Tee oder Kakao gemacht. Jenny versuchte nicht ihre Gefühle zu zeigen, aber alle bemerkten, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken die meiste Zeit woanders war. Die Worte, die der Mann gesagt hatte, waren immer noch in ihrem Kopf. _‚Keine Waffen... Keine Freunde... Keine Hoffnung.'_

„Jenny, geht es dir gut?" fragte Goten besorgt.

„Ja, sicher... warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?" Obwohl Goten mit dieser Antwort nicht zufriedengestellt war, wusste er, wann er aufhören musste zu fragen.

„Also Jenny, und du bist wirklich Gokus Tochter?" fragte Mrs. Briefs.

„Ja, das ist sie," antwortete Vegeta anstelle von Jenny.

„Und wie ist das Leben in der anderen Dimension? Du musst wissen, als Wissenschaftler interessieren mich solche Dinge," fragte Doktor Briefs sie.

„Es ist wirklich anders, also glaube ich, dass es da viel gibt, was ich Ihnen erzählen kann, aber ich glaube, wir haben genug Zeit." Also erzählte Jenny ihm alles, was er wissen wollte and sie war froh, dass sie gezwungen war, an etwas anderes zu denken. Sie redeten bis spät in die Nacht hinein, bis Trunks entschied, dass es besser wäre, zu Bett zu gehen, weil sie für die Party am nächsten Tag fit sein sollten.


	26. Die Party

**Kapitel 25: „Die Party"**

„Weib! Sind die Bälger noch nicht wach?" rief Vegeta, als er in die Küche ging.

„Nein, sie schlafen noch." Als Bulma das gesagt hatte, verließ Vegeta die Küche und stürmte die Treppe hoch. „Oh Scheiße. Vegeta! Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde sie aufwecken! Es ist fast 11 Uhr und Saiyajins schlafen nicht so lange!"

„Vegeta! Stop! Sie sind gestern spät zu Bett gekommen, also lass sie schlafen! Oder..."

„Was?"

„Oder du wirst die nächste Woche auf der Couch verbringen!"

„Was?"

„Du hast richtig gehört. Und nun beweg deinen Hintern wieder her!" Vegeta murmelte etwas über blöde Erdfrauen und folgte Bulma zurück in die Küche.

~*~

Trunks seufzte. Der laute Streit seiner Eltern hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Er schaute runter auf die noch schlafende Jenny in seinen Armen. _‚Gut. Sie haben sie nicht aufgeweckt. Sie schläft wirklich wie ein Stein, wenn sie diesen Albtraum nicht hat. Dieser Albtraum...'_ Trunks war einmal in einem anwesend und es war schrecklich. Aber Jenny erzählte ihm, dass der letzte anders war. _‚Er muss noch schrecklicher gewesen sein als der andere, wenn sie weinen musste.'_ „Mach dir keine Sorgen Jenny. Sobald wir wieder zurück in deiner Dimension sind, werden wir diesen Typen finden und umbringen. Das verspreche ich dir," flüsterte Trunks. Er hörte Jenny seufzen und fühlte wie sie sich näher an ihn rankuschelte. 

„Ich hoffe du hast Trunks," flüsterte sie als sie aufschaute und ihre Blicke sich trafen.

„Oh, du bist wach. Hab ich dich geweckt?"

„Tatsache ist, ja, hast du. Wie spät ist es?"

„Etwa 11."

„Oh, meinst du, wir sollen aufstehen?"

„Willst du denn aufstehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist so bequem in deinen Armen, aber ich hab irgendwie Hunger."

„Dann lass uns gehen. Ich hab nämlich auch Hunger," gab Trunks lächelnd zu.

„Okay." Jenny gähnte und sie und Trunks verließen das Bett.

~*~

Sie kamen etwa eine halbe Stunde später in die Küche. Vegeta aß sein Brunch und Bulma machte Frühstück für die Teens. „Hi!"

„Guten Morgen Bulma, Vegeta."

„Oh, guten Morgen Kinder! Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Definitiv zu lange," grummelte Vegeta und verließ die Küche.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Er ist heute morgen ein bisschen mürrisch," sagte Bulma als sie die Teller auf den Tisch stellte.

„Danke Bulma. Wir haben gut geschlafen."

„Das ist gut, weil der heutige Tag anstrengend für dich sein wird."

„Hm?" fragten Jenny und Trunks gleichzeitig.

„Keine Sorge Trunks. Ich habe nichts für dich geplant, aber wir haben ein paar Sachen für Jenny geplant. Und ich glaube nicht, dass die erste Sache so angenehm für dich sein wird."

„Und die wäre?"

„Mmh, wie soll ich anfangen... Letzte Nacht, nachdem du und Trunk gegangen seid, habe ich mit Goku, Gohan und Vegeta gesprochen. Wir haben darüber geredet, was wir mit deinem Schwanz tun sollen."

„Was ist mit meinem Schwanz nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Jenny verwirrt.

„Du weißt, was passieren wird, wenn du in deiner Saiyajinform bist und wir Vollmond haben?"

„Ja, ich werde mich in einen Oozaru verwandeln, wenn ich ihn anschaue."

„Und da du als The Lost Warrior Tag und Nacht Leute rettest, könnte es passieren, dass du dich irgendwann in einen Oozaru verwandelst."

„Und nun willst du meinen Schwanz entfernen, richtig?"

Bulma nickte. „Hier in dieser Dimension können wir das ohne Probleme machen. Darum haben wir dich nicht früher gefragt, ob du willst, dass wir ihn entfernen. Also, was hältst du davon?"

Jenny seufzte. „Gut, lass es uns machen. Direkt nach dem Frühstück?"

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du zustimmen würdest. Trunks, kannst du sie in etwa einer Stunde auf die Krankenstation bringen? Ich werde schon hingehen und alles vorbereiten."

„Okay Mom."

„Danke Trunks." Bulma wollte grad die Küche verlassen, wurde aber von Jenny aufgehalten.

„Bulma?"

„Ja, Liebling?"

„Was ist die zweite Sache, die du mit mir vorhattest?"

Bulma lächelte. „ChiChi, Videl und ich wollen dich und Shana heute Nachmittag mit ins Einkaufszentrum nehmen."

Als Bulma die Küche verlassen hatte, kamen Goten und Shana in den Raum. „Guten Morgen alle zusammen!" begrüßte Shana sie.

„Oh, gut, Frühstück," sagte Goten nur, setzte sich hin und begann sein Frühstück zu verschlingen.

Shana lachte. „Das ist mein Goten... immer hungrig." Sie setzte sich neben ihren Freund und fing auch an zu frühstücken.

„Und was habt ihr für heute geplant?" fragte Goten.

„Nach dem Frühstück will Bulma zuerst meinen Schwanz entfernen und danach wollen sie, ChiChi und Videl Shana und mich mit ins Einkaufszentrum nehmen," erzählte Jenny ihnen, als sei es nichts besonderes.

„Sie wollen was machen?" fragte Goten geschockt.

„Bulma will deinen Schwanz entfernen?" wollte Shana wissen.

„Davon red ich doch gar nicht... Wollt ihr wirklich mit ihnen ins Einkaufszentrum gehen? Wisst ihr eigentlich, worauf ihr euch da einlasst?"

„Goten hat recht... Die ganze Sache mit dem Schwanz entfernen ist nicht so schlimm. Aber ihr wisst nicht, wie es ist mit ihnen einkaufen zu gehen. Sie stecken euch wahrscheinlich in jedes Kleid, das sie sehen."

„Och, komm schon Trunks... Es kann nicht schlimmer werden als meinen Schwanz abzuschneiden."

„Das wirst du schon sehen," sagten die Jungs gleichzeitig.

~*~

Nach dem Frühstück brachte Trunks Jenny in die Krankenstation. Goten und Shana gingen hinter ihnen. „Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es in diesem Haus eine Krankenstation gibt," sagte Shana.

„Siehst du, es hat seine Vorteile zur reichsten Familie dieser Welt zu gehören."

„Wirklich die reichste Familie? Wow! Warum habe ich mich nicht in Trunks verliebt?" jammerte Shana.

„Hey! Soll das etwa heißen, ich bin nicht gut genug für dich?"

„Idiot, natürlich bist du das. Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Jenny sich in ihren eigenen Bruder verliebt hätte."

Plötzlich stoppte Trunks vor einer Tür. „Wir sind da," sagte der Junge und öffnete sie. Jenny schaute sich um. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Operationstisch, auf der linken Seite waren einige Schränke und in der rechten Ecke sah sie Bulma, die mit zwei anderen Personen, offensichtlich ein Arzt und eine Krankenschwester, redete.

„Oh, gut, dass du schon hier bist, Jenny," begrüßte Bulma sie, „bist du bereit?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Gut, dann bitte ich dich jetzt aufzupowern und dich auf den Tisch zu setzen." Jenny tat, was ihr gesagt wurde und Trunks verließ nie ihre Seite.

Goten und Shana standen noch an der Tür, aber als Goten sah, dass Bulma eine Spritze aus einem der Schränke holte, schob er Shana schnell raus. „Öhm, wir warten draußen, wenn ihr einverstanden seid."

Bulma drehte sich um und hielt die Spritze direkt vor sein Gesicht. „Okay, wir sagen euch Bescheid, wenn wir hier fertig sind." Sobald Bulma das gesagt hatte, waren sie auch schon draußen.

~*~

„Was sollte das jetzt?" fragte Shana.

„Öhm... du musst wissen... Ich habe panische Angst vor Spritzen. Es liegt in unserer Familie," gab er zu.

~*~

Im Raum drinnen ging Bulma jetzt auf Jenny zu. „Also Jenny, ich werde dir jetzt eine örtliche Betäubung geben."

Jenny drehte sich um, und als sie die Spritze sah, wurde sie plötzlich blass. „Du meinst mit diesem DING? Vergiss es!"

„Komm schon... es wird nicht weh tun."

„Nein!" Jenny sprang vom Tisch. „Geh mit diesem... spitzen Ding weg." Bulma seufzte und Trunks lächelte. Sie alle kannten die Reaktion allzu gut von Goku, Gohan, Goten und sogar Pan. Sie alle würden lieber sterben, als sich eine Spritze geben zu lassen. Sie konnten immer noch nicht glauben, dass die mächtigsten Krieger des Universums vor so einer kleinen Nadel Angst hatten.

„Aber du weißt, dass es weh tun wird, wenn wir deinen Schwanz so entfernen?"

„Das ist mir egal... solange du mit dem Ding von mir wegbleibst. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es so doll weh tun kann... Ich erhöhe mein Ki einfach ein bisschen und alles wird gut gehen."

„Okay, wenn du willst... Aber ich warne dich... verwandle dich nicht in einen Super Saiyajin auf diesem Tisch." Jenny nickte und setzte sich wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Sie legte sich auf den Bauch und wartete, dass die Operation anfing. „Und du bist wirklich sicher, dass..."

„Ich bin! Und nun beeil dich!"

„Okay, okay... Trunks, würdest du bitte ihre Hand halten?" Der Junge nickte und setzte sich neben Jenny, ihre Hand haltend.

~*~

„Ich frag mich, wie sie damit klarkommen wird," sagte Goten, als sie draußen warteten.

„Wie meinst du das? Ich dachte, du hattest ihr erzählt, dass es nicht sehr weh tun wird."

„Trunks hat ihr erzählt, dass er und ich noch Babys waren, als sie unsere Schwänze entfernt hatten und wir erinnern uns nicht mehr daran. Aber ich war da, als sie Pans entfernt hatten. Im Gegensatz zu Bra hatte sie die Spritze verweigert und wie am Spieß geschrieen."

„Aber Jenny wird die Spritze doch nicht verweigern, oder?"

„Wenn sie nur ein bisschen nach Dad kommt, dann wird sie die Spritze zu 100 % verweigern." In diesem Moment fühlte Goten ein Power Level steigen und bald konnten sie ein grelles Licht durch den Türschlitz sehen, das so schnell verschwand, wie es kam.

„Was war das?" fragte Shana.

„Jenny hat sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt."

„Heißt das etwa...?"

~*~

„Die hat die Spritze abgelehnt," stellte Vegeta schadenfroh grinsend fest, als er mit Goku im Hinterhof trainierte. Pan und Gohan hatten ihnen zugeguckt. Sie alle fühlten, wie sich Jenny's Ki erhöhte und sie sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte.

„Heißt das etwa, dass sie auch Angst vor Spritzen hat, wie alle Mitglieder von unserer Familie?" fragte Pan.

„Es scheint fast so," antwortete Gohan lächelnd.

~*~

„Oh, Bulma... es tut mir so leid... Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass das passiert... Aber es ist einfach... passiert."

„Keine Sorge... Ich wusste fast, dass das passieren würde." Jenny schaute sich um. Der Raum war die reinste Müllhalde. „Und mach dir darum keinen Kopf... Die Putzroboter werden sich darum kümmern," sagte Bulma, als sie jemanden stöhnen hörten.

„Oh mein Gott, Trunks. Geht es dir gut?" fragte Jenny besorgt.

„Ich glaube du hast meine Hand gebrochen. Mom, hast du eine Senzu?"

„Natürlich," sagte Bulma und warf ihm eine zu, die er mit seiner gesunden Hand fing.

„Danke!"

„Trunks, es tut mir so leid... Wie kann ich das wiedergutmachen?"

„Küss mich."

„Ist das alles, was du willst?"

„Jaaaaa."

„Okay." Damit waren die beiden Halb-Saiyajins in einen Kuss vertieft.

Bulma lächelte, als sie das sah. _‚Oh ja, Vegeta hatte recht. Es war gut ihren Schwanz vor heute abend zu entfernen.'_ Nach einer Weile räusperte Bulma sich. „Entschuldigt bitte... Aber könnt ihr bitte woanders weitermachen? Ich will, dass die Roboter hier aufräumen."

„Natürlich Mom."

„Und Jenny? Bitte sag Shana, dass du und sie in einer Stunde fertig sein sollt, damit wir einkaufen gehen können."

„Okay, das sag ich ihr." Sie verließen den Raum.

„Willkommen im Club der schwanzlosen Saiyajins!" begrüßte Goten sie, als sie rauskamen.

„Danke Bro."

„Bist du okay?" wollte Shana wissen.

„Ja, alles ist in Ordnung. Zuerst hat es höllisch wehgetan, wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, aber jetzt merk ich gar nichts mehr. Ich fühl mich nur ein bisschen schuldig, dass ich fast den Raum zerstört hab und Trunks seine Hand gebrochen hab."

„Autsch."

„Das kannst du laut sagen, Goten," sagte Trunks.

„Übrigens, Shana...?"

„Hmm?"

„Bulma will, dass wir in einer Stunde fertig sind, für unsere Shoppintour."

~*~

Eine Stunde später saßen Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, Jenny und Shana im Auto und waren auf dem Weg zum Einkaufszentrum und sie kamen kurz danach an. „Das ist das Einkaufszentrum? Es ist riesig!" sagte Jenny aufgeregt.

„Ja, das ist es. Also Mädels... ich hoffe, ihr seid bereit. Lasst und einkaufen gehen!" sagte Bulma und schob sie rein. Da Shana für die Party nichts zum Anziehen und Jenny nur das Kleid hatte, was Trunks ihr geschenkt hatte, schauten sie jetzt nach einem Kleid für Shana und Schuhe für Jenny. Am Anfang machte es wirklich Spaß, besonders wenn die Frauen sich in jedem Geschäft gestritten hatten, wer für was bezahlen sollte. Jenny und Shana hatten es bald aufgegeben den anderen Frauen zu erzählen, dass sie für ihre eigenen Sachen bezahlen wollten, weil Bulma, ChiChi und Videl immer darauf bestanden, dass die Mädchen zu der Familie gehörten und darum für nichts zu bezahlen brauchten. Sie sagten, es wäre eine Art Willkommensgeschenk. Zwei Stunden später haben sie alles gefunden, wonach sie gesucht haben und mehr und trugen nun viele Schachteln und Taschen durch das Einkaufszentrum.

„Können wir bitte eine Pause machen?" fragte Shana.

„Jaah... meine Füße tun höllisch weh und ich habe Hunger," jammerte Jenny. 

ChiChi schaute die anderen Frauen an. „Okay, lasst uns eine Pause machen... Da drüben ist ein gutes Restaurant," sagte sie.

„Willst du dort wirklich hingehen? Du weißt, das letzte Mal als wir dort gegessen hatten, hatte der Laden fast Pleite gemacht," sagte Videl nachdenklich.

„Aber letztes Mal waren wir mit sieben Saiyajins dort und heute sind wir vier Menschen und ein Saiyajin."

„Ich sage, wir gehen da jetzt hin," sagte Bulma und ging rüber zum Restaurant. Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern und folgten ihr. 

Der Manager wurde fast ohnmächtig, als er Bulma Briefs auf sein Restaurant zugehen sah, aber er beruhigte sich, als er feststellte, dass sie nicht ihren Ehemann und die anderen Freunde ihrer Familie, die das letzte Mal das ganze Essen vom Restaurant verschlungen hatten, nicht dabei waren. „Willkommen Mrs. Briefs. Ein Tisch für fünf nehme ich an?"

„Ja, Dankeschön."

„Gern geschehen." Der Manager führte sie zu einem Tisch in der Ecke und gab ihnen die Speisekarten. „Kann ich ihnen schon etwas zu trinken bringen?"

„Ein Wasser, bitte," antwortete Bulma. Jenny, ChiChi und Videl bestellten auch ein Wasser und Shana eine Cola. Ein Ober erschien ein paar Minuten später mit den Getränken und nahm die Bestellungen der fünf Damen auf. Nachdem die anderen ihm ihre Bestellungen gegeben hatten, wendete er sich zu Jenny.

„Und was möchten sie gerne haben, junge Dame?"

„Mmh, die Nummer eins bis fünf hört sich gut an... Ich nehm eins von jedem..."

„Hmm? Sind sie sicher? Ich meine... das ist ziemlich viel..."

„Machen sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen..."

„Okay." Damit ging er.

Eine Stunde später verließen sie das Restaurant. „Wow, ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals das Gesicht von diesem Ober vergessen werde, als er deine Bestellung aufnahm! Er sah so verwirrt aus, aber zugleich erleichtert," sagte Shana lachend.

„Ich glaube, er war verwirrt, dass Bulma noch mehr Leute kannte, die all das Essen in dem Restaurant essen könnten, und er war erleichtert, dass ich das nicht getan hab." Alle lachten jetzt. „Also, und was hattet ihr als nächstes geplant?" fragte Jenny schließlich.

„Ich dachte, dass wir noch ein bisschen mehr durch die Geschäfte bummeln könnten, und vielleicht finden wir noch ein paar Sachen mehr für euch," antwortete Bulma mit einem bösen Glitzern in ihren Augen. Dann fing die Folter an, vor der Trunks und Goten sie gewarnt hatten. Die drei Frauen zerrten die beiden Mädchen von einem Geschäft ins nächste, ließen sie Kleider und Schuhe und Blusen anprobieren und ließen sie nie durchatmen, bevor sie in das nächste Geschäft gingen. Während den nächsten beiden Stunden spielte Jenny mit dem Gedanken sie und Shana zurück nach CC zu teleportieren, während sie in einer Umkleidekabine waren, aber entschied sich jedes Mal dagegen, wenn sie die glücklichen Gesichter der drei Frauen sah, wenn sie und Shana ein weiteres Kleidungsstück anprobiert hatten.

Als die Gruppe aus dem Einkaufszentrum kamen, sahen sie, dass die Hauptverkehrszeit begonnen hatte. „Oh Gott... wie sollen wir jetzt bloß rechtzeitig zurückkommen?" fragte ChiChi.

„Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee... Jenny, wärst du so freundlich?" fragte Bulma sie.

„Natürlich, nach all dem, was ihr heute für mich getan habt... Aber ich kann immer nur zwei zur Zeit mitnehmen mit all den Taschen."

„Das ist nett. Danke Liebling," sagte ChiChi.

„Okay, ich glaube, ChiChi und ich warten hier... Geh und nehm Shana und Videl zuerst."

„Gut..." Shana und Videl legten jeweils eine Hand auf Jennys Schulter und sie verschwanden. Ein paar Minuten später holte Jenny auch Bulma und ChiChi ab und brachte sie zu Capsule Corporation.

„Okay... Jenny, Shana, ihr habt jetzt eine halbe Stunde um zu duschen. Die Gäste werden in anderthalb Stunden ankommen, also brauchen wir den Rest der Zeit um euch fertig zu machen. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Ma'am!" antworteten Jenny und Shana spielerisch auf Bulmas Frage und verschwanden in ‚ihren' Badezimmern.

~*~

Nur ein paar Minuten später trafen Trunks und Goten die anderen Frauen auf dem Weg zu den anderen Badezimmern. „Hey, ihr seid schon zurück?" fragte Trunks.

„Wo sind Shana und Jenny?"

„Sie sind in euren Badezimmern.... aber wagt es nicht, sie dort zu stören... Ihr werdet sie in zwei Stunden sehen, wenn die Party anfängt... Aber macht euch keine Sorgen. Ihr werdet in einer halben Stunde genug Zeit haben zu duschen. Dann könnt ihr wieder in eure Zimmer... Wir werden uns um die Mädchen in meinem Schlafzimmer kümmern, wenn sie fertig geduscht haben," sagte Bulma zu ihnen und ging an ihnen vorbei.

„Okay, und was machen wir jetzt in den nächsten 30 Minuten?" fragte Goten seinen Freund.

„Ich bin hungrig... also lass uns in die Küche gehen und nachsehen, ob wir was finden."

~*~

Zwanzig Minuten später kam Jenny nur in Unterwäsche aus Trunks privatem Bad, ihre Haare noch nass. Als sie aufs Bett schaute, fand sie dort einen Bademantel und einen Notiz. Sie nahm sie und laß sie. _‚Liebe Jenny. Bitte zieh den Bademantel an und nehm dann das Kleid, was du heute abend tragen willst. Ich werde dich und Shana um fünf Uhr abholen.'_ Jenny lächelte. „Sie hat wirklich an alles gedacht." Das Mädchen nahm ihr nachtblaues Kleid, was Trunks ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es vor sich, als sie in den Spiegel schaute. „Ich frag mich, wie Trunks mich in diesem Kleid findet." In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. „Es ist offen." 

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Bulma kam rein. „Bist du fertig?"

„Ja, aber was habt ihr mit mir und Shana vor?"

„Wir werden euch eure Haare machen, eure Nägel und so weiter. Alles um euch noch schöner zu machen, als ihr sowieso schon seid." Jenny wurde bei diesem Kommentar rot. Nur ein paar Monate zuvor, bevor sie mit der ganzen Kampf-Sache anfing, war sie ein bisschen mollig, aber nicht dick. Aber in den letzten Monaten hat sie an Gewicht verloren und ihr Körper sah wirklich gut aus.

Jenny traf Shana auf dem Flur. Das andere Mädchen trug auch einen Bademantel. „Ich sehe, du hast die Notiz auch bekommen," stellte Jenny fest.

„Siehst fast so aus, oder?" antwortete Shana kichernd.

„Kommt ihr Mädchen jetzt?" fragte Bulma. Die Mädchen nickten und folgten Bulma zu ihrem und Vegetas Schlafzimmer. Videl und ChiChi warteten schon dort. Bulma schloss dir Tür hinter sich und drückte einen Knopf auf dem Intercom. "Trunks? Goten? Ihr könnt jetzt zurück in eure Zimmer. Die Mädchen sind bei mir."

„Hmm? Wofür war das jetzt?" fragte Shana.

„Oh, ja... hab ich vergessen... Ich habe den Jungs gesagt, dass sie euch nicht sehen dürfen, bis die Party anfängt."

„Aha."

„Gut, aber nun lasst uns anfangen," sagte ChiChi aufgeregt.

Zuallererst mussten sich Shana und Jenny Nylonstrumpfhosen anziehen und dann ihre Kleider und über die Kleider wieder die Bademäntel. Danach kümmerten sich die Frauen um die Haare der beiden Mädchen. Während ChiChi Jennys Haar bürstete, redete sie. „Weißt du was? Ich wollte immer eine Tochter haben, so dass ich das mit ihr machen konnte. Also, wie willst du es haben? Offen? Nah, ich glaube ich stecke es hoch und lasse zwei Strähnen von deinem Pony raushängen." Während ChiChi Jennys Haar machte, machte Videl Shanas Haar. Sie haben sich darauf geeinigt, ihr Haar zu flechten und auch zwei Strähnen raushängen zu lassen. Als sie mit den Haaren fertig waren, kam Bulma mit einer Tasche voll mit Make Up an. Als sie die geschockten Gesichter der beiden Mädchen sah, lachte sie. 

„Keine Angst... Ich werde nicht zuviel nehmen. Ich werde es natürlich aussehen lassen."

„Okay, nun steht auf und zieht die Bademäntel aus," befahl Bulma als sie fertig waren. Die Mädchen taten, was ihnen gesagt wurde und standen nun vor den Frauen. Sie waren erstaunt.

„Ihr seht hinreißend aus," war ChiChi schließlich in der Lage zu sagen. Shana trug ein kurzes, dunkelgrünes Kleid und Jenny trug das, was Trunks ihr geschenkt hatte.

Videl gab ihnen die Schuhe. „Also, fehlt da noch irgendwas?" fragte sie.

Die Mädchen schauten auf ihr Spiegelbild. „Ups," sagte Jenny plötzlich, „ich habe das Armband und meine Kette vergessen. Hast du deine Sachen hier, Shana?"

„Ja, ich hab an alles gedacht."

„Dann entschuldigt mich bitte, ich bin in einer Minute wieder da." Bevor die anderen etwas sagen konnten, war Jenny verschwunden. Sie erschien in Trunks Zimmer und schnappte sich schnell die Dinge von dem Tisch und verschwand wieder. Sobald sie weg war, war sie wieder in zurück in Bulmas Zimmer. „Ich bin wieder da!" sagte sie lächelnd.

„Tu so was nie wieder. Was, wenn dich jemand gesehen hätte?" fragte Bulma.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen... Es war niemand im Zimmer. Ich hab es vorher überprüft," antwortete das Mädchen grinsend. Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, legte sie ihre silberne Kette mit dem Kreuzanhänger und ihr silbernes Armband um. „Nun hab ich alles."

„Gut... Dann lassen wir euch hier jetzt alleine, weil wir uns selbst noch fertig machen müssen und ich muss Vegeta immer noch in einen Smoking kriegen. Wir holen euch ab, wenn die Party anfängt." Damit verließen die Frauen das Zimmer. 

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später standen die Mädchen am Fenster des Zimmers und beobachteten die eintreffenden Gäste. „Hey! Sieh mal! Da ist Krillin! Und die Frau und das Mädchen müssen Juuhachigou und Marron sein," sagte Shana.

„Ja, aber wer ist das?" fragte Jenny und zeigte zu einem sehr großen Mann.

„Keine Ahnung... Aber ich glaube, wir werden es herausfinden, wenn wir unten sind." 

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür. „Ladies, es wird Zeit."

„Okay," sagten die Mädchen und folgten Bulma.

~*~

Im Festsaal von Capsule Corporation redeten Trunks und Goten mit Yamcha, aber sie waren ziemlich nervös, weil sie nicht wussten, was ihre Mütter mit ihren Freundinnen angestellt hatten und warum sie noch nicht im Saal waren. Da kam Bulma in den Saal, gefolgt von den Mädchen. Goten fühlte, dass Shana da war und drehte sich um. Als er die Mädchen sah, stieß er Trunks in die Rippen. „Hey Trunks, das musst du sehen."

„Was ist los... Oh mein Gott..." Er war sprachlos und starrte sie nur at, bis Goten seinen Arm griff und ihn zu den Mädchen zog. 

Goten verbeugte sich leicht vor Shana und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Würden Sie mir die Ehre erteilen und Ihr Date für heute abend zu sein, my Lady?" fragte er grinsend.

„Natürlich." Sie nahm seinen Arm und zusammen gingen sie.

Trunks starrte immer noch nur auf Jenny. Sie schaute an ihrem Kleid runter. „Ich weiß. ‚Nett'."

„Ich wollte eigentlich sagen: ‚hinreißend'," sagte Trunks ehrlich und Jenny wurde rot.

„Ehrlich?" Er nickte und sie schaute sich sein Outfit an, ein schwarzer Smoking. „Du siehst auch toll aus. Ich meine, so als Mann." Nun war Trunks an der Reihe rot zu werden. „Was glaubst du? Sollten wir zu Shana und meinem Bruder gehen?"

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee... Ich glaube, sie werden das Buffet bald eröffnen."

„Buffet? Hört sich gut an."

~*~

„Komm schon, Pan! Mom hat mir gesagt, dass wir zu unserem Tisch gehen sollen," sagte Bra und zog and Pans Arm.

„Ja, okay," antwortete das kleine Mädchen ein bisschen traurig. Sie hat die ganze Szene zwischen Trunks und Jenny beobachtet und es hat fast ihr kleines Herz gebrochen, als sie den Blick in Trunks Augen sah, als er Jenny das erste mal am Abend gesehen hatte.

~*~

Während dem Abendessen hatten alle viel Spaß. Sie redeten, lachten, aßen und es schien sogar, als ob Vegeta sich amüsierte. Jenny und Shana wurden über ihre Dimension, ihre Freunde, ihre Familien, einfach ihr ganzes Leben von verschiedenen Personen ausgefragt und sie haben schließlich den großen Mann, den sie vom Fenster aus gesehen hatten, kennen gelernt. „Also, und du bist Jenny, Gokus und ChiChis Tochter... Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen."

„Hi... Es ist auch schön, sie kennen zu lernen, Mr..."

„Oh, Entschuldigung... Ich bin Gyuu Mao, auch als der Rinderteufel bekannt... Ich bin ChiChis Vater, das heißt, dein Großvater." Jenny schaute sich ihn an. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er ChiChis Vater sei. „Ich weiß, was du denkst... Viele Leute bezweifeln, dass ich ChiChis Vater bin, aber ich bin es," versicherte er lächelnd. Jenny lächelte auch. Sie mochte diesen Mann. „Darf ich dich fragen, wie es ist, so plötzlich eine komplett neue Familie zu haben?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein... Ich sehe sie nicht als Familie... Sie sind für mich sehr gute Freunde. Ich habe meine eigene Familie in meiner Dimension."

„Aha... Aber nun lass uns zum Nachtisch übergehen. Er sieht wirklich gut aus, findest du nicht?"

„Ja, das stimmt," antwortete sie grinsend und sie gingen rüber zum Nachtisch.

Nach dem Essen fing die Musik an zu spielen und fast jeder war auf der Tanzfläche. Zuerst wurden ein paar schnellere Songs gespielt, aber bald schon spielte der DJ das erste langsame. Während dem letzten schnellen Song tanzte Trunks mit Pan, aber als das langsame begann, ging er zu Jenny, die eine Pause gemacht hatte und fragte sie, ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde. Jenny stimmte zu und bald tanzten sie sehr eng. Als Pan das sah, fühlte sie Tränen in ihren Augen brennen und verließ den Saal, unbemerkt. Jenny seufzte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, mit ihm zu tanzen, in seinen Armen zu sein. Sie wünschte, dieser Moment würde ewig dauern. Sie schaute auf und ihre Augen trafen sich. Das Mädchen lächelte. „Ich liebe dich, Trunks."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Es scheint, als ob Shana und Goten sich sehr amüsieren." Trunks schaute über seine Schulter und sah die beiden auch miteinander tanzend, in einer sehr engen Umarmung verschlungen.

„Ja, du hast recht," sagte er.

~*~

Als der Song endete, kündigte der DJ eine kleine Pause an und Jenny wollte die Chance nutzen, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. „Trunks, Schatzi... Ich gehe raus. Willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Nein, geh allein... Ich warte hier."

„Okay." Somit verließ Jenny den Saal. Sie ging durch den Hinterhof und schaute in den Himmel, als sie plötzlich jemanden schluchzen hörte. Sie folgte der Stimme und fand schließlich Pan an der Wand vom Gravitationsraum sitzen, in den Himmel sehend und sah, dass Tränen an ihrer Wange runterliefen. Jenny setzte sich neben sie. „Sie sind wunderschön, findest du nicht?" fragte sie. 

Pan schaute überrascht auf. „Was willst du?"

„Eigentlich bin ich hier um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, und warum bist du hier?" Pan zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute wieder in den Himmel. „Du magst Trunks, oder?" Das zog Pans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Dachte ich mir." Das ließ Pan wieder anfangen zu schluchzen. „Sorry, aber so meinte ich es nicht. Aber magst du ihn?"

Pan nickte. „Ich habe immer gehofft, dass er mich eines Tages mögen würde, aber als ich heute abend sein Gesicht gesehen habe, wie er dich angeguckt hat, wusste ich, dass er mich nie so mögen würde, wie ich gehofft hatte."

„Aber du wusstest von dem Bund..."

„Ja, aber ich habe immer noch gehofft, das er irgendwie brechen würde."

„Pan, hör mir zu... Ich weiß, dass Trunks dich liebt, aber nur als Freundin, oder als Schwester. Er würde dich nie lieben, wie er mich liebt..."

„Ich weiß..."

„Aber eines verspreche ich dir: Irgendwann wirst du jemanden wie Trunks finden, der dich so liebt, wie Trunks mich liebt. Verstehst du das?"

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja, und wenn du hier niemanden findest, suchen wir einfach jemanden in meiner Dimension." Das ließ Pan anfangen zu kichern. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja..."

„Dann solltest du jetzt reingehen, bevor du kalt wirst."

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich bleibe noch für ein paar Minuten."

„Okay." Damit ging Pan.

Jenny blieb an der Wand sitzen, in den Himmel schauend. Der Vollmond war hoch über den Bäumen und die Sterne leuchteten hell. _‚Vollmond, cool. Wenn ich noch meinen Schwanz hätte, könnte ich die Oozaruform ausprobieren_.' Jenny kicherte.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte eine Stimme. Jenny schaute in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und sah Goku.

„Hey!"

„Hey! Das war gut..."

„Was?" fragte Jenny verwirrt.

„Wie du Pan behandelt hast."

„Och, das... Ich hab nur das gesagt, von dem ich gedacht hatte, dass es richtig war... Aber was machst du hier?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit Pan über Trunks und dich reden, aber nun da du das schon erledigt hast, dachte ich mir, ich könnte mit dir reden."

„Mit mir reden? Worüber?"

„Warum ist es so schwer für dich, mich und ChiChi als deine Eltern zu sehen?" 

Jenny seufzte. Sie wusste, dass sie das eines Tages erklären müsste. „Goku, du musst wissen, dass ich dich und ChiChi wirklich mag... Aber ich kann euch nicht als meine Eltern sehen, weil ich schon Eltern hab. Es ist leichter für mich mit Goten und Gohan, weil sie die Brüder sind, dich immer haben wollte. Verstehst du das?"

„Ja, ich verstehe."

„Gut." Plötzlich hörten sie, wie die Musik wieder anfing zu spielen.

„Jenny, möchtest du mit mir tanzen?" Er reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Natürlich." Sie nahm sie und sie verschwanden und erschienen auf der Tanzfläche.

~*~

Für den Rest des Abends waren Trunks und Jenny, genauso wie Goten und Shana unzertrennlich. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis Goten und Shana in ihrem Zimmer verschwanden und das zweite Paar folgte ihnen kurz danach. „Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte Shana verführerisch.

„Ich glaube, ich hab da so eine Idee," antwortete Goten und küsste sie.

~*~

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer küssten sich Trunks und Jenny fast ununterbrochen. Trunks schloss die Tür hinter ihnen mit seinem Fuß und zog Jenny langsam aus. Jenny knöpfte Trunks Hemd auf, während er ihr Kleid über ihren Kopf zog. Während sie sich auszogen, unterbrachen sie den Kuss fast nie. Jenny legte sich auf das Bett und Trunks folgte ihr kurz danach. Das Mädchen schloss ihre Augen und hörte nur, wie sich die Schublade des Nachttisches öffnete und wieder schloss und hörte dann, wie Trunks das Licht ausmachte und nur das Licht des Vollmondes in das Zimmer ließ.


	27. Die letzten Tage in der Z-Dimension

**Kapitel 26: „Die letzten Tage in der Z-Dimension"**

Als Jenny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, tat ihr alles ein bisschen weh, aber das störte sie nicht mehr, als sie den leicht schnarchenden Trunks hinter sich hörte. Trunks, ihr erster. Sie hatten es nicht einmal geplant, es ist einfach passiert... Es war, als ob sie jemand oder etwas dazu trieb. Aber sie bereute es nicht. Es war wunderschön, nein, mehr als das. Sie hörte immer von ihren Freundinnen, wie großartig es war mit jemandem zu schlafen, den man liebt, aber das war einfach... unglaublich, unbeschreiblich. Okay, ihre Freundinnen konnten es nicht als Super Saiyajin erleben, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass es nur das war, was es so unvergesslich für sie machte. Als sie sich bewegte, verspürte sie einen leichten Schmerz an ihrem Hals. Jenny fragte sich, was es war und stand langsam auf, vorsichtig um Trunks nicht zu wecken, zog einen Bademantel an und ging ins Bad. Als sie auf ihr Spiegelbild sah, war sie zuerst erschrocken. Da war eine Narbe an ihrem Hals, fast als wenn sie dort jemand gebissen hätte. _‚Wie ist die dahin gekommen?'_ dachte Jenny. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich. _‚Trunks! Er hat mich gebissen... oh mein Gott, Ich hab ihn auch gebissen! Aber warum?'_ Sie dachte für einen Moment nach und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat, dass sie beide Saiyajins sind. „Scheiß Saiyanblut, scheiß Saiyaninstinkte. Die Narbe wird bestimmt nicht weggehen," schimpfte sie flüsternd, lächelte aber, als sie ihren Magen knurren hörte. „Ich weiß, du willst etwas zu essen haben... Gib mir nur ein paar Minuten, um mich fertig zu machen." Jenny bürstete schnell ihre Haare und holte ihre Unterwäsche, Shorts und ein T-Shirt und zog sich an. Dann ging zu Trunks rüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange und legte, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, einen Zettel auf ihre Seite des Bettes, auf dem stand: _‚Sorry Trunks, aber ich habe Hunger... Hab dich lieb. Jenny'_

Als Jenny in die Küche ging, konnte sie Bulma und Shana schon reden hören. Das Erste, was sie sah, als sie in den Raum kam, war die Narbe auf Shana's Hals. _‚Nun bin ich sicher, dass es sich um eine Saiyajin-Sache handelt.'_ „Guten Morgen!" grüßte sie sie fröhlich.

„Hi!"

„Guten Morgen Jenny! Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Bulma ihr zublinzelnd.

Jenny grinste und setzte sich hin. „Ich hab nie besser geschlafen. Und wie war deine Nacht, Shana?" Das andere Mädchen lächelte nur. „Dachte ich mir... Aber Bulma, ich habe eine Frage... Was bedeutet das?" fragte Jenny und zeigte auf die Narbe auf ihrem Hals.

In diesem Moment kam Vegeta in die Küche. „Er hat dich als sein Weibchen markiert," erklärte er.

„Weibchen? Was bedeutet das?" wollte Shana nun wissen.

„Er hat dich zu seinem gemacht. Du musst wissen, Saiyajins heiraten nicht, sie paaren sich, und das für das ganze Leben."

„Okay, wenn ich dich jetzt richtig verstehe, dann bin ich jetzt praktisch mit Trunks verheiratet und diese Narbe ist so eine Art von Ehering?" fragte Jenny.

„Ja, so kann man es sehen. Aber es bedeutet auch, dass du nach dem Saiyajinrecht jetzt offiziell eine Saiyajinprinzessin bist."

„Ich weiß."

„Gut." Somit ging er wieder und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Gravitationsraum.

„Übrigens Bulma, warum hast du mir nicht den wahren Grund genannt, weswegen ihr gestern meinen Schwanz entfernen wolltet?" fragte Jenny, während sie ihre Pfannkuchen aß.

„Du weißt davon?"

„Ja, seit letzter Nacht... als Trunks und ich... du weiß was getan haben. Aber woher wusstet ihr das?"

„Eigentlich hatte Vegeta gesagt, dass ich deinen Schwanz entfernen sollte, wenn ich keinen Oozaru in meinem Haus haben wollte. Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass der Vollmond andere Effekte auf einen Saiyajin haben kann, als zu riesigen Affen zu werden. Er schärft auch ihre Instinkte und treibt sie zum Paaren. Und ich wollte dich deswegen nicht erschrecken."

„Du meinst, dass Goten letzte Nacht nur nach seinen Instinkten gehandelt hat?"

„Überwiegend... aber er hat es nur getan, weil er dich wirklich liebt... Das gleiche gilt für Jenny und Trunks. Sie hätten nicht miteinander geschlafen, wenn sie sich nicht geliebt hätten."

„Und ich liebe dich wirklich," sagte Goten, als er und Trunks im Türrahmen standen.

„Guten Morgen meine Prinzessin," sagte Trunks, als er zu Jenny ging und seine Arme um ihre Schultern wickelte.

„Guten Morgen mein Prinz." Sie küssten sich. Goten folgte Trunks Beispiel und setzte Shana auf seinen Schoß, sie auch küssend.

~*~

Der Rest des Tages war überwiegend Entspannung für die Teenager, aber am nächsten Tag ging das Training weiter. Vegeta zeigte Jenny sein Gravitationsraum und sie trainierten eine bisschen unter 500 G, beide in SSJ. Die anderen beobachteten den Kampf vom Fenster und sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Jenny den Level des Super Saiyajin wirklich in so kurzer Zeit erreicht hatte. Plötzlich fing Trunks an zu grinsen.

„Hey, woran denkst du?" fragte Goten.

„Nichts... Erinnert ihr euch, als Jenny uns erzählt hat, dass sie das erste Mal zum Super Saiyajin wurde, als sie wütend auf Mr. Fieldner war?" Goten und Shana nickten. „Und nun stellt euch sein Gesicht vor, wenn es in einer seiner Unterrichtsstunden passiert wäre. Ich glaube, er wäre dann jetzt tot." Das ließ Goten und Shana lachen. Sie alle konnten ihren (Ex)Biologielehrer nicht ausstehen.

„Ja, er wäre sicherlich tot," sagte Shana.

~*~

In ihrer Freizeit zeigten Goten und Trunks den Mädchen, wo die Sons wohnten, zeigten ihnen die besten Plätze in der Nähe von CC oder flogen nur rum, ihnen die Welt von oben zeigend. Aber morgens, wenn Jenny früh aufwachte, liebte sie es, einfach nur rumzufliegen und Dinge für sich selbst zu entdecken, genauso wie sie es in den letzten Tagen in dieser Dimension tat. Sie hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel, sie genoss einfach nur die frische Brise und die unglaubliche Aussicht.

~*~

Irgendwo in einem Wald, meditierten eine große und eine kleine Person als sie plötzlich ein unbekanntes starkes Ki fühlten. Die große Person schaute sofort hoch in den Himmel, konnte aber noch nichts sehen, nicht einmal mit seinen drei Augen. „Chao-zu, hast du das gefühlt?" fragte der dreiäugige Mann seinen kleinen Freund.

„Ja, hab ich, Tenshinhan. Weißt du, wer das ist?" 

Der Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Noch nicht, aber ich werde es herausfinden. Warte hier auf mich." 

„Okay, aber sei vorsichtig." Tenshinhan nickte und verschwand im Himmel.

~*~

Jenny schloss ihre Augen während sie flog. Sie fühlte sich so frei, wenn sie das tat, aber ihre Augen schossen offen, als sie plötzlich ein starkes Ki direkt vor sich fühlte und sie schaffte es grad noch, nicht in den Besitzer des Kis zu fliegen. „Hey! Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Ich wäre fast in dich reingeflogen! Du musst wissen, der Himmel gehört nicht dir alleine! Du kannst nicht ganz urplötzlich auftauchen und dann erwarten, dass dich alle anderen rechtzeitig bemerken!" fuhr sie ihn an.

Tenshinhan war verblüfft von dem Ausbruch des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens vor ihm. Er hätte sich fast entschuldigt, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. „Du bist diejenige, die mit geschlossenen Augen geflogen ist, nicht ich!"

„Ach wirklich? Aber ich war nicht diejenige, die ihr Ki bis zur letzten Sekunde versteckt hat!"

„Ich weiß, ich konnte dich fühlen."

„Siehst du? Also war es nicht meine Schuld."

„Was? Warum streite ich mich überhaupt mit dir darüber. Nun erzähl mir, wer bist du?"

„Genau das wollte ich auch wissen."

„Aber ich habe dich zuerst gefragt," sagte der Mann genervt.

„Mein Name ist Jenny, und nun du," sagte sie zu ihm und kreuzte ihre Arme über ihrer Brust.

„Tenshinhan."

_‚Tenshinhan? Wo hab ich den Namen schon mal gehört? Richtig... nun weiß ich.'_ „Tenshinhan, hm?" fragte sie ihn fies grinsend. „Du hast mal das Budokai gewonnen."

„Das ist richtig, aber das ist schon lange her."

„Aber du kannst immer noch kämpfen?"

„Ja, ich bin noch im Training." 

_‚Gut, ich könnte heute morgen einen kleinen Trainingskampf vertragen. Oh Gott, ich klinge wie Vegeta und ich habe schon wieder seine Haltung angenommen. Ich glaube wirklich, ich verbringe zu viel Zeit mit ihm.'_

„Warum fragst du?" wollte Tenshinhan wissen.

„Möchtest du ein bisschen kämpfen?"

„Wenn du willst, aber ich warne dich. Obwohl ich älter bin, bin ich ziemlich stark. Und ich will dich nicht verletzen."

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Obwohl ich ein Mädchen bin, bin ich nicht schwach."

„Gut, dann lass uns anfangen!" sagte Tenshinhan und griff sie an.

„Du hältst zurück!" rief Jenny während sie kämpften und schickte ihn zu Boden. Sie schwebte zu ihm runter und wartete, dass er wieder aufstand.

Tenshinhan setzte sich langsam auf. „Du bist wirklich stark. Du könntest in der Zukunft der Beschützer der Welt sein."

„Nö, das glaub ich eher nicht."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Lass uns einfach sagen, ich bin nicht von hier." 

„Was willst du damit sagen?" 

Jenny grinste hinterhältig. „Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn du von nun an nicht mehr zurückhältst."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das kein Problem sein wird." Somit warf er einen Kick auf sie und Jenny blockte ihn.

„Das ist schon besser." Tenshinhan kämpfte wirklich mit all seiner Kraft gegen sie, aber er hatte nicht die geringste Chance und bald war er total ausgelaugt, während Jenny noch nicht einmal müde war.

„Lass uns aufhören, okay? Ich bin erschöpft," sagte er, als sie landeten.

„Okay, einverstanden..." Jenny lächelte und ließ Tenshinhan auch lächeln.

„Ein Freund und ich campen nicht weit weg von hier. Ich habe dort etwas zu trinken. Willst du etwa haben?"

„Sicher, danke."

„Gut, dann folge mir. Und dann will ich wissen, wer du bist."

~*~

Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie dort an und Chao-zu wartete schon. „Tenshinhan! Du bist zurück... Und wer ist das?"

„Chao-zu, das ist Jenny. Sie ist wirklich stark. Ich habe grad gegen sie verloren."

„Echt? Hi Jenny!"

„Hi Chao-zu!" Tenshinhan ging zu seiner Tasche und holte zwei Flaschen Wasser raus und warf Jenny eine zu. „Dankeschön."

„Weißt du was? Als wir gekämpft hatten, hatte ich so ein merkwürdiges Déja-Vu, irgendwie, als ob ich schon mal gegen dich angetreten bin," sagte Tenshinhan, als auch er sich hinsetzte.

„Ich weiß warum... Ich glaube, du kennst meine Lehrer... Du hast schon gegen beide gekämpft."

„Wirklich? Ich kenne deine Lehrer und habe schon gegen sie gekämpft? Wer sind sie?"

„Einer von ihnen ist mein... mein Vater... und der andere ist mein zukünftiger Schwiegervater."

„Nun, wo du das sagst, kommst du mir auch bekannt vor. Aber wer ist dein Vater?"

„Warte," sagte Jenny und stand wieder auf, „ich werde dir etwas zeigen, vielleicht kommst du dann drauf."

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten," sagte Tenshinhan neugierig. Das Mädchen ging ein paar Schritte weg und verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin.

„Tenshinhan? Siehst du das?"  
"Ja Chao-zu, ich sehe es." Der dreiäugige Mann grinste. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum du mich geschlagen hast. Du bist ein Saiyajin."

„Halb-Saiyajin, um exakt zu sein," erklärte Jenny lächelnd.

„Das heißt dein Vater ist entweder Goku... oder Vegeta. Ich weiß, dass die beiden vollblütige Saiyajins sind. Ich habe gehört, dass Goku und ChiChi vor etwa 19 Jahren einen Sohn bekommen haben und von einer Tochter von Bulma und Vegeta... Aber sie müsste jünger sein als du... Oder bist du sie aus der Zukunft?"

„Nein, ich bin nicht Bra... Und ja, Goku und ChiChi haben einen zweiten Sohn. Sein Name ist Goten und er ist mein Zwilling."

„Gokus Tochter... Interessant... Aber warum habe ich nur von seinem Sohn gehört?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte..."  
"Wir haben Zeit..."

„Okay," sagte Jenny und powerte down.

Als Jenny ihre Geschichte beendet hatte, waren Tenshinhan und Chao-zu erstaunt. „Also, wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, dann entschied sich der Kaioushin zusammen mit Dende dich vor deiner Geburt wegzuschicken, weil ChiChi die Geburt von zwei Saiyajins nicht überlebt hätte. Und sie haben dich in eine andere Dimension geschickt, damit du in Frieden aufwächst, aber als sie zu wissen bekamen, dass es eine Bedrohung in deiner Dimension gibt, erzählte Dende den anderen von dir und schickte sie in deine Dimension, um dich zu finden." Jenny nickte. „Wow, das ist schwer zu glauben. Und du trainierst mit Goku und Vegeta?"

„Ja, Goku bringt mir dir Techniken bei und Vegeta übernimmt den Kampf-Teil, was heißt mich etwa einmal pro Woche fast zu Tode schlagen zu lassen," erzählte Jenny ihnen grinsend. Sie redeten für eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis plötzlich Jennys Magen anfing zu knurren. „Oh, ich glaube, es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen. Sie warten wahrscheinlich schon auf mich. Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, es war schön euch kennen zu lernen."

„Die Freude war ganz auf unserer Seite. Auf Wiedersehen und grüß die anderen von uns."

„Bye Jenny!"

„Tschüß ihr beide!" sagte Jenny, legte zwei Finger auf ihre Stirn und verschwand.

„Shunkan Idou... Glückwunsch Goku, du kannst auf deine Tochter stolz sein," sagte Tenshinhan als Jenny gegangen war.

~*~

„Mom! Hast du Jenny gesehen?" fragte Trunks, als er in die Küche gestürmt kam, wo er den Rest der Gang, außer Krillin und seiner Familie und Yamcha fand.

„Nein Trunks... Ist sie nicht bei dir?"

Trunks schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin, war sie weg und ich kann ihr Ki nicht finden."

„Hast du versucht, sie durch euren Bund zu finden?" wollte Goku wissen.

„Hm? Nein, das hab ich total..." In diesem Moment erschien Jenny in der Küche. „... vergessen."

„Guten Morgen!" sagte Jenny, verlegen grinsend als alle sie anstarrten.

„Jenny!" rief Trunks und umarmte sie. „Wo warst du? Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Keine Ahnung, wo ich war... Irgendwo im Nirgendwo nehme ich an. Ich bin nur rumgeflogen. Und dabei habe ich zwei Freunde von euch getroffen."

„Echt? Wen?" fragte Goku.

„Tenshinhan und Chao-zu und sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich euch grüßen soll."

„Du hast Tenshinhan getroffen? Cool! Wie geht es ihm und Chao-zu? Wir haben sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen." Also erzählte Jenny ihnen beim Frühstück alles, was bei dem Treffen passiert ist.

~*~

Am Abend packten sie alle ihre Taschen, weil sie am nächsten Tag zurück in Jennys und Shanas Dimension gehen wollten. „Oh Gott... Meine Mutter wird mich umbringen, wenn sie die ganzen Sachen sieht, die ich mitschleppe."

„Aber wenigstens brauchtest du für sie nichts bezahlen," sagte Trunks lächelnd. Jenny starrte ihn wütend an und warf ein Kissen auf ihn. „Hey, wofür war das jetzt?"

Jenny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fühlte mich einfach danach, es zu tun."

„Na warte!" Somit griff er auch nach einem Kissen und bald waren beide in einer wilden Kissenschlacht vertieft.

~*~

Als Goten und Shana am Zimmer vorbeiliefen, hörten sie Schreien, Lachen und einen lauten Knall von innen und hielten es für besser, nachzuschauen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Sie öffneten die Tür und wurden von fliegenden Federn überall im Zimmer begrüßt. Dann erblickte das Paar die beiden Teens. Jenny lag auf dem Bett und Trunks auf dem Boden, beide sich nicht mehr einkriegend vor Lachen. „Geht es euch beiden gut?"

„Sicher, warum sollte es uns nicht gut gehen, Bro?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wegen dem Lärm, den ihr veranstaltet..."

„Ihr wisst doch hoffentlich beide, dass Bulma euch umbringen wird, wenn sie diesen Saustall sieht," sagte Shana, versuchend ihr eigenes Lachen zurückzuhalten und das nächste, was sie sah, war ein fliegendes Kissen.

„Also, was zuviel wird, wird zuviel und obwohl ich nur ein Mensch bin, werde ich euch jetzt zeigen, was es heißt, mich zu verärgern!" lachte Shana. Sie griff nach einem Kissen und stürzte sich auf Jenny, die sie angriff.

„Also Trunks... Deine Freundin hat ein Kissen auf meine Freundin geworfen. Das bedeutet Krieg," sagte Goten grinsend und griff seinen besten Freund mit einem weiteren Kissen an.

Die Schlacht endete erst, als alle Kissen in dem Zimmer zerstört waren und überall im Raum Federn waren. Sie schauten sich in dem Saustall um. „Mom wird uns wirklich umbringen," sagte Trunks grinsend.

„Vielleicht sollten wir aufräumen, bevor sie es überhaupt bemerkt," schlug Goten vor.

„Wir können das auf alle Fälle versuchen." Also fingen die Freunde an aufzuräumen und schafften es schließlich, bevor Bulma es bemerkte.

Nach dem Abendessen packten sie fertig und gingen dann auch schon bald zu Bett, weil die Kissenschlacht ziemlich erschöpfend war. „Trunks?" fragte Jenny, als sie im Bett lagen.

„Ja, Jenny?"

„Fällt es dir schwer, deine Welt morgen wieder zu verlassen?" 

Trunks schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, tut es nicht, weil du dort lebst, wo wir hingehen. Und nun, mach dir keine Sorgen und schlafe."

~*~

„Goten, ich habe eine Frage..."  
"Hm?"

„Wenn in einem Jahr alles überstanden ist... Was wirst du dann tun?"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine, wirst du wieder hierher zurückgehen oder..." 

Er brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. „Ich werde bei dir bleiben, wo du auch immer bleiben möchtest... Aber ich muss sagen, ich mag deine Welt... Das Essen ist großartig," sagte Goten grinsend.

„Ist Essen wirklich das Einzige, woran du denken kannst?"

„Nein, ich kann auch an dich denken, zufrieden?"

„Ja."


	28. Hi! Wir sind wieder da!

**Kapitel 27: „Hi! Wir sind wieder da!"**

Am nächsten Morgen war jeder früh auf, dank Bulma und ChiChi, die sie aufgeweckt hatten und ihnen mit Fragen wie: „Bist du sicher, dass du nichts vergessen hast?" und so weiter auf die Nerven gingen. Kurz bevor sie loswollten, sie waren alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt, kam Dr. Briefs mit einer riesigen Tasche in das Zimmer. 

„Oh, ihr seid schon hier? Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht spät dran!"

„Dad? Was machst du hier mit dieser Tasche?" fragte Bulma ihren Vater.

„Öh, hab ich euch nicht erzählt, dass ich mit euch kommen wollte?"

„Mit uns kommen? Warum?"

„Ich will sehen, ob die Erde in Jennys Dimension für Capsule Corporation bereit ist."

„Aber Großvater, wer wird hier in der Zwischenzeit CC betreiben?"

„Das ist leicht. Ich habe den Angestellten erzählt, dass ich einen anderen Standort für CC suchen werde und mit ihnen mit diesen Dingern in Kontakt bleiben werde."

„Der Kommunikator," stellte Bulma fest, „aber was ist in der Tasche?"

„All die Kapseln, die ich brauche um ein Labor aufzubauen."

„Und was ist mit Mom?"

„Deine Mutter wollte hier bleiben und auf das Haus aufpassen, bis ich wieder da bin. So, und wann wollen wir los?"

„Wenn alle fertig sind, kann es losgehen." Bulma nickte und schaute sich um.

„Dann lass uns gehen! Ich kann's nicht erwarten zurückzukommen!" rief Pan aufgeregt.

~*~

Also sagten sie zu allen Auf Wiedersehen und machten sich auf dem Weg zu Dendes Palast. Die zwei Namekianer warteten schon auf sie und der jüngere grüßte sie. Er brachte sie in den Raum mit dem Portal. Dende öffnete es und schaute zu der Gruppe. „Alles ist bereit. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Viel Glück und wir sehen uns in etwa einem Jahr wieder!" Nach dem Abschied gingen sie durch das Portal und kamen auf einer verlassenen Straße wieder raus. Als Trunks und Goten ihre Autos aus den Kapseln geholt hatten, sagten Jenny und Shana tschüß zu den anderen, so dass die Jungs sie nach Hause fahren konnten.

~*~

Jenny und Trunks kamen nur ein paar Minuten später bei dem Haus von Jennys Eltern an. Sie stiegen aus und Trunks öffnete den Kofferraum, um Jennys Tasche rauszuholen. „Ich nehme an, du hast keine Zeit mit reinzukommen?"

„Nein, sorry... Aber Dad wollte mit mir trainieren, sobald wir zu Hause sind." Sie küssten sich und Jenny ging zu der Tür. 

„Tschüß!"

„Tschüß!"

~*~

Shana und Goten brauchten fast 20 Minuten, bis sie bei dem Haus von Shanas Familie ankamen. Er trug ihre Tasche zur Tür und wartete, während sie aufschloss. In dem Moment, als Shana ihre Tasche nehmen wollte, schob Goten sie zur Seite und ging ins Haus. „Ich trag das für dich, meine Prinzessin," sagte er grinsend.

„Ich glaube, du verwechselst hier etwas. Jenny ist die Prinzessin, nicht ich."

„So? Aber du bist immer noch meine Prinzessin, egal was passiert." Er küsste sie schnell, als sie anfangen wollte mit ihm zu streiten. Shana unterbrach den Kuss, als sie sah, dass auf dem Anrufbeantworter eine Nachricht war.

„Einen Moment," sagte sie und drückte einen Knopf.

„Hi Shana! Ich bin's, Gina! Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du schon wieder zu Hause bist. Falls ja, willst du heute nachmittag zu mir kommen? Ruf mich an!"

„Also Goten. Was meinst du? Sollen wir dahingehen?"  
"Ist mir egal... solange ich mitkommen kann." Er umarmte sie und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, aber sie schob ihn sanft weg.

„Dann glaube ich, sollte ich sie besser jetzt anrufen." Grinsend nahm sie das Telefon ab und rief Gina an. Sie machten ab, dass Shana und Goten nach dem Mittag zu ihnen kommen sollten.

„Also, wir haben noch zwei Stunden, bis wir losmüssen..." flüsterte Goten in Shana's Ohr.

„Ich weiß, aber wir haben genug zu tun..."

„Echt?" Goten schaute Shana irgendwie enttäuscht an, aber sie lächelte nur.

„Zum Beispiel meine Sachen auspacken, meine Eltern anrufen... Aber ich glaube, da wird noch etwas Zeit übrig bleiben... für uns." Goten grinste und hob sie in seine Arme hoch. „Goten! Lass mich runter!" Aber er antwortete gar nicht, nahm ihre Tasche und brachte sie hoch.

~*~

„Hi! Ich bin zu Hause!" rief Jenny, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, aber als niemand antwortete, erinnerte sie sich, dass ihre Eltern zur Arbeit waren. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer, machte den PC an und öffnete den Internet Explorer. Da sie zwei Wochen weg war, waren viele E-Mails angekommen, aber die meisten waren Werbung. Aber es war auch eine von ihrer Mutter dabei. Sie klickte auf den Link und ein Fenster wurde geöffnet. „Hi Jenny! Ich wusste, das erste, was du machen würdest, ist nach Post zu gucken. J Bitte antworte, wenn du zu Hause bist. Mom." Jenny lächelte und klickte auf Antworten.

„Hi Mom! Ich bin zu Hause! Es war wirklich großartig! Ich erzähl Euch alles heute Abend, okay? Jenny." Während Jenny auf Antwort wartete, schaute sie auf ihr Handy, dass sie zu Hause gelassen hatte und sah, dass sie eine Nachricht erhalten hatte.

„Hey du! Da Inka und ich diese Woche frei haben, werden wir dich heute um vier Uhr abholen! Sei fertig! Und ruf uns an, wenn du keine Zeit hast! Cindy."

In diesem Moment, erschien eine E-Mail auf ihrem Monitor. „Okay, bis heute Abend... Mom."

„Ich habe grad eine Nachricht von Cindy erhalten. Sie und Inka wollen mich um vier Uhr abholen, also weiß ich nicht, wann ich wieder zu Hause bin. Aber ich sehe Euch heute Abend," antwortete das Mädchen. _‚So, es ist jetzt elf Uhr... Was kann ich in den nächsten fünf Stunden machen... Trainieren natürlich! Aber erst meine Sachen auspacken.'_ Somit machte sie ihren PC wieder aus, packte ihre Tasche aus und etwa fünfzehn Minuten später fuhr sie zu ihrem geheimen Trainingsplatz. 

~*~

„Hey Shana! Hat Gina ein Auto bekommen?" fragte Goten, als er auf der Auffahrt anhielt.

„Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste... Sie hat noch nicht einmal ihren Führerschein. Warum fragst du?"

„Darum." Er zeigte auf einen kleinen Wagen vor ihnen, das nicht Ginas Eltern gehörte.

„Hmm, sie hat nichts von einem anderen Besucher am Telefon gesagt... Ich glaube, wir müssen nur fragen." Das Paar stieg aus Gotens Auto aus und gingen zur Tür, Hand in Hand. Bevor sie klingeln konnten, öffnete jemand von drinnen die Tür.

„Hallo ihr zwei!"

„Gina!" Shana und Goten umarmten das andere Mädchen.

„Hey! Wie geht es euch? Wie war eure Reise? Aber kommt erst rein."

„Es war großartig! Wir haben so viel gesehen! Und übrigens, wem gehört das Auto draußen? Ist es deins?"

„Nein, es ist meins," hörten sie eine männliche Stimme mit Akzent fragen.

„Philippe! Du bist hier? Was für eine Überraschung!" sagte Shana und umarmte ihn. „Oh, Entschuldigung... Philippe, das ist Glenn, aber ich glaube ihr kennt euch schon."

„Ja, er hat mich und Jenny im Französischunterricht besucht. Schön dich wiederzusehen," sagte Goten.

„Gleichfalls." Die Jungs schüttelten Hände. „Weißt du was? Du siehst ihr sehr ähnlich."

„Hä? Was meinst du?" fragte Goten verwirrt.

„Ich meine The Lost Warrior, Jenny, deine Schwester... Und dein Name war Goten, richtig?"

„Oh, ja richtig... Nun erinnere ich mich... Sie hat dich einmal gerettet und ich wette, dass Gina dir von uns erzählt hat," sagte Goten, sich am Hinterkopf kratzend.

„Also, wollt ihr mit hochkommen in mein Zimmer, oder wollt ihr hier im Flur stehen bleiben?" fragte Gina.

„Wir kommen," antwortete Shana und zog Goten hinter sich her, Gina und Philippe folgend.

„Und du bist wirklich ein Außerirdischer?" fragte Philippe auf dem Weg hoch.

„Nicht ganz... Ich bin ein Hybrid, halb Saiyajin und halb Mensch."

„Cool."

~*~

Jenny trainierte unter 350G im Gravitationsraum als Super Saiyajin. Normalerweise wäre das nicht viel, aber dieses Mal war es wirklich hartes Training. Der Grund dafür war ganz einfach. In der anderen Dimension hatte Jenny Bulma gefragt, ob sie den Raum nicht modifizieren könnte, nachdem sie ihr erzählt hat, dass Vegeta die Kapsel nicht verloren hatte, aber Bulma sagte, dass das unmöglich für diesen Raum wäre. Aber sie hat ihr versprochen, dass sie eine Überraschung in ihrem Schrank findet, wenn sie das nächste Mal trainieren würde. Und sie fand eine. Bulma hatte ihr einen neuen Kampfanzug gemacht, aber das war nicht alles. Sowohl die Handschuhe und Stiefel, als auch die Rüstung selbst, waren viel schwerer als zuvor, so das Jenny nun das doppelte Gewicht tragen musste. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Klamotten so schwer sein können, aber sie würde es ertragen, nur um stärker zu werden. Sie trainierte seit drei Stunden, als ihr Körper müde wurde, also entschied sie sich Schluss zu machen, so dass sie noch duschen und sich ein bisschen entspannen konnte, bevor Inka und Cindy sie abholten.

Nachdem sie die Dusche in der Kapsel benutzt hatte, fuhr sie zurück nach Hause. Sie schaute für die nächste halbe Stunde Fernsehen, um zu relaxen und suchte dann in ihrer Kommode etwas zum Anziehen. Da es wirklich warm draußen war, entschied sie sich für ein türkises Top mit Spaghettiträgern und schwarzen Shorts. Bald konnte sie Inkas Auto hören und ging runter. Sie zog schnell ihre Turnschuhe an und ging zu dem Auto. Ihre Freunde warteten schon und Jenny setzte sich auf den Rücksitz.

„Hallo ihr zwei!"

„Hey Jenny!" begrüßten ihre Freundinnen sie gleichzeitig.

„Also, wir wollen jetzt alles wissen! Erstens: Wo war dieser geheime Ort, wo sie die Ferien verbringen wollten?" frage Cindy.

„Öhm... das kann ich euch nicht sagen... Aber es war großartig! Ich hatte noch nie so viel Spaß! Aber nun erzählt mir mal... wo wollt IHR mich hinbringen?"

„Wir dachten daran, ein bisschen durch die Stadt zu fahren, dann Eis essen und später bei McDonalds Abend zu essen," informierte Inka sie.

„Klingt gut."

Auf ihrem Weg in die Stadt erzählte Jenny ihren Freunden alles, was sie erzählen konnte, ohne zu enthüllen, wer sie war. Nur ein paar Minuten später saßen sie auf dem Marktplatz, Eis essen. „Hier, kannst du das bitte für einen Moment halten?" fragte Jenny Inka, als sie ihr ihr Eis gab. 

„Natürlich."  
"Danke. Es ist wirklich heiß heute." Sie nahm ein Zopfgummi und band ihr Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Nachdem sie fertig war, wollte sie ihr Eis wieder nehmen, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Freunde sie anstarrten. „Was?"

~*~

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu direkt bin, aber es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mit einem Außerirdischen spreche... Aber von welchem Planeten seid ihr wirklich und wie ist eure Rasse so?" fragte Philippe ein bisschen nervös.

„Keine Angst, du bist nicht zu direkt... Es ist nur natürlich, dass du neugierig bist. Also, ich komme von der Erde, aber von einer anderen Dimension. Mein Vater und Trunks Vater kommen vom Planeten Vegeta, wovon Trunks Vater der Prinz war. Mein Vater wurde auf die Erde geschickt, um sie zu zerstören, aber er schlug sich den Kopf an und vergaß seine Mission. Trunks Vater kam etwa 25 Jahre später um die Aufgabe, die mein Vater hatte, zu erfüllen. Vegeta verlor in einem Kampf gegen ihn, aber mein Vater verschonte sein Leben und als eine neue Bedrohung auf die Erde zukam, wurden sie Verbündete und Vegeta verliebte sich in Bulma, Trunks Mutter."

„Interessant... Seht ihr wirklich so aus oder... es tut mir leid... seid ihr normalerweise grün mit kleinen Antennen?"

„Nein, Saiyajins sehen fast menschlich aus, aber wir haben normalerweise einen Schwanz, der bei uns allen auf der Erde entfernt wurde, weil mit den Schwänzen verwandelt sich ein Saiyajin bei Vollmond in einen riesigen Affen, Oozaru genannt, aber sogar ohne Schwanz handeln wir nach unseren Saiyajin Instinkten zu der Zeit im Monat," erklärte Goten. „Aber keine Angst, ich beiße nicht."

Bei diesem Kommentar runzelte Shana ihre Stirn und grinste. „Lügner. Hast du das vergessen?" fragte sie und nahm ihr Haar zur Seite um die Narbe an ihrem Hals zu zeigen.

„Er hat dich gebissen?" fragte Gina und Philippe gleichzeitig.

„Das waren meine Instinkte! Ich schwöre! In dem Moment, wo ich es tat, wusste ich noch nicht einmal warum!" verteidigte Goten sich und Shana erklärte dann, was die Narbe bedeutete.

~*~

Jenny schaute sich um und sich selbst an, sich fragend, worauf ihre Freundinnen starrten. „Hab ich etwas in meinem Gesicht, oder was ist los?"

„Nicht in deinem Gesicht... aber an deinem Hals. Es sieht so aus, als ob du gebissen wurdest," erzählte Cindy ihr schließlich.

„Oh, ja... das... das war... öhm... ein böser Welpe. Öhm... Toms Großeltern haben einen Welpen, der gerne den Hals von anderen Leuten anknabbert... und Shana und Tom haben auch eine Narbe... Aber ich weiß nicht ob Glenn..." Jenny schaute Inka und Cindy an und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, wusste sie, dass es besser war, das Thema zu wechseln. „Also, hab ich etwas während meine Abwesenheit verpasst?"

„Nö, nicht wirklich..." antwortete Inka. „Der gleiche Trott wie jedes Jahr in den Ferien... Nur faul sein."

Sie aßen den Rest von ihrem Eis in Stille und dann gingen sie zurück zum Auto. Die drei Mädchen fuhren ein bisschen durch die Stadt und stoppten schließlich bei McDonalds.

Während ihrer Fahrt durch die Stadt erzählte Jenny ihren Freunden von den anderen nicht-Saiyan und nicht-Kampf Dingen ihres Urlaubs und erzählte ihnen jetzt von der Kissenschlacht am Tag zuvor. Sie krümmten sich alle vor Lachen, als Jenny erzählte. „... und dann warf ich ein Kissen auf Shana für ihren Kommentar und sie sagte nur: ‚Obwohl ich nur menschlich bin, werde ich euch zeigen, was es heißt, mich zu verärgern...' Ihr hättet das Zimmer danach sehen sollen! Es war die reinste Müllhalde!" 

Plötzlich hörte Cindy auf zu lachen. „Was hast du grad gesagt?"

„Hm? Ich hatte nur gesagt, dass das Zimmer danach die reinste Müllhalte war."

„Nein, nicht das. Das davor..." Jennys Augen wurden plötzlich größer, als sie realisierte, was sie gesagt hatte. „Was meinte sie mit nur menschlich sein? Es klingt fast so, als ob sie... der einzige Mensch in dem Zimmer war und du, Tom und Glenn nicht..." Cindy sah Jennys geschocktes Gesicht, „menschlich seid."

„Hey Cindy, einen Moment ja? ... Willst du damit sagen, dass Jenny kein Mensch ist? Was sollte sie sonst sein? Eine Außerirdische oder so was ähnliches? Komm schon... Solche Dinge existieren nicht, oder? Und du bist ein Mensch, bist du doch Jenny?"


	29. Schule fängt wieder an

**Kapitel 28: „Schule fängt wieder an"**

Jenny hasste sich selbst für die Situation, in der sie sich nun befand. Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte sie so unvorsichtig sein? Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie hasste es ihre Freundinnen anzulügen. Aber war das wirklich eine Lüge? Sie ist ein Mensch, zur Hälfte zumindest, aber sie hatte menschliches Blut in ihren Adern.

„Jenny? Sag etwas... Du machst mir Angst." Cindy wurde nervös, da ihre Freundin so still war.

„Hm? Oh, 'tschuldigung... Um eure Frage zu beantworten: Natürlich bin ich KEIN Mensch!" sagte sie lachend. „Ich bin eine Außerirdische aus dem All und ich bin so mächtig, dass ich diesen Planeten locker zerstören kann!" Inka und Cindy starrten sie für einen Moment geschockt an, aber dann schlug Cindy sie spielend auf den Arm.

„Mach uns nie wieder solche Angst, verstanden?"

„Okay, okay..." Jenny lachte," Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr zwei jetzt machen wollt, aber ich verhungere!" fügte der Halb-Saiyajin zu und ging zu McDonalds. Sie war froh, dass ihr Plan funktioniert hatte. Das war nah, viel zu nah.

~*~

Den Rest der Sommerferien passierte nichts Außergewöhnliches. Wenn Jenny nicht trainierte, hing sie meistens mit ihren Freunden rum, die Faulheit genießend, die die Ferien mit sich brachte. In diesen Zeiten hatte sie fast ein normales Leben. Aber die Ferien brachten auch ein paar Nachteile mit sich. Wenn sie zu Hause war, konnte Trunks nicht jede Nacht mit ihr verbringen und das bedeutete, dass sie von ihren Träumen heimgesucht wurde. Solange es nur einer war, konnte sie damit umgehen, da sie sich ein bisschen für die Nacht vorbereiten konnte, aber seit sie nun zwei hatte, konnte sie das nicht mehr tun.  Aber sie träumte nun öfter den neuen und ihr alter Albtraum hatte sich verändert. Es war immer noch die Szene, wo der Mann ihren Hals ergriff, aber die Schüler in der Halle waren nicht tot, sondern sie standen um sie herum und schauten zu, wie er versuchte sie zu töten. _Versuchte_ sie zu töten, weil sie nie zu sehen bekam, ob sie wirklich starb oder nicht. Sie wachte immer auf, bevor es passieren konnte und Jenny war froh darüber, weil Alexandra ihr einmal erzählt hat, dass, wenn jemand in seinem Traum stirbt, er auch bald in Wirklichkeit oder schon in der Nacht, in der er den Traum hatte, sterben würde. Und das machte ihr Angst. Sie wollte nicht sterben. Weder in ihren Träumen, noch in Wirklichkeit.

~*~

Den Morgen am ersten Schultag wachte Jenny mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Sie hatte in der Nacht wegen dem neuen Traum nicht viel Schlaf bekommen und die Worte hallten immer noch in ihrem Kopf. _‚Keine Waffen... Keine Freunde... Keine Hoffnung. Nimm das alles weg... Und was ist übrig?'_

„Jenny? Bist du okay, Liebling?" fragte ihre Mutter sie während dem Frühstück.

„Ja, ich glaube schon... Ich hab letzte Nacht nur nicht gut geschlafen. Muss der Gedanke an Schule gewesen sein."

„Okay Liebling, aber wenn dir etwas Probleme macht, dann weißt du, dass du mit uns darüber sprechen kannst."

„Ja Mom." Jenny täuschte ein Lächeln vor, „Tschüß!" Damit griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und ihren Autoschlüsseln und verließ das Haus. _‚Sorry Mom, aber DARÜBER kann ich mit euch nicht sprechen. Ihr würdet das nicht verstehen.'_

~*~

In der Schule schaute Jenny sich ihren neuen Stundenplan für ihr letztes Jahr an der Schule an, der an einer Wand hing, als Goten durch den Eingang kam. Er sah Jenny dort stehen und wollte Hallo sagen. Sie stand mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm und so legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Und die bekam er auch, aber anders als er gehofft hatte. Jenny hatte sich so erschreckt, dass sie up powerte, aber genug um sie nicht zu verwandeln, und schlug ihren unvorbereiteten Bruder direkt in den Magen. 

„Ouch, Jenny... Entspann dich! Ich bin's nur! Oh Junge, das hat sogar weh getan. Ich wette, wenn du irgendjemand anderes so geschlagen hättest, dann wäre er jetzt zu hundertprozentig im Krankenhaus."

Jennys Augen wurden groß, als sie ihn erkannte. „Oh, es tut mir leid... Das wollte ich nicht... Bist du okay?... Hab ich schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut?"

„Es geht mir gut, Jenny... Aber ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen. Du bist so angespannt... Oh.... Wieder der Traum?" Jenny nickte. „Willst du darüber sprechen?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Okay, dann... lass uns mal sehen... Wie sieht unser Stundenplan für dieses Jahr aus?" änderte Goten das Thema.

„Nicht schlecht. Nie Schule bis halb fünf, viele Freistunden, und das beste ist, der Samstag ist frei," erzählte Jenny ihm lächelnd.

„Cool. Ich glaube, ich mag dieses Jahr. Und was haben wir heute zuerst?"

„Die Projektkurse, das heißt für uns Kampfkünste mit Mr. Fieldner. Und übrigens, wo hast du meinen lieben Freund verloren?"

Goten lachte und schaute sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand in der Nähe war. „Als Vegeta gehört hatte, dass wir heute normalerweise erst zur dritten Stunde haben, hat er ihn irgendwo zum Training hingeschleppt."

„Armer Trunks..." Jenny grinste, „Okay, wir haben jetzt noch etwa anderthalb Stunden bis unser erster Kurs anfängt. Was wollen wir machen?"

„Mmh, lass mich nachdenken... Unser erster Kurs ist Kampfkünste... Also, was hältst du von einem kleinen Warm-Up irgendwo, wo uns niemand beobachten kann?"

„Sicher... aber lass mich meine Tasche erst zum Wagen bringen."

Ein paar Minuten später hatte Jenny sich und Goten auf ein einsames Feld im Nirgendwo teleportiert, nahe dem Platz wo Vegeta und Trunks trainierten, weil sie sich nach ihren Kis orientiert hatte um dorthin zu kommen.

Jenny powerte up und drückte den Knopf an ihrer Uhr. Nach einem *puff* trug sie ihren Saiyankampfanzug. „Ich mag dieses Ding... Es geht so viel schneller sich umzuziehen als normal," sagte sie grinsend zu ihrem Bruder.

„Warte... das kann ich auch." Er drückte auch einen Knopf an seiner Uhr und eine Sekunde später trug einen ähnlichen Anzug wie Jenny.

„Goten, hast du ein paar Senzus dabei?"

„Natürlich."

„Gut, das heißt wir kämpfen mit voll Power."

„Einverstanden." Beide powerten up zu Super Saiyan. „Bereit kleine Schwester?"

„Ich bin bereit! Und nenn mich nicht kleine Schwester!" rief Jenny und stürzte nach vorne. Und somit war ihr „kleines" Warm-Up in Gange. 

~*~

Trunks bemerkte das Ki seiner Freundin nicht weit von ihnen entfernt und passte eine Sekunde im Kampf von ihm und seinem Vater nicht auf. Vegeta nutzte die Chance und nagelte seinen Sohn zu Boden. „Dad, hast du das gefühlt?"

Vegeta grinste. „Die zwei Abkömmlinge von Kakarotto trainieren hier irgendwo in der Nähe." _‚Das Mädchen hat den Geist eines Saiyajins. Das mag ich an ihr. Ich frag mich nur, warum nur die Mädchen in Kakarottos Familie den wahren Saiyajin Geist in ihrem Blut zu haben scheinen.'_ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sie setzten den Kampf fort.

~*~

Nach einer Stunde beendete Jenny den Kampf. „Ich glaube, das war ein gutes Warm-Up, oder was glaubst du Jenny?" Aber Jenny ignorierte ihn nur. „Hey, stimmt etwas nicht? Oder warum sprichst du nicht mit mir?" Stille. „Komm schon Jenny, sag etwas."

„Du hast gelogen. Du hast nicht mit voll Power gekämpft."

„Was?"

„Wie soll ich stärker werden, wenn die einzigen, die mit ganzer Kraft gegen mich kämpfen, Vegeta und Goku sind?"

„Aber ich möchte dich nicht verl..."

„Verletzen? Hör auf mich so zu behandeln. Du verschonst mich, weil du deine Schwester nicht verletzen willst. Aber in einem Kampf musst du mich wie einen Gegner behandeln, wie einen Feind und nicht wie deine Schwester. Was würde passieren, wenn ich die Seiten wechsle, wenn ich plötzlich entscheide, dass ich böse sein könnte? Hm?" Bevor Goten antworten konnte, fuhr sie fort. „Du wärest nicht in der Lage, mich zu verletzen. Deine Gefühle würden dich schwächen, sie würden dich den Kampf verlieren lassen." Damit drehte sie sich um, bereit zu gehen, aber Goten war schnell an ihrer Seite und ergriff ihren Arm.

„Jenny... bitte, hör mir zu... Es tut mir leid, wirklich... bitte... glaub mir..."

Jenny seufzte. „Goten, es ist okay... Dieser Ausbruch tut mir leid... Es ist nur dieser Druck und die Träume... Und die Angst nicht stark genug zu sein... Lass uns einfach vergessen, was passiert ist und zurück zur Schule gehen, okay?"

„Okay... aber hier," Er warf ihr eine Senzu zu, „Eß die erst."

Sie fing sie. „Danke."

~*~

Sie kamen nur ein paar Minuten später wieder in der Schule an. Fast alle aus der Clique waren schon da, nur Trunks fehlte noch. Sie redeten über ihre Ferien und über die Projektkurse, bis es klingelte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt gehen, Jenny."

„Okay... aber ich frag mich, wo Tom ist."

„Ich bin sicher, er wird kommen... Oh, da ist er!" sagte Goten und zeigte zur Tür. Dort stand Trunks, sich umschauend und nach seinen Freunden suchend. Vegeta musste ihm ein ziemliches Workout gegeben haben, weil man immer noch ein bisschen Schweiß auf seiner Stirn sehen konnte. Sie gingen zu ihm und Jenny umarmte ihn.

„Hey Trunks," flüsterte sie.

„Hey." Er küsste sie.

„Also, ihr zwei Turteltäubchen, wir müssen! Mr. Fieldner ist schon auf dem Weg zur Sporthalle."

„Warte, hast du grad Mr. Fieldner gesagt? Heißt das etwa, wir haben zuerst den Projektkurs? Und ich dachte, das schlimmste für heute sei vorbei."

„Hör auf dich zu beschweren! Wer ist denn diejenige, die ihm im vierten Jahr hintereinander gegenübertreten muss?"

„Okay, okay... Ich gebe auf!" rief Trunks und versteckte sich hinter Goten.

~*~

„Hallo zusammen! Willkommen zum Projektkurs Kampfkünste!" begrüßte Mr. Fieldner die Gruppe von neun Leuten in der Sporthalle. „Ich hoffe ihr wisst alle, worauf ihr euch eingelassen habt, weil ich niemanden von euch verschonen werde. Im nächsten Jahr werdet ihr mehr lernen, als nur euch zu verteidigen. Aber bevor wir anfangen, nehme ich an, dass niemand von euch die richtige Kleidung zum Kämpfen hat. Deswegen hab ich Kampfanzüge für euch bestellt. Die Schule bezahlt dafür, keine Angst. Ich werde nun eure Namen aufrufen und dann geht ich euch umziehen, nachdem ich euch eure Klamotten gegeben habe. Verstanden?" Die Schüler nickten und dann begann er die Namen aufzurufen.

„Wow, das Material ist wirklich stark," sagte Jenny, als sie Goten und Trunks wieder in der Sporthalle traf. Der Gi schaute ähnlich wie Gokus aus, nur dass dieser schwarz war und ein rotes T-Shirt und Gürtel hatte. Die Handgelenkschoner waren auch rot und die Stiefel schwarz. Die drei Freunde waren die ersten zurück in der Sporthalle und sie waren auch alleine, da Mr. Fieldner sich auch noch umziehen musste.

„Ja, du hast recht... Aber hast du bemerkt, dass die Klamotten beschwert sind?" fragte Trunks.

„Was? Nun da du das sagst... das ist richtig... Ich glaube, ich bin nur hohe Gravitation gewohnt als dass ich das bemerken kann," antwortete Jenny grinsend.

„Aber genau das könnte zum Problem werden," sagte Goten.

„Wie meinst du das, Bro?"

„Wir sind hohe Gravitation gewohnt und beschwerte Kleidung... Wir tragen diesen Gi wie normale Kleidung... Aber für die anderen wird es sicher schwer sein, darin zu trainieren. Das Training wird für uns einfach, aber es wird kein Picknick für die anderen. Ich frag mich, wie Mr. Fieldner es schafft, in seinem Gi zu trainieren, wenn seiner überhaupt beschwert ist." Trunks und Jenny nickten gedankenversunken. 

„Nicht nur dass wir fast unsere ganze Kraft zurückhalten müssen, wir müssen auch noch so tun, als ob die Gewichte uns was ausmachen würden. Das wird schwer werden," fügte Jenny hinzu.

~*~

Als alle versammelt waren, gab es viel Gestöhne und Beschwerden über die Klamotten. In diesem Moment joggte Mr. Fieldner in die Sporthalle, als ob die Gewichte ihn nicht stören würden. „Also, ich sehe, ihr habt schon bemerkt, dass das keine normalen Kampfanzüge sind. Sie sind aus speziellem Material hergestellt. Es ist für euch fast unmöglich, sie zu zerreißen und sie sind beschwert. Die T-Shirts wiegen 10 Kilo, jeder Handgelenkschoner 2,5 und die Stiefel 10 Kilo. Das macht zusammen 25 Kilo." Das verschlug den Schülern den Atem.

„Sie wollen wirklich, dass wir in diesen schweren Klamotten trainieren?" fragte ein Schüler. Mr. Fieldner nickte nur und das Murmeln begann erneut.

„Mr. Fieldner?"

"Ja, Jenny?"

„Ist ihre Kleidung auch beschwert?"

„Ja, das ist sie. Aber ich bemerke es gar nicht mehr, weil ich in den Klamotten trainiere, solange ich denken kann. Aber nun lasst uns anfangen. Als Aufwärmübung möchte ich, dass ihr zuerst eine Runde geht, dann eine joggt, wieder eine geht und die letzte joggt. Los!"

~*~

_‚Trunks, das ist langweilig!'_ jammerte Jenny in ihren Gedanken, als sie die erste Runde ging.

_‚Ich weiß, Schatzi... Aber wir müssen da durch.'_

_‚Glaubst du, sie werden bemerken, wenn ich das nächste Mal unter dem Gi meine Brustrüstung anziehe?'_

_‚Ich weiß nicht. Warum fragst du?'_

_‚Weil ich dann wenigstens ein bisschen mehr Gewicht zu tragen habe.'_

Trunks hielt an. _‚Warte mal. Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass dein Kampfanzug auch beschwert ist?'_

_‚Wusstest du das nicht? Deine Mutter hatte ihn modifiziert, nachdem ihr ich gesagt hatte, dass 500 G nichts für einen Super Saiyajin ist. Der Kampfanzug wiegt nun so viel wie ich.'_

„Hey, Jenny! Tom! Seid ihr schon müde? Das Training hat noch nicht einmal angefangen!" rief Mr. Fieldner, als er an ihnen vorbeijoggte. Sie zuckten mit den Schultern und fingen wieder an zu gehen. Der Rest der beiden Stunden war auch ziemlich langweilig für die drei Halb-Saiyajins. Anstelle von Kampftechniken machte Mr. Fieldner mit ihnen nur Übungen, um sich an die 25 Kilo mehr an ihren Körpern zu gewöhnen.

~*~

Nach den Projektkursen war der erste Schultag zu Ende. Jenny fuhr direkt nach Hause, da sie ihren Eltern helfen sollte, Goten ging zu Shana und Trunks ging nach Hause, allein. Er dachte noch daran, was Jenny ihm vor noch nicht einmal zwei Stunden erzählt hatte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er fragte sich, ob sein Vater und Goku davon wussten, also war das erste was er tat, als er nach Hause kam, sie zu fragen. 

„Hey Dad." Vegeta schaute auf, um ihn zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Teller. „Dad, hast du gewusst, dass Jenny einen beschwerten Kampfanzug im Training trägt?"

„Sie tut das, weil 500 G keine Herausforderung für einen Super Saiyajin sind," informierte Vegeta ihn.

„Du wusstest also davon." Vegeta nickte. „Wer sonst noch?"

„Nur ich, Kakarotto und deine Mutter. Aber warum hat sie dir das erzählt?" Also erzählte Trunks ihm von seinem Kampfkünste Kurs und von den beschwerten Gis. „Du solltest ihrem Beispiel folgen und auch deine Rüstung unter dem Gi tragen."

„Aber ich hab keine."

„Falsche Antwort. Deine Mutter hat auch eine für dich und das andere Balg gemacht."

„Okay Dad... Bis später!" sagte Trunks, als er die Küche verließ.

~*~

Den gleichen Abend trainierte Jenny im Gravitationsraum auf „ihrem" Feld, als sie draußen die Kis von Goku und Vegeta fühlte. Wie gewöhnlich schaltete sie die Gravitation ab und öffnete die Tür für sie. „So, Mädchen, bist du bereit?"

„Sicher."

„Gut. Aber heute wird es anders sein. Kakarotto und ich werden gegen dich kämpfen. Du darfst kein Super Saiyajin werden und die Gravitation wird 150 G sein."

_‚Wow, die Prügel der Woche schon am Anfang? Das ist neu.'_ „Worauf wartet ihr noch?" fragte sie.

„Auf nichts." Somit fing der Kampf an. Am Anfang konnte Jenny die meisten Angriffe blocken oder ihnen ausweichen, aber es wurde immer schwerer, je mehr sie up powerten. Wenn sie am Boden war, musste sie sehr schnell wieder aufstehen, weil einer von ihnen immer da war und sie angriff, obwohl sie auf dem Boden lag. Dann wurden beide zu Super Saiyajins. Nach einem Tritt von Goku in ihren Bauch schmeckte sie Blut in ihrem Mund. Ein weiter Tritt kam von Vegeta und sie fühlte einen Knochen knacken.

_‚Halt durch, verdammt! Nicht jetzt!'_ dachte sie, als die Welt um sie herum anfing, sich zu drehen. Sie schaffte es noch einmal aufzustehen, bevor Goku und Vegeta beide Ki-Blasts luden. Jenny entschied sich als letzte Hoffnung ein Kamehameha zu feuern, aber sie zweifelte, dass es einem Big Bang Angriff und einem weiteren Kamehameha standhalten würde. Alle drei feuerten ihre Angriffe zur gleichen Zeit und es verursachte eine Explosion. Als sie zu Boden fiel, fühlte Jenny, dass alles um sie herum schwarz wurde, aber sie lächelte. Zumindest behandelten sie sie nicht mit Samthandschuhen.


	30. Prag

**Kapitel 29: „Prag"**

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen sehr schnell. Die Lehrer hatten in der Zeit nicht viel Stoff durchgenommen, da sie wussten, dass die Schüler sowieso alles in der Woche vergessen würden, in der sie auf Studienfahrt waren. Diese Fahrt war die letzte in deren Schulleben und es freute sich schon jeder darauf. Es wurden viele verschiedene Fahrten angeboten, zum Beispiel eine nach Paris, in den Schwarzwald, nach London und nach Prag. Während Goten zusammen mit Shana, Gina, Alexandra und Naomi nach London fuhr, ging Trunks zusammen mit Jenny, Diana und Isabel nach Prag.

Bald kam der Donnerstag der Abfahrt. Am Bahnhof gaben ihre Lehrer, Mr. Smith und Mrs. Jeez ihnen ihre Bahntickets. Alle waren aufgeregt und obwohl es früh am Morgen war (8:15 Uhr), redeten sie viel. Im Zug bekamen die vier Freunde ein Abteil für sich alleine und es war irgendwie witzig, wie alle fünfzehn Minuten jemand reinkam und fragte, ob sie jemand anderen aus der Prag-Gruppe gesehen hatten.

In Hamburg mussten sie umsteigen, aber auch in dem neuen Zug bekamen Trunks, Jenny, Diana und Isabel ein Abteil für sich. Nun, da sie wussten, dass dieser Zug direkt nach Prag gehen würde, entschieden sie sich, sich ein bisschen auszuruhen. Jenny legte ihren Kopf auf Trunks Schulter und er legte seinen Arm um sie. Isabel und Diana lehnten jeweils ihre Köpfe an die Wand des Abteils, aber sie versuchten wirklich zu schlafen, nicht wie Trunks und Jenny, die noch „redeten". 

_‚Glaubst du, das dein Dad seine Drohung wahrmacht uns zu folgen, so dass er mich dort trainieren kann?'_ fragte Jenny.

_‚Ich hoffe nicht. Du hast dir ein bisschen Ruhe verdient.' _Jenny konnte nicht anders als zu seufzen, als Trunks sie näher an sich ranzog. Sie fühlte sich immer so gut, wenn sie bei ihm war, in seinen Armen.

Isabel öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah das Paar. Sie stieß Diana in ihren Arm, so dass auch sie ihre Augen öffnete. „Sind sie nicht ein süßes Paar?" flüsterte sie.

„Ja, das sind sie... Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie lange zusammenbleiben würden," antwortete Diana.

„Ja, vielleicht heiraten sie später mal." Das blonde Mädchen kicherte leicht, vorsichtig, um die Turteltäubchen nicht aufzuwecken.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist Jennys erste wahre Liebe... Vielleicht trifft sie später jemand anderes, wer weiß."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass nicht jeder Freund von ihr beisst." Isabel zeigte auf die Narbe an Jennys Hals.

„Hat Tom das getan?"

„Ich glaube schon. Shana hat auch eine. Und alle zur gleichen Zeit. Also würde ich sagen, dass Tom und Glenn beißen."

Zwei Stunden später, als Jenny aufwachte, sah sie, dass Trunks schon wach war und aus dem Fenster schaute. Isabel und Diana waren auch wach. Beide hörten CD über ihre Discmen. „Hey, schau. Unsere schlafende Schönheit ist aufgewacht," sagte Isabel, die Aufmerksamkeit von allen in dem Abteil bekommend.

„Guten Morgen Liebling." Trunks küsste sie.

„Morgen... Wie lange war ich K.O.?" 

Diana und Isabel starrten sie an. „Hast du grad gefragt, wie lange du K.O. warst?" fragte Diana irritiert.

„Hm? Oh, ich meinte, wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Zwei Stunden," informierte Trunks sie.

„Danke." Sie küsste ihn. „Kein Wunder, dass ich am Verhungern bin... Es muss fast ein Uhr sein." Sie setzte sie gerade hin und holte ihr Fresspaket raus.

~*~

„Also, das Zimmer mit der Nummer 514 bekommen Tom, Jenny, Isabel und Diana. Sie finden das Zimmer im fünften Stock, die Treppen sind dort drüben."

„Treppen?!" riefen die vier gleichzeitig. „Kein Fahrstuhl?"

„Nein, sorry... Er ist außer Betrieb. Und ich sehe, dass alle im fünften Stock sind," sagte ihnen Mr. Smith. Die Schüler beklagten sich darüber, fragten, ob es nicht noch andere Zimmer im ersten oder zweiten Stock gibt, aber sie waren alle besetzt. Also mussten sie zum fünften Stock laufen.

„514, 514, 514... Ladies, hier ist es," sagte Trunks, als er die Taschen von Diana, Isabel und sich selbst hinstellte. Jenny wollte ihre Tasche unbedingt selbst tragen, und sie wollte sogar die Taschen von ihren Freundinnen tragen, aber sie wollten das nicht. Er schloss die Tür auf und ging ins Zimmer. In dem Zimmer war ein Tisch, eine Kommode und zwei Etagenbetten. Jedes Zimmer hatte sein eigenes Bad, aber ihr Lehrer hatte ihnen früher erzählt, dass sie Glück hätten, wenn die letzten zwei, die duschen wollten, noch warmes Wasser hatten. 

Jenny war die erste, die in das Zimmer stürmte und auf eins von den oberen Betten sprang. „Ha! Ich schlafe hier!"

„DU!" riefen Diana und Isabel und Trunks nutzte seine Chance auf das andere obere Bett zu kommen.

„Okay, wir stimmen mit eurer Bettenwahl überein, aber ich warne euch, wenn ihr nachts irgendwelchen Lärm macht, wenn ihr von einem Bett ins andere klettert, oder wenn die Betten quietschen, dann könnt ihr beide draußen schlafen," verkündete Isabel grinsend.

~*~

Die nächsten paar Tage waren einfach großartig. Sie besichtigten viele berühmte Plätze und das beste für ein Saiyajin war das billige Essen. Die letzte Nacht, bevor sie wieder abreisen mussten, hatten sie frei. Zuerst waren alle an einer Bar versammelt und als die Bar um etwa 23 Uhr schloss, ging jeder auf eigene Faust weiter. Die meisten Schüler gingen zurück zur Jugendherberge, aber die vier Freunde entschieden sich, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen.

„Hey Leute," sagte Isabel nach einer halben Stunde, „wisst ihr noch, wo wir sind?"

„Öhm... Ich hab mir grad die gleiche Frage gestellt," gab Diana zu.

„Wir müssen da lang," sagte Trunks und zeigte auf eine kleine und dunkle Seitenstraße.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Isabel, aber Trunks zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es einfach."

„Ich glaube auch, dass wir da lang müssen. Wir sollten dort durch gehen," sagte Jenny zu ihnen.

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine, es ist so dunkel da," fragte Diana.

„Keine Sorge. Wir haben hier jemanden, der kämpfen kann, oder was glaubst du, Tom?" fragte Isabel ihn. „Nichts? Okay, dann lasst uns los!" Somit ging sie in die kleine Gasse. Die anderen zuckten mit ihren Schultern und folgten ihr.

Sie waren halb durch die Gasse durch, als sie Schritte hörten, die nicht zu ihnen gehörten. „Also, was haben wir denn hier? Vier verlorene Touristen..." Ein Mann kam auf sie zu, gefolgt von ein paar anderen Leuten, die wahrscheinlich zu einer Straßengang gehörten.

„Was willst du?" Trunks stellte sich vor die Mädchen.

„Lass mich mal nachdenken... Euer Geld, Schmuck... und so weiter... zum Beispiel dieses schöne Armband von dem Mädchen," sagte er auf Jenny zeigend.

„Hey! Das kriegt ihr nicht! Verstanden! Das gehört mir!" Jenny knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Oh oh, deine Freundin kann bellen, aber kann sie auch beißen? Oder ist sie so ein Feigling wie du?"

„Nenne mich nicht einen Feigling!" sagte Jenny mit einer tödlich ruhigen Stimme, auf sie zugehend.

„Jenny, nicht." Trunks legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Lass mich raten, dein fester Freund. Vor ein paar Minuten hab ich gehört, wie das eine Mädchen da hinten etwas von dir und kämpfen gesagt hat. Ich habe einen Vorschlag zu machen. Wir kämpfen. Du gewinnst, wir lassen euch gehen. Ich gewinne, ihr gebt mir alles, was ihr dabei habt. Okay?"

Trunks schaute runter auf Jenny. „Okay." Er ließ sie los und ging auf ihn zu. „Lass uns anfangen."

Beide gingen in eine Kampfhaltung und Trunks powerte leicht up, nur genug, um sich nicht in seine Saiyajin Form zu verwandeln. Sie beäugten sie für ein paar Sekunden und stürzten sich dann aufeinander. 

„Wow, sie sind gut," gab Isabel zu. „Aber wird Tom gewinnen?"

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Er spielt noch mit ihm." _‚Komm schon Trunks. Mach ihn fertig. Mir wird langweilig.'_

_‚Wie du wünscht.' _Somit schlug er den Typen direkt in den Magen und schickte ihn bewusstlos zu Boden. Jenny ging zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Plötzlich hörten sie etwas klicken und schauten sich um. Da waren zwei Typen aus der Gang mit Pistolen, auf ihre Diana und Isabel gerichtet. „Du hast fast unseren Freund umgebracht, also ist es nur natürlich, wenn wir jetzt eure Freunde umbringen, oder?" fragte einer von ihnen.

„NEIN!" riefen Trunks und Jenny. Im gleichen Moment, in dem er schoss, powerten die beiden halb-Saiyajins up und erschienen direkt vor ihren Freundinnen.

Die zwei Typen schossen auf die beiden Mädchen, bis ihre Magazine leer waren. „Idioten," sagte einer von ihnen, als sie ihnen den Rücken zudrehten und weggingen. 

„Richtig. Ich frag mich hier nur, wer die Idioten sind," hörten sie eine weibliche Stimme sagen und drehten sich um. Der Staub von der Schießerei ist verschwunden und sie sahen zwei Personen vor den beiden Mädchen stehen. Einen jungen Mann mit lavendelfarbigem Haar und eine junge Frau mit schwarzem Haar.

„Was? Überrascht, uns lebendig zu sehen?" fragte Trunks die erstaunten Männer.

„Ich glaube, ihr zwei habt was verloren," fügte Jenny hinzu. Fast synchron hoben sowohl Jenny als auch Trunks ihre rechten Fäuste vor ihre Gesichter und öffneten sie langsam, die Kugeln auf den Boden fallen lassend. „Ihr könnt euch freuen. Wir lassen euch gehen... jetzt... Aber tut so etwas nie wieder... Wir kennen euch jetzt und werden euch finden," drohte Jenny ihnen. Aber die Männer bewegten sich nicht. Sie starrten sie nur an. _‚Sollen wir sie noch ein bisschen mehr erschrecken?'_ fragte Jenny Trunks durch ihren Bund.

_‚Sicher, warum nicht... könnte lustig werden._' „Wir geben euch drei Sekunden um zu fliehen," sagte Trunks zu ihnen, „Eins... zwei... uuuuund..." Als er drei sagte, verwandelten er und Jenny sich in Super Saiyans, so dass sich die Männer, die jetzt um ihr Leben rennen, vor Angst fast in die Hose machten. Trunks und Jenny powerten down und schenkten Diana und Isabel, die hinter ihnen standen, geschockt und zitternd, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Seid ihr zwei in Ordnung?" fragte Jenny besorgt.

„Ja... ich glaube schon... Zwei Typen wollten uns erschießen, ihr... habt euch verwandelt, die Kugeln gefangen, dann wieder verwandelt und sie weggejagt... Was seid ihr?" fragte Isabel, von Jenny zu Trunks schauend.

„Ich glaube, das beste ist, wir gehen jetzt zurück und wir erzählen euch alles auf dem Weg." Die Mädchen nickten.

~*~

Sie wussten aber nicht, dass eine dunkle Figur auf einem Dach stand und sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und flog weg, in die Richtung, in der die Männer rannten. Sie rannten immer noch, hielten aber an, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörten. Da stand ein Mann mit stacheligem schwarzem Haar, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und hämisch grinsend. „Wer bist du?" fragte einer der Männer.

„Die Bälger zeigten Gnade, was ich nicht tun werde. Ihr habt den Prinzen der Saiyajins, sein Weib und enge Freunde von ihnen angegriffen. Ihr habt die Freunde fast getötet und dafür werde ich euch bezahlen lassen," sagte der immer noch grinsende Mann und stürzte auf sie zu, K.O. schlagend. Er hob sie auf und flog zur nächsten Polizeiwache, sie vor den Haupteingang legend, mit eine kleinen Notiz: „Mit Grüßen von The Lost Warrior", und flog unbemerkt davon.

~*~

„So, du bist also The Lost Warrior, hm?" fragte Isabel, nachdem Trunks und Jenny ihnen alles über sich und ihre Freunde erzählt hatten und sie wieder auf ihrem Zimmer waren.

„Jup," antwortete Jenny.

„Wow... das ist... merkwürdig!" sagte Diana.

„Das ist wahr... Wie glaubt ihr, hab ich mich gefühlt, als ich von meiner Herkunft erfahren habe?"

„Merkwürdig? Verwirrt?" sagte Isabel.

„Genau."

„Und Tom... äh, Trunks... äh, wie auch immer... ist ein echter Prinz?"

„Ja, das bin ich... Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass zwei vollblütige Saiyajins und sechs Hybriden ein Königreich sind."

„Aber du hast königliches Blut in deinen Adern fließen und das heißt, du bist ein Prinz! Und das heißt, wenn du und Jenny verheiratet seid, ist sie deine Prinzessin!" sagte Diana aufgeregt.

„Das sind wir..." fing Jenny an, wurde aber von Isabel unterbrochen.

„Verheiratet?"

„So in etwa... Oder besser... Unter Saiyajin Bedingungen, ja, wir sind verheiratet. Seht ihr diese Narbe?" Jenny zeigte auf ihren Hals. „Damit hat Trunks mich als seins markiert, und ich ihn auch." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „Aber nun bin ich müde und ich möchte gerne zu Bett gehen, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."

„Ja, du hast recht... es war heute wirklich anstrengend... Gute Nacht dann," sagte Isabel und ging zu ihrem Bett. Jenny gab Trunks einen Gute Nacht Kuss und schwebte dann auf ihr Bett. 

Als Diana das sah, runzelte sie nur ihre Stirn. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum wir nichts gehört hatten, als du und Trunks eines Morgens zusammen in einem Bett aufgewacht seid." Jenny und Trunks grinsten nur verlegen bei diesem Kommentar.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Jenny von einem lauten Fluchen von Diana geweckt. Sie stand verschlafen auf und ging dorthin, wo der Lärm herkam. „Diana, bist du okay?"

„Ja, ich bin okay! Aber nicht diese Dusche! Das Wasser ist kalt! Schon wieder!"

„Wart mal 'ne Sekunde! Und dreh das Wasser nicht ab! Sag mir, wenn es okay ist!"

„Wie meinst du das?"  
"Warte ab!" Somit legte Jenny ihre Hand auf das Rohr, von dem sie wusste, dass es zur Dusche ging. Sie konzentrierte ihr Ki in ihre Hand und erhöhte es. „Ist das Wasser besser?"

„Oh, ja! Es ist wieder warm... aber wie...?"

„Das erkläre ich später."

„Okay!"

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich die Freunde unten beim Frühstück. Als sie in den Raum kamen, bemerkten sie, dass alle vor einem Fernseher standen. Aus reiner Neugier entschieden sie sich nachzusehen, was da so Interessantes war. „Hey, läuft da was Gutes im Fernsehen?" fragte Trunks.

„Die Nachrichten," antwortete ein Schüler.

„Hey, mach das lauter," befahl ein andere Schüler.

„... Letzte Nacht fanden Polizisten ein paar zusammengeschlagene und verschreckte Männer vor dem Polizeirevier, mit einer Notiz, die besagte, dass The Lost Warrior sie dorthin brachte. Die Polizisten verhörten die Männer, sobald sie wieder wach waren und sie gaben zu, viele Verbrechen in den letzten Monaten begangen zu haben..."

Trunks schaute runter auf Jenny. _‚Ist da etwas, was du mir sagen willst?'_

_‚Ich schwöre... ich hatte damit nichts zu tun. Ich war die ganze Nacht in meinem Bett und das weißt du. Aber wer könnte...'_

_‚Ich wusste es!'_

_‚Was?'_

_‚Es war Dad. Ich wusste, ich hatte sein Ki letzte Nacht gefühlt.'_

_‚Vegeta? Ja, du könntest recht haben...'_

„Also alle zusammen..." sagte Mr. Smith, „Ich möchte, dass ihr jetzt euer Frühstück esst, so dass wir rechtzeitig am Bahnhof sind und unseren Zug nach Hause kriegen."


	31. Das Treffen

**Kapitel 30: „Das Treffen"**

Die Zeit verging schnell mit den ganzen Klausuren, die sie in der Schule schreiben mussten und dem Training der Saiyajins und so hatten sie schneller als erwartet Dezember. Sie hatten immer noch keine Ahnung, wer der Typ aus Jennys Träumen war, aber sie trainierten noch hart für den kommenden Kampf. Bulma und ihr Vater hatten schließlich Erfolg, Kapseln mit der Technologie dieser Erde zu machen und sie hatten dafür auch schon Patent beantragt. Sie mussten Capsule Corporation jetzt nur noch in dieser Dimension gründen.

Jenny war bei Trunks an einem Winternachmittag. Sie hatten an dem Tag wegen dem Schnee und Eis draußen keine Schule, also lagen sie nur faul auf der Couch und sahen fern. Das Wetter draußen war sogar zu schlecht zum Trainieren. Natürlich hätten sie einfach irgendwo anders hingehen können, aber sie wollten sich mal einen Tag frei nehmen. Als sie durch die Kanäle zappten, kamen Bulma und Dr. Briefs gerade von einer Pressekonferenz zurück, in der sie die Kapseln vorgestellt hatten. „Hi Mom! Hi Grandpa! Wie lief die Konferenz?"

„Großartig! Die Kapseln sind jetzt schon berühmt. Und was die Leute am meisten mögen, ist, dass sie sehr billig zu erwerben sein werden."

„Klingt gut," sagte Jenny zu ihr.

„Also, und was macht ihr beide hier?"

„Nur faul sein und Trunks genießt die letzten Tage an denen er neunzehn ist."

„Apropos... Jenny, ich möchte, dass du deine Eltern zu der Party am Samstag einlädst."

„Was? Warum?"

„Weil ich neugierig auf sie bin. Du und Trunks seid jetzt für fast neun Monate zusammen und wir haben sie in der Zeit noch nicht einmal getroffen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden uns normal benehmen und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Vegeta zumindest höflich sein wird."

„Okay, dann glaube ich, habe ich keine andere Wahl," gab Jenny zu.

~*~

Als Jenny an dem Abend zu Hause ankam, traf sie ihre Eltern im Wohnzimmer an. „Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

"Hey Jenny!" begrüßte ihre Mutter sie.

„Ähm... Mom, bevor ich es vergesse. Toms Mutter möchte dich und Dad zu Toms Geburtstag am Samstag einladen, so dass ihr euch endlich mal trefft."

„Oh, das ist nett. Sag ihnen, dass wir uns freuen zu kommen," antwortete Mrs. Collin.

„Okay... und übrigens. Ich wollte euch nur warnen... Toms Vater... ähm... er ist ein bisschen merkwürdig und spricht nicht viel."

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen Jenny. Ich glaube, wir werden gut miteinander klarkommen."

„Okay Mom. Ich gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer. Ich muss immer noch Hausaufgaben machen und ich habe so das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ich morgen wieder zur Schule muss."

~*~

Jenny hatte recht und alle Schüler mussten am folgenden Tag wieder zur Schule. Aber zu Jennys Glück, begann ihr erster Kurs um halb zehn, so dass sie ein bisschen länger schlafen konnte, aber trotzdem fiel es Jenny schwer in Geschichte nicht einzuschlafen. Aber sie war nicht die einzige. Fast jedem fiel es schwer wach zu bleiben, während ihr Lehrer vor der Klasse stand und ihnen etwas über den zweiten Weltkrieg erzählte, was sie alle schon wussten. Also war es kein Wunder, dass die Stimme des Lehrers in ihren Ohren langsam anfing leiser zu werden und sie einschlief.

~*~

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah, dass sie wieder in der dunklen Halle war. Sie schaute sich um und sah die geschlagenen und verletzten Körper der anderen Kämpfer auf dem Boden. _‚Oh nein, nicht schon wieder,'_ dachte sie, als sie jemanden lachen hörte. Sie ergriff Trunks Schwert und stürzte sich auf die lachende Figur, aber er nahm es ihr ohne Probleme aus der Hand und stieß sie zu Boden. Sie konnte die verspottenden, kalten, blauen Augen auf sich schauend sehen.

„Nun, das war alles, hm? Keine Waffen... Keine Freunde... Keine Hoffnung." Jenny schloss ihre Augen, wissend was passieren wird. „Nimm das alles weg... und was ist übrig?" Bevor das Schwert ihr Gesicht berühren konnte, wachte sie auf.

~*~

„So, Jenny hat sich endlich entschlossen uns wieder Gesellschaft zu leisten," sagte ihr Lehrer. „Wenn Sie mir die Frage beantworten können, die ich grade gestellte habe, werde ich es durchgehen lassen, aber wenn nicht, sprechen wir uns nach dem Unterricht."

Jenny schluckte und die ganze Klasse war still, neugierig darauf, was los war. Trunks sah den verzweifelten Ausdruck auf ihrem blassen Gesicht und entschied sich ihr zu helfen. _‚Er hat gefragt, wann Pearl Harbor angegriffen wurde.'_

_‚Danke Trunks.'_

„Also Jenny, ich nehme an, wir sehen uns nach..."

„Am 7. Dezember 1941," unterbrach Jenny ihn.

Ihr Lehrer war erschrocken. „Öhm... Das ist richtig." In diesem Moment klingelte es und die Schüler verließen die Klasse. „Öhm, Jenny..." Ihr Lehrer stoppte sie. Trunks wollte auf sie warten, aber sie formte mit ihren Lippen, dass er draußen warten sollte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie beschuldigt habe, aber es sah wirklich so aus, als ob sie geschlafen haben."

„Um ehrlich zu sein... Ich habe... irgendwie. Aber ich habe meine Gründe. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen nicht gut geschlafen, darum bin ich so müde."

„Es ist okay. Aber bitte tun Sie das nicht wieder, okay?"

„Okay."

Jenny traf Trunks und Goten draußen auf dem Gang. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und seufzte. „Blaue Augen."

„Was?" fragten Trunks und Goten gleichzeitig.

„Blaue Augen... Der Typ aus meinem Traum hat verspottende, kalte, blaue Augen. Ich habe sie gesehen, kurz bevor... ich aufgewacht bin."

„Jenny, bist du in Ordnung?" Trunks ging zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ja, das bin ich," sagte sie zu ihm mit einem falschen Lächeln und stieß sich selbst von der Wand. „Kommt ihr zwei jetzt? Ich habe Hunger." Somit drehte sie ihnen den Rücken zu und ging weg. 

Trunks wusste, dass sie etwas anderes sagen wollte, anstelle von „ich aufgewacht bin", aber er wusste nicht was. Er verstand sie nicht. Es gab Zeiten, in denen sie sich ein bisschen öffnete und es gab Zeiten, wenn sie anfing so zu tun, als wenn alles in bester Ordnung wäre und sich selbst verschloss und niemanden an sich ranließ, ihre Gefühle vor jedem versteckte, wirklich JEDEM, sogar ihm. In diesen Zeiten stellte sie ihre mentale Wand auf, es für ihn unmöglich machend, zu fühlen, was sie fühlte. Und er hasste es, weil er wissen wollte, was sie durchmachte, damit er ihr helfen konnte.

~*~

„VERDAMMT!" schrie Trunks, als er sich zwei Tage nach dem Geschichtsvorfall auf Vegeta stürzte. Er und sein Vater trainierten in einer einsamen Wüste, irgendwo in der Mitte des Nirgendwo. Jenny hatte ihre mentale Wand immer noch nicht runtergelassen. Sie hatte sie vor zwei Tagen aufgestellt, direkt nachdem sie ihm und Goten über die blauen Augen erzählt hatte. Trunks hatte versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, aber sie versicherte ihm immer und immer wieder, dass es ihr gut ging. Und unglücklicherweise war Jenny eine sehr gute Lügnerin. Sie konnte jemandem direkt in die Augen gucken und ihn anlügen ohne rot zu werden. Er war wirklich besorgt um sie und er wusste, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Er fühlte sich hilflos und das ließ die Wut in seinem Körper wachsen. Vegeta sah, dass sein Sohn abwesend war und nutze die Chance um ihn zu Boden zu schicken.

„Es ist genug für heute, Bengel. Du passt nicht auf." Er drehte sich um flog weg. 

Trunks ging auf seine Knie durchwühlte seine Haare. „NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Sein Ki wuchs und bald war sein Körper von Blitzen umgeben. Er ballte seine Fäuste und schlug auf den Boden, die Erde erbeben lassend. Vegeta fühlte das plötzliche Wachsen von dem Ki seines Sohns und schaute zurück. In der Entfernung sah er eine gewaltige Ki-Explosion. Er flog zurück, um rauszufinden, was passiert war.

~*~

Jenny war in der Stadt mit Diana und Alexandra um für Trunks ein Geschenk zu suchen und saßen nun in einem Café, als Jenny sein Ki wachsen fühlte. _‚Was ist das? Es fühlt sich an wie Trunks, aber es ist zu groß.'_

„Jenny? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Alexandra.

„Ja, mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindelig. Entschuldigt mich bitte," sagte sie und ging zu den Toiletten.

~*~

Vegeta landete und sah Trunks vor sich stehen. Die Haare des Jungen sind spitzer geworden und eine Aura von Blitzen umgab jetzt seinen Körper. Vegeta grinste arrogant. "Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber was immer es auch war, es half dir zum SSJ2 zu werden."

Trunks grinste genauso und kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. „Es fühlt sich gut an." So, wie er jetzt aussah, war er das exakte Abbild von seinem Vater. Trunks hatte nun den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie Gohan, als er gegen Cell gekämpft hatte. Es hatte all seine Freundlichkeit verloren.

~*~

Jenny stand in einer der Kabinen von den Toiletten, Augen geschlossen. Trunks Ki war ungewöhnlich hoch und sie fühlte nun auch Vegeta up powern. 

~*~

„Also Bengel, nun da du aufgestiegen bist, will ich noch mal gegen dich kämpfen." Er wartete auf eine Antwort, die aber nie kam. Er sah Trunks verschwinden und das nächste, was er fühlte, war wie Trunks Ellenbogen seinen Kiefer berührte. Das hatte er nicht erwartet und war völlig unvorbereitet. Trunks nutzte diese Situation und fing an auf seinen Vater einzuschlagen, ihn als Sandsack benutzend. 

~*~

Jenny konnte fühlen, wie Vegetas Ki drastisch fiel. Sie musste etwas machen, aber dorthin gehen konnte sie nicht, weil Trunks stärker war als sie. Also hatte sie nur noch eine Möglichkeit offen. Sie ließ ihre mentale Wand runter.

~*~

_‚Trunks.'_ Trunks konnte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hören, ignorierte sie aber total. Er hatte seinen Vater grad zu Boden geschickt und schwebte nun selbst runter. Er ging auf ihn zu. _‚Trunks!'_ Dieses Mal war Jenny strenger, aber es half nichts. Trunks streckte nun eine Hand aus und bereitete den letzten Schlag vor. Jenny konnte es fühlen und bekam nun Panik. _‚VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! HÖR AUF! JETZT!'_ Das ließ Trunks wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück schnappen.

Trunks schaute geschockt auf seinen Vater. _‚War ich das?'_

_‚Ja, das warst du.'_

_‚Jenny? Bist du das?'_

_‚Ja, ich bin's. Wer sonst?'_ Trunks lächelte. Es tat gut ihre Stimme wieder in seinem Kopf zu hören_. ‚Trunks? Was ist passiert?'_

_‚Ich bin ein SSJ2 geworden und dann haben mein Vater und ich gekämpft. Aber ich verstehe nicht, was über mich gekommen ist.'_

In diesem Moment erschien Goku vor ihm. „Wow! Trunks, was ist passiert? Bist du okay?"

„Ja, mir geht es gut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass mein Dad okay ist."

„Okay, ich bringe euch jetzt nach Hause und dann kannst du mir alles dort erklären."

„Okay." Während Goku Vegeta aufhob, wendete sich Trunks wieder Jenny zu._ ‚Goku ist grad hier angekommen. Ich seh dich morgen abend, okay?'_

_‚Okay, bis dann!'_

~*~

Jenny seufzte erleichtert. Sie war froh, dass nichts wirklich schlimmes passiert ist und so ging sie zurück zu den wartenden Diana und Alexandra. „Hey, geht es dir jetzt besser?" fragte Alexandra sie.

„Jo."

„Gut. Dann bin ich sicher, dass wir jetzt gehen können. Du wolltest noch was für Tom besorgen, oder?" fragte Diana sie und Jenny nickte.

„Ich hab es schon vor ein paar Tagen bestellt und muss es jetzt nur noch abholen."

„Okay, dann lass uns gehen! Ich bin neugierig und will sehen, was du ihm schenken willst!" sagte Diana ihr aufgeregt und schleppte ihre Freunde aus dem Café.

~*~

Am nächsten Tag standen Jenny und ihre Eltern um etwa 19 Uhr vor der Tür von dem Haus der Briefs and Sons. Jenny war ziemlich nervös. „Komm schon Jenny! Warum bist du so nervös? Es ist ja nun nicht so, dass wir Aliens oder so was in der Art treffen." Jenny lächelte ihre Mutter nur nervös an. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie recht sie hatte. 

In diesem Moment öffnete Bulma die Tür. „Oh, hallo!" grüßte sie sie fröhlich.

„Hello Bryanne! Darf ihr dir meine Eltern vorstellen?"

„Guten Abend Mrs. Briefs. Danke für Ihre Einladung," sagte Mrs. Collin.

„Dafür nicht. Und nennen Sie mich einfach Bryanne. Ich hasse Formalitäten."

„Okay. Ich bin Bessie und das ist mein Mann Jonathan." Jennys Vater nickte freundlich.

„Oh, wie unhöflich von mir. Kommt bitte rein. Tom ist noch nicht fertig, aber Shana ist schon hier zusammen mit ihren Eltern, genauso wie Diana, Gina, Alexandra, Naomi und Isabel."

„Wie jetzt? Shanas Eltern sind auch hier?"

„Ja, ich habe sie eingeladen, damit Gunnar und Ciara sie kennen lernen können."

Jenny seufzte mental. _‚Zumindest zwei normale Leute, mit denen Mom und Dad reden können.'_

Bulma brachte sie hoch ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sie allen vor und ein paar Minuten später kam Trunks endlich an. Als Jenny ihn ins Zimmer kommen sah, rannte sie auf ihn zu und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Trunks liebte es, wenn Jenny so war, weil das bedeutete, dass sie ihr fröhliches und sorgenfreies selbst war, eine typische Son. Jenny Vater runzelte die Stirn bei dieser Szene, doch Jennys Mutter stieß ihn schnell in die Rippen. Als sie sich trennten, grinste Jenny Trunks an. Sie griff in die Tasche ihrer Jeans (Trunks wollte, dass sie ganz gewöhnlich Kleidung trugen), holte eine kleine Schachtel raus und gab sie Trunks. „Happy Birthday!"

Er öffnete sie und nahm eine silberne Halskette mit einem Herzanhänger heraus. In dem Herz war eine kleine Gravur, die sagte:   
J & T Nicht einmal der Tod wird uns trennen. „Danke Jenny." Er küsste sie. „Es ist wunderschön."

Nachdem Jenny und Trunks fertig waren, gratulierten ihm die anderen Gäste. Shana, Diana, Gina, Alexandra, Naomi und Isabel hatten ein spezielles Geschenk für Trunks gemacht. Sie haben die besten Fotos gesammelt, die sie von der Clique und von ihm und Jenny hatten und hatten sie in einen riesigen Bilderrahmen getan. Die meisten Bilder waren von der Fahrt nach Prag und in der Mitte von dem Rahmen war ein Foto mit allen Leuten von der Clique. „Wow, Leute! Das ist großartig! Danke!" Er umarmte sie.

„Okay, nun da alle Geschenke offen sind, glaube ich, sollten wir essen," kündigte Bulma an und jeder nahm an dem Tisch platz. Die Eltern saßen an dem einem Ende des Tisches und die jungen Leute saßen am anderen Ende. 

Während dem Essen war Jenny immer noch angespannt und sie bemerkte, dass auch Shana ihre Eltern beobachtete, um zu sehen, wie sie mit den Sons und den Briefs klarkamen und sehr zu Jennys und Shanas Überraschung kamen sie sehr gut miteinander klar. Sogar Vegeta redete mit ihnen. Aber das, was alle am meisten überraschte, war, dass die Saiyajins Tischmanieren zeigten und dass sie soviel aßen, wie normale Menschen. Jenny nahm an, dass sie entweder etwas gegessen hatten, bevor die Gäste ankamen oder dass sie essen würden, wenn alle gegangen waren.

~*~

Nach dem Abendessen gingen die Frauen in die Küche um zu reden, die Clique ging in Trunks Zimmer und Pan and Bra gingen in Bras Zimmer, während die Männer sich entschieden, im Wohnzimmer zu bleiben. In der Küche saßen die Frauen alle um den Tisch herum. „Ich frage mich, warum Jenny so nervös war, dass wir euch endlich treffen würden."

„Was? Jenny war nervös? Merkwürdig... Shana war genauso."

„Vielleicht hatten sie Angst, dass wir uns nicht mögen würden und dass ihr ihnen verbieten würdet, unsere Söhne wiederzusehen," sagte Bulma und die anderen Frauen lachten.

„Aber ich sehe keinen Grund für ihre Nervosität. Ich meine, ihr seid alle wirklich nett und ich bin auch froh, dass Jenny endlich jemanden gefunden hat. Sie hat sich sehr verändert, seit sie Tom kennt. Ich hab sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr so fröhlich gesehen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie von ihm spricht, leuchten ihre Augen richtig. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihre Beziehung lange hält."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bessie. Ich bin sicher, es wird. Sie haben mehr als andere Leute in ihrem Alter. Das fühle ich," sagte Bulma zu ihr. „Es ist das gleiche mit Glenn und Shana. Es scheint fast so, also ob sie zusammen gehören."

~*~

Im Wohnzimmer saßen die Männer um den Kaffeetisch herum. „Also, Vincent... Jenny hat mir erzählt, dass du und Gunnar kämpfen könnt."

„Das ist richtig. Wir sind Kampfkünstler," antwortete Vegeta auf die Frage von Jennys Vater.

„Ähm, du weißt, dass wir ihr Kampfkünste beibringen, oder?" fragte Goku ihn.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass sie einen Kurs in der Schule hat. Ist sie gut?"

„Ja, sie hat viel potential," sagte Goku zu ihm stolz.

„Wisst ihr was? Jedes Mal, wenn sie von euch spricht, lobt sie euch. Jenny schaut wirklich zu euch beiden auf. Sie hatte mal gesagt, dass ihr wie zweite Väter für sie seid. Ich hoffe nur, dass nichts zerstört wird, wenn sie sich trennen..."

„Das wird nicht passieren. Vertrau mir. Ich weiß es," sagte Vegeta zu ihm.

„Entschuldige mich bitte... Aber ich habe eine Frage..." sagte Goku plötzlich. „Hast du irgendwelche Bilder von Jenny bei dir, als sie noch ein Kind war? Ich meine, weil sie auch für mich wie eine Tochter ist und ich neugierig bin."

„Sicher." Jennys Vater nahm seine Brieftasche heraus und gab Goku ein paar Bilder.

„Das ist sie? Sie war wirklich ein niedliches Mädchen." Ein Foto zeigte Jenny, als sie etwa vier Jahre alt war. Sie hatte eine weiße Bluse und ein Bordeauxrotes Kleid an. Ihr Haar war hellblond und sie hatte mehr Locken als wie sie älter war. Ihre Augen waren groß und leuchteten blau und das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht war das typische Son Grinsen. _‚Oh, wie sehr ich mir wünschte, sie aufwachsen sehen zu können.'_

~*~

In Trunks Zimmer saß die Clique entweder auf dem Bett, auf dem Boden oder auf Stühlen, die in dem Zimmer standen. Trunks war froh, dass Naomi und Alexandra da waren, so würde niemand die Bedrohung oder etwas, was mit kämpfen und Saiyajins zu tun hat, aufbringen. Sie redeten hauptsächlich über Schule und was sie in den Winterferien machen würden, aber das Hauptthema war das kommende Abitur. Ein bisschen mehr als vier Monate und alles wäre vorbei.

~*~

Etwa um Mitternacht dachten die Gäste, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen. Jenny und Shana blieben bei Trunks und Goten, also verabschiedeten auch sie sich von ihren Eltern. Zurück in der Wohnung der Briefs, wurde Jennys Annahme bestätigt. Da war eine riesige Mahlzeit auf dem Küchentisch, genug um alle Saiyajins im Haus satt zu kriegen. Nachdem sie ihren kleinen Mitternachtssnack hatten, gingen die Familien in ihre eigenen Wohnungen. Shana und Goten waren müde und gingen direkt zu Bett und Jenny und Trunks waren auch in Trunks Zimmer. Als Trunks aus dem Bad kam, fand er Jenny auf seinem Bett liegend, mit einem schwarzen seidenen Nachthemd. Sie stand auf als sie ihn sah und ging auf ihn zu. Sie küsste ihn und er bemerkte nicht, dass Jenny ihn langsam zum Bett führte, bis er stolperte und rückwärts aufs Bett fiel.  „Was zum..."

Jenny legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und küsste ihn wieder. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass du schon all deine Geschenke bekommen hast?" frage sie ihn geheimnisvoll grinsend und schaltete das Licht aus.


	32. Er ist es!

**Kapitel 31: „Er ist es!"**

In den folgenden Monaten intensivierten die Saiyajins die Suche nach dem Mann aus Jennys Träumen, aber es war nicht einfach. Sie wussten, dass es definitiv ein Mann war, etwa einen Kopf größer als Jenny mit blauen Augen. Aber so viele Männer passten zu dieser Beschreibung und so hatten sie keinen Erfolg bei der Suche. Obwohl Jenny ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn erkennen würde, wenn sie ihn sähe, wurde die Zeit langsam knapp und besonders in den letzten Wochen konnten die Freunde nicht nach ihm suchen, weil sie für ihr Abitur lernen mussten.

~*~

Jenny kaute auf ihrem Stift. Sie saß im Klausurenraum ihrer Schule und grübelte über eine Matheaufgabe. Das war die letzte Klausur, die sie je in Mathe schreiben würde, aber zur gleichen Zeit auch die wichtigste. Die Abiturklausur. Aber glücklicherweise die letzte. Sie hatte vor zwei Tagen schon Dänisch und Französisch geschrieben. Sie seufzte. Wie konnte es so schwer sein, diese Aufgabe zu lösen? _‚Trunks? Ich hab im Moment ein Brett vorm Kopf... Könntest du mir bitte mir Aufgabe 2 helfen? Ich brauche nur den Ansatz.'_

_‚Hast du Nummer 1 schon fertig?'_

_‚Sicher, die war leicht.'_

_‚Wirklich? Wow, dann bin ich derjenige, der bei dieser Aufgabe ein Brett vorm Kopf hat.'_

Jenny lächelte_. ‚Dann bin ich zumindest nicht die Einzigste. Aber kannst du mir jetzt helfen, oder nicht? Ich kann dir auch bei Nummer eins helfen.'_

_‚Okay... lass mich mal überlegen.'_ Damit sagte Trunks ihr, was sie zu tun hatte und Jenny erzählte ihm, was er bei seiner Aufgabe wissen wollte.

~*~

Etwa eine halbe Stunde bevor die Zeit um war, war Jenny mit ihrer Klausur fertig und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie war die erste, die das tat, obwohl ein paar andere auch schon fertig waren und nur noch ihre Ergebnisse kontrollierten, etwas was Jenny nicht tat, weil sie wusste, dass sie schließlich unsicher werden würde und wahrscheinlich richtige Ergebnisse zu falschen machen würde. Der Lehrer, der die Aufsicht über die Klasse hatte, schaute sie fragend an und Jenny nickte nur und verließ den Raum. Auf dem Schulhof ließ sie ihre Tasche und sich ins Gras fallen und legte sich in die Sonne. „Wow, das war sogar noch anstrengender als Training mit Vegeta," murmelte Jenny.

„Da hast du recht!" hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich sagen. 

Ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen, wusste sie, wer es war. „Hey Bro!" sagte sie und setzte sich auf, Goten zeigend, dass er sich neben sie setzen sollte.

„Also, wie lief Mathe?"

„Ich glaube, es lief nicht so schlecht... Aber ohne meinen lieben Mann wäre ich nicht in der Lage gewesen eine Aufgabe zu lösen," erzählte Jenny ihrem Bruder grinsend. „Und wie war Bio?"

„Ich hoffe gut, ansonsten würde meine Mutter mich umbringen. Weißt du was? Irgendwie bewundere ich unsere Lehrer... Sie sind nur für zwei Stunden da und dann haben sie frei und lassen andere Lehrer über uns wachen, während wir die ganze Zeit da sein müssen."

„Ja, das stimmt," sagte Jenny lachend.

~*~

Sie wussten nicht, dass sie während ihrem Gespräch beobachtet wurden. Eine dunkle Figur stand hinter einer Ecke des Schulgebäudes. _‚Hat sie gerade Vegeta gesagt? Ich kenne diesen Namen...'_

_RÜCKBLICK_

_Eines nachts ging ein junger Mann von ungefähr 25 Jahren ziellos durch eine einsame Gasse. Er hatte von seinem Arzt gerade die Nachricht bekommen, dass er innerhalb des nächsten Jahres sterben würde. Sterben an einem Virus, den er in einem Krankenhaus bekommen hat. Die Ärzte sagten ihm, dass es ihnen leid täte, dass das passiert wäre und dass sie nicht in der Lage wären, ihm zu helfen und deswegen verabscheute er sie. Er hasste die menschliche Rasse für ihre Sorglosigkeit und ihre Schwäche und hasste sich selbst dafür, einer von ihnen zu sein und er schwor sich, dass er die Menschen dafür eines Tages bezahlen lassen würde._

_Während er ging, erschien plötzlich ein grelles Licht direkt vor ihm in der Luft und ein Wesen fiel daraus. Er rannte zu dem Wesen und schaute es sich an. Es sah irgendwie menschlich aus, aber seine Haut war hellblau und die Haare weiß und es sah schwer verletzt aus. An seinem ganzen Körper waren grün-blaue Flecken, aber es lebte noch._

_Plötzlich öffnete es seine Augen und der Mann schreckte zurück. Es begann etwas in einer Sprache zu murmeln, die der Mann nicht verstand und er starrte es nur an, bis er endlich seine Fassung wiedererlangte. „Wer bist du?"_

_Es bemerkte jetzt den Mann. „Ich habe es geschafft. Ich bin geflohen," sagte das Wesen nun in Deutsch._

_„Was? Wie kommt's, dass du meine Sprache sprichst?" fragte der Mann verwirrt._

_„Dort, wo ich herkomme, muss ich viele Sprachen kennen. Du siehst menschlich aus, dass muss bedeuten, dass ich auf der Erde bin." Es versuchte aufzustehen, fiel aber zurück. Es war zu schwer verletzt._

_„Was bist du?"_

_„Ich bin ein Oryx-jin von dem Planeten Oryx, der in einer anderen Dimension ist." Es hustete Blut. „Sieht so aus, als ob ich sterbe und dieses Arsch gewinnt."_

_„Was? Wie meinst du das?"_

_„Freezer... Er hatte mich beauftragt alle Einwohner eines Planeten zu töten, aber ich dachte, dass es mehr Spaß bringen würde, sie zuerst ein bisschen zu foltern, zu Freezers Widerwillen. Ich war nicht schnell genug, also bestrafte er mich, aber ich konnte entkommen, in diese Dimension... Komm bitte näher..." Der junge Mann gehorchte und trat näher. „Du wirst auch sterben, das kann ich fühlen und du hast einen Hass auf die Leute, die dir das angetan haben. Ich verstehe das, und deswegen will ich dir ein Geschenk machen..." Das Wesen hustete mehr Blut._

_„Ich verstehe das nicht. Was für ein Geschenk?"_

_„Ich werde dir meine Kraft geben. Nachdem ich sie dir gegeben habe, wirst du für die nächsten dreißig Jahre unverwundbar und unsterblich sein, da du ein Mensch bist. Du wirst die Kraft besitzen, die ich jetzt habe, aber in genau 30 Jahren um 9 Uhr wird deine Kraft dramatisch ansteigen, aber von diesem Moment an wirst du sterblich sein. Aber du wirst mehr als tausendmal mächtiger sein als Vegeta..."_

_„Vegeta? Ist dein Name Vegeta?"_

_„Nein, er ist ein Krieger. Ein kaltherziger Mörder, einer von Freezers besten Männern und der nicht einmal zögern würde seine eigenen Partner umzubringen. Er ist der stolze Prinz der Saiyajins."_

_Nachdem das Wesen das gesagt hatte, schloss es seine Augen und sein Körper fing an zu glühen, was auch den Körper des Mannes umgab und als das Glühen verschwunden war, war das Wesen auch verschwunden. In dem Moment als das Wesen verschwand, fühlte der Mann eine neue Art von Kraft durch seinen Körper fließen. Unbewusst hob er seine Hand und schoss einen kleinen Ki-Blast, eine nahestehende Wand zerstörend. Ungläubig schaute er auf seine Hand, aber dann begann er unkontrollierbar zu lachen. Von dem Moment an in dreißig Jahren würde er die menschliche Rasse für das bezahlen lassen, was sie ihm angetan hat._

_ENDE RÜCKBLICK_

_‚Kennt sie ihn? Nein, das ist unmöglich. Das Wesen kam aus einer anderen Dimension und so muss Vegeta. Ich muss das, was sie gesagt hat, falsch verstanden haben und außerdem, warum sollte ein kaltherziger Mörder mit einer reinherzigen Person wie ihr trainieren?'_ Er stieß sich von der Wand, an der er lehnte und grinste hämisch. „Nur noch zwei Monate und ihr werdet alle die gleiche Todesangst verspüren, wie ich es getan habe." Damit ging er weg.

~*~

„Guten Morgen Mom!" sagte Jenny fröhlich, als sie zwei Tage später in die Küche kam.

„Guten Morgen Jenny! So, bist du bereit für eure Projektkurspräsentation?"

Jenny hob ihre Sporttasche hoch und zeigte sie ihrer Mutter. „Jup, ich bin bereit... Und wer weiß, vielleicht töte ich Mr. Fieldner ja aus Versehen," sagte Jenny lachend. Ihre Mutter schaute sie geschockt an. „Mom! Nimm das bloß nicht ernst, oder glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin?"

„Okay, du hast recht. Öhm, solltest du jetzt nicht gehen?"

Jenny schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Oh, ja... Bye Mom!"

~*~

Als Jenny in der Schule ankam, waren schon alle in der Aula versammelt, wo die Präsentation abgehalten werden sollte. Aber bevor Jenny dorthin ging, zog sie sich auf den Toiletten um. Sie hatte sich entschieden den schwarzen Gi zu tragen, den ChiChi ihr für das Tenkaichi Budokai gemacht hatte, da Mr. Fieldner ihnen gesagt hatte, ihre eigenen Klamotten zu tragen.

In der Aula erblickte Jenny sofort ihre Freunde. Sie standen an einer Seite der Matte und sehr zu Jennys Überraschung waren Vegeta und Goku auch da, genauso wie andere Eltern von anderen Schülern. _‚Zu blöd, dass meine Eltern heute arbeiten müssen...' _Jenny seufzte, als sie zu ihnen ging. Trunks hatte seinen dunkelgrünen Gi an, den gleichen, den er schon als Kind getragen hatte, nur größer und Goten trug den typischen Son Gi. Goten bemerkte sie als erstes und winkte, Trunks Aufmerksamkeit bekommend. „Hey!"

„Hey Jenny!" Trunks küsste sie.

„Was macht ihr zwei hier?" fragte Jenny, als sie sich zu Goku und Vegeta wendete.

„Kakarotto dachte, dass es eine gute Idee sein könnte hier unter den erbärmlichen Menschen nach jemandem zu suchen, der auf deine Beschreibung passt."

„Dad!" Trunks knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Nicht so laut." Goku, Goten und Jenny grinsten nur, als Mr. Fieldner plötzlich in die Mitte der Matte ging.

„Hallo erst mal! Heute ist die Präsentation des Projektkurses Kampfkünste. Sie wird wie ein kleines Turnier abgehalten. Alle neun Schüler, die sich für diesen Kurs entschieden hatten, werden gegen mich antreten. Wir werden immer für fünf Minuten gegeneinander kämpfen und mein erster Gegner wird Tom Briefs sein." 

Trunks ging in den Kampfring und in eine Kampfhaltung. Es war wirklich hart für Trunks, seine Kraft zurückzuhalten, da er keine Gewichte zu tragen hatte. Als seine fünf Minuten um waren, war Goten dran. Aber beide Kämpfer waren überrascht, wie viel Mr. Fieldner in ihren Kursen zurückhielt. Jenny war die letzte Teilnehmerin und da sie das einzige Mädchen im Kurs war, begannen einzelne Eltern an zu murmeln, wie ein so schwach aussehendes Mädchen überhaupt kämpfen konnte. Bevor Jenny in den Ring stieg, legte Trunks eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. _‚Es ist mir egal wie gerne du das tun willst, aber du musst gegen ihn verlieren und du darfst ihn nicht verletzen!'_

_‚Ja Mom,'_ antwortete Jenny Trunks spöttisch.

~*~

Während dem Kampf tat Jenny, was ihr gesagt wurde und hielt zurück und tat so, als ob sie fast keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Sie wich den meisten seiner Attacken aus, bis er sie zu Boden schickte. Das passierte in den ersten zwei Minuten. Als sie auf dem Boden war, kreuzte Mr. Fieldner seine Arme über seiner Brust. „Also, was ist los mit dir? Warum weichst du den Angriffen nur aus? Hast du Angst getroffen zu werden oder du bist du einfach nur ein Feigling?" Gleich nachdem er das gesagt hatte, schaute Jenny ihm böse direkt in sein Gesicht. Sie stand wieder auf und ging in eine Kampfhaltung, ihrem Lehrer tödliche Blicke zuwerfend.

~*~

„Oh oh..."

„Was oh oh?" fragte Goten seinen Freund.

„Er hat sie einen Feigling genannt," informierte Vegeta ihn.

„Und das heißt, wir können ihn morgen im Krankenhaus besuchen," setzte Trunks fort.

„Okay, ich stimme dem zu... Oh oh."

_‚Die verdammten Saiyaninstinkte übernehmen,'_ dachte Trunks besorgt, als er fühlte, wie das Ki seiner Freundin anstieg.

~*~

In dem Moment, wo Jenny ihren Lehrer angriff, fühlte Vegeta ein fremdes, aber bekanntes Ki flackern. Er schaute geschockt auf den Lehrer. „Dad? Bist du okay? Du siehst aus, als ob du grad einen Geist gesehen hast."  
"Natürlich bin ich okay!" schnappte er. _‚Was war das? Hat ihr Lehrer wirklich ein Ki? Aber warum fühlte es sich an, wie das des Oryx-jins aus Freezers Armee?'_

„Dad! Schau!" unterbrach Trunks Vegetas Gedanken. Er schaute auf und sah, warum er so aufgeregt war. Obwohl Jenny hoch genug aufgepowert war, um ihrem Lehrer locker in den Hintern treten zu können, ohne in ihre Saiyajinform zu wechseln, hatte Mr. Fieldner es irgendwie geschafft, ihren Hals zu ergreifen und sie in der Luft zu halten. Jenny bemühte sich frei zu kommen, aber als sie in die Augen ihres Lehrer schaute, hörte sie plötzlich auf. Seine Augen waren blau, verspottend und kalt. Plötzlich raste eine Vision durch Jennys Gedanken. Die Szene aus ihrem Traum, wo der Mann ihren Hals ergriff. Und der Mann hatte ein Gesicht, das Gesicht von ihrem Lehrer, das Gesicht von Mr. Fieldner.

„Was ist los? Warum versucht sie nicht, sich zu befreien?" fragte Goten besorgt.

In diesem Moment, sah Trunks den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Es ein Ausdruck von purem Horror und Furcht. „Er ist es," murmelte er.

„Was?" fragten Goten und Goku geschockt, aber Trunks wollte sich auf Mr. Fieldner stürzen, aber Vegeta hielt ihn auf.

„Bengel, Stop! Die Zeit ist fast um!"

„Aber..." In diesem Moment kündigte ein anderer Lehrer an, dass die fünf Minuten um wären und Mr. Fieldner warf Jenny zu Boden. Trunks eilte sofort an ihre Seite. „Jenny... Bist du okay?"

„Trunks... er ist..."

"Shh, ich weiß, wir wissen..." Er wog sie sanft, als Jenny Tränen in ihren Augen fühlte, aber sie blinzelte sie weg. Sie würde nicht weinen. Nicht hier. Nicht vor all diesen Leuten. Die meisten Eltern und Schüler, die um den Ring standen, murmelten etwas von „Armes Mädchen." und „Wie kann ein Lehrer nur so brutal sein?". 

Jenny stand auf und schaute sich um. „Wo ist er?"

Trunks schaute sich auch um, aber Mr. Fieldner war verschwunden. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber lass uns rausgehen, wo wir reden können."

~*~

„Jenny, bist du sicher, dass er wirklich der Mann aus deinen Träumen ist?" fragte Goku seine Tochter.

„Er ist es. Hundertprozentig."

„Er schien stark zu sein..." 

„Du hast bis jetzt noch nichts gesehen, mein lieber Glenn,"  hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich sagen. Jenny powerte instinktiv up, als sie Mr. Fieldner etwa 10 Meter von sich entfernt stehen sahen. „Also, du bist der legendäre Lost Warrior. Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass einer meiner Schüler solche Macht besitzen würde. Aber du kannst nun down powern. Es hat keinen Zweck. Du kannst mich nicht verletzen."

„Das werden wir sehen!" sagte Jenny, als sie noch mehr aufpowerte. 

„Er hat recht."

„Was? Vegeta, wovon sprichst du?"

Mr. Fieldner runzelte die Stirn. „Vegeta? Der gleiche Vegeta, der unter Freezer dient, der Prinz der Rasse, die Saiyajin genannt wird? Der blutdurstige Mörder?"

„Ich sehe, du hast schon von mir gehört. Aber ich nehme an, „diente" unter Freezer ist besser, weil er tot ist und lass mich sagen, ich habe die Seiten gewechselt. Aber lass mich dich etwas fragen. Du hast die Kraft von einem Oryx-jin bekommen, oder?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Also ist dieser Bastard wirklich vor Freezer entkommen. Ich dachte, er hätte ihn getötet."

„Er hat, aber er hat es geschafft in diese Dimension zu kommen und als er gestorben ist, hat er seine Kraft auf mich übertragen."

„Darum hast du sein Ki."

„Dad! Kannst du uns bitte sagen, was lost ist?"

Vegeta ignorierte die Frage von seinem Sohn. „Das war vor etwa dreißig Jahren, das heißt, du wirst deine volle Kraft dieses Jahr bekommen," stellte er einfach fest.

„Am 21. Juni um genau zu sein. Um 9 Uhr. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich meine neugewonnene Kraft an einem von euch ausprobieren könnte. Aber bis dahin seid ihr nicht in der Lage mich zu verletzen. Bis dann!" sagte Mr. Fieldner und ging weg.

~*~

„Vegeta! Warum wolltest du nicht, dass ich ihn angreife?" fragte Jenny verärgert.

„Weil er unverwundbar ist. Er wird erst verwundbar sein, wenn er seine volle Kraft bekommt..." Also erzählte Vegeta ihnen alles, was er von den Oryx-jins und ihrer Fähigkeit ihre Kräfte bei ihrem Tod zu übertragen, wusste.

„Also heißt das, dass wir nichts anderes tun können, als zu trainieren und alles für den 21. Juni vorzubereiten," stellte Goku fest.

„Unser Abi-Umzug. Wie passend," sagte Trunks sarkastisch.


	33. Vorbereitungen

**Kapitel 32: „Vorbereitungen"**

In den folgenden zwei Monaten waren alle beschäftigt. Die Z-Krieger, wegen dem Training für den Kampf gegen Mr. Fieldner, und die Schüler mussten alles für ihren großen Tag vorbereiten. Kurz nach dem Vorfall in der Aula entschied sich Vegeta, die jungen Saiyajins noch härter für den kommenden Kampf zu trainieren. Er wollte, dass jeder von ihnen mindestens SSJ2 erreicht und schreckte nicht einmal mehr davor zurück, andere Leute zu verletzen. Mit dieser Einstellung gelang es ihm, Goten zu diesem Level zu treiben, indem er Shana als Punchingbag benutzte, während Trunks und Goku, beide in SSJ2, nur zuschauten und Goten zurückhielten, so dass er nur eingreifen konnte, wenn er selbst zum SSJ2 wurde. Aber zu aller Überraschung funktionierte diese Methode nicht bei Jenny. Vegeta und Goku haben wirklich alles versucht. Sie haben jeden fast zu Tode geschlagen, der Jenny nahe stand und von den Saiyajins wusste, aber es machte nie ‚Klick'. Vegeta hat sogar ein Loch durch Trunks Brust geschossen, aber Jenny war nur in der Lage Ultra Saiyajin zu werden, und sogar dieses Ziel hatte sie nur durch ihr hartes Training erreicht. Sie nahmen schon fast an, dass es für einen weiblichen Saiyajin unmöglich war, weiter als zum Ultra Saiyajin zu kommen.

~*~

Wenn Goten, Trunks und Jenny nicht trainierten oder in der Schule waren, waren sie mit den Vorbereitungen für den Abi-Umzug beschäftigt, wie fast jeder Schüler des 13. Jahrgangs. Eine Woche bevor die Zeremonie stattfand, waren alle in einem Klassenraum versammelt, um die Abfolge des Geschehens während des Abschieds von den anderen Schülern und Lehrern zu planen. 

„Hallo! Sind jetzt alle da?" fragte Neena, als sie versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu bekommen, aber sie hörten nicht auf, miteinander zu reden. „SEID STILL!" Das funktionierte. Alle Augen waren jetzt auf sie gerichtet. Neena war immer eine Perfekte Leiterin und mochte Organisationssachen. „Gut, nun da ihr alle zuhört, können wir durch die Details gehen..." So sprach sie mit den anderen Abiturienten darüber, was sie wann machen wollten. Schließlich beschlossen sie, die anderen Schüler um 8 Uhr aus ihren Klassen zu holen, so dass alle etwa 10 Minuten später in der Aula versammelt waren. Wenn alle da waren, wollte sich der Abschlussjahrgang 2002 vorstellen und dann wollten sie einige Lehrer auf die Bühne bitten, damit die Schüler mit ihnen Spiele machen oder sie ein bisschen „foltern" konnten. „Okay, nun haben wir alles bis 8:50 Uhr geplant und wir haben Zeit bis 9 Uhr, bis wir zum Marktplatz gehen müssen. Ist da noch irgendjemand, der sich an einem Lehrer rächen möchte?" fragte Neena. 

„Ja, ich!" sagte Jenny, als sie aufstand. „Ich möchte mich an Mr. Fieldner rächen!"

„Aber Jenny, Mr. Fieldner wurde von der Schule geworfen, nachdem was er dir angetan hat und ich glaube nicht..."

„Keine Angst. Er wird da sein. Ich weiß es. Hundertprozentig," unterbrach Jenny Neena.

„O-okay. Und was hast du für ihn geplant?"

„Das ist mein kleines Geheimnis, falls es dir nichts ausmacht. Du wirst es sehen."

„Jenny! Was war das?" fragte Trunks sie, als sie nach der Schule zurück zu Trunks Heim gingen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe einen Plan."

„Einen Plan?" fragte Goten nun.

„Ja, einen Plan. Aber ich werde ihn euch morgen erzählen. Nun lasst uns gehen. Bulma wartet wahrscheinlich schon auf uns und ich will sehen, ob sie mit ihren Nachforschungen Erfolg hatte." Goten und Shana schauten Trunks an, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

~*~

„Also Bulma, hast du alles, worum ich dich gebeten habe?"

„Ja, Jenny. Und ich muss zugeben, du hattest recht mit deiner Annahme," sagte Bulma und gab dem Mädchen einen Ordner. Sie setzte sich sofort hin und fing an zu lesen.

„Mom? Was ist in dem Ordner?"

„Das sind die medizinischen Berichte von Mr. Fieldner. Wisst ihr, wie leicht es ist, in dieser Dimension in andere Computer zu hacken?"

„Weib!" knurrte Vegeta.

„Oh, sorry. Wie auch immer... vor dreißig Jahren bekam Mr. Fieldner einen Virus in einem Krankenhaus. Es war ein Fehler von den Ärzten. Es gab keine Heilung für diesen Virus und er wäre innerhalb eines Jahres gestorben, wenn..."

„... wenn er nicht diesen Oryx-jin getroffen hätte, der ihm seine Kraft gab," setzte Jenny fort.

„Ja, das stimmt. Von einem Tag auf den anderen war der Virus verschwunden. Die Ärzte wollten es nicht glauben und machten verschiedene Tests, aber immer mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Der Virus war verschwunden." Alle schauten auf Bulma.

„Aber warum will er töten?" wollte Shana wissen.

„Rache," sagte Jenny als wäre es selbstverständlich. „Rache an der menschlichen Rasse, weil die Menschen ihn krank machten. Er ist fast gestorben als Folge von menschlichem Versagen."

„Ja, das ist vielleicht der Grund. Aber ich habe mehr über ihn herausgefunden. Er hatte vor etwa 20 Jahren einen Autounfall, in dem alle ums Leben gekommen sind, die mit ihm im Auto saßen. Unter anderem seine Frau und sein Sohn. Aber er war total unverletzt. Nicht einmal ein Kratzer oder ein blauer Fleck. Nichts. Die Ärzte sagten, er hätte einen Schutzengel gehabt, aber er wusste natürlich, warum er überlebt hatte. Und er war noch nicht einmal derjenige, der den Unfall verursacht hatte. Es war ein junger Mann, der gerade erst seinen Führerschein bekommen hatte. Er ist auch gestorben."

„Schon wieder. Ein menschlicher Fehler ließ ihn seine Familie verlieren. Dieser Verlust muss seinen Hass gegen die Menschen noch größer gemacht haben," stellte Vegeta fest.

Jenny nickte. „Und dass er unverletzt aus dem Unfall kam beweist, dass er wirklich unverwundbar ist und ich nur hoffen kann, dass er verwundbar wird, sobald er seine ganze Kraft bekommt. Das heißt, Plan A wird nicht funktionieren."

„Plan A?" fragte Goku seine Tochter erstaunt.

„Plan A war ihn zu finden und zu töten, bevor er seine ganze Kraft bekommt."

„Und was ist Plan B? Es gibt doch einen Plan B, oder Sis?"

Jenny lächelte. „Natürlich gibt es einen Plan B, aber den werde ich euch morgen verraten. Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt gehen. Meine Eltern warten wahrscheinlich schon. Oh... Und bevor ich es vergesse. Bitte seid morgen um 10 Uhr an dem Platz, wo wir immer mit dem Gravitationsraum trainieren. Dort werde ich euch von meinem Plan erzählen. Bye!" Jenny winkte, legte zwei Finger auf ihre Stirn und verschwand.

Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte ihr diese Technik nicht beigebracht."

„Zumindest weißt du jetzt, wie WIR uns immer fühlen, wenn du damit einfach verschwindest," sagte ChiChi zu ihm.

~*~

Am nächsten Tag um 9:15 Uhr standen Trunks, Goten, Shana und Jenny in einem Gang in der Schule, vor dem Raum, in dem sie gerade Deutsch hatten. „Ich glaube, ihr solltet jetzt gehen," sagte Jenny zu ihnen.

„Willst du nicht mit uns kommen, Sis?"

„Nein, ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Ich treffe euch dort."

„Okay Schatz. Aber sei bitte, bei was immer du auch vorhast, vorsichtig!"

„Keine Angst, Liebling, es ist nicht gefährlich," versicherte Jenny ihrem Partner. Goten, Trunks und Shana sagten tschüß und wendeten sich zum Gehen und Jenny wendete sich zur anderen Seite, zum Lehrerzimmer gehend.

~*~

„Mr. Wordman?"

„Ja, Jenny? Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Mr. Wordman, als er Jenny sah.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Aber können wir bitte unter vier Augen darüber sprechen?" fragte das Mädchen ihren Lehrer, mit ihrem Kopf auf ein paar andere Lehrer zeigend.

„Aber sicher, ich habe jetzt keinen Unterricht. Das heißt, wir haben genug Zeit, aber nur, wenn du jetzt auch eine Freistunde hast." Jenny nickte und ihr Religionslehrer führte sie zu einem Lehren Klassenraum. „Also Jenny, jetzt sind wir alleine. Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?"

„Oh Gott, es ist härter damit anzufangen als ich dachte... Aber zuerst möchte ich Sie wissen lassen, dass ich mit meinem Problem zu Ihnen komme, weil Sie der einzige Lehrer sind, dem ich wirklich vertraue und nicht denken wird, dass ich verrückt bin und ich konnte niemand anderen fragen, weil ich jemanden von dieser Schule brauchte..."

„Danke, das ist wirklich nett, aber..."  
"Bitte unterbrechen Sie mich nicht. Sie müssen wissen, dass es wirklich merkwürdig sein wird, worüber ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte, aber Sie müssen mir glauben. Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig." Jenny schaute sich ein bisschen unsicher um und ging dann zu den Fenstern, die Vorhänge schließend, so dass niemand von draußen in die Klasse schauen konnte. „Ich glaube, am besten kann ich Sie das glauben lassen, was ich Ihnen erzählen will, wenn ich es Ihnen zeige."

Jenny schaute ihren Lehrer an und sah, dass er sich ein bisschen unbehaglich fühlte und neugierig war. Sie schloss ihre Augen und powerte vorsichtig und langsam up. Sie wollte nichts in dem Raum zerstören. Als Mr. Wordman sah, dass sich Jennys Haarfarbe von blond zu schwarz veränderte, fiel ihm der Mund offen. In dem Moment, wo sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, konnte er auch sehen, dass sie ihre Farbe von blau zu schwarz gewechselt hatten. Jenny schaute ihn an und er sah so aus, als ob er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen würde. „Wow... Wie? Nein, warum... Ich meine... Du bist..."

Sie nickte. „Ich bin das Mädchen, dass als The Lost Warrior bekannt ist."

Mr. Wordman setzte sich auf einen nahestehenden Stuhl. „Das ist eine ziemlich Überraschung... Ich meine, ich wusste, dass etwas mit dir im letzten Jahr geschehen ist... Du bist so erwachsen geworden. Viel mehr als andere Leute in deinem Alter. Aber das hatte ich nicht erwartet... Wie hast du diese Kraft bekommen? Oder hattest du sie schon immer?"

„Das ist wirklich eine lange Geschichte, glauben Sie mir."

„Ich habe Zeit."

„Ich aber nicht. Wir müssen die anderen um 10 Uhr treffen, also erzähle ich Ihnen nur die wichtigsten Fakten." Sie powerte wieder down und setzte sich vor ihm hin und erzählte ihm die wichtigsten Fakten von ihr und den anderen Saiyajins. Mr. Wordman hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Manchmal sah es so aus, als ob er ihr nicht glaubte, aber nachdem, was sie ihm gezeigt hatte, hatte er keine andere Wahl.

„O-okay. Nun weiß ich, was du bist und was nächste Woche passieren wird, aber warum brauchst du meine Hilfe?"

„Wir müssen die anderen Schüler aus der Schule kriegen, bevor Mr. Fieldner seine ganze Kraft bekommt und ich glaubte, dass Sie vielleicht den Feueralarm für eine Feuerübung auslösen können, so dass alle das Gebäude verlassen. Ist es möglich, dass Sie irgendwie in das Büro der Sekretärin kommen und das tun können?" fragte Jenny ihren Lehrer hoffnungsvoll.

„Sicher, das könnte klappen. Und wann soll ich den Alarm auslösen?"

„Fünf vor neun," antwortete sie erleichtert, „Okay, nun, da alles klar ist, möchte ich Ihnen die anderen vorstellen, aber natürlich nur, wenn Sie Zeit haben."

„Ich habe Zeit."

„Gut. Dann legen Sie bitte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich bringe Sie zu Ihnen." Mr. Wordman sah ein bisschen verwirrt aus, aber tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und ein paar Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden.

~*~

Es war schon nach 10 Uhr und die anderen warteten schon ungeduldig, als Jenny mit Mr. Wordman ankam. Alle, außer Bulma, mit der Jenny schon über ihren Plan gesprochen hatte, waren verblüfft.

„Huch? Was war das?" fragte Mr. Wordman.

„Das war eine Technik, die Shunkan Idou genannt wird. Es ist eine momentane Teleportation. Ich muss mich nur auf eine Person konzentrieren und dann kann ich mich zu ihr bewegen."

„Das ist interessant." Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich jemanden sich räuspern und sie drehten sich um, um zu sehen, dass alle, außer Bulma, sie anstarrten. 

Die normalerweise blauhaarige Frau ging auf sie zu und gab Mr. Wordman die Hand. „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Bulma Briefs, Trunks Mutter. Ich nehme an, Ihre Anwesenheit hier bedeutet, dass Sie uns helfen?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Obwohl ich von der ganzen Sache immer noch ein bisschen verwirrt bin..."

„Weib, Balg, was will dieser Typ hier?"

„Das ist Mr. Wordman, mein Religionslehrer. Ich habe ihn gebeten uns zu helfen."

„Öhm, Sis... Ich will ja nichts Falsches sagen... aber er ist kein Kämpfer, also wie kann er uns helfen?" Jenny seufzte und erklärte ihren Freunden alles. 

Nachdem alles geklärt worden war, waren alle froh, dass Jenny diese Idee hatte und sogar Gohan schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte. Er hatte so lange darüber gegrübelt, wie man die anderen Schüler in Sicherheit bringen konnte, aber er ist nicht auf die einfache Lösung mit der Feuerübung gekommen. Für die nächsten 15 Minuten sprach Mr. Wordman mit Bulma und Gohan über die ganze Saiyajin- und Dimensionssache bis Jenny auf sie zukam. „Es tut mir leid euch zu stören... Aber wir haben in zehn Minuten Unterricht und wir wollten zurück zur Schule, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht..."

„Oh, ist es schon so spät? Okay... Ich nehme an, ich sehe Sie alle nächste Woche... Bye!" Er legte seine Hand wieder auf Jennys Schulter, genauso wie Trunks, Goten und Shana es taten und Jenny brachte sie zurück zur Schule. 

~*~

Eine Woche später, am Donnerstag abend, der Tag vor dem Abi-Umzug und dem großen Kampf gegen Mr. Fieldner, war Jenny alleine und trainierte im Gravitationsraum. Aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Zu viele Gedanken gingen durch ihren Kopf, wie zum Beispiel, ob sie stark genug sein würde und was, wenn sie sterben würde? Tod. Sie konnte nicht einmal daran denken. Trunks hat ihr in den letzten Tagen immer und immer wieder versichert, dass er alles tun würde, um sie retten, aber was, wenn er es nicht tun konnte? Was, wenn einer ihrer Freunde starb? Sie entschied sich eine Pause zu machen, schaltete die Gravitation aus und ging zu ihrer Tasche um eine Flasche Wasser herauszunehmen. Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und trank die ganze Flasche auf einmal aus, als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Jenny stieß sich selbst von der Wand und öffnete die Tür. Sie war ziemlich überrascht Vegeta dort stehen zu sehen, weil sie kein Ki gefühlt hatte, aber es war jetzt offensichtlich, dass er es versteckt hatte.

„Hey Vegeta! Was machst du hier?" begrüßte Jenny ihn freundlich.

„Ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen... Hatten wir nicht vereinbart, heute nicht zu trainieren?"

„Ich glaube schon, aber ich konnte nicht zu Hause sitzen. Also dachte ich, ich könnte noch ein bisschen trainieren, um meine Gedanken von dem Kampf morgen abzubringen. Aber es funktioniert nicht." Sie seufzte. „Aber vielleicht würde es funktionieren, wenn ich einen guten Trainingspartner hätte... Also, was denkst du?"

Vegeta grinste wissend auf ihre Frage. _‚Wirklich... viel mehr ein Saiyajin als alle anderen... außer Kakarottos Enkelin.' _„Gut," antwortete er einfach, als er die Gravitation einschaltete.

Sie trainierten für etwa eine Stunde, bis Vegeta Schluss machte. „Okay, das ist genug. Geh jetzt nach Hause und schlaf ein bisschen. Morgen wird ein harter Tag werden. Ich wette, du wirst zu Trunks gehen," sagte Vegeta, als er ihr eine Senzu zuwarf, die sie dankend annahm. 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Er hat mich gebeten zu kommen, so dass ich ohne Albträume schlafen könnte. Aber ich habe nicht zugestimmt. Wir haben ein bisschen darüber gestritten, aber ich habe ihn damit überzeugt, dass vielleicht dieser, hoffentlich letzter, Traum etwas offenbaren wird, was uns morgen helfen könnte."

„Das war eine weise Entscheidung." Sie gingen raus und Jenny enkapsulierte den Gravitationsraum. Sie wollte grad gehen, als Vegeta sie stoppte. „Übrigens Jenny... In einem Kampf... Wenn du in der Klemme steckst, verlass dich nie auf andere... wenn du es tust und sie dir nicht helfen können, bist du tot... das ist eine Schwäche. In einem Kampf gibt es nur dich und deinen Gegner... und wenn du glaubst, dass alles verloren ist, dann gibt es immer noch DICH... und solange DU übrig bist, kannst DU noch gewinnen... Verstanden?" Jenny nickte. „Gut, das ist alles. Bis morgen." Jenny winkte, legte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und verschwand.

~*~

„Ihr könnt jetzt rauskommen!" sagte Vegeta und zwei Figuren traten aus der Dunkelheit hinter ihm. „Aber versteckt noch euer Ki. Sie ist sehr gut darin, es zu fühlen."

„Ich weiß," antwortete die große Figur.

„Vegeta, das war eine ziemlich beeindruckende Ansprache. Ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht, so etwas von dir zu hören," sagte jetzt die kleine Figur.

Vegeta lächelte fast und wendete sich ihnen mit einem ernsten Gesicht zu. „Und ihr zwei seid euch wirklich sicher darüber?"

Die kleinere Figur wurde jetzt auch ernst. „So schwer es auch ist. Ja, ich bin mir darüber sicher."

Dann schaute die größere Figur Vegeta direkt an. „Und du weißt wirklich, dass sie heute Nacht kommen wird?"

Der Prinz nickte. „Wenn ich recht habe und sie eure Kis fühlt, dann bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie kommt. Deswegen werde ich bei euch bleiben. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen, sie wird nicht einmal bemerken, dass ich hier bin."


	34. Abi-Umzug, Teil 1

**Kapitel 33: „Abi-Umzug, Teil Eins"**

Jenny stand in der Mitte eines Parks. Die Sonne schien und die Vögel sangen. _‚Was zum Teufel mache ich hier? Und was zum Teufel ist das?'_ Sie schaute an sich herunter und sah, dass sie ein langes, weißes Kleid trug, das im Wind flog. Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen und entschied sich, zu ihnen zu gehen. Sie stoppte hinter einem Baum und sah zwei Kinder, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, die etwa sieben Jahre alt waren, im Gras spielen. Sie schaute sich um und sah eine Frau und ein junges Mädchen unter einem Baum sitzen. Das Mädchen mit den schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren sprach mit der Frau, die blondes Haar hatte. Beide spielten mit einem kleinen Kind, dass nicht älter als anderthalb Jahre sein konnte. Jenny lächelte, als sie dies sah. _‚Sie sind so glücklich. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte in der Zukunft auch so eine Familie haben.'_

„Du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht entkommen!" zischte eine Stimme und kurz danach verblasste die Familie und alles wurde dunkel um sie herum. Jenny schaute an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sie das Kleid nicht mehr trug, sondern ihren dunkelblauen Saiyajinkampfanzug. In der rechten Hand hielt sie ein Schwert. Als sie wieder hochschaute, sah sie Mr. Fieldner ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stehen und die Körper der anderen Kämpfer auf dem Boden liegen.

„Ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich hier." Jenny war überrascht, wie ruhig ihre Stimme war. Sie festigte ihren Griff am Schwert und stürzte sich auf ihren Feind, aber er ergriff das Schwert und stieß Jenny zurück, die ihre Waffe losließ und zu Boden fiel. 

„Nun, das war alles, hm? Keine Waffen... Keine Freunde... Keine Hoffnung." Jenny schloss ihre Augen und bereitete sich darauf vor, was auch immer kommen sollte. „Nimm das alles weg... Und was ist übrig?" Er schwang das Schwert zurück und stieß es direkt auf ihren Körper zu. Jenny fühlte, wie das Schwert in ihre Brust glitt, aber sie schrie nicht.

~*~

Jenny wachte auf, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust fühlte und Blut in ihrem Mund schmeckte. Der Schmerz war unerträglich und egal wie oft sie das Blut runterschluckte, es wurde immer von neuem ersetzt. _‚Nein... Nicht hier... nicht so!'_ Sie bemerkte, dass sie kurz davor war, ohnmächtig zu werden, also öffnete sie mit letzter Kraft ihre Schublade und nahm den kleinen Sack mit den Senzu Bohnen raus und schluckte eine. Jenny fühlte, dass der Schmerz sofort verschwand, machte das Licht an und verließ das Bett. Als sie in den Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer schaute, sah sie, dass ihr Nachthemd an der Stelle, wo sie den Schmerz verspürt hatte, blutgetränkt war. „Oh mein Gott..." flüsterte sie.

Plötzlich sah sie all die Bilder aus ihrem Traum wieder vor ihren Augen. Die glückliche Familie, der Moment, an dem alles verschwand und den Moment, in dem die Klinge in ihr Fleisch glitt. Und die ganze Zeit wiederholten sich die Worte in ihrem Kopf. ‚_Du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht entkommen! ... Keine Waffen... Keine Freuden... Keine Hoffnung... Nimm das alles weg... Und was ist übrig? ... Du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht entkommen!'_

Sie erinnerte sich an den Schmerz und daran, was sie gedacht hatte. _‚Sie sind so glücklich. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte in der Zukunft auch so eine Familie haben.'_

In dem Moment war Jenny froh, dass sie nachts immer ihre mentale Wand aufgebaut hatte, damit Trunks ihre Träume nicht hatte. Sie schaute zuerst auf ihre Uhr, die 3:18 Uhr anzeigte und dann auf ihr Bett. Aber das Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nein, schlafen konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Sie wechselte schnell ihre Klamotten von ihrem Nachthemd zu blauen ausgebeulten Hosen und einem schwarzen T-Shirt. In dem Moment fühlte sie zwei bekannte Kis ein paar Kilometer von ihr entfernt. Sie machte das Licht aus und legte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn_. ‚Ich hoffe nur, dass sie hier sind um mir zu sagen, dass mein Traum nichts bedeutete.'_

~*~

Jenny erschien direkt vor ihnen. „Hey Piccolo! Hey Dende!"

„Hello Jenny!" begrüßte Dende das Mädchen freundlich, aber Piccolo nickte nur. 

„Was macht ihr zwei hier? Ich hoffe, ihr seid hier, um mir zu sagen, dass die Party morgen nicht stattfinden wird," sagte sie, nervös auf ihre Füße schauend, immer noch hoffend, das sie nicht wegen ihrem Traum hier waren.

„Ich glaube, du weißt genau, warum wir hier sind," sagte Piccolo.

_‚Shit!'_ „Mein Schicksal..." Sie schaute wieder hoch, direkt in Dendes Augen. „Und? Wir wird mein Schicksal aussehen?"

„Jenny... zuerst einmal..."

„Dende, bitte... Sag es einfach!" unterbrach Jenny den Gott.

„Es tut mir leid... Aber du wirst den Kampf morgen nicht überleben. Du musst wissen, du bist die einzigste, die ihn besiegen kann. Ich weiß nicht, warum du die einzigste bist, aber so steht es in alten Überlieferungen."

„Also, was du mir sagen willst, ist, dass, egal ob ich ihn umbringe oder nicht, ich sterben werde. Aber wie? Wie kann ich sterben, wenn ich ihn zuerst töte?" Jenny fühlte jetzt Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Es gibt etwas, was Vegeta nicht über die Rasse der Oryx-jin wusste," erzählte Piccolo ihr nun. „Wenn du jemanden, der die Kraft eines Oryx-jin hat, tötest, wird sein Körper explodieren, mit einer Wucht, die niemand, der in seiner Nähe sein wird, überleben kann. Nicht einmal ein Saiyajin."

„Aber ich könnte mich von ihm wegteleportieren, bevor die Schockwelle mich erreicht..." überlegte Jenny.

„Das kannst du vergessen," informierte Piccolo sie. „Die Energie, die sich in seinem Körper aufbauen wird, wird so groß sein, so dass du nicht mehr in der Lage sein wirst, dich auf andere Energien zu konzentrieren."

„Oh... Und was ist mit den Dragonballs?" fragte Jenny, sich an ihren letzten Strohhalm klammernd. 

Dende schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie funktionieren nicht in dieser Dimension..."

„Okay... Dann glaube ich, habe ich keine andere Wahl..." sagte Jenny mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln, die Tränen wegblinzelnd. „Egal wie man die Sache dreht und wendet. Das scheint der einzige Weg zu sein, die Erde zu retten." Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen, aber schaute sich noch einmal um. „Und Dende, danke..."

„Hm?"

„Dafür, dass du mich nicht angelogen hast." Dende war sprachlos und Jenny wendete sich zu Piccolo. „Werde ich dich morgen beim Kampf sehen?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Die Menschen werden Panik bekommen, wenn sie mich sehen."

„Okay," sagte Jenny und legte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn, „Auf Wiedersehen! Ich nehme an, ich seh euch irgendwann im Jenseits." Damit verschwand sie.

~*~

„Sie hat es besser aufgenommen, als ich gedacht hatte," sagte Dende.

„Sie ist ein Saiyajin. Sie würde nie ihre wahren Gefühle zeigen. Aber ich glaube, sie ist stark genug, um damit zurechtzukommen," sagte Vegeta zu ihnen, als er aus dem Schatten trat.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Piccolo ihn.

„Hast du ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als sie ihr Schicksal akzeptiert hat?" fragte der Prinz den Namekianer.

„Hm? Richtig! Nun da du das sagst!"

„Wovon sprecht ihr beide?" wollte der jüngere Namekianer wissen.

„Sie hatte den gleichen Ausdruck und das gleiche selbstsichere Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, wie Kakarotto, als er sein Leben im Kampf gegen Cell geopfert hat."

Sie standen dort für einen Moment in Stille, bis Vegeta auf Wiedersehen sagte und zurück nach Hause flog. „Dende, da ist etwas, was ich dich schon fragen wollte, seit wir hier sind. Warum hast du Vegeta als denjenigen gewählt, der von der Prophezeiung wissen sollte?"

„Das ist leicht. Ich brauchte jemanden, der versteht, was es bedeutet sein Leben für andere zu opfern und der Jenny sehr gut kennt. Das wären Goku und Vegeta gewesen. Aber Vegeta ist der einzige, der sie nicht vom Kämpfen abgehalten hätte. Goku hätte alles getan, um seine einzige Tochter zu beschützen und er hätte sie wahrscheinlich auf irgendeinen fernen Planeten geschickt, so dass sie nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, zu kämpfen. Vegeta auf der anderen Seite hätte das nicht getan, weil er den Stolz der Saiyajins kennt und ich bin sicher, dass er alles tun wird, um sie im Kampf zu beschützen."

„Ich verstehe... Aber sie ist noch so jung..."

~*~

Als Jenny zurück in ihrem Schlafzimmer war, hätte sie weinen können, oder irgendwohin gehen können, wo sie sich IHM und ihrem Schicksal nicht stellen müsste. Aber ihr Stolz würde das nicht erlauben. Sie ist immerhin ein Saiyajin. Geboren um zu kämpfen und sich nicht so gehen zu lassen. Sie musste stark sein.

Sie öffnete ihre Schublade und nahm die Briefe raus, die sie in der letzten Woche geschrieben hatte. Sie waren für ihre Freunde, für den Fall, dass sie nicht wiederkommen würde und ein Brief für ihre Eltern, in dem sie alles erklärt hatte und den sie ihnen auf jeden Fall geben wollte, so dass sie sie nicht mehr anlügen musste, wenn das vorbei war. Jenny dachte daran, diesen neu zu schreiben, aber entschied sich dann dagegen, weil sich ihre Eltern womöglich noch mehr aufregen würden, wenn sie ihnen erzählte, dass sie sterben würde, als wenn sie ihnen nur schreibt, dass sie einen Kampf hatte und nicht wusste, ob sie zurückkommen würde.

Nachdem sie die Briefe zurückgepackt hat, nahm sie ihr Tagebuch raus, welches sie angefangen hatte, als ihre wahre Identität enthüllt wurde. Sie hat soviel dort rein geschrieben. Ihre Träume, ihre Fortschritte im Training, ihre Sorgen, ihre Ängste... Alles. Und nun würde sie ihren letzten Eintrag machen.

*21. Juni 2002 

Das wird mein letzter Eintrag, weil ich heute sterben werde. Ich weiß, es klingt merkwürdig und es ist sogar noch merkwürdiger, es niederzuschreiben. Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Traum, in dem Mr. Fieldner mich getötet hat und in dem er gesagt hat, dass ich meinem Schicksal nicht entkommen kann. Ich weiß, was ihr jetzt sagen würdet: „Ein Traum! Das kann nicht wahr sein!" Ich dachte das gleiche, doch als ich aufwachte mit Blut in meinem Mund und einer Verletzung an meiner Brust, wusste ich, dass der Traum wahr war. Ich sprach mit Dende und Piccolo darüber. Sie kamen her um mir zu sagen, dass ich sterben würde. Dende erzählte mir, dass ich die Einzige bin, die diesen Typ besiegen kann, aber er konnte mir nicht sagen, warum. Er hat nur von einer Überlieferung gesprochen. Aber ich weiß, warum. Ich werde die einzige sein, die übrig bleibt. Meinem Traum nach sind alle anderen bewusstlos und nur ich bin übrig. Aber ich habe ihm das nicht erzählt. Piccolo hat mir noch weiter erzählt, dass ich sterben werde, weil es eine riesige Explosion geben wird, wenn ich Mr. Fieldner töte, die alles und jeden in der Nähe zerstören wird. Und die Person, die Mr. Fieldner am nächsten sein wird, bin ich, weil ich ihn töten werde. Also, ich würde entweder sterben, weil er mich tötet, bevor ich ihn töten kann, oder ich würde durch die Explosion sterben. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich ihn zuerst kriegen werde und das weit weg von den anderen, damit die Explosion sie nicht verletzt. Ich hoffe auch, dass Trunks damit okay sein wird, weil ich es akzeptiert habe, obwohl Vegeta immer sagt, dass man sein Schicksal ändern kann. Das letzte, was ich tun will, ist Trunks zu verletzen, aber ich muss ihm danken. Das letzte Jahr war das glücklichste in meinem ganzen Leben. Dank ihm. Er hat mir gezeigt, was wahre Liebe ist. Trunks, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere und ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, dass ich dir nichts erzählt habe. Frag deinen Vater, wenn du wissen willst, warum ich niemandem etwas erzählt habe. Er war dort, als ich mit Dende und Piccolo gesprochen habe, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass er weiß, dass ich es weiß. Ich habe ihn gefühlt. Nicht durch sein Ki, sondern durch den besonderen Bund, den wir teilen. Ein Bund der Freundschaft. Er ist tiefer als die, die ich mit meinen anderen Freunden habe. Er versteht mich und weiß, wann er mich nicht von etwas abhalten darf, wie jetzt. Also, ich verabschiede mich jetzt, weil es keinen Grund gibt noch mehr zu schreiben. Lebt wohl!

Jenny Collin/Son

„The Lost Warrior"*

~*~

Als Jenny am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam, sah sie wie ihr Vater die Zeitung las und ihre Mutter Frühstück machte. Der Gedanke, sie für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht wiederzusehen brach ihr das Herz und sie wollte laut aufschreien, aber sie blieb stark. Während dem Frühstück waren alle still und als Jennys Mutter sie fragte, ob sie okay sei, antwortete sie nur, dass sie ein bisschen nervös ist, wegen dem ganzen Abi-Umzug Zeugs. Bevor Jenny das Haus verließ, legte sie den Brief, unbemerkt von ihren Eltern, ins Wohnzimmer. „Jenny? Bist du soweit?" fragte ihre Mutter sie.

„Ja Mom! Einen Moment!" Jenny kam mit ihrer Tasche in die Küche zurück. Sie hatte ihren Eltern erzählt, dass Diana und ihr Freund Jenson kommen würden und sie an der Ecke ihrer Straße abholen, so dass ihre Eltern sie nicht fahren mussten. „Ich habe euch beide lieb!" sagte Jenny, als sie ihre Eltern ein letztes Mal umarmte, bevor sie das Haus verließ. „Und vergesst nicht! Kommt nicht zur Schule! Ich warne euch!"

„Okay, okay... Wir wissen bescheid! Du willst nicht, dass deine Eltern dich betrunken sehen!" sagte ihre Mutter lachend. 

Jenny lächelte auch und winkte zu ihren Eltern, als sie die Straße runterlief und als sie ein letztes Mal zu ihrem Haus zurückschaute, entfloh eine keine Träne ihrem Auge. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mom, Dad. Ich liebe euch und passt gut auf euch auf."

~*~

Diana und Jenson warteten schon an der Ecke. Die Fahrt zur Schule verging in Stille. Trunks, Goten und Shana waren schon da und warteten außerhalb des Gebäudes auf ihre Freunde. Trunks war schon ein bisschen aufgepowert, weil seine Haare schon lavendel waren. Er entschied sich, dass es besser war, vorsichtig zu sein. Wenn andere Schüler ihn fragten, was er mit seinen Haaren gemacht hatte, antwortete er, dass es ein Scherz für den Abi-Umzug war. Trunks und Jenny küssten sich leidenschaftlich zur Begrüßung, aber als sie sich trennten, entdeckte Jenny Mr. Fieldner am Eingang der Schule. „Er ist hier," stellte sie einfach fest.

„Ich weiß," antwortete Trunks.

„Hey! Wir sollten reingehen. Die anderen sind schon in der Aula," sagte Goten zu ihnen. Sie stimmten zu und gingen ins Gebäude. Alles war dunkel. Es waren Vorhänge vor den Fenstern und es waren nur viele kleine Lichter in der Pausenhalle und in den Gängen. Sehr zum Missfallen der Freunde, war es schwer durch die Gänge zu kommen, wegen den Tischen und Stühlen und anderen Dingen, die sie blockierten, aber sie konnten die anderen Abiturienten nicht überzeugen das sein zu lassen, weil es schon Tradition war.

Um genau acht Uhr wurden die anderen Schüler in die Aula geholt. Am Anfang wurde jeder Abiturient den anderen Schülern vorgestellt und sie holten einige Lehrer auf die Bühne, um sie zu ein bisschen zu ‚foltern'. Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung war Jenny total ruhig und vorbereitet, genauso wie Trunks und Goten, während die anderen normalen Freunde, die von dem Kampf wussten, anfingen nervös zu werden. Um etwa 8:30 Uhr konnte Jenny die Kis der anderen Krieger draußen spüren. „Die Kavallarie ist hier," sagte sie den anderen sarkastisch, um zu versuchen, sie in bisschen aufzulockern.

Zwanzig Minuten später rief Neena Mr. Fieldner auf die Bühne und als Jenny Mr. Wordman zunickte, verließ er die Halle und ging zum Sekretäriat. Die Schüler zwangen Mr. Fieldner sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und Jenny stellte sich vor ihm hin. „Sie wissen, dass ich Sie dafür, was Sie mir angetan haben, bezahlen lassen werde."

„Oh, soll ich jetzt Angst haben? Also, was haben du und deine Freunde geplant? Du weißt, du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht entkommen."

„Ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich hier und nicht auf den Bahamas." Die Schüler jubelten bei ihrer Antwort. Sie alle dachten, es wäre irgendein Spiel, aber die Insider fragte sich, was sie damit gemeint hatte. In dem Moment, als Trunks sie das fragen wollte, ging der Feueralarm los. Alle dachten zuerst, dass es zur Show gehörte, aber als die Lehrer nach draußen gingen, folgten die Schüler ihnen.

„Seid vorsichtig!" sagte Shana, als sie Goten küsste und wollte gerade auch gehen, als Jenny sie stoppte.

„Hier," Sie gab ihrer Freundin die Tasche, „dort drinnen ist ein brauner Umschlag. Mach ihn auf, wenn du weit weg von der Schule und in Sicherheit bist."

„Okay." Somit folgte sie den anderen.

Als alle das Gebäude verlassen hatten, waren dort nur noch Jenny, Trunks, Goten und Mr. Fieldner übrig. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Ein guter Weg, um die Unschuldigen zu retten. Aber ich wollte euch nur wissen lassen, dass, nachdem ich mit euch fertig bin, sie dran sind."

„Du kannst bellen, aber kannst du auch beißen?" hörte er eine Stimme von der Tür kommen.

„Wenn das nicht Vegeta ist. Der weiche Prinz der erbärmlichen Rasse, die Saiyajin genannt wird. Ich bin von dir enttäuscht. Ich dachte du wärest ein Killer."

„Das bin ich immer noch. Aber ich bringe nur die um, die mich nerven. Und du bist einer von ihnen." In diesem Moment fühlten alle den dramatischen Anstieg von dem Ki des Lehrers und er fing an zu schreien. Es war 9 Uhr und Jenny, Goten und Trunks drückten schnell die Knöpfe an ihren Uhren um in ihre Saiyajinkampfanzüge zu wechseln.

„Es geht los," sagte Jenny, als die Verwandlung ihres Ex-Lehrers zum Ende kam.


	35. Abi-Umzug, Teil 2

**Kapitel 34: „Abi-Umzug – Teil Zwei"**

Währenddessen ging Jennys Mutter ins Wohnzimmer und stellte einen Blumenstrauß auf den Tisch, als sie den Briefumschlag darauf bemerkte. „Für Mom und Dad," las sie laut, als sie den Briefumschlag hochnahm. Neugierig drehte sie in uhm und öffnete ihn. 

_‚Liebe Mom und Dad. Ich wisst nicht wie schwer es ist, diesen Brief zu schreiben, mit dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht das Letzte sein wird, was ihr von mir seht. Oh mein Gott, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber im letzten Jahr ist etwas mit mir passiert...'_ Jennys Mutter las den ganzen Brief, in dem Jenny alles vom Anfang an erklärt hatte. Sie erzählte ihren Eltern von den Saiyajins, ihren „wahren" Eltern und dem Kampf, in dem sie sich in dem Moment, wo ihre Eltern den Brief lesen würden, befand. Davon geschockt ließ Jennys Mutter den Umschlag fallen und musste sich hinsetzen.

„Jonathan!" rief sie.

„Was ist los, Liebling? Du bist so blass."

„Hier," sie gab ihn dem Brief. „Les das." 

Jennys Vater setzte sich neben ihre Mutter und las den Brief. And der Stelle, wo Jenny über Goku und ChiChi schrieb, hielt er die Luft an.

_*sie ist wie eine Tochter für mich*_

Als er fertig war mit Lesen, stand er auf und ging zur Tür. „Jonathan, was hast du vor?"

„Sie da raus holen! Ich werde sie nicht gegen dieses... dieses Ding kämpfen lassen!"

„Aber sie hat gesagt, dass wir hier bleiben sollen!"

„Das ist mir egal! Ich will meine Tochter beschützen! Also, kommst du nun mit?" Jennys Mutter nickte und sie gingen beide zum Auto.

~*~

„Bist du endlich fertig?" fragte Jenny ungeduldig, ihre Arme über ihrer Brust verschränkt, als das Glühen um Mr. Fieldners Körper verschwand.

Er grinste nur. Nicht nur dass sein Ki dramatisch gestiegen ist, sein Körper war auch muskulöser. „Ich sehe, du bist von meinem höheren Ki nicht beeindruckt. Aber glaube nicht, dass das alles ist, obwohl ich glaube, dass ich dich, so wie ich jetzt bin, schlagen kann. Saiyajins sind nicht so stark. Freezer konnte sie mit Leichtigkeit eliminieren und ich bin jetzt viel Stärker als Freezer."

Gohan runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommt es, dass du jetzt mehr über uns weißt als vorher?"

„Das ist wirklich simpel. Ich bin nicht nur viel stärker geworden, sondern habe jetzt auch das Wissen des Oryx-jins."

„Oh wirklich?" fragte Vegeta ihn verspottend. „Dann weißt du sicherlich auch, was ein Super Saiyajin ist."

„Super Saiyajin? Das ist eine Legende. Jeder weiß, das so etwas nicht existiert." 

„Hallo! Es tut mir leid euch Jungs zu unterbrechen! Aber können wir bitte mit dem Kampf beginnen? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" sagte Jenny zu ihnen.

„Ist mir recht," sagte Fieldner, als er auf Jenny zuging.

„Warte!" rief Goten, „Ich will zuerst kämpfen!"

„Goten!" zischte Jenny, aber er ignorierte sie und powerte up zu SSJ2.

„Oh, ich sehe. Ein Super Saiyajin existiert wirklich. Aber das wird nicht reichen, um mich zu besiegen." Beide Kämpfer stürmten aufeinander zu und Mr. Fieldner warf seine Faust auf Gotens Gesicht, aber dieser konnte sie blocken und versuchte ihn in den Bauch zu treten, vergeblich, weil der Mann der Attacke auswich. „Das war nicht schlecht. Aber damit kannst du mich nicht erledigen," sagte Fieldner, siegessicher grinsend, als er in der Luft schwebte. Wüten flog Goten zu ihm hoch und griff ihn erneut an. Sie tauschten eine Serie von Attacken aus bis Mr. Fieldner Goten zu Boden schoss. Bevor er wieder hochkommen konnte, folgte eine weitere Reihe von Ki-Blasts, die ihn auf dem Boden der Halle festnagelten, bis er dort bewusstlos liegen blieb.

„GOTEN!" rief Gohan und eilte zu ihm, noch immer in seiner normalen Saiyajin Form. Bevor er mystisch werden konnte, griff ihn Mr. Fieldner an und schlug ihn KO. 

„Goten! Gohan!" Trunks verwandelte sich in einen SSJ2 und ging vorwärts. Als Jenny ihn aufhalten wollte, schüttelte er ihre Hand von seinem Arm ab. „Jenny, bleib zurück. Nun bin ich dran." Er ergriff sein Schwert und griff den Feind an. 

„Trunks! Stop!" Aber er hörte nicht auf seine Freundin. Trunks war ein bisschen stärker als Goten und dank seiner Waffe konnte er ein bisschen länger kämpfen als sein Freund, aber sobald Mr. Fieldner Probleme mit seinem Gegner bekam, powerte er up und schlug den Jungen bewusstlos. 

„Also, ich hoffe ihr versteht jetzt, dass ihr nicht gegen mich gewinnen könnt, wenn ich bei voller Kraft bin."

„Das ist also deine volle Kraft? Was denkst du, Vegeta? Sollen wir ihm zeigen, was ein SSJ3 ist und zusammen gegen ihn antreten?"

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen, Kakarotto!" Somit verwandelten sich beide vollblütige Saiyajins in Super Saiyajins Level drei.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Saiyajins so stark sein können. Aber ihr seid immer noch nicht stark genug, um mich zu besiegen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir dir schon alles gezeigt haben?" fragte Vegeta ihn mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Okay, dann zeigt mir eure wahre Kraft!" Goku und Vegeta nickten sich zu und eilten auf ihren Gegner zu.

Jenny fühlte sich hilflos als sie die zwei Saiyajins beim Kämpfen beobachtete. Sie wusste, sie hätte keine Chance gegen ihn. Sie war einfach zu schwach. Wie könnte sie ihn schlagen, wenn Goku und Vegeta nicht mehr können? Sie war nicht mal in der Lage sich in einen Super Saiyajin 2 zu verwandeln, wie sollte sie also jemanden besiegen, der mit zwei Super Saiyajins im dritten Level mithalten konnte?

Sehr zu Jennys und Mr. Fieldners Überraschung gewannen Vegeta und Goku langsam die Oberhand in dem Kampf. Beide waren in der Lage mehr Treffer bei ihrem Gegner zu landen als am Anfang und wenn sie müde wurden, dann zeigten sie es nicht. Es sah wirklich so aus, als ob sie gewinnen würden, aber tief im Inneren wusste Jenny, dass das nicht so sein wird. Aufgrund ihres Traumes und der Überlieferung war sie sicher, dass sie sich ihrem Ex-Lehrer stellen musste.

Schließlich waren Goku und Vegeta in der Lage Mr. Fieldner mit zwei sehr mächtigen Ki Attacken, dem Kamehameha und dem Final Flash, zu Boden zu schicken. Mr. Fieldner bewegte sich nicht in dem Krater und die beiden Saiyajins landeten auf jeweils einer Seite von ihm. „Ich kann sein Ki nicht mehr fühlen. Glaubst du, wir haben ihn getötet?"

„Nein," antwortete Vegeta, „er ist nicht tot."

„Was?" In diesem Moment hörten sie Jenny plötzlich schreien. Als Goku und Vegeta zu ihr rüberschauten, sahen sie, dass sie von einem blauen Schild umgeben war. Sie versuchte durchzubrechen, aber wurde von einer Art Elektroschock zurückgeworfen. Aber sie war nicht die einzigste, die von einem solchen Schild umgeben war. Es war auch um die anderen jungen Saiyajins. 

Mr. Fieldner stand lachend auf. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich so leicht zu töten bin? Ich habe euch noch nicht einmal meine stärkste Attacke gezeigt, aber keine Angst, ihr werdet sie jetzt sehen." Goku und Vegeta sahen ihn geschockt an. „Oh, und falls ihr euch fragt, warum diese Schilder um die Kinder sind: Ich wollte sie jetzt noch nicht töten und seid sicher, diese Attacke würde sie töten, weil ich nachher, wenn ich mit euch fertig bin, noch ein bisschen Spaß mit ihnen haben will." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, begann Fieldner mit einem weißen Licht zu glühen und beide, Goku und Vegeta, gingen in deine Defensivhaltung, sich auf was immer auch kommen mag vorbereitend. 

Das Glühen wurde jede Sekunde heller und Jenny erkannte es sofort. _‚Der helle Blitz aus meinem ersten Traum!'_ Sie versuchte noch einmal durch das Schild zu brechen, aber hatte keinen Erfolg. Kurz bevor das grelle Licht alles in dem Raum in einer Explosion verschluckte, bekam Jenny Panik. „VEGETA! DAD! NEEEIIIN!"

~*~

Die Erde um die Schule herum bebte durch diese enorme Explosion und es war für die Schüler, die von der Schule wegrannten, hart, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. „Hey! Was ist hier los?" fragte Cindy, die gerade mit Inka zusammen in der Nähe der Schule angekommen ist.

„Was macht ihr zwei denn hier? Hat Jenny euch nicht verboten, hierher zu kommen?" fragte Diana sie besorgt.

„Sicher, sie hatte gesagt, dass wir nicht kommen sollten, um mit ihr zu feiern, aber wir haben einfach nicht auf sie gehört, weil wir uns extra für heute einen Tag freigenommen haben. Übrigens, wo ist sie?" wollte Inka wissen.

„Ich wollte euch grad das selbe fragen," sagte Alexandra, „Ich habe sie seit dem Feueralarm nicht mehr gesehen."

„Feueralarm?" fragten Cindy und Inka gleichzeitig.

„Sie ist noch in der Schule, zusammen mit Trunks und Goten," erzählte Shana ihnen.

„Sie ist was? Da ist ein Feuer in eurer Schule und sie ist noch dort? Und wer zum Teufel sind Trunks und Goten?" Cindy war geschockt und Shana seufzte.

„Also wisst ihr es nicht. Okay, ich werde euch alles erklären. Aber zuerst müssen wir hier abhauen. Es ist hier nicht sicher."

Ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, folgte die anderen Shana. Das Mädchen schaute sich um. Alle anderen schienen sicher zu sein, Dank Mr. Wordman, Bulma, ChiChi und Videl, die sich um die anderen Schüler kümmerten.

~*~

Jenny kniete neben Vegeta nieder, der gegen das Schild, welches um sie herum war, geworfen wurde. Goku war auf der anderen Seite der Halle und lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Die Schilde waren jetzt alle runter, so dass Jenny sich um Vegeta kümmern konnte. „Vegeta, bist du in Ordnung? Vegeta!"

Plötzlich bewegte Vegeta sich und öffnete seine Augen. „Jenny?" Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, allerdings war er zu schwach, aber er sah, dass Jenny okay war. „Gut, du bist in Ordnung. Du bist jetzt dran. Ich kann dich in dem Zustand, in dem ich mich jetzt befinde, nicht beschützen, obwohl ich es deinem Vater versprochen hatte."

„Vegeta." Jenny fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen brennen, aber würde ihnen nicht erlauben zu fallen. Nicht vor Vegeta.

„Hör mir zu. Ich weiß wie hart es für dich ist, aber bitte merke dir, dass du dein Schicksal ändern kannst und du es ändern wirst. Jeder kann sein Leben so bestimmen, wie er will und so wirst auch du es tun. Ich will, dass du dein Bestes gibst! Verstanden?"

Jenny nickte nur, als Vegeta wieder bewusstlos wurde.

„Ich hasse es ja, diesen rührenden Moment zu unterbrechen, aber seid ihr jetzt fertig?" frage Mr. Fieldner ungeduldig. 

Jenny stand nur auf und starrte ihn an, während sie auf Trunks zuging. Sie kniete sich hin und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor sie sein Schwert aufhob. „Ich bin bereit," sagte sie ruhig, als sie sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte.

„Was? Ist das alles, was du draufhast? Wie jämmerlich. Irgendwie hatte ich von die mehr erwartet."

„Halt den Mund und kämpfe gegen mich!" 

Somit stürmten sie aufeinander zu. Nachdem sie ein paar Angriffe ausgetauscht hatten, gewann Mr. Fieldner die Oberhand.

„Komm schon! Ich will mehr sehen! Willst du mir wirklich weismachen, dass du schon an deinen Grenzen angelangt bist?" Jenny knurrte und griff ihn wieder an, aber er ergriff einfach ihr Schwert und stieß sie zu Boden. „Nun, das war alles, hm? Keine Waffen... Keine Freunde... Keine Hoffnung." Jenny schloss ihre Augen wieder und bereitete sich auf das, was immer kommen sollte, vor. „Nimm das alles weg... und was ist übrig?" Er zog das Schwert zurück und stieß es direkt auf ihren Körper.

_*"Gibst du auf?" – „Niemals"*_

_*"Und wenn du glaubst, das alles verloren ist, dann gibt es immer noch DICH!"*_

Plötzlich fühlte Jenny eine neue Kraft durch ihren Körper fließen. Es war ähnlich wie als sie sich das erste Mal in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt hatte, nur sehr viel mächtiger. Sie konnte fühlen, wie das Schwert auf sie zukam und mit blitzschnellen Reflexen schwang sie beide Arme hoch und fing die Klinge zwischen ihren Handflächen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und traf seine.

„Ich."

Sie schob die Klinge weg von ihr und der Griff des Schwerts traf Mr. Fieldner im Gesicht. Er taumelte zurück und sie hüpfte auf ihre Füße und kickte ihm in die Brust. Er stolperte noch mehr zurück und sie griff runter und nahm das Schwert auf. Sie schwang es herum und stieß es auf ihn, aber er konnte parieren. Sie tauschten verschiedene Schläge aus, sich gegenseitig blockend. Jenny sprang herum und schwang das Schwert von oben runter auf ihn. Er versuchte wieder das Schwert zu ergreifen, aber sie traf ihn hart und er fiel auf ein Knie. Sie schwang wieder und er blockte. Sie sprang mit einem Roundhouse Kick herum, traf ihn in die Seite und er stürzte zu Boden.

Jenny grinste wissend. „Sie so aus, als ob dein Angriff mit deiner ganzen Kraft viel Energie gebraucht hat, hm?"

„Was ist passiert? Wie bist do so stark geworden?" Er schaute Jenny an und bemerkte, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Ihr blondes Haar war noch stacheliger als zuvor und Blitze befanden sich um ihren Körper. _‚Verdammt, sie hat recht. Der Angriff um die beiden nervenden Saiyajins K.O. zu schlagen hat mich viel mehr gekostet, als ich erwartet hatte.'_

„Ich glaube ich bin endlich ein Super Saiyajin 2 geworden. Hat lang genug gedauert, wenn du mich fragst." Mr. Fieldner stand langsam auf ging wieder in eine Kampfhaltung. „Und nun, da du offensichtlich schwächer und ich stärker geworden bin, glaube ich, dass ich endlich in der Lage bin, dich zu töten." Sie streckte ihre Arme nach Mr. Fielder aus und schickte mit einem Schrei einen Ki-Blast in seine Brust, was ihn durch die Wand in die Eingangshalle der Schule schickte.

~*~

„Jonathan! Halt den Wagen an! Da sind Diana, Shana und die anderen!" rief Mrs. Collin, als sie bei einer Gruppe von Schülern ankamen. Jennys Eltern stiegen sofort aus dem Auto aus und rannten auf sie zu. „Diana! Diana!"

„Mrs. Collin, Mr. Collin, was machen Sie denn hier?" fragte Shana beunruhigt.

„Wo ist Jenny? Ich habe diesen Brief heute morgen gefunden!"

Shana schluckte schwer. „Sie ist noch in der Schule und kämpft gegen Mr. Fieldner."

„Also alles, was sie geschrieben hatte ist war," stellte Mr. Collin fest und die Mädchen nickten traurig. „Aber Shana, was machst du mir ihrer Tasche?"

„Hm? Oh ja, richtig... Hab ich vergessen." Sie stellte die Tasche schnell hin und nahm den braunen Umschlag heraus, von dem Jenny gesprochen hatte. Dort drinnen war ein Buch, was aussah wie ein Tagebuch und irgendwo weiter hinten war ein Lesezeichen. Sie öffnete das Tagebuch auf der Seite und fing an zu lesen. „Oh mein Gott," sagte sie, als sie sich auf einer kleinen Wand hinsetzte.

„Shana? Was ist los? Du machst uns Angst," frage Diana und Shana gab Jennys Eltern das Buch. Als Jennys Mutter den Text las, brach sie weinend in den Armen ihres Ehemannes zusammen.

„Gibt es nicht irgendwas, das wir tun können, um es zu verhindern?" fragte Jennys Vater.

Zuerst schüttelte Shana ihren Kopf, aber plötzlich schaute sie auf. „Wartet! Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee. Ich versuchte Goten zu erreichen!"

„Was? Wie?" fragte Jennys Mutter.

„Das erkläre ich später und nun seid bitte ruhig." Die anderen gehorchten und  Shana schloss ihre Augen. _‚Goten? Kannst du mich hören? Goten?'_

~*~   

_‚Goten? Kannst du mich hören? Goten?'_ Der junge Saiyajin fing an aufzuwachen, als er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte. _‚Goten Son! Sag etwas, wenn du mich hörst!' _Er stöhnte, als er langsam versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen. _‚VERDAMMNT NOCH MAL! GOTEN!' _Seine Augen schossen offen.

_‚Shana? Oh man, ich fühl mich, als wenn zehn LKWs über mich gerollt werden.'_ Er schaute sich um und sah die anderen Kämpfer lädiert und geschlagen auf dem Boden liegen und von draußen konnte er Geräusche eines Kampfes hören. _‚Was ist passiert?'_

_‚Ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Ist Jenny irgendwo in der Nähe?'_

_‚Nein, sie ist nicht hier. Ich nehme an, sie kämpft draußen. Ich kann Geräusche hören. Aber sie muss alleine sein, weil alle anderen K.O. sind. Aber, wow, ist ihr Power Level riesig! Er ist größer als seins!'_

~*~

„Shana? Sprichst du mit ihm?" fragte Diana ihre Freundin.

_‚Goten, warte eine Sekunde!'_ „Ja, ich spreche jetzt mit ihm. Er ist gerade aufgewacht. Alle anderen sind bewusstlos und Jenny kämpft irgendwo in der Schule gegen Mr. Fieldner, aber nicht in der Aula. Aber Goten sagt, dass sie stärker als Mr. Fieldner ist."

„Sie ist die einzige, die übrig ist? Aber das ist das gleiche, was sie in ihrem Tagebuch geschrieben hat!" sagte ihre Mutter hysterisch.

_‚Shana, was ist los?'_

_‚Oh, sorry Goten. __Jenny gab mit ihr Tagebuch kurz bevor ich die Halle verlassen habe und hat mir gesagt, es sobald ich in Sicherheit bin zu lesen...'_ Also erzählte Shana ihm die wichtigsten Fakten aus Jennys letztem Eintrag.

~*~

Nachdem Shana Goten alles erzählt hatten, fluteten Erinnerungen seine Gedanken.

_*Meine Zwillingsschwester?*_

_*Ich meine, sie ist meine Schwester!*_

_*Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sis!*_

_*Ich habe gehört, dass meine Lieblingsschwester in der letzten Biologiestunde ihres Lebens eingeschlafen ist?*_

_*Ich bin deine einzigste Schwester.*_

_‚Goten? Bist du noch da?'_

_‚Hm? Oh, sorry Shana. __Ja, ich bin noch da.'_

_‚Was willst du jetzt tun?'_

_‚Ich weiß nicht, aber ich werde meine Schwester nicht sterben lassen! Niemals!'_ Somit stand Goten langsam auf und sah das riesige Loch in der Wand, durch die Jenny Mr. Fieldner geschickt hat.

_‚Goten, sei vorsichtig! Ich liebe dich!'_

_‚Ich liebe dich auch, Shana.'_

Goten ging so schnell er konnte rüber zu Trunks kniete sich neben ihm hin. „Trunks! Hey Trunks! Wach auf!" Er schüttelte ihn und hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Er nahm eine Senzu Bohne aus seinem Kampfanzug. „Oh, Kumpel, ich wünschte nur, dass ich wüsste, wo du deine hast." Er brach sie in zwei Hälften und legte eine in Trunks Mund. Er zwang ihn, sie zu schlucken und aß dann selbst die andere Hälfte. Glücklicherweise begann Trunks zu husten und wachte auf.

„Goten! Was ist passiert?" fragte er, als er sich aufsetzte.

„Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, aber Jenny wird sterben, wenn wir nichts unternehmen."

Trunks konzentrierte sich für einen Moment und schaute seinen Freund dann wieder an. „Aber sie ist stärker als er und sein Ki wird von Moment zu Moment schwächer... warte mal... seit wann ist sie so stark? Ich glaube, sie ist in der Lage Mr. Fieldner mit Leichtigkeit zu besiegen. Der Unterschied ist einfach zu groß."

„Das ist der Punkt. Wenn Mr. Fieldner getötet wird, wird es eine riesige Explosion geben, die alles und jeden zerstört, das oder der in seiner Nähe ist. Und das wird derjenige sein, der ihn tötet."

„Jenny," stellte Trunks fest als er aufstand und durch das Loch in die Halle ging.

„Sie sind hier irgendwo in der Nähe," sagte Goten, als er neben Trunks stand und über die Ruinen schaute, die mal ihre Schule waren. In diesem Moment flog Mr. Fieldner in eine von den noch existierenden Wänden etwa hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt, die über ihm zusammenbrach. Als er langsam aufstand, sahen sie, dass Jenny auf ihn zuging.

„Das war's. Sie wird ihn fertig machen," sagte Trunks, als er sah, wie Jenny ihre Hände zu einem Kamehameha zusammentat.

„Nein, wir können das nicht geschehen lassen! Wir müssen etwas tun!"

„Ich weiß, und ich glaube ich habe eine Idee. Wir beide sind alleine zu langsam um sie dort wegzukriegen nachdem sie den Blast abgefeuert hat..."

„... aber als Gotenks werden wir wahrscheinlich schnell genug sein," beendete Goten Trunks Gedanken.

„Aber nur, wenn sie es bemerkt und versucht in unsere Richtung zu flüchten."

„Aber wir können es ebenso gut versuchen." Die Jungs nickten einander zu und gingen ein paar Schritte auseinander.

„FUSION – HA!"

~*~

Als Jenny Mr. Fieldner in die Wand schickte, fühlte sie, dass Trunks und Goten nicht weit weg und wach waren. _‚Bitte, lasst sie nicht näher kommen. Ich will nicht, dass sie sterben.'_ „Irgendwelche letzten Worte?" fragte sie kühl.

„Du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht entkommen. Ich sehe dich in der Hölle."

In diesem Moment fühlte sie Gotenks Ki_. ‚Was haben sie vor?'_ _*Du kannst dein Schicksal ändern und du wirst es ändern*_ _‚Trunks, ich glaube ich weiß, was ihr vorhabt. Ich hoffe nur, es funktioniert.'_ Sie grinste selbstsicher. „Ich glaube du hast Unrecht. Ich kann mein Schicksal ändern. Und übrigens, wenn ich sterbe, werde ich in den Himmel kommen!"

„Was?"

„Kame Hame HA!" Jenny feuerte den großen Ki-Blast, der sogar größer war als der von Gohan, als dieser Cell besiegte, direkt auf Mr. Fieldner ab. Als Jenny fühlte, wie Mr. Fieldners Ki verblasste, fühlte sie auch, dass es von einer Energie ersetzt wurde, die noch größer war. _‚Nur noch ein bisschen länger. Bis er wirklich tot ist.'_

~*~

„JETZT!" rief Gotenks, als das Ki vollständig verschwand und Jenny so schnell wie sie konnte von der Explosion wegflog. Er stürmte auf sie zu und ergriff das Mädchen gerade bevor die explodierende Energie sie verschlucken konnte und flog hoch in den Himmel. Von da aus sahen sie, wie die Explosion fast alles von der Schule zerstörte. Das einzige, was übrig war, war die Aula, sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung, weil das bedeutete, dass die anderen in Ordnung waren. Als Jenny das sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie noch lebte und brach in Gotenks Armen in Tränen aus.

Gotenks flog sie zu der Stelle, wo die anderen waren und das erste, was Jenny tat, als sie ihre Eltern sah, war in ihre Arme zu rennen. Alle weinten und sie vergaßen fast die anderen Kämpfer, die noch immer in der Schule waren. Bulma gab Gotenks und Jenny ein Säckchen voll mit Senzus und sie flogen zurück zur Schule, während die anderen dorthin zurück gingen.

~*~

Ein paar Stunden später hatte die Feuerwehr die ganze Schule überprüft und sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass es eine Gasexplosion gewesen sein muss, die den Zusammenbruch der Schule bewirkt hatte. Jenny, Trunks, Goten, Shana, Diana, Gina, Isabel, Alexandra und Naomi standen draußen und beobachteten wie die Feuerwehrmänner die Gegend abriegelte, weil die meisten Wände noch Einsturzgefährdet waren.

Shana schaute zu Jenny. „Alles okay?"

Jenny nickte. „Ja... Ja, mir geht es gut... Ich könnte nur 'n bisschen Schlaf gebrauchen."

„Ja. Und ich wette etwas zu essen," sagte Shana lachend.

Jenny lehnte sich in Trunks Armen zurück. „Vielleicht kann mich jemand wecken, wenn es Zeit wird, Capsule Corporation zu übernehmen. Das wäre echt toll." Trunks lächelte auf sie runter.

Goten steckte seine Hände in seine Taschen und schaute auf die Ruinen der Schule. „Leute, denkt bitte mal kurz nach... Wir haben überlebt." Trunks nickte bei dieser Bemerkung.

„Ja, aber es war ein höllischer Kampf, und ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich ohne euch zwei gemacht hätte."

„Nicht der Kampf," Alle schauten Goten an, "Schule." Sie schauten ein letztes Mal auf die Schule und wanderten dann langsam davon.

*****

Ich weiß, das Ende war geklaut! *g* Aber es passte so schön und ich musste es einfach verwenden! Also, wen kümmert's?


	36. Epilog

**Epilog**

Zehn Jahre später rannten zwei etwa fünf Jahre alte Kinder eine Straße hinunter auf ein großes gelbes Gebäude zu. „Mom! Dad! Was braucht ihr so lange?" rief das junge Mädchen mit dem langen, dunkelbraunen Haar und dunklen Augen, als sie und ihr Bruder anhielten.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht ein bisschen beeilen? Chris und Will sind schon da und wir haben sie seit zwei Jahren nicht gesehen!" bat der Junge, der kurzes dunkelblondes stacheliges Haar und blaue Augen hatte, seine Eltern, die Hand in Hand etwa 20 Meter hinter ihnen liefen.

„Ich glaube ihr solltet ein bisschen langsamer werden! Eure Mutter ist wegen dem Baby nicht so schnell!" 

Dieser Kommentar verursachte einen Schlag in die Rippen von seiner Frau. „Trunks Vegeta Briefs, ich bin im dritten Monat schwanger und nicht fast tot! Ich kann dir immer noch locker den Hintern versohlen, wenn wir trainieren!"

Trunks warf seine Hände als Zeichen seiner Niederlage in die Luft. „Okay, okay... du hast gewonnen!"

„Sag es! Sag, dass ich dir immer noch den Hintern versohlen kann!" sagte sie hämisch grinsend zu ihm, ihre Arme waren über ihrer Brust gekreuzt.

„Okay. Du, Jenny Briefs Collin, oder Jenny Briefs Son kannst noch locker mir, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, den Hintern versohlen, obwohl du im dritten Monat schwanger bist," sagte er, als er auf sie zuging und seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang.

„Genau," sagte sie und er wollte sie grade küssen, als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite bewegte, „Aber ich glaube die Kinder haben recht. Wir sollten uns ein bisschen  beeilen."

„Gut. Aber zuerst..." Er nahm ihr Kinn, bewegte ihren Kopf zurück und küsste sie.

Sie trennten sich erst, als sie eine weibliche Stimme hörten. „Hey ihr zwei! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" Jenny und Trunks lächelten. Es gab nur eine Person, sie so etwas sagen würde. Sie drehten sich um und sahen eine blonde Frau auf sie zugehen. Sie Frauen umarmten sich.

„Isabel! Hey! Wie geht es dir? Ich hab dich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Mit geht es gut und wie geht es euch?"

„Könnte nicht besser sein!"

„Hey Trunks... err... Tom... Was auch immer!"

„Hi Isabel!"

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass diese zwei Bälger zu euch gehören," sagte Isabel, als sie die Kinder erblickte.

Jenny lachte. „Ja, das sind unsere."

„Wow, man sieht dir aber gar nicht an, dass du zwei Kinder bekommen hast," erzählte ihr die Frau, als sie sie anschaute. In diesem Moment bemerkte sie die leichte Schwellung von Jennys Bauch. „Und das wird Nummer drei, nehme ich an?"

„Genau!"

„Cool. Wie weit bist du? Und was wird es sein?"

„Ich bin im dritten Monat und es wird ein Mädchen sein."

„MOM! DAD! BEEILT EUCH!!" rief der kleine Junge.

„Okay Michael!" rief Jenny lachend zurück.

„Warum wollen sie so schnell dorthin?" fragte Isabel Trunks und Jenny, als sie hinter den Kindern hergingen.

„Chris und Will sind dort. Sie haben sie seit zwei Jahren nicht gesehen," erklärte Trunks.

„Hm?"

„Die Söhne von Shana und Goten. Goten hat vor etwa zwei Jahren ein Büro von Capsule Corporation in den Staaten übernommen," erklärte Jenny weiter.

„Sie haben wirklich zwei Kinder? Wow! Und ich habe nur eins."

„Wirklich?" fragte Jenny.

„Ja. Ihr Name ist Anne und sie ist sieben. Sie ist aber erkältet, deshalb bin ich alleine hier, weil John sich um sie kümmern muss."

**~*~**

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie dieses Ding wieder neu aufgebaut haben," sagte Jenny, als sie vor dem Gebäude stand.

„Ja, und es ist fast genauso wie das alte, nur moderner und der Schimmel ist weg," fügte Isabel lachend hinzu und Trunks schüttelte sich.

„Ja, der Schimmel... das war das ekligste an der ganzen Schule."

„Och, komm schon. Wer musste denn neun Jahre dort drinnen verbringen? Komm Isabel, lass uns reingehen," sagte Jenny und die zwei Frauen gingen rein, gefolgt von den Kindern.

„Frauen," murmelte Trunks und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Das hab ich gehört!" rief Jenny.

„Verdammtes Saiyajingehör."

„Das hab ich auch gehört!" sagte Jenny lachend. Trunks schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf und folgte den zwei Frauen und den Kindern.

**~*~**

„Jenny! Isbael! Oh und da ist Tom! Und zu wem gehören die Kinder?" grüßte Neena sie aufgeregt, als sie in das neugebaute Schulgebäude kamen.

„Hallo Neena! Das sind Faith und Michael. Sie sind die Kinder von Tom und mir."

„Aha! Okay, ihr zwei könnt rausgehen und mit den anderen Kindern spielen, okay?" Die Kinder grinsten sich an und stürmten dann raus zum Schulhof.

„Hey! Seid vorsichtig!" rief Jenny ihnen nach.

„Keine Angst, Jenny. Ich bin sicher, es wird ihnen gut gehen," versicherte Neena ihr.

„Och, ich mach mir keine Sorgen um sie."

„Okay... Also Jenny, ich muss sagen, du siehst großartig aus! Wie machst du das? Du siehst immer noch so aus, als wenn du Mitte 20 wärst und nicht Anfang 30 wie wir alle. Und mit Tom ist es das gleiche. Hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass ihr nicht menschlich seid?"

„Sorry, Neena, aber ich weiß nicht, worüber du sprichst," sagte Trunks zu ihr.

„Och, komm schon. Jeder weiß davon. Zumindest seit du uns alle vor Mr. Fieldner gerettet hast. Also, hat es etwas damit zu tun?"

Jenny schaute zu Trunks und grinste. „Tatsachte ist, ja. Wir altern nicht so schnell wie vollblütige Menschen."

„Das ist cool. Also, was glaubt ihr? Sollen wir auch raus gehen? Ich bin sicher es wollen euch alle treffen und besonders den Präsidenten von Capsule Corporation. Und ich bin auch sicher, dass ihr neugierig auf die anderen seid."

„Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen," antwortete Jenny, „Ich habe die meisten schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Naomi und Alexandra zum Beispiel wissen noch nicht mal etwas von den Zwillingen. Ich habe versucht, sie zu erreichen, aber ich konnte sie nicht finden."

~*~

Als sie auf dem Schulhof ankamen, rannte ein Kind aufgeregt über den Rasen. „DAS MÜSST IHR SEHEN! EIN MÄDCHEN UND DREI JUNGS KÄMPFEN!" Trunks und Jenny warfen sich wissende Blicke zu, entschuldigten sich von Neena und Isabel und gingen durch die Gruppe der Elter zu dem Rasen. Was sie nicht bemerkten, war, dass von der anderen Seite auch ein Mann und eine Frau zu den kämpfenden Kindern gingen. Beide Eltern ergriffen ihre Kinder an ihren Kragen und zogen sie auseinander. Als die anderen Paare und Eltern merkten, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war und dass nicht ihre Kinder mit dem Kampf etwas zu tun hatten, gingen sie zurück und redeten weiter.

„Wie oft muss ich euch zwei sagen, dass ihr nicht mit anderen Kinder kämpfen sollt! Ich hättet sie verletzen können!" schimpften beide Mütter mit ihren Kindern. Dann drehten sie sich um, um sich bei dem anderen für ihre Kinder zu entschuldigen, aber sie starrten sich nur für einen Moment sprachlos an, bevor sie sich kreischend umarmten.

Das erlangte die Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden Männern, die sich um die Kinder kümmerten, nachdem die Mütter fertig mit dem Schimpfen waren. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir keine Angst haben müssen, dass sich unsere Kinder gegenseitig so leicht verletzen," sagte Trunks, als er den anderen Mann erkannte. Sie gingen aufeinander zu und umarmten sich.

„Hey Trunks."

„Goten. Lang nicht gesehen."

„Ja, wir waren alle in den letzen zwei Jahren irgendwie beschäftigt, nehme ich an."

„Ja, das könnte stimmen," sagte Jenny zu ihnen, als sie und Shana ihre Umarmung beendet hatten und nun zu den beiden Männern gingen. „Was? Keine Umarmung für deine Lieblingsschwester?"

„Hattest du nicht mal gesagt, dass du meine einzige Schwester bist?" fragte Goten sie, als er sie endlich umarmte.

„Ja, aber das bedeutet gleichzeitig, dass ich deine Lieblingsschwester sein muss."

„Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass irgendwas an dir anders ist, aber ich kann nicht sagen, was," sagte Goten zu seiner Schwester, als sie zurück zu den anderen ehemaligen Schülern gingen. „Ich glaube es hat etwas mit deinem Ki zu tun... Es ist fast so, als wenn du... Es fühlte sich genauso an als Shana... bist du...?"

„Ja, bin ich," antwortete sie, als sie nach seiner Hand griff und sie auf ihren Bauch legte.

„Wow, cool... Es ist... Sie ist stark."

„Jenny? Ist das war?" fragte Shana jetzt aufgeregt und Jenny nickte. „Wow, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Glückwunsch? Wofür?" fragte eine andere Frau mit langem dunkelbraunem Haar.

„Gina?!" riefen die anderen zwei Frauen.

„Ja, wer sonst?"

„Wow! Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du hier bist! Wie lange ist es her, seit wir dich das letzte Mal gesehen haben? Es muss an deiner und Philippes Hochzeit gewesen sein," sagte Jenny aufgeregt.

„Und das ist sechs Jahre her," fügte Shana hinzu, „Ist Philippe auch hier?"

„Ja, er ist da drüben," Gina zeigte auf einen großen runden Tisch, „Das ist der Tisch, der für unsere alte Clique reserviert wurde. Naomi und Alexandra sind schon da."

„Dann glaube ich, ist es das beste, wenn wir dorthin gehen, weil wir sie seit eurer Hochzeit nicht gesehen haben," sagte Goten.

~*~

Als sie dort ankamen, fing die große Umarmung an. Alle waren froh, sich wiederzusehen und so fingen sie sofort an über alles zu reden, was in den letzten Jahren passiert war. „Also Jenny. Du hast mir immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet," sagte Gina, als sie alle um den Tisch saßen, „Gibt es da etwas, wozu wir dir gratulieren können?"

„Tatsache ist, ja, da gibt es etwas. In etwa sechs Monaten werde ich ein kleines Mädchen bekommen."

„Du bist schwanger?" fragte Naomi ungläubig.

„Wieder," stellte Trunks fest.

„Wieder? Warte eine Minute. Haben wir etwas verpasst?" wollte Alexandra wissen.

„Seht ihr diese zwei Kinder dort drüben? Das Mädchen und der Junge?" fragte Jenny, als sie auf ihre Kinder zeigte, die mit den Kindern von Goten und Shana leicht trainierten.

„Ja, ich sehe sie. Sind sie eure?"

„Das sind Faith und Michael. Unsere fünf Jahre alten Zwillinge."

„Wow, auch noch Zwillinge," stotterte Naomi.

In diesem Moment kamen Diana und Jenson an, auch mit zwei kleinen Kindern. „Tut uns leid euch unterbrechen zu müssen, Leute. Sind wir zu spät?" fragte Diana, als sie sich mit am Tisch hinsetzten, nachdem sie ihre Kinder zu den anderen geschickt hatten, die sofort zu den kleinen Teil-Saiyajins gingen.

„Bist du sicher, dass Alina und Mary okay sein werden?" fragte Jenson besorgt, als er das sah.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Schatzi. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sie nicht verletzen werden."

Während sie den Kuchen aßen, den Neena organisiert hatte, erzählten sie sich von ihrem Leben und ihren Familien. Und als sie fertig waren, blieb keiner an seinem Tisch, um mit den anderen ehemaligen Schülern aus dem Jahrgang zu sprechen. Alle waren glücklich die bekannten Gesichter zu sehen und selbst die Leute, die sich während der Schulzeit nicht sonderlich mochten, redeten miteinander.

~*~

„Okay alle zusammen!" versuchte Neena ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Als ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler aufhörte zu reden, sprach sie weiter. „Gut. Wie ihr alle wisst, gibt es insgesamt drei Paare aus unserem Jahrgang, die geheiratet haben. Das sind Steve und Catherine, Glenn und Shana und Tom und Jenny. Darf ich euch bitten hier hoch zu kommen?" Die drei Paare gehorchten und gingen rüber zu Neena. „Was ich jetzt von euch will," erzählte Neena den anderen Abiturienten, „ist das Verheiratete Paar aus dem Jahrgang 2002 zu wählen. Da drüben ist mein Laptop. Ihr müsst nur auf den Namen von dem Paar klicken, das ihr wählen wollte und der Laptop wird es auswerten."

Zehn Minuten später, nachdem jeder sein „Verheiratetes Paar" gewählt hat, fing Neena wieder an zu reden. „Okay, hier sind die Ergebnisse. Das Verheiratete Paar aus dem Jahrgang 2002 ist..." Sie zögerte „... Tom und Jenny! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Sie nahm etwas aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte es den anderen. In jeder Hand hielt sie eine Krone. Eine größere ‚goldene' für den Mann, den König, und eine andere, kleinere ‚silberne' für die Frau, die Königin. Jenny grinste Trunks an, als sie das sah. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so etwas mal gewinnen könnte.

In dem Moment ging Neena auf sie zu, noch immer mit den Kronen in ihren Händen und platzierte sie auf den Köpfen der beiden Gewinner. Nachdem sie das getan hatte, drehte sie sich zurück zum Publikum. „Und nun einen großen Applaus für den König und die Königin unseres Jahrgangs!" Alle jubelten und applaudierten und Neena wendete sich wieder dem Paar zu. „Hey, was ist mit euch los? Wollt ihr euch nicht küssen?" Die anderen ehemaligen Schüler lachten bei diesem Kommentar und sie bemerkten, dass beide Partner anfingen, rot zu werden.

Plötzlich wendete sich Trunks zu Jenny und nahm ihre Hand. „Jenny. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere. Nichts wird uns jemals trennen. Niemals. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Prinz." Trunks streichelte ihre Wange liebenswürdig und dann küssten sie sich, lang und zärtlich, all ihre Liebe zeigend, die sie für einander empfinden...

**_ENDE_**

Okay, das war's dann wohl... Danke an alle, die gereviewt haben, auch wenn's nicht viele waren! Ich freue mich, dass euch diese Geschichte gefallen hat. Und wenn ich jetzt mal wieder etwas mehr Zeit habe, mache ich mich vielleicht an die Übersetzung von dem Sequel... Ansonsten, wer Englisch kann, kann sich die auch gerne durchlesen, wenn er das nicht schon getan hat! 

Mit freundlichen Grüßen 

ChibiChibi


End file.
